


Отдам котёнка в добрые руки

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || BB-quest [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Crossover, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, cat!fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Сбежавший принц, бутылка “Джонни Уокера” и маленький котёнок.





	Отдам котёнка в добрые руки

 

 

###  **1**

 

Было воскресенье. Прекрасное тихое бостонское воскресенье. Джек неторопливо шёл по Брукуэй-Роуд, прижимая к себе два бумажных пакета с продуктами. В одном из пакетов побулькивала бутылка «Джонни Уокера», обещая спокойный вечер и беспробудный сон.

Магазин был в полутора кварталах отсюда, но Джек пока не перенял американской манеры всюду ездить на автомобиле, хотя автомобиль у него был — подержанная «хонда сивик». У него и жилье было — квартира на втором этаже таунхауса на этой самой Брукуэй-Роуд.

Стоял апрель, чудесный звенящий апрель после долгой холодной зимы. Все подряд — парни в гей-клубах, продавцы в магазинах, соседи по дому — жаловались Джеку на то, как затянулась зима, на то, что сугробы растаяли только к середине марта, на зимние шторма и морозы. Джек кивал. Он ещё не успел привыкнуть к бостонскому климату. Жил здесь только полгода, и зиму провёл в алкогольном сумраке. Пил почти каждый день. Впрочем, Джек и весной продолжал пить каждый день и не то чтобы намеревался бросать.

Когда он повернул на подъездную дорожку, с начинающего зеленеть куста у двери вспорхнула и унеслась какая-то птица. Джек проводил её взглядом и обхватил оба пакета одной рукой, нашаривая ключи. Он чуть не выронил на красноватую плитку, которой было вымощено крыльцо, мобильник, и даже какое-то время подумал, стал бы поднимать его — всё равно ему приходили только оповещения из банка и напоминания о регулярных осмотрах из медицинского центра, которые он игнорировал.

Поднявшись в квартиру, Джек отломил кусок от багета и начал жевать, распихивая продукты в холодильник. Он питался в основном полуфабрикатами и фруктами, раз в неделю позволяя себе поход в хороший ресторан в центре. Американская кухня, английская, итальянская или греческая, Джеку было абсолютно всё равно. Он ходил в рестораны, просто чтобы не сидеть безвылазно в собственной квартире. Он и в магазины-то ходил только за этим.

Но если бы он не выходил из дома, сошёл бы с ума ещё в ноябре.

Хорошо, что были ещё субботы. После вчерашней ночи у Джека до сих пор сладко ломило всё тело, хотя он и жалел, что остался у — как его звали? Мик? Дик? — до утра.

За окном прогрохотал поезд. Первое время Джек каждый раз просыпался , но скоро привык, хотя от шума поездов сотрясался весь дом. Может быть, стоило сменить жильё. Но сначала ему было наплевать, а потом свыкся.

Джек засунул в морозилку готовые замороженные обеды и четыре пинты разного мороженого, дожевал горбушку багета, с удовольствием подумав о том, что Роза бы в обморок упала, если бы увидела, как сын жрёт хлеб без ничего немытыми руками на ходу. Оглядел кухню, собрал всю грязную посуду и сунул в посудомойку. Миссис Шао придёт только во вторник. Как обычно, приберётся и унесёт в стирку грязное бельё. Джек ещё не настолько отчаялся, чтобы отказаться от прислуги, пусть и приходящей.

Он откупорил бутылку, плеснул себе виски, привычно проигнорировав лёд, и сел за ноутбук в гостиной. В квартире было всего две комнаты: гостиная и спальня. Никакого кабинета и уж тем более никакой гардеробной. Впрочем, в Штатах Джек забросил свои повадки модника и щёголя. Никак не мог понять здешние модные коды, если они здесь вообще были. Носил худи, джинсы и свитера, на зиму купил себе ярко-красную с белыми катафотами канадскую пуховую куртку и коричневые кожаные ботинки на меху — и не заморачивался. Он даже в модные магазины в центре не ходил, хотя по деньгам мог позволить себе одеться как дома.

Как дома — не хотелось.

Прихлёбывая виски маленькими глотками, Джек просмотрел новости. «Вести Шайло» — ничего интересного. «Королевский вестник» — ничего интересного. «Вестник Гильбоа» — ничего интересного. Впрочем, в официальных СМИ ничего и не напишут. Ну, того, что могло бы заинтересовать Джека.

«Бостон Глоб» и «Бостон Геральд» делились новостями города за сегодня. Немного политики, немного криминала, новости культуры и спорта, светские сплетни, обзоры фильмов и книг. Джек пообещал себе, что сходит на самые многообещающие фильмы, заранее зная, что всё равно никуда не пойдёт. А вот книги он покупал и даже читал. Книги помогали не сойти с ума окончательно.

Джек проверил почту. Один заказ на перевод, два извещения об оплате предыдущих переводов, спам, реклама. Заказ не срочный, подождёт до завтра.

Джек плеснул в опустевший стакан, подумал, заходить ему на Фейсбук или нет, и решил, что незачем. Воскресенье, лента будет пестреть отчётами об отдыхе в славный весенний день. Даже самые записные сплетники и умники Гильбоа не писали по воскресеньям ничего интересного. А официальные новости Джек знал и так.

Он прошёлся по комнате, включил и выключил телевизор, выглянул в окно — посмотреть на очередной проходящий поезд. Пробежался пальцами по книжным корешкам. Книги — это просто спасение. У Джека была полная библиография Стивена Кинга, куча фантастики, исторические исследования, которые он открывал время от времени, и художественные альбомы — в основном американских художников. Книги Джек уважал, а Кинга ещё и любил. Во-первых, по сравнению с тем, что тот писал, собственная судьба казалась Джеку уже не такой уж и поганой. Во-вторых, Кинг был американцем до мозга костей, и именно его книги позволили Джеку начать лучше понимать страну, в которую его занесло. Ну и, наконец, Джеку просто нравилось, как Кинг пишет.

Первую книгу — «Ловца снов» — Джек купил случайно. Ему попался фильм по телевизору, зацепил, и Джек, отлично зная, что экранизации всегда хуже первоисточников, купил книгу, просто чтобы посмотреть, что именно опустили в фильме.

Потом купил вторую — «Мёртвую зону».

Третью и последующие Джек скупал целенаправленно. И весь конец ноября, декабрь, январь и половину февраля читал, погрузившись в текст с головой, выныривая только для субботних вылазок и походов за едой. Никогда раньше он не читал беллетристику настолько много и целенаправленно. Ему было хорошо и немного страшно — Кинг оказался мастером.

Джек прошёлся вдоль заполненных книгами стеллажей, выдернул толстый том и завалился на диван, включив торшер. Посмотрел на обложку — размытый туманный силуэт мальчика с красным воздушным шариком — и открыл книгу там, где была закладка.

«Глава третья. “Шесть телефонных звонков (1985 г.)”»

 

 

***

Брок поворошил стопку распечаток на журнальном столике в гостиной.

— Не всё так плохо, — сказал он. — Вон, Проктор Абрахам, кем он там тебе приходится? Муж племянницы? Это которой? Анны? Чёрт, Анна умерла же, да? В две тысячи пятом? Ну хоть этот Абрахам, — Брок бегло прочитал страницу. — Чёрт. Дом престарелых, альцгеймер и паркинсон.

Он проглядел остальные листы. Умер, умер, умер, умерла, дом престарелых, умерла.

Барнс сидел в кресле и пялился в свой старкфон. Играл в «Камушки». Тупая примитивная игрушка «три в ряд», но Барнса она успокаивала.

Брок, сваливший от родителей в восемнадцать, не очень понимал желание Барнса отыскать хоть какую-нибудь родню. Но уважал. У парня было три сестры и должно было оказаться чёрт знает сколько племянников и племянниц. По факту, одна сестра подалась в монашки и умерла в семидесятом в монастыре Святой Бригитты в Филадельфии, две вышли замуж и остались в Нью-Йорке, но детей у них на двоих было всего четверо — маловато для верующих католичек. Старший из племянников умер от передозировки героином в шестьдесят девятом, не оставив потомства, чёртовы хиппи. Второго убили во Вьетнаме. Старшая из племянниц умерла от рака в две тысячи пятом, а последняя, Мэри Сноу, содержалась доме престарелых в Нью-Джерси и не помнила даже, какой сегодня день, не то что маму с папой. Сами сёстры тоже давно умерли — взросление во времена Великой Депрессии не способствует долгожительству.

Брок понимал нежелание Барнса общаться с более поздними родственниками — для них троюродный дедушка Баки Барнс был скорее персонажем из комиксов и учебников по истории, чем реальным человеком. И вряд ли они, разбросанные по всей огромной стране, так уж много знали об истории семьи. Барнс, последние месяцы собиравший осколки семейной истории, явно знал больше.

— Хочешь, съездим на кладбище к твоим родителям? — спросил Брок. Сам он походов на кладбище тоже не особо понимал. Умер — и умер. Труп. Кусок холодного мяса на прокорм могильным червям. Человека там нет. Человека не стало в момент смерти. Держаться надо за живых, пока они живы. — Кладбище Вашингтон, красивое место.

— Потом, — отмахнулся Баки, снова взявшись за присланные Стивом материалы, в сотый, наверное, раз перечитывая одни и те же строчки. По всему выходило, что у него не осталось никого, кто бы его помнил живым человеком, кого можно было бы назвать родным. Стив, конечно, обещал ещё запустить поискам по базам данных ДНК по северным регионам Америки, а потом и по всему миру, если понадобится, но Баки уже слабо верил в то, что хоть что-то из этой затеи выгорит.

Когда его мозги наконец-то встали на место, когда он определился в жизни, вспомнил прошлое — не только Гидру с бесконечными миссиями, жёсткой дрессурой, стирающими личность обнулениями, но и далёкие сороковые, семью и самого себя, попытался как-то смонтировать полученную информацию, подстроиться, Баки Барнс понял, что оказался один на один с этим незнакомым, по сути, миром.

У него был Стив. Стивен Роджерс — ориентир Баки Барнса ещё с тридцатых. В двадцать первом веке это не изменилось. Стив продолжал скалой возвышаться среди бед и штормов жизни бывшего супероружия Гидры, монолитный, стабильный, никогда не изменяющий себе, верный выбранным однажды принципам.

У него был Брок — совершенно другая степень доверия. Никакой тихой гавани, никакого семейного спокойствия. Брок был похож на войну, на светошумовую гранату, вышибающую напрочь всё, что ещё оставалось в голове после Гидры. Брок никогда не был для Зимнего рукой, направляющей шокер, он сам был электрическим разрядом, проносящимся по мышцам. И когда Гидра приказала долго жить, Баки не смог без своего хэндлера, не справился, разваливаясь на части без человека, привычного собирать свою «винтовку» из того человеческого конструктора, который выдавался ему после обнулений и сна в криокамере.

Но Баки хотелось семью как в старых американских ситкомах, чтобы не полный дом людей, конечно, но хоть кто-то ещё, чтобы на стол в День Благодарения ставить лишние приборы, чтобы спорить с Броком, закупаясь подарками, как когда-то с сёстрами, ломать голову над тем, как бы так провести выходные, чтобы всем хорошо было.

— Может, ты выберешь девушку? — на пробу предложил Стив, когда Баки в очередной раз кривился, читая отчёты о положении дел у внучатых племянников. — Женишься, детей заведёте.

— Детей? — Баки вздрогнул, представив себя в одной комнате с мелким пищащим и пахнущим молоком комочком, трогательно крохотным и таким же хрупким, и отмёл эту идею как несостоятельную. — А Броку и меня хватает.

Стив покачал головой, но больше не заводил эту тему, продолжая помогать в поисках пресловутой иголки в стоге сена.

— Брок, мне непонятны современные веяния и представления о семье, где родственники мало того что годами могут не видеться, так многие ещё и совершенно не интересуются, что происходит с близким человеком и жив ли он вообще. — Баки беспомощно оглянулся на Стива в поисках хоть какого-то подтверждения. — Мы всем иммигрантским кварталом дружили, были большой семьёй, а сейчас этого нет. Ну ладно соседи, но родня… это неправильно.

— Баки, ведь мы и правда с тобой… — Стив замялся, сел удобнее сцепив пальцы в замок. — Ты так много с кем встречался, неужто ни одна из тех дамочек… ну… не воспользовалась возможностью уцепиться за тебя таким вот образом.?

Баки недоуменно моргнул и расхохотался.

— Дамочек я на танцы водил и щупал для отвода глаз. Надо же мне было как-то скрыть, что у меня стояло на лучшего друга, — он подмигнул Стиву и вновь уткнулся носом в бумаги.

— У тебя на меня стояло? — переспросил заалевший щеками Стив.

— Было такое, — отмахнулся Баки. — Не мешай.

Едва постучав для вида, в гостиную Баки ворвался Старк, размахивая какими-то бумагами и полупрозрачными плёнками, покрытыми мелкими упорядоченными тёмными пятнами.

— Я в восхищении от человеческой смелости! — заявил он с порога. — Вот просто в полном восхищении! Вы не поверите! — он швырнул всё, что нёс, под нос Баки. — Барнс, признайся, ты и в Гидре был тот ещё красавчик и сердцеед! Ну, судя по последствиям-то.

— Что за последствия? — немедленно заинтересовался Брок.

Брови Баки сошлись на переносице. Он мало что помнил из семидесяти лет службы, если это можно было назвать службой, но там точно ничего не было такого, чтобы могло привести к… последствиям.

— Тони, а если убавить экспрессии и объяснить толком? Я в Гидре оружием работал и мыслил точно так же.

— Значит, та дамочка текла от оружия, — хохотнул Тони и сел рядом, раскладывая бумаги и плёнки на столе. — Смотри. Вот это — твой анализ ДНК. Вот это — анализ ДНК некого Джека Фрэнсиса, который приехал в США осенью прошлого года из какой-то там европейской дыры под названием Гильбоа. Джек, умный парень, купил себе медстраховку и пошёл обследоваться. Его ДНК исследовали на предмет генетических заболеваний, данные остались в базе. — Тони наложил две плёнки друг на друга, что-то этим иллюстрируя. — Фрэнсис — твой прямой потомок, Барнс, без шуток. Ему тридцать, он твой сын. И, кстати, никакой он не Фрэнсис: я попросил Джарвиса собрать данные; на самом деле твоего сына зовут Джек Бенджамин, и он чёртов принц этой чёртовой Гильбоа. Вот его досье, там интересные штуки.

— Сын? — удивился Брок. — Барнс, когда это ты ухитрился трахнуть королеву?

Баки будто по голове пыльным мешком ударили. Он так и сидел на диване, хватая губами воздух, совершенно не понимая, что вокруг происходит.  Какой сын? Какая королева? Что за Гильбоа?

— Брехня, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Зимний всегда на супрессантах был, у него не стояло ни на кого и никогда. И в Гильбоа он помогал местному богатею узурпировать власть за кое-какие заслуги перед Гидрой. Он не мог, не смог бы… — Баки вцепился пальцами в волосы, дернул за пряди собирая мысли в кучку. — Чёрт. Неужто и правда Зимний поимел королеву и заделал ей сына? Брок… — Баки вскинул на него взгляд, сам не зная, о чём хочет попросить.

Когда Баки начал искать родню, всё было легко и просто — найти и по возможности связаться, начать видеться, а дальше, как и положено — совместные праздники, звонки по вечерам. А тут сын. И ладно бы там ему было хотя бы лет семнадцать, ещё можно было бы рассчитывать, что он примет блудного папочку, но тридцать…

Подхватив одну из распечаток, Баки вгляделся в лицо Джонатана Бенджамина, узнавая в нём самого себя.

— Сын…

— Ну, значит, что-то с супрессантами пошло не так, — пожал плечами Брок. — Баки, ты же помнишь, они у тебя выводились часов за восемь. Пропустили один укол, и привет. Зимний был грозен, но горяч, — усмехнулся он. — Даже королева не устояла. Ты совсем не помнишь?

Старк скалился, перебирая бумаги.

— Этот самый Джек живёт в Бостоне, подрабатывает переводами с кучи языков на кучу языков. Деньги у него и так есть, но вот что интересно, парни — в Штаты он, похоже, сбежал. Вот глядите: принц Джонатан Бенджамин, офицер разведки, участвовал в войне — эта Гильбоа всё время воюет. На его отчима, короля Сайласа, было почти удачное покушение, и, по некоторым данным, принца даже короновали, а потом он пропал на три года со всех радаров. Зато Сайлас вернулся. И вот, в прошлом году, Джек появляется в Штатах сразу с двойным гражданством, арендует квартиру в Бостоне и живёт там, никуда не высовываясь и нигде не светясь.

— Посадили за покушение на короля, а потом вышибли из страны пинком под зад? — Брок взял у Баки распечатку и всмотрелся в фотографию. — Баки, он твоя копия.

— Баки, — Стив сжал плечо лучшего друга. — Это ведь именно то, что ты и хотел. Он твой сын.

— Но ему тридцатник, — неуверенно сказал Баки.

— Необязательно вываливать на Джонатана всё разом, — Стив постучал указательным пальцем по одной из распечаток. — Тони прав: принцы просто так в Америку не бегут. Ему помощь нужна. Ты можешь представиться дальним родственником, хотя одного взгляда на вас рядом любому хватит, чтобы понять, но оставлять всё как есть — нельзя.

Стив собрал в одну стопку все распечатки, фотографии и документы, просмотрел, отмечая для себя информацию. Сел рядом с ошеломлённым Баки, обнял за плечи. Если всё выгорит, дорогой ему человек станет чуточку счастливее.

 

 

###  **2**

 

Что делать с котёнком, он не представлял совершенно.

Джек собирался взять машину и поехать в центр — а что ещё делать в дождливую субботу. Но под машиной, на правой передней шине, под крылом, сидел полосатый котёнок с белыми лапками и жалобно мяукал. Джек сначала извёлся, отыскивая источник звука, потом — вытаскивая его. Намок, перемазался, а потом понял, что не может просто бросить этого кошачьего ребёнка: слишком уж тот был маленький и одинокий.

По итогу размышлений Джек отнёс котёнка к себе в квартиру и налил ему молока в чайное блюдце. Котёнок принялся жадно лакать, захлёбываясь и фыркая. Сидя рядом с ним на корточках и гладя худую пушистую спинку, Джек размышлял, что же теперь делать. Он никогда не держал животных и совершенно не представлял, чем котёнка кормить, да и вообще…

Джек отошёл к ноутбуку: в голову пришла хорошая мысль — отвезти котёнка в ветклинику. Пусть его там осмотрят, может, подскажут, что делать. Какая-нибудь клиника точно должна работать прямо сейчас, ведь животные, как и люди, болеют и в выходные.

Клиника нашлась быстро, и до неё было не так уж и далеко. Котёнок сидел на ногах Джека и мурлыкал так, что Джек чувствовал вибрацию сквозь туфли, всё время пока вёл поиски в интернете.

К ветеринару Джек отвез котёнка в картонной коробке из-под зимних ботинок. В клинике, несмотря на вечер субботы, были и люди, и животные. Джек оказался третьим в очереди. Перед ним девочка-подросток держала на руках рыжую морскую свинку с опухшим глазом. Ещё был мужчина с поджимающей лапу маленькой пушистой белой собакой.

Телевизор в холле показывал какой-то канал про животных, по стенам висели рекламные плакаты производителей собачьего и кошачьего корма, большие фотографии счастливых людей, обнимающих своих собак и кошек. К удивлению Джека, ничем не пахло — ни животными, ни дезинфекцией.

— Мистер Фрэнсис, — позвала медсестра. — Мистер Фрэнсис!

Джек вздрогнул и поднялся.

— Да, извините.

Он до сих пор не привык к своей новой фамилии.

Первым делом Джек рассказал врачу — высокой дородной негритянке с короткой стрижкой, — что нашёл котёнка и не знает, что с ним делать.

— Сейчас мы его осмотрим, — доброжелательно сказала врач, — а потом решим.

— Вы можете отдать его в приют, — предложила хрупкая азиатка, медсестра.

Джека передернуло. Приют? А что с ним потом будет? Джек где-то читал, что животных из приюта, для которых не нашёлся хозяин, усыпляют.

— Ну или оставьте котёнка себе, — улыбнулась врач. — Так, это мальчик. Такой славный. Ему около трех месяцев.

Котёнок жалобно и пронзительно мяукал, пока его вертели и мяли руки в голубых перчатках, делали два укола и скармливали какую-то пасту через шприц без иглы. По окончании всех процедур ветеринар села оформлять ему документы.

— Как вы его назовете, мистер Фрэнсис? — спросила она.

Джек озадаченно посмотрел на жмущегося к нему котёнка.

— Не знаю. — Он задумался. — Пусть будет Принц.

— Значит Принц, — согласилась ветеринар. И принялась заполнять ветеринарный паспорт.

Медсестра тем временем протянула Джеку распечатку.

— Вот список того, что будет необходимо Принцу на первое время. Корм, лоток, наполнитель, переноска, подстилка. Магазин товаров для животных находится в этом же здании, вход с другой стороны, там всё есть.

Домой Джек вернулся с котёнком, жалобно мяукающим в переноске, которую Джек устроил на переднем пассажирском сиденье, и полным багажником кошачьего «приданого».

Он не собирался оставлять Принца себе, но и в приют сдавать не хотел. Значит, надо будет дать объявление, а пока Принц поживёт у него. Кажется, в контракте на квартиру был пункт о том, что в ней можно держать животных.

 

 

***

Баки зачесал волосы назад, собрал их в хвост, перетянув резинкой, и завис напротив зеркала, разглядывая самого себя.

Ему не спалось. Брок, скорее всего, видел уже десятый сон, а Баки лежал в постели, слепо прожигая взглядом потолок и пытался вспомнить, как так могло получиться, что у него родился сын, а ни он, ни Гидра ни сном, ни духом? Чем таким важным был занят куратор Зимнего, раз допустил злостное нарушение протокола, позволил пропустить инъекции? И как королева — как там её? — подпустила настолько близко способного свернуть ей шею одним не слишком удачным движением убийцу? И не просто подпустила, а ещё и ноги раздвинула. И что на это муж её сказал?!

Одни вопросы. А ответов нет и вряд ли будут. Не ехать же в Гильбоа и не требовать ответа у самой королевы? К тому же Баки было наплевать на случайную любовницу-экстремалку, а вот сын…

Что делать с Джонатаном, Баки так и не мог решить. Вроде тот был уже взрослым и самостоятельным, но во взгляде чувствовался неправильный надлом, будто жизнь раздвоилась на «до» и «после». И это самое «после» жизнью уже не было.

Тони предлагал дать денег и установить слежку. Стив хмурился и напоминал Баки, что тот сам искал родственников, а тут — куда уж роднее и ближе. Так что нечего теперь кобениться, пусть берёт, что судьба сама в руки подпихивает. Старк, гордо именуемый «судьбой», вновь тряс документами, личным примером показывая, какая хуйня может вырасти из уже взрослого мальчика без твёрдой отцовской руки. А Брок привычно молчал, предлагая Баки решать самому.

— Кобель ты, Зимний, — усмехнулся Баки, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Кобель и есть. Королеву трахнул, в штаны к дрессировщику собственному залез. Вот что мне с тобой делать? — Зимний явственно пожал плечами. — С Броком-то ты угадал, а вот королева… Мда, дела. Надо мальчика вытаскивать, как думаешь?

Зеркало не ответило.

Баки глянул в комнату, на мирно храпящего Брока, вздохнул.

Ладно, сам он был рад тому, что у него нашёлся сын, Джонатан, а вот как на всю эту ситуацию смотрит его любовник, Баки думать совершенно не хотелось. Хотя какая Броку разница, один Барнс у него будет или сразу двое, хотя за сына Баки голову откусит даже ему. Вот только Баки пока не понимал, почему так остро воспринимает ситуацию: он ещё не был знаком с беглым принцем, знал о нём только из сводок Старка, но уже любил, тянулся к нему, стараясь хоть как-то уберечь хоть от чего.

Устроившись под боком у любовника, Баки сам для себя решил, что как только наступит утро, он выпросит у Тони квинджет и отправится в Бостон.

 

 

***

В дверь позвонили. Джек вздрогнул. К нему никогда никто не приходил. У миссис Шао были свои ключи. Потом Джек вспомнил, что накануне, пьяный в хлам, разместил на городской доске объявление о котёнке. Что же он там написал? Неужели указал адрес вместо телефона? Он мог. Он был совершенно невменяем.

Джек потер гудящую голову, на которой всю ночь промурлыкал сытый согревшийся Принц, и пошёл открывать. Принц вертелся у его ног, и Джек пару раз о него споткнулся.

Уже отпирая замок, Джек сообразил, что он в мятой одежде, небритый и непричесанный, но махнул рукой. Это его дело, как он выглядит с утра в понедельник.

Перед дверью стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина со странно знакомым лицом.

— Привет! — сказал Джек. — Вы за котёнком?

Баки моргнул, опустил взгляд к ногам Джонатана на невразумительный серый мяукающий комок меха.

— Можно и так сказать. Пригласишь?

— Да, входите. — Джек совершенно не разбирался в американском этикете, а мужик выглядел довольно опасным, но у Джека слишком болела голова… и вообще ему было пофигу. Гелвуйского акцента он не слышал — гость говорил как американец. Значит, не наёмный убийца, присланный отцом. Остальное неважно. — Хотите кофе?

Джек вот очень хотел.

— Не откажусь, — одними губами улыбнулся Баки, цепким взглядом осматривая жилище сына. Зметив на полу батарею пустых бутылок, покачал головой, хотя и мог понять: когда рушилась жизнь, не у всех хватало выдержки не ухнуть на дно.

— Значит, котёнок? — подхватив под живот малыша, Баки усадил его себе на колено, погладил меж ушей и едва успел отдёрнуть палец от острых зубов. — Боевой. У ветеринара были?

— Да, — Джек добрёл до кухни и включил кофеварку. — Его зовут Принц. Ветеринарный паспорт есть. Отдам со всем, что для него купил — корм, подстилка, туалет. Только он не спит на подстилке. Исключительно у меня на голове.

Он посмотрел, как Принц ловит гостя за пальцы, норовя укусить острыми молочными зубами. А потом присмотрелся к гостю.

Высокий. Тёмные волосы собраны в хвост. Лицо очень знакомое, но как-то странно: Джек был уверен, что раньше не встречал этого человека. Одет просто — чёрные джинсы, тяжёлые ботинки, худи, синяя кожаная куртка. На левой руке почему-то перчатка. Серые глаза, на вид лет тридцать или чуть больше. Широкоплечий, мощный, очень пластичный.

— Джек, — протянул руку Джек.

— Джеймс, — представился Баки, ответив на рукопожатие. — А зачем отдаёшь, если накупил всего столько? Малыш славный. Или кошек не любишь?

Баки беззастенчиво разглядывал сына, его военную выправку, заметную даже с хорошего перепоя, привычку держать голову прямо, смотреть в глаза, чуть поджимая губы, будто он готов тут же вскочить и вытянуться по стойке смирно. Но взгляд Джека пугал — не было в нём ничего живого: правильно Баки понял по фотографиям, Джек был на грани.

— Никогда не держал животных, — пожал плечами Джек, разливая кофе по чашкам и выставляя на стол сахар и молоко. — Подумал, пока он у меня, пусть ему будет комфортно. В приют не хочу отдавать — если оттуда не заберут за три месяца, Принца усыпят, а я за него отвечаю, что ли.

— Ответственный, — покивал Баки собственным мыслям, добавил, нисколько не тушуясь, в чашку молока и шесть ложек сахара, размешал, стараясь не звякать о тонкие стенки, чтобы не обострять головную боль этому лохматому чуду, и отпил глоток, зажмурившись. — Понимаю. Животное требует ответственности и собранности, — Баки скосил взгляд на пустые бутылки.

Джек только пожал плечами.

— Я мог тебя где-то видеть? — спросил он. — Кажешься знакомым.

Джек отпил свой чёрный кофе и подумал, что вполне мог натыкаться на Джеймса где-нибудь в субботнем клубе. Там столько лиц, которые Джек не пытался запоминать.

Баки вскинул брови, усмехнулся.

— Видел, и не раз. Не стану ходить вокруг да около: я знаю, кто ты, Джек Бенджамин. Примерно представляю, от чего бежишь и почему именно Америка. — Баки подался вперёд. — Здесь легче укрыться, слишком много таких же беглецов. Единственное — почему ты пускаешь свою жизнь по пизде?

— Не твое дело! — Джек вскочил, опрокинув чашку. Кофе закапал со стола на пол, Принц немедленно заинтересовался, подбежал понюхать коричневые капли и звонко чихнул. — Пришёл убивать меня — так убивай, а не полощи мозги!

Баки побарабанил пальцами живой руки по губам.

— Что распрыгался? Сядь и поговорим нормально. — Глянул остро, сканируя. — Хотел бы убить, не стал бы звонить в дверь. Никто и тела бы не нашёл, Джек Бенджамин. Я лишь хочу понять, чего ты хочешь от жизни. И как тебе помочь.

— С какой стати тебе есть до этого какое-то дело? С какой стати кому-то вообще есть до этого какое-то дело?! — Джек поморщился от головной боли, оторвал бумажное полотенце и вытер кофейную лужу. Кинул мокрый бумажный комок в помойное ведро, налил себе остатки кофе из колбы кофеварки: кофе был ему необходим.

Он залпом выпил полуостывшую бурду.

— Всем плевать, — хмыкнул он. — Даже мне плевать. Я в ссылке. И никогда из неё не вернусь. Сдохну раньше, чем кому-нибудь понадоблюсь.

— И всё? Приехал сдохнуть? Свернуть шею в алкогольном дурмане, принц? И мне есть до тебя дело.

Баки расстегнул куртку, вытянув из нагрудного кармана скрученные в трубочку документы и бросил их на стол перед сыном.

В Джеке все было не так, неправильно. Он сдался и не хотел даже по течению плыть, зацепился за крошечное королевство, которое Баки может единолично захватить за сутки без использования спецсредств, и гниёт изнутри, сдабривая боль алкоголем. Такой жизни Баки желал не то что для своего ребёнка, но и для любого живущего рядом. Медленное умирание — не слишком радостная альтернатива пуле в голову.

Джек развернул бумаги. Вчитался в первый лист. Поднял голову.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс погиб во второй мировой войне. В сорок пятом году. Я писал аналитику по Ревущим Коммандос в военной академии. О значении роли снайпера в работе спецотряда. Ты полный тёзка?

— Скорее призрак, — усмехнулся Баки, достал из бумажника водительские права и протянул Джеку. — Ты дальше читай, не цепляйся к имени.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — медленно прочитал Джек. — Год рождения — тысяча девятьсот семнадцатый?! Как?! Ты выглядишь на тридцать!!!

— Модификант, — Баки стянул с левой руки перчатку, сжал металлическую ладонь. — Сыворотка, эксперименты, ломка сознания и прочие радости Гидры. Неплохо сохранился, да? — подмигнув, Баки поднялся. — Тебе кофейку ещё накапать?

— То есть ты как Капитан Америка? — спросил Джек. — Кофе кончился. Я сегодня собирался купить. Ты тоже был заморожен? А при чём тут я?

Он быстро пролистал бумаги, наткнулся на заключение о сравнении анализов ДНК и начал сосредоточенно читать. Раз, другой, третий. Подхватил Принца под мягкий животик, посадил себе на колени и принялся гладить. Наконец решившись, посмотрел на Джеймса.

— Признаться честно, я не помню, как вышло с твоей матерью. — Баки потёр шею. — Не слишком вменяемым тогда был. В голове установка и список команд, в крови бешеный коктейль из препаратов. Только совсем недавно хоть что-то снова соображать начал. — Он вернулся обратно на стул, прекрасно понимая, как эта вся ситуация выглядит для Джека. — Начал искать родственников, хоть кого-то среди живых, кто хоть по рассказам помнит меня до всего этого… — Баки снова сжал ладонь. — А нашёл тебя.

Джек очень долго изучающе смотрел то на Джеймса, то в бумаги.

— Значит, это ты мой отец. Мой настоящий отец. Вот как… Интересно, Сайлас знал? Могут быть близнецы от разных отцов, а? У меня ведь сестра — на четыре минуты старше.

Он бросил бумаги на стол и закрыл лицо руками. Если отец… если Сайлас знал, всё становилось на свои места. Всё становилось понятным. Мерзким до невозможности, но зато совершенно понятным. С чего бы Сайласу любить чужого ребёнка? Не вышвырнул, дал образование — и на том спасибо.

Похоже, Сайлас всё-таки знал. Может, сделал анализ ДНК, как вот этот, может, что-то ещё, но он догадался. А избавиться от Джека не мог из-за Розы. Она не позволила. Но и не защищала.

И вот, прошло тридцать лет, и за Джеком пришёл его настоящий отец. Господи, ну почему ж не раньше-то? Хотя бы на пять лет раньше — и всё было бы иначе!

Джеймс говорил про Гидру. Наверное, дело в этом? Он был пленником? Раз над ним проводились эксперименты.

— Про Мишель не знаю, её ДНК нет в базе. Можно, конечно, прошерстить данные Гидры, но сомневаюсь, что там что-то есть. После «Озарения» половина серверов заблокирована, многое стёрто. Но проверю и её.

Баки серьезно глянул на Джека, прикидывая, не пошлют ли его прямо сейчас за здорово живёшь. Навязываться он, конечно, не станет, но и просто так не оставит ситуацию. Надо бы прогуляться до этого Сайласа и разъяснить попонятнее, что бывает с теми, кто причиняет боль его родным.

— Я в строю год с небольшим и хочу тебе помочь хотя бы сейчас.

— Я в порядке, — голос Джека дрогнул. — Жильё есть, деньги есть, даже работаю. Сейчас осознáю, что я никакой не принц, а сын героя второй мировой, и попробую жить дальше. — Он помолчал, погладил Принца. — Всё равно здесь я не могу подтвердить свой офицерский диплом. А больше я ничем на самом деле и не хотел заниматься. Я офицер-разведчик, с боевыми орденами, с опытом. Кому это всё тут нужно? — Джек вздохнул.

— Про ЩИТ знаешь? — Баки откинулся на спинку стула, заложив руки за голову. — Тот самый, что несёт добро и справедливость, иногда не совсем, конечно, добровольно. Не хочешь продолжить игру в солдатики?

— Слышал краем уха, — ухмыльнулся Джек. — Тебе почти сто лет, и ты до сих пор веришь в добро и справедливость?

Тугой болезненный комок в груди, настолько привычный, что Джек его почти не замечал, начал понемногу таять. Он не принц. Точнее, он не сын короля. Только королевы. Он сын вот этого вот человека, о котором он почти ничего не знает.

Котёнок запрыгнул на стол, протопал по нему к Джеймсу, огибая чашки и бумаги, и спрыгнул ему на колено. Потоптался там и замурлыкал так, что даже Джек услышал.

Предложение «поиграть в солдатики» было заманчивым, очень заманчивым, но Джек просто не верил, что его — почти без документов, без послужного списка, считай, без ничего — возьмут работать туда, где всем заправляют Тони Старк и Стивен Роджерс. Он даже не американец, что бы ни говорили документы. Происхождением не вышел.

— Джек, наплевать, во что я верю. Добро и справедливость сильно относительны и притянуты за уши. Те, против кого они оборачиваются, считают все действия ЩИТа преступными. По себе знаю, насколько тяжело найти себя в мирной жизни тому, кто ничего кроме войны не видел. Если ты беспокоишься о документах — зря: ты мой сын, а это уже кое-что. Гильбоа хоть и маленькое королевство, но не оторвано от остальной цивилизации. Если потребуется, подключим влияние Стива и адвокатов Тони.

Баки положил ладонь на руку Джека, чуть сжал. Как бы он хотел появиться раньше, когда ещё можно было что-то изменить в жизни этого, считай, ещё ребёнка. Что там тридцать лет. Тони скоро полтинник, а мозгов на пятнадцать (хотя он гений, у него и в пятнадцать мозгов было больше, чем у некоторых за всю жизнь).

— Поехали со мной, — предложил Баки. — Посмотришь, что предлагаю. Не устроит — всегда можешь вернуться сюда, дёргать не буду, понимаю, что по сути я тебе никто, но, Джек, я хочу помочь.

— А Принца куда девать? — спросил Джек, сдаваясь.

— С собой возьмём, — пожал плечами Баки. — Кот точно не помешает, даже наоборот, разбавит серьёзность обитателей Башни.

Баки хотел бы обнять Джека, прижать к себе, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя лишним, знал, что  есть люди, на которых он может положиться, и это не только сам Баки, но и Брок. Баки был на все сто уверен, что его бывший хэндлер всерьёз возьмётся за Джека, встряхнёт, заставит побегать, попотеть, показать всё, на что тот способен. Да и Стив ни на шаг не отойдёт, слишком уж серьёзно воспринял возможную роль дядюшки.

— Джек, ты можешь отправиться со мной сейчас или дать всему этому, — Баки кивнул на документы, — улечься в голове, перекурить и позвонить мне, когда будешь готов.

— Нет, — Джек помотал головой. — Сейчас. Дай мне полчаса, чтобы привести себя в порядок и собраться.

 

 

###  **3**

 

Баки курил на улице в ожидании Джека и вызванного такси. Он уже отзвонился Стиву, обрадовал, что приедет не один и всё вроде как не совсем плохо, хотя сам он не знал, как бы отреагировал на незнакомого хрена, ворвавшегося в его жизнь с утра пораньше и принявшегося учить жизни только потому, что в каких-то бумажках написано о родстве и на морду, как ни глянь, очень уж похожи. Предупредил Брока, чтобы тот не дёргался лишний раз и готовился к взлёту.

Приземлиться ближе чем на милю к городской черте не получилось, потому Баки и отправился к сыну один, оставив любовника сторожить собственность сиятельного Тони, раз уж тот был так великодушен и одолжил джет, хоть и «под расписку». Баки очень сильно надеялся, что Стив, пока они отсутствуют, прополощет «сиятельному» мозг на тему, почему нельзя так издеваться над друзьями и чем оно ему грозит впоследствии. В данном случае Баки везёт Тони «в подарок» кота и ещё одного жителя супергеройской общяги.

— Куда мы приехали? — спросил Джек, очутившись в чистом поле с кошачьей переноской и сумкой с самыми необходимыми вещами и кошачьими консервами.

Баки отпустил машину, расплатившись с водителем, и, дождавшись, когда они останутся одни, коротко свистнул, но ничего не произошло. Свистнул ещё раз, снова тишина. Закатив глаза, Баки достал телефон и ткнул на кнопку автодозвона.

— Не будь мудаком, а, — ухмыльнулся он, выслушав короткий ответ, показал в пустоту средний палец. — Детка, ты меня знаешь, я и на такси могу до Большого яблока проехаться.

Пространство впереди пошло рябью, будто экран старого чёрно-белого телевизора. Посреди поля стоял новенький квинджет Старка.

Джек ахнул и отступил на шаг назад.

— Ты на этом прилетел? — восхищенно спросил он. — Квинджет Старка? У тебя есть возможность взять для частной поездки квинджет?!

— Я умею просить, — оскалился Баки. — Поднимайся на борт, познакомлю тебя с одним мужиком, — последние слова он выкрикнул, явно надеясь, что его услышат и оценят всю силу негодования.

Джек двинулся через поле к опущенной аппарели квинджета, потрясённо рассматривая поразительно красивую машину.

Брок вышел им навстречу.

— Не рычи, — сказал он Баки, притягивая его к себя и целуя. — Уже и поспать нельзя.

Джек в полном офигении смотрел, как смуглый, весь в шрамах от ожогов мускулистый мужик в чёрном снаряжении, с ремнями перевязи по торсу, собственнически целует Джеймса.

Баки только сейчас сообразил, что ничего не рассказал сыну ни о себе, ни о Броке; а вдруг Джек из тех двинутых фанатиков, что распять готовых любого, кто хоть как-то замечен в связях со своим полом?

— Я, наверное, поздно начинаю этот разговор… — Баки покраснел. — Господи боже, никогда не думал, что мне придётся объяснять это своему ребёнку, — буркнул он. Пожевал нижнюю губу. — Короче, надеюсь, ты… А-а, чёрт возьми, Джек, я по мужикам. Надеюсь, это не проблема. — И тут же обернулся к Броку. — Заржёшь — дам в морду и спать у Стива будешь!

Джек с облегчением рассмеялся, чувствуя, как с плеч сваливается гора.

— Сайлас ненавидел меня за то, что я, как ты выразился, «по мужикам», — сказал он и протянул Броку руку. — Джек.

Тот основательно пожал протянутую ладонь.

— Брок. Давайте внутрь, и взлетаем.

В переноске пискнул Принц.

— Это ещё кто? — удивился Брок.

— Мой котёнок, — ответил Джек. — Я его на улице подобрал.

— Весь в отца, — хмыкнул он.

Они вошли внутрь, и Брок ткнул в кнопку, поднимая аппарель.

— Устраивайся внутри, Джек, Барнс — ты пилотируешь.

— А ты умеешь? — восхитился Джек. — Я могу посмотреть?

Баки указал на место второго пилота.

— Устраивайся. Только пристегнуться не забудь, — Баки понажимал на кнопки, снимая с автопилота. — Старк, конечно, разорётся, но надо же показать, на что способна эта крошка на нормальной, а не черепашьей скорости. Отдай ребёнка Броку, пусть отсыпаются, а мы полетаем.

Сходу заложив сложный вираж, Баки рассмеялся.

Ещё в Гидре заметили, насколько Зимний был неравнодушен ко всему, что летает, и очень часто использовали его как пилота, зная, что пока у птички есть крылья — они будут лететь. Баки отдавался полёту весь. Ему казалось, что это он сам, раскинув руки, мчится в вышине, врезаясь грудиной в плотные ряды облаков, взмывает выше и падает вниз почти вертикально, едва не задевая крыльями зелёные кроны деревьев.

С замиранием сердца Джек наблюдал стремительный полет. Джет нёсся с какой-то невозможной скоростью, и очень скоро, взглянув вниз, Джек заметил приближающийся город.

— Что, уже Нью-Йорк? — удивился он. — А где мы сядем?

Баки молча ткнул пальцем в лобовое стекло, тут же расчертившееся картой, выделяя слабым голубоватым свечением Башню Старка.

— Живём мы тоже временно здесь, пока Нью-Йорк не отстроят полностью после прошлой заварушки и нас с Броком не выпустят из-под колпака, — Баки деланно вздохнул. — Оправдать оправдали, а живём всё равно в общаге. Вон, смотри, видишь человечек бегает, орёт и руками размахивает? Вот сейчас ты будешь свидетелем, как надо правильно от пиздюлей уворачиваться. Детке сказали меня за штурвал не пускать, — улыбнувшись, пояснил Баки, вновь запустив автопилот.

Джет приземлился так мягко, что Джек не почувствовал посадки. Он оглянулся на Брока. Тот уже проснулся и потягивался — сильный, резкий, мускулистый. Джек ещё не определился с тем, нравится ли ему Брок, но точно знал, что ему нравится Джеймс, пусть он пока почти совсем его не знает.

Джет плавно вкатился в ангар, аппарель опустилась, и Джек, подхватив переноску и сумку, вышел наружу. На него тут же наскочил невысокий взлохмаченный брюнет со щегольской бородкой, в кедах, надорванных на колене — и явно не из соображений моды — джинсах и чёрной футболке.

— Рамлоу, какого хрена ты пустил Барнса за штурвал! — завопил он, ткнул Джека пальцем в грудь, присмотрелся, мотнул головой. — Упс, не тот Барнс.

— Сына не трожь, — сверкнул глазами Баки, нагоняя Джека, приобнял за плечи. — И цела твоя птичка, я даже не поцарапал нигде. — На пару мгновений повернулся к Джеку: — Пойдём, покажу здесь всё, пока наш сиятельный джет облизывает. — И снова отвернулся. — Тони, а Стив в Башне или на базу умотал, новичков гонять? И я тебе подарок привёз, кстати, но пока не скажу какой, не заслужил.

— На базе Кэп, — отмахнулся Тони, обходя джет. — Барнс, от тебя одни расходы. — Он поворошил волосы на затылке. — Соберу себе новый джет, и доламывай этот как хочешь. Кстати, представь нас. Ну, то есть я знаю, кого ты привез, но есть же, не знаю, правила приличия.

— Джек Бенджамин, — представился Джек.

— Экс-принц Гильбоа, майор разведки, переводчик и бла-бла-бла, — усмехнулся Тони. — Тони Старк, он же Железный Человек, гений и шило в столетних задницах. Я бы посоветовал тебе сменить фамилию на Барнса, чтобы, когда за тебя будет прилетать, люди хоть знали, за что.

Брок вышел из джета.

— Старк, уймись, — сказал он. — Понедельник, похмелье, не видишь, что ли?

— Похмелье? — оживился Старк. — У меня есть божественное средство от похмелья, — он ухватил Джека за локоть и поволок за собой. — Любишь выпить? Мне будет с кем выпить! Эти проабгрейженные старпёры вообще не пьянеют, а Рамлоу отказывается пить со мной.

В переноске громко завопил Принц.

— Это ещё что?! — отскочил Старк. — Кот? Кот в Башне? Никаких котов в моей мастерской. На своём этаже можешь заводить хоть саблезубого тигра, но никаких котов в мастерской! Джарвис, внеси Джонатана Бенджамина в лица с допуском пятого уровня — это без допуска в мастерскую — и скажи, какой этаж у нас свободен.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — раздался мягкий баритон с британским акцентом, звучащий ниоткуда. — Сорок второй. Отвести апартаменты на сорок втором этаже для мистера Бенджамина?

— Да, да, отведи. И прикажи, чтобы, не знаю, купили все для кота. Кот большой? — Старк заглянул в переноску. — Да это же не кот, это личинка кота!

Брок рассмеялся.

— Лучшая порода, — сказал он. — Бостонский уличный.

Джек, ошарашенный и смятый этим напором, послушно шёл за Старком вглубь башни. У него в голове не укладывалось, что этот неряшливый шумный человек — и есть тот самый знаменитый гений, плейбой, звезда СМИ Энтони Эдвард Старк, владелец Старк Индастриз. Джек оглянулся, выискивая взглядом Джеймса.

Баки одобрительно улыбнулся и кивнул, мол, расслабься и получай удовольствие.

— Старк, будешь спаивать мне ребёнка, подмешаю слабительное в бухло и не скажу, куда именно, — на всякий случай предупредил он.

Оставлять сейчас Джека одного Баки и не собирался, а потому впихнул Броку рюкзак, облапал его для порядка и отпустил, вцепившись в локоть сына. Сейчас ему отчаянно не хватало Стива, способного одним своим видом навести порядок в этом бедламе. Рядом с ним даже Старк слегка тушевался и не сверкал зубами через слово.

Джек покосился на Джеймса и вручил ему переноску с Принцем.

Старк протащил их из ангара через какие-то коридоры в огромную сверхсовременную гостиную: металл, стекло и дорогие сорта дерева. Подошёл к бару и начал смешивать что-то, достав из холодильника сырое яйцо и какой-то соус.

Джек тем временем забрал у Джеймса переноску и выпустил из неё Принца. Тот выскочил на мягкий белый ковёр, зашипел и забился в переноску обратно.

— Держи, — Старк протянул Джеку стакан. — «Степная устрица» — верное средство от похмелья.

Джек принюхался. Пахла «устрица» пряно. Он опрокинул содержимое стакана в себя, с трудом проглотил и сморщился.

— Надеюсь, обратно не запросится, — сказал он и принялся доставать из сумки миску и консервы, чтобы покормить котёнка.

Консервы пахли аппетитно, но снова Джек на это не попадется: кошачья еда была, на его вкус, совершенно никакая. Хотя Принцу нравилось. Вот и сейчас тот принюхался, высунув нос из переноски, и набросился на консервы так, словно Джек не кормил его сутки.

— Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я жил здесь? — спросил он Старка. — А ты? — он повернулся к Джеймсу.

— Ты можешь мне не верить, имеешь полное право, но ты мне важен. Важно, хорошо ли тебе, что с тобой происходит. Я так себе родитель. — Баки потёр левое плечо, припомнил завтрашний поход к очередному мозгоправу, так, чисто для галочки в личном деле. — Если не хочешь, можем вернуться в Бостон, мы с Броком туда же переберёмся, здесь нас особо ничего не держит.

Баки глянул на уминающего консервы кота и спохватился. Джек же голодный, похмелье похмельем, а завтрак пропускать не стоило бы.

— Тони, у тебя хорошо, но пойдём-ка мы к себе, и тебе бы не мешало поспать, пока Кэп не вернулся. Там, сам понимаешь, набегут стервятники. — Баки подхватил Джека под локоть, увлекая за собой к лифту, на ходу соображая, осталось ли хоть что-то в холодильнике или придётся озадачить Джарвиса. — Не волнуйся за мелочь, Тони только с виду долбанутый на всю голову.

— Я ещё не сошёл с ума — отказываться от личного этажа в Башне Старка, — рассмеялся Джек.

— Всё в силе! — крикнул вслед ему Тони. — Только в мастерскую не ходи!

Пока они спускались на лифте на тридцать восьмой этаж, Джек размышлял о том, что Сайлас много обещал, но ровным счётом ничего не давал, только требовал. Джеймс же предлагал только поддержку, но именно благодаря ему Джек меньше чем за час оказался в Нью-Йорке, познакомился со Старком и получил предложение жить в Башне на Манхэттене. Может, Джеймс и правда сможет сделать так, чтобы Джек вернулся в армию? Что такое этот самый ЩИТ?

В апартаментах на тридцать восьмом этаже Брок готовил обед.

— А, явились, — сказал он. — Выпейте пока кофе, не знаю, обменяйтесь армейскими байками. Еда будет через двадцать минут. Час дня уже почти.

— Брок, а чем вы с Джеймсом занимаетесь? — спросил Джек.

— Он снайпер Мстителей, я командир ударного отряда. Правда, Барнса всего два месяца как допустили к полевой работе, да и меня тоже. Мы, типа, злые наймиты Гидры и всё такое.

— Погоди, но Джеймс же был пленником! — удивился Джек. — Я что-то неправильно понял?

— Лучшее оружие Гидры за все времена, — хмыкнул Брок, переворачивая стейки на сковороде. — Страх и ужас всех разведок мира — Зимний Солдат.

Джек вопросительно посмотрел на Джеймса.

— Это правда?

Баки подавился кофе и сделал страшные глаза.

— Ты ещё расскажи, что я техников душил через одного. Вот что ты за человек, а? Я хотел потихоньку подойти к этому вопросу, как-то аккуратненько рассказать, а ты р-раз — и вывалил всё без подготовки.

Стянув худи, Баки остался в майке, полностью открывающей левую руку вместе со шрамами, опоясывающими плечо и переползающими на левую сторону груди.

— Зомбированный Солдат, почти не человек. Семьдесят лет на службе у многоногого монстра. Убийца, чьим именем до сих пор пугают половину мировых лидеров. Зимний помог Сайласу стать царём, вырезав за одну ночь большую часть генералов Абадона.

— Ах вот оно что! — воскликнул Джек. — А я-то все голову себе ломал, как Сайлас так резво взошёл на трон! Погоди, но тогда получается, что Сайлас работал на Гидру? Вот на ту самую Гидру, с которой боролись Ревущие Коммандос?

По кухне разнеслись аппетитные запахи жареного мяса. У Джека заурчало в животе.

— Мыть руки и за стол, разговоры разговаривать можно и за едой, — указал в сторону ванной Баки, а сам подошёл к Броку, обнял со спины, ткнувшись лбом между лопаток. — Это так странно, я чувствую его своим, как частью себя, хочется за спину спрятать и рычать на любого, кто приблизится. Это нормально?

— Да ни фига. — Брок повернул голову и поцеловал Баки в щеку. — Он взрослый мужик, боевой офицер. Он может постоять за себя. Да, потрепало, похоже, его ломали, но если ты будешь опекать его, как ребенка, ты только доломаешь его.

Джек высунулся из ванной, вытирая руки.

— А здесь везде так круто? — спросил он.

— У Старка и Пеппер круче, — ответил Брок. — Хозяева и всё такое. А мы, типа, гости, нам поскромнее.

— У меня в квартире в Гильбоа попроще было, — признался Джек. — Правда, дому уже лет десять. А личные апартаменты наследника во дворце… — он покачал головой. — Роза, ну, королева, сама не своя до антиквариата, только настоящий антиквариат в Гильбоа не достать — столько войн… Так что там новодел под старину. Мне никогда не нравилось.

— Спасибо, — Баки коснулся губ Брока быстрым поцелуем, быстро обмыл руки в раковине рядом. — Старк хоть и выпендрёжник, но хозяин радушный и людей любит, хотя, спроси у него кто об этом, оборжёт в лучших традициях. Над нами, — он ткнул пальцем в потолок, — этаж Стива, но он аскет и не привык к таким масштабам, а потому практически живёт у нас на диване. Он сегодня попозже будет.

Пока Брок раскладывал по тарелкам мясо и нарезал хлеб, Баки быстро рассказал Джеку о тех немногих правилах, что всеми без исключения неукоснительно соблюдались в Башне, объяснил, как взаимодействовать с Джарвисом и что тот вообще такое.

— Камер на личных этажах нет, Тони не дурак, знает, что такое личная жизнь, но чужих не советую сюда водить, для этого можешь пользоваться пока нашей квартирой, ну или гостиниц тут в каждом квартале по нескольку штук. Но это частности, ты сейчас серьёзно подумай, чем хочешь заниматься. К вечеру поднимемся к Тони и будем решать, что делать с документами. Если в ЩИТ хочешь, то отправим Стива, как самого сознательного, общаться с Фьюри, но сначала тебя, скорее всего, в СТРАЙК определят: посмотрят, чего стоишь, пройдёшь тесты, а там, кто знает.

Некоторое время Джек молча ел. Стейк и салат были великолепны, правда, удивляло полное отсутствие гарнира. Утолив первый голод, он посмотрел на Брока и Джеймса, оценил мощь их мускулов и ширину плеч.

— Не думаю, что сейчас я в подходящей форме, — вздохнул Джек. — Я три года провёл в тюрьме. Ну как в тюрьме… Сайлас заточил меня в моих собственных апартаментах во дворце вместе с Люсиндой. Это была моя невеста. Он хотел получить от нас ребёнка и воспитать его как «нормального». Не получилось. Кто-то из нас оказался бесплоден. Люсинду освободили через два года, а я остался. Там не было возможностей поддерживать форму. А потом мне помогли сбежать, но я… — Джек уставился в тарелку. — Джеймс, ты видел.

Баки положил живую ладонь поверх ладони Джека, сжал.

— Видел, а ещё видел, как ты, несмотря ни на что, думал о котёнке, искал ему дом, заботился. Ты сильнее, чем кажешься сам себе, сильнее, чем думал о тебе Сайлас. В форму прийти не так сложно, Брок тебя погоняет, подтянет. Уж что-то, а это он умеет. Познакомишься с его ребятами. Милз толстеет от одного взгляда на печенье, но всё равно первый по всем показателям. Ты справишься, главное — желание. Если что не так, говори сразу, не надо терпеть, посидим, обсудим. Здесь нет чужих, даже Старк, и тот под «своего» подходит, хоть и то ещё трепло.

— Я бы хотел перевезти сюда свои вещи, — сказал Джек. — Книги, одежду, ноутбук. Придётся вернуться в Бостон.

— Не придётся, — пробубнил с набитым ртом Баки, прожевал и добавил. — Составь список нужного и ненужного, ну, или, если всё из квартиры нужно, так и скажи, поднапряжём Тони, у него есть люди, по-моему, на все случаи жизни. Ты, главное, сейчас приди в себя и определись, куда двигаться по жизни хочешь. За руку водить никто не будет, да и нас могут дёрнуть в любой момент на миссию, но направим, подскажем.

— Мне надо будет подумать, — сказал Джек. — Расскажи мне пока про Гидру и про Зимнего Солдата. Почему у тебя протез? Как ты выжил в сорок пятом? К кому попал? Что было потом? Как ты оказался в Башне Старка, если был в Гидре?

 

 

###  **4**

 

Разошлись они только за полночь, когда с базы приполз совершенно заёбанный Стив, прошёл прямо в ванную, никого не замечая, и, судя по тишине, «утопился». Баки только тяжело вздохнул, сунулся было следом и сразу вышел. Зарядил кофемашину.

— Стив у нас самый ответственный, — объяснил он. — Работает, как не в себя. Он сейчас, пока кофе не выпьет, соображать не начнёт. Лучше иди отсыпайся, утром познакомитесь.

Стив как раз выплыл в гостиную босой, в домашних штанах и с накинутым на плечи полотенцем, уселся за высокий барный стул, силясь держать глаза открытыми.

— Кто же тебя так? — покачал головой Баки, поставил перед ним высокую кружку чёрного, как смола, кофе, позволил притянуть себя, дал уткнуться лбом в плечо.

— Внешняя политика и Фьюри, — прозвучало в ответ.

Баки потрепал его по короткому ёжику на затылке.

— Пей давай.

Джек во все глаза смотрел на легендарного Капитана Америку — такого обычного, уставшего, в домашней обстановке, среди близких людей. Любовался его широченными плечами и ложбинкой вдоль позвоночника, ямочками на пояснице над поясом сползших домашних штанов, лепкой предплечий, тем, как движется кадык на мощной шее, когда Капитан пьет кофе. Он ещё никогда не видел настолько восхитительного мужчину.

Теперь Джек понимал, почему Сайлас так запал на Шепарда — в Капитане все, что Сайлас искал в Шепарде, было возведено просто в тысячную степень.

А ещё он явно жил в этой же квартире, с Броком и Баки. Раньше, чем Джек сообразил, что говорит, у него вырвалось:

— Вы втроём?

— Нет, — Баки погладил Стива по голове. — Странно смотримся? Мы со Стивом практически сиамские близнецы. — Он вернулся на диван к Броку, чуть пихнул плечом. — Может, не погибни я в сорок пятом, у нас бы что и вышло, но время слишком нас перетёрло. Любовниками нам не стать, а вот братьями мы останемся навсегда. Я старший, а он младший.

— А ещё, — заметил Брок, — Кэп присматривает за тем, чтобы я окончательно не испортил его обожаемого Баки.

Прозвучало это так весомо и серьезно, что Джек не удержался и фыркнул.  

— Тут есть спортивный зал? — спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Брок, — на минус пятом этаже. Я тебя посмотрю с утра и составлю программу занятий. Допуска в ЩИТ у тебя пока нет, так что со своими ребятами я тебя не погоняю. Тир тоже есть, на минус шестом. Хорошо стреляешь?

Джек кивнул.

— Не снайпер, но стреляю неплохо. Правда, давно не практиковался.

Он устал от впечатлений и был уже совсем сонный, но так пригрелся в доме отца, что не хотел уходить. Очень давно ему не было так тепло и уютно. Подниматься на сорок второй этаж, чтобы лечь в пустую постель незнакомого дома, не хотелось.

— Здесь есть, так сказать, гостевая спальня, хочешь, оставайся, — улыбнулся Баки, видя усталые, но в то же время какие-то обречённые взгляды сына в сторону лифта. — Только не удивляйся, если к тебе Стив прибредёт ночью. В крайнем случае, дверь закрой.

— Нет, — Джек поднялся. — Я пойду к себе.

Он пожал руки Баки, Джеку и Стиву, ненадолго задержав его ладонь в своей, и вышел. В лифте Джек спросил:

— Джарвис, а где мой котёнок?

— В ваших апартаментах, мистер Бенджамин, — ответил голос с потолка. — За ним присмотрели, не беспокойтесь. Также в кухне в ваших апартаментах есть продукты, если у вас не будет желания завтракать в общей столовой с мистером Старком.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Джек. — Я подумаю.

Дверь апартаментов на сорок втором этаже открылась, стоило Джеку приложить ладонь к пластине биометрического замка. Комнаты были точно такие же и так же расположены, как и у Джеймса с Броком. Едва Джек переступил порог, навстречу бросился соскучившийся Принц. Джек подхватил его на руки и обошёл квартиру. Огромная гостиная с балконом, выходящим на Центральный парк, две спальни, каждая с отдельной ванной размером со всю бостонскую квартирку Джека, кабинет.

Джек подхватил свою сумку со сменой одежды и отправился в правую спальню. Быстро принял душ и лёг на кровать. Принц, мурлыкая, забрался следом и устроился у Джека на правом плече.

Заснул Джек очень быстро. И ему не снилось снов.

 

 

***

Баки выбрался из душа, намотав на себя полотенце, забрался в постель, задумчиво взял в руки расчёску, распустил хвост.

— Я помню Сайласа, хорошо помню. Амбициозный, громкий, но глупый и недальновидный. Нас расквартировали в одном из поместий. Тогда дворец уже месяц держали в осаде. Абадон сдаваться никак не желал… — Баки смотрел куда-то мимо Брока. — Сайлас хотел купить меня себе, а я хотел его убить. Видимо, зря тогдашний куратор дёрнул за поводок.

В груди у Баки неприятно холодело от воспоминаний, затягивая тонкой ледяной плёнкой. Он старался не погружаться в те времена, не выпускать Солдата из тёмных уголков подсознания. Но то, что делали с Джеком, не оставляло ни шанса на то, что ночь пройдёт спокойно.

— Я оружие, — прошептал он. — Убийца, натасканный на людей, и то понимаю, что так нельзя: держа на привязи и пиная каждый раз, когда пёс посмеет на тебя задрать морду, нельзя унижать и требовать любви и подчинения. Надо быть готовым, что однажды самый верный пёс вцепится тебе в глотку. — Баки поднял на Брока больные глаза, пустые, чёрные от расширившихся зрачков, точно пулеметные дула. — Я убью Сайласа, придушу за всё: за боль, за страх быть собой, за то, что запер, будто зверя, втолкнув в клетку самку… держи… плодитесь и размножайтесь. Селекционер хуев. Брок, я убью его.

Брок похлопал его по плечу.

— Убьёшь, — согласился он. — Дождись только, когда Старк вручит тебе джет. А я с тобой пойду, прикрою спину. Дай Джеку свыкнуться с тем, что он Барнс, ок? Чтобы он здесь корни пустил и не дёрнулся на трон, едва ты тот освободишь. До него же ещё не дошло, понимаешь? Джек здесь пока не укрепился. Приручи его, дай ему то, что он сможет назвать своим. Дай ему повод гордиться собой. Чтобы ему незачем было возвращаться.

Баки подтянул Брока к себе, устроил голову у него на плече, обнял, прижался, согреваясь родным теплом. Ему надо крепко подумать, решить, что делать дальше. Понятное дело, что рубить с плеча не лучший вариант.

Ну завалит он Сайласа, а Джек ломанётся в этот гадюшник. Всё же свой дом ближе к сердцу, чем непонятное будущее, которое он предложил Джеку построить самому. Там корона, мать, сестра, крошечное королевство, всё то, о чём, скорее всего, мечталось принцу Джонатану Бенджамину. И что его там ждёт? Смерть от случайной пули какого-нибудь фанатика? Гидра там, откуда её не ждёшь. Нет уж, надо было для начала понаблюдать за трепыханиями Сайласа.

Баки был на все сто уверен — королёк в курсе, что сын свинтил в Америку, вскоре он прознает и про Бостон и явит себя, пришлёт кого-нибудь за головой неугомонного пасынка. Джека опасно оставлять живым. Мало ли о чём он может знать, сам того не понимая, считая привычным и обыденным. А значит, надо посадить там своего человека, чтобы успели перехватить убийцу, пока тот не понял, что квартира давно пуста. Вызнать всё, что происходит в этом долбаной Гильбоа, и отпустить с миром.

А потом посмотреть на реакцию, заглянуть в глаза и увидеть там страх, ужас перед сыном, которого сам попытался уничтожить. Баки умел нагонять страх, и он лично постарается, чтобы Сайлас ходил, оглядываясь, пока не настанет время его упокоить.

Мысли, одна интереснее другой, отгоняли сон. Баки лежал на плече у Брока, водил пальцем по его груди, так легче думалось. Но главным было то, что он нашёл сына, вовремя появился в его жизни и сделает всё от себя зависящее, чтобы Джек жил, а не влачил жалкое существование, ожидая удара.

 

 

***

Завтракать Джек пришёл к Джеймсу. Может, это было невежливо, может, он окажется не к месту, но ему внезапно захотелось пообщаться со своим настоящим отцом. Как вчера. Джеймс многое рассказал о себе, и он был честен. Никаких мифов. Никаких бабочек. Кровь, боль, страх, смерть, но ни капли лжи — Джек отлично умел распознавать ложь. Научился во дворце.

Джек постучал, и ему открыл Брок, вытирающий голову полотенцем.

— Привет! — сказал он. — Ты сколько яиц в яичницу хочешь?

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Джек. — Три. Представляешь, для Принца приперли такую здоровенную кошачью лазилку, кучу подстилок, еду… Не отдам его никому.

— Не отдавай, — Баки сидел на столе, качая ногами, наблюдая, как Стив бродит по гостиной, собирая какие-то документы. — Да оставь ты эти бумажки, иди, я тебя с сыном познакомлю.

В голосе Баки звучала неподдельная гордость. Он для солидности сел ровнее, выпятил вперёд грудь, расправил плечи, но дурашливость во взгляде выдавала его с головой. Стив только глаза закатил и подошёл к Джеку сам, протянул руку.

— Стив, — представился он.

— Джек, — Джек пожал ему руку и снова на мгновение задержал ладонь в своей. — Джеймс говорил, что у меня есть шансы вернуться к своей основной профессии — я офицер разведки. И говорил, что решение будет зависеть от тебя. Что от меня требуется?

Джек ещё сильнее распрямил плечи под взглядом Стива.

Брок ушёл на кухню готовить завтрак на четверых. Джек ему нравился, и его определённо надо было откормить. У парня были неплохие задатки, вот только уж слишком он был тощим. Чтобы накачать мышцы, нужны протеины, и Брок собирался составить Джеку не только программу тренировок, но и диету.

— Посуду моет Кэп! — крикнул Брок. — Барнс мыл вчера.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джек. Ты невероятно похож на отца, — оглядев Джека с ног до головы, он отстранился, пропуская гостя на кухню и отозвался Броку: — Есть, командир.

И тут жеполучил за это от Баки полотенцем пониже спины.

Стив смотрел на Джека и никак не мог узнать в нём черты своего друга. Или это только пока они казались настолько разными?

Джек и правда был невероятно похож на его Баки, но не бруклинского разлива, а того, которого Стив вывел вместе с двумя сотнями солдат из Аззано. Тот же вроде и тёплый, но усталый, мечущийся взгляд, привычка оглядываться, садиться так, чтобы видеть все входы и выходы. Брок, конечно, поступал так же —  профдеформация, выработанная годами. Это Баки всё до фонаря было. Освободившись от власти Гидры, он будто сбросил с себя всё, что его хоть как-то ограничивало, встречая этот мир с распахнутыми объятиями, пока не приходило время натягивать тактический костюм и брать винтовку в руки.

— Отчасти и от меня, — подтвердил Стив. — Мне нужно знать о тебе всё: где и на кого учился, что умеешь, все операции, через которые прошёл. Найти хоть какие-то записи об этом будет хоть и сложно, но возможно. Подтянешь форму, но это тебе к Броку. — Стив благодарно кивнул, когда перед ним поставили тарелку с яичницей и горой жареного бекона. — Если ты того стоишь — в чём я не сомневаюсь нисколько, Баки — ходатайствую перед Николасом. Скорее всего, пройдёшь кое-какие тесты, по их результатам и будем уже думать. Мне Баки показывал информацию, что удалось нацедить наспех, и если хоть половину удастся подтвердить документально, то проблем возникнуть не должно.

— А какие документальные подтверждения нужны? — спросил Джек. — У меня должны были остаться надёжные ребята в моём сто двадцать седьмом. Я не обращался к ним, чтобы не подставлять, но если я попрошу, они могут достать копии отчётов об операциях, в которых я участвовал.

Он набросился на яичницу и бекон.

— Можно будет записать для них видеосообщение, — Брок сунул нос в свою чашку с кофе. — Чтобы они точно знали, что это от тебя.

— А что, у ЩИТа есть своя сеть в Гильбоа? — спросил Джек.

— Кто-то должен быть. — Стив достал телефон, оставляя какие-то пометки, набирая сообщения. — По-хорошему, нам бы пригодился диплом из военной академии, и поскольку ты учился во Франции, его достать не проблема, достаточно официального запроса от тебя самого, но можно и через ЩИТ попробовать, так быстрее. И да, связаться с твоими людьми тоже надо. Пусть шлют вообще всё, что найдут, там разберёмся.

Баки цапнул кусок яичницы с тарелки Стива.

— А связного найдём через Наташу. Ни в жизнь не поверю, что у неё нет в Европе никого достаточно ушлого, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Единственное, Стив, — Баки посерьёзнел, наклонился вперёд, обхватив его голову ладонями. — Пообещай не пороть горячку и не лезть в самое пекло! Обещай!

Стив кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Баки.

— Там Гидра, скорее всего, укоренилась на самом верху.

Баки упёрся лбом в лоб Стива, стиснул его плечи, почувствовав, как тот вздрогнул.

— Обещаю, — сипло ответил Стив, опуская голову.

— Я ничего не знаю про Гидру в Гильбоа, — признался Джек. — Я вообще мало знаю про Гидру. Чёрт, я всю жизнь считал, что у нас там нормальная европейская монархия. — Подумал и добавил: — С ебанутым королем.

— Я сажал этого короля на престол за особые заслуги перед Гидрой, — Баки скривился, гоняя по своей тарелку вилкой кусок бекона. — И мне как никому известно — Гидра никого и никогда не отпускает просто так.

— Ну, зато это объясняет, почему Сайлас так не хотел назначать наследника и был так непоследователен, — пожал плечами Джек. — Правда, не объясняет, почему он не расстрелял меня сразу, а засадил в заключение на три года.

— Обвинение хоть было? — хрипло спросил Брок.

— Ха, — скривился Джек. — Да никакого обвинения. Он бросил мой отряд в Лисий лес, запретив оказывать нам поддержку с воздуха или выслать подкрепление, мы попали в плен, выжили только двое, и надо мной же по этому поводу устроили закрытое разбирательство. По итогам, правда, наградили и присвоили звание. — Джек отпил кофе.  — В этом нет ни логики, ни смысла.

— Недальновидно, — хмыкнул Стив, коснулся ладони Баки. — Если там Гидра, мы её выдавим. Сколько мы с тобой прошли, Бак? И это пройдём.

Стив поднялся, собрал тарелки.

— Выдавим, — повторил Баки, помолчал с минуту и подскочил, притерся к груди Брока, поцеловал жадно, голодно, как целовал всегда, когда его накрывало. — У тебя выходной, детка? Мне на базу к девяти. Посмотришь Джека?

— Да, мы же договорились вчера, — кивнул Брок, ероша ему волосы. — Посидим часок, чтобы улеглась еда, и пойдём. Я пока набросаю для Джека режим питания.

Джек вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Тебе надо нарастить мышечную массу, так что я подкорректирую твой рацион, — объяснил Брок.

— Диета бодибилдера? — улыбнулся Джек.

— Попроще. У тебя буду рабочие мышцы.

— Мне, наверное, надо поговорить со Старком, чтобы мои вещи забрали из Бостона, — сказал Джек.

— Он раньше десяти не проснётся, — пожал плечами Брок.

— Это если он ложился, — Баки натянул толстовку, накинув на голову капюшон. — Поговори с Джарвисом. Он всё тебе организует. Стив, ты едешь?

— Нет, тоже выходной, я тебе на коммуникатор скинул данные, изучи на досуге и скажи, что думаешь, — ответил Стив, вытерев руки кухонным полотенцем. — Что-то намутили аналитики, мне слишком не нравится расстановка сил, но не могу понять, что именно не так, нужен свежий взгляд.

— Понял, а вы не шалите, ребятишки! — Баки махнул рукой и за его спиной закрылись двери лифта.

Стив хлопнул Джека по плечу, кивнул Броку и отправился к себе на этаж.

Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Баки его прогнал, чётко указал на место, не касался так трепетно, будто Стив для него до сих пор что-то значит.

Разворошив бумаги, Стив достал один из альбомов. После смерти Баки в Итальянских Альпах он почти перестал брать карандаш в руки, потому что, что бы он ни рисовал, получался Баки. Он смотрел, будто живой, тянулся, стараясь удержаться, звал.

Стив не был дураком или законченным романтиком и прекрасно понимал, почему у них ничего бы не вышло даже в Бруклине, почему Баки выбрал Брока, даже не посмотрев в сторону старого друга, и нисколько не винил его за это. Стив скорее был зол на себя, что не может отпустить то чувство влюблённости, сквозившее между ними, когда им было всего по пятнадцать. Светлое, лёгкое, манящее неизвестностью чувство первого интереса. Между ними не было любви, только трепетное узнавание, приятие. И Баки не виноват, что Стив зациклился на нём, как на последнем крючке, связывающим его с прошлым, которое уже не вернуть.

Вбивая кулаки в грушу, Стив расслаблялся, отпускал себя, смирялся с тем, что Баки никогда не будет таким, как намечтал себе Стив, да и влюблён-то он был скорее в свою фантазию, чем в живого Баки Барнса. Но принять решение и следовать ему — это совершенно разные вещи.

 

 

###  **5**

 

Футболка Брока на Джеке болталась, штаны были широковаты — у Брока было мощное накачанное тело, но у Джека здесь просто не было другой одежды.

Зал был огромен, хорошо освещён и полон тренажёров, из которых Джек не знал и половины, о чём тут же сказал Броку.

— Разберёшься со временем, — пообещал тот.

Один угол зала, с висящими под потолком боксерскими грушами, был занят — там был Стив, яростно колотил одну из груш. Джек на некоторое время залип, глядя, как он мощно двигается и с какой силой бьёт, а потом Брок скомандовал разминку, и Джек принялся разминаться, вспоминая военную академию и ежеутренние разминки перед тренировками.

Брок смотрел, не комментируя.

Стив снял футболку, вытер ею лицо и подошёл к Броку, встал рядом, рассматривая Джека.

— Худой, — заметил Стив. — Хотя тюрьма мало кому на пользу идёт, какой бы она ни была. Когда закончите, потанцуешь со мной? Баки сегодня целый день проторчит на базе, закончит с оставшимися обследованиями.  

— Давно пора, — кивнул Брок. — Джек, а растяжка у тебя отличная. Давай-ка на беговую дорожку, километров пятнадцать, выдержишь?

Джек кивнул и некоторое время стоял у беговой дорожки, разбираясь с настройками панели управления — таких он раньше не видел. Джек был бос — кроссовки он с собой тоже не взял, но резиновое покрытие дорожки — не гравий в парке. Будет нормально.

Брок и Стив забрались в ринг и помогли друг другу надеть перчатки и шлемы. Джек бежал на месте и смотрел, как они спаррингуют. Становилось очевидным, что Брок когда-то тренировал Стива — Джек умел подмечать такие вещи. За Стивом были сила и скорость, а за Броком — огромный практический опыт. И упрямство. И злость. Джек видел, как Брок, отброшенный на канаты или поваленный на пол, раз за разом поднимался и снова бросался на Стива.

Джек бежал, и довольно скоро ему стало не хватать дыхания. Все-таки не стоило ему так забрасывать себя. Он вполне мог позволить себе тренажёрный зал в Бостоне.

Впрочем, Джек не винил себя. Однажды он где-то прочитал мысль, которая запала ему глубоко в душу: «Решения, принятые нами, наилучшие для того момента, в который мы их принимали». Значит, и решение пить, читать и плыть по течению в последние полгода было лучшим, которое Джек мог принять, освободившись от Гильбоа. Если, конечно, это вообще было решение.

Последние полтора километра Джек пробежал на чистом упрямстве, остановил дорожку и согнулся, жадно вдыхая воздух. Подошёл Брок, протянул ему бутылку воды.

— Все наладится, — пообещал он. — Ты вернёшь форму.

— Молодец, парень, — похвалил Стив, показав из-за спины Брока большой палец.

Он уважал таких упорных, умеющих идти к цели, переступать через себя. В Джеке чувствовалась сила, хоть и немного подточенная неуверенностью.

— Как закончишь, могу показать тебе фотографии отца до того, как он вляпался в Гидру, если ты, конечно, в состоянии будешь куда-то хотя бы ползти. Этот изувер может укатать даже меня.

Старые фотографии, что делала ещё миссис Барнс, были сокровищем Стива. Их мало кто вообще видел, кроме них с Баки, они никогда не появлялись на страницах газет, не выставлялись в музее. Стив прятал их и хранил у сердца, а сейчас, видимо, пришло время отдать тому, кому Баки нужнее

— Я приду, — отдышавшись, пообещал Джек. — Не, Брок нормальный, у нас в академии был мсье Ферье, вот тот был просто дьявол. Это я не в форме.

 

 

***

Поднимаясь из зала на свой этаж, Джек чувствовал, как подрагивают колени. Брок его загонял, и дело было не в том, что нагрузка оказалась чрезмерной, а в том, что Джек от неё совершенно отвык. Раскис, размяк и расслабился. Ничего, соберётся. У него была цель, была поддержка, а Джарвис после завтрака уже пообещал, что вещи Джека доставят к вечеру.

Джек покормил Принца, принял душ и, подождав, пока котёнок посетит лоток, спустился к Стиву, прихватив котёнка с собой.

— Это Принц, — сказал он, отпуская котёнка изучить новое место. — Он скучает без меня, не хочу оставлять его одного надолго. Ты не против животных, Стив?

Принц внимательно посмотрел на Стива и отправился на кухню.

Проводив взглядом мелкое хвостатое чудовище, Стив улыбнулся, пригласил Джека присесть на диван.

— Здесь ничего нет, — развёл он руками. — Даже чаю предложить не могу, уж прости. Я сюда работать прихожу или посидеть в тишине. Крепость одиночества, — улыбнулся Стив, протягивая Джеку самое дорогое, что было у него. — А насчёт котёнка — пусть ходит. С моей работой дохнут даже рыбки, а пускать в свой дом постороннего, чтобы он ухаживал за питомцем, не позволяет здоровая мнительность.

Стив с грустью смотрел, как Джек перебирает старые пожелтевшие фотокарточки. Он помнил каждый момент, запечатлённый на них, каждое слово, действие.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил Джек.

Стив принялся рассказывать — сначала о фотографиях, о Баки, потом о Бруклине, о том, как они выживали в годы Великой Депрессии и после. Сам собой разговор перешёл на музеи Нью-Йорка, потом на американских художников, в которых Джек, всю зиму изучавший купленные альбомы, немного разбирался. Они говорили и говорили, никак не могли перестать, пока у Джека не забурчало в животе и он не предложил:

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь пообедаем? У меня в кухне есть какая-то еда, но я совершенно не умею готовить.

— Вниз по улице есть прекрасный семейный итальянский ресторанчик. Нигде не ел лазанью вкуснее. И место тихое, без претензий, — предложил Стив, почёсывая между ушами уснувшего у него на колене Принца. — Только ребёнка закинь либо к себе, либо к Броку, и прогуляемся.

Стив дожидался Джека внизу в холле, нацепив на нос очки без диоптрий и надвинув пониже кепку. Он очень надеялся, что не будет привлекать излишнего внимания. Хотелось немного прогуляться с Джеком, посидеть у Сантини, чтобы за плечом не маячили люди с фотокамерами, но это удавалось сделать всё реже и реже. ЩИТ размахивал его именем и лицом, словно флагом, чуть ли ни на каждой площади. Какая уж тут личная жизнь. Да и кому нужен супергерой вне работы?

— Извини за мой помятый вид, — развёл руками Джек, подойдя к Стиву. — У меня здесь пока всего две смены одежды. Переезд оказался неожиданностью.

Стив улыбнулся и подхватил его под локоть.

— Ничего. Я сюда перебрался, имея только звёзднополосатый костюм на себе — и всё.

С Джеком было невероятно легко и просто. Умный, образованный, наблюдательный, он радовал Стива вниманием к мелочам, которые он сам мог и пропустить. А ещё, при всей своей родословной, Джек был прямым и понятным, в нём не ощущалось фальши, наигранности, присущей многим венценосным особам. Уж по своему роду деятельности Стиву частенько приходилось общаться с разнообразными власть имущими. А Джек не походил ни на кого из них. Он так по-детски радовался снимкам отца, что Стиву горько делалось, от того, что кого-то настолько светлого не только обстоятельства, но и собственная родня уверенно втаптывала в грязь, уничтожала.

Сантини обрадовался Стиву как родному, усадил за самый дальний столик, будто случайно отгороженный от общего зала цветастой ширмой и протянул Джеку меню. Что обычно заказывает Стив, здесь знали и так.

— У Сантини дочка на кухне работает, она делает такую панакоту — язык проглотишь, — посоветовал Стив.

Джек сделал заказ. Он не удивился тому, как много еды принесли Стиву — вчера Баки объяснил про разогнанный метаболизм.

— Никогда не был в Нью-Йорке, — сказал Джек, утолив первый голод. — Хотя Сайлас построил новую столицу Гильбоа, Шайло, вдохновляясь Манхэттеном. Ну, так он говорил. Интересно будет сравнить. Но я вообще мало где был. Гильбоа, Париж во время обучения… Ещё Геф — но военные операции, наверное, не считаются?

— Нью-Йорк и Вашингтон тебе можем показать мы с Баки в любое время, а вот с путешествиями ещё куда-то придётся обождать до отпуска. Куда бы ты хотел попасть? — спросил Стив, подчищая остатки соуса с тарелки кусочком белого хлеба.

— Сан-Франциско, — подумав, ответил Джек. — Большой Каньон. Хочу посмотреть на секвойи. И на Новый Орлеан. А у тебя вообще бывает отпуск? С такой работой?

— Мне не с кем его проводить, — развёл руками Стив. — Всё, что я могу — это хорошо делать свою работу, вот и торчу большую часть времени в ЩИТе.

— Еще ты можешь рисовать, — возразил Джек.

— Семьдесят лет не брал карандаш в руки: не было ни повода, ни вдохновения, ни подходящей модели. Но кто знает, — Стив взмахом руки подозвал официанта и попросил записать на его счёт, — может, что и изменится. Ты не против немного прогуляться или устал?

— Нет, давай пройдёмся, — улыбнулся Джек. — Такой хороший день.

Они гуляли по Манхэттену, зашли в Центральный Парк. Стив рассказывал Джеку истории про город, про небоскрёбы — он видел, как строили часть из них. Про Баки.

— Ты как будто скучаешь по нему, — заметил Джек. — Но вы же живёте вместе. И почему «Баки»? Мне он представился Джеймсом.

Стив купил у лоточника корм для уток.

— Когда мы были детьми, то жили напротив. Окно в окно, и каждый вечер виделись, хотя и не знали друг друга. Я болел часто, и мама не выпускала к остальным. Мы с Баки начали общаться вот так вот, через стекло. Он дышал на него, а потом пальцем писал ответы на мои вопросы, просил что-то нарисовать. Это я его так назвал. Имя Джеймс казалось мне слишком взрослым для смешливого соседа. А ему понравилась кличка Баки. Баки Барнс, — Стив тепло улыбнулся. — Да, я скучаю по Баки из детства, когда мы оба были совсем другими, без всего этого, без обязательств и слишком многого за спиной. Мне иногда грустно от того, что прошлое не вернуть, но, знаешь, я горжусь Баки, таким, какой он стал.

— А мне грустно оттого, что я почти его не знаю, — признался Джек. — Но это легче наверстать, чем ушедшее прошлое. Когда он мне сказал… когда он показал мне документы, первым, что я подумал — «где ты был пять лет назад?!». Но… ты знаешь, где он был пять лет назад. От этого больно, и даже не знаю, за кого больнее — за себя или за него. Я эгоист, наверное. Просто, если бы я знал раньше, я бы не пытался так угодить Сайласу. Столько сил на это угробил… Знаешь, я так хотел получить корону, оказаться на троне, только мне по пути наверх пришлось отказаться от человека, который меня любил. Он подставил меня, сильно, но всё равно. Он умер, а я даже не попрощался. И теперь не знаю: сам он умер или его убили? Мы были вместе накануне, а на следующий день он прислал во дворец видеообращение. Та самая подстава. Мать, когда показывала мне то видео, сказала, что он совершил самоубийство и я до сих пор думаю: что, если это она приказала его убить тогда? Что, если, когда я смотрел видео, он был ещё жив? — Джек вздохнул и ссутулился. — Но если бы Сайлас узнал, если бы ещё кто-то узнал, я бы и сам не дожил до утра. Наследник престола Гильбоа не может быть геем.

Набросив на плечи Джека свою куртку, Стив на несколько мгновений стиснул его в своих объятиях.

— Знаешь, мне один человек сказал очень-очень давно, что мы проходим свой путь именно так, как должно. Не стоит сожалеть о том, что произошло. Знай ты тогда, что Сайлас не твой отец, — Стив кинул требовательно крякающим уткам корм из пакетика, — не прогнись, кто знает, разговаривали бы мы с тобой сейчас и здесь. Знал бы ты про Баки? Ведь он нашёл тебя только потому, что Тони выловил данные твоей ДНК по базам. И вот представь, как круто могла развернуться жизнь, если бы, к примеру, Сайлас тебя припрятал понадёжнее или того хуже, убил бы. Прошлое уже не изменить, оно там, осталось за поворотом, а вот будущее только в твоих руках. Не бойся, нет ничего, что невозможно исправить или решить, кроме смерти. Ты жив и ты с нами. Разве это не прекрасно?

 

 

###  **6**

 

Стив открыл запаянный конверт и вынул стопки исписанных мелким почерком листов на незнакомом языке, проглядел имевшиеся там фотографии, сводные таблицы, хмыкнул, протянув Баки.

— Просмотри, всё ли верно записано, так ли рассказывал Джек, и отдай на перевод аналитикам, пусть подготовят отчёт к среде. Хочу ещё глянуть на результаты его тестов, — Стив развернул голографические экраны, пролистал дело Джонатана Барнса, что успел насобирать за месяц. — Не смотри так, я в твоём сыне нисколько не сомневался, но Фьюри одних наших с тобой слов мало. Однако его бойцы, хоть и разогнанные по разным частям, продолжают любить и уважать своего командира, а это с потолка не берётся. Что ещё у тебя есть?

Непривычно серьёзный Баки его удивлял. Обычно без царя в голове, с не всегда уместными шутками, его друг откровенно страдал ерундой что на брифингах, что на последующих разборах миссий, однако всё, что касалось Джека, меняло Баки кардинальным образом. И над ним в такие моменты не рисковала прикалываться даже Наташа. Сующая голову в пасть любому хищнику от нечего делать, тут шпионка как-то подозрительно долго отмалчивалась, а потом сама предложила посильную помощь.

— Ответ из Академии в Париже пришёл ещё на той неделе вместе с копиями дипломов и личным делом кадета Бенджамина. Ты только глянь, он в десятке лучших выпускников за все годы. Как можно такого многообещающего офицера засунуть в самую жопу?

— Не ругайся, — Стив потёр виски. В последнее время ему совершенно не удавалось нормально выспаться. Все его мысли были заняты Джеком. Даже возвращаясь к себе на этаж, чтобы переодеться, Стив мысленно уносился в зал, где занимался принц, или на стрельбище, сам понимая, что это желание следить за сыном Баки какое-то… нездоровое.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Стив крутил в пальцах карандаш, собираясь с мыслями. Он не знал, как начать с Баки этот разговор, но тянуть дальше было нельзя. Лучше уж он узнает от друга, чем постфактум, хоть это и было информация закрытого характера.

— Джека будут допрашивать, как предположительного агента Гидры.

— Кто?

— Я и Мария. — Стив поморщился под тяжёлым взглядом Баки, явственно ощутил холод приставленного к виску дула. — Через два дня.

— И ты говоришь об этом так просто и только сейчас? — Столешница под бионическими пальцами хрустнула и пошла трещинами.

— Я вообще не имел права тебе это говорить. И, Баки, Джеку ни слова. Ты знаешь Марию, знаешь, как она ведёт допросы. Если меня отстранят, некому будет её одёрнуть. — Стив сцепил пальцы в замок. — Половина управления считает, что Джек — шпион, присланный, чтобы втереться тебе в доверие и применить один из кодов.

— Триггеров больше нет.

— Это знаю я, все наши, Фьюри… а Совету наплевать, им проще упрятать тебя и Брока в Рафт и выбросить ключи от камеры. В Гильбоа нет агентов ЩИТа и неизвестно, с каких пор их там нет. Последние отчёты о состоянии дел в королевстве не соответствуют истине уже более тридцати лет, ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— То есть? — Баки подобрался.

— С тех пор, как Сайлас на троне, ЩИТ слеп и глух в этом регионе, а тома накопившихся донесений можно спокойно выкинуть. Никто не знает, как на самом деле обстоят дела, кроме Джека. И Мария сомневается в том, что он говорит нам всю правду. Не слишком ли он вовремя появился? Именно тогда, когда ты только-только полностью вышел из-под контроля Гидры. И в логах «Озарения» королевская семья и приближённые лица выведены были из списка целей в полном составе, в том числе и Джек.

Баки опустил голову, ссутулился.

— Я закурю?

Стив ткнул нужную кнопку, и под потолком загудело; в кабинете ощутимо посвежело. Они долго сидели друг напротив друга. Баки молчал, а Стив не знал, какие подобрать слова, что можно такого сказать, чтобы успокоить, как-то поддержать. Он поднялся, обошёл стол и опустился на колени перед Баки, сжал в своих руках его подрагивающие ладони.

— Ты так же думаешь? — От глухого надтреснутого голоса Стиву захотелось самолично застрелиться. Он видел Баки таким лишь однажды, когда ему, только пришедшему в себя после Трискелиона, рассказали о Броке, где тот находится и что с ним дальше будет, если, конечно, бывший хэндлер Зимнего выживет. Тогда Стиву пришлось попотеть, подключить обаяние, связи и всё, что только можно было, лишь бы Брока перевели в клинику Старк Индастриз и не отправили в Рафт без суда.

— Баки, если бы считал, то не сунулся бы в это дело. Я верю Джеку и поэтому не могу оставить всё как есть, пусть даже он мне и не простит этого.

 

 

***

Баки был мрачен с утра. Джек с недоумением смотрел на него. Он знал, что его ждёт тяжёлый день — допрос в ЩИТе о Гидре в Гильбоа, но о Гидре Джек ничего не знал. О том, что властные структуры Гильбоа пропитаны ею, Джек впервые узнал уже в Америке, от Баки.

Даже странно: формально Джек занимал достаточно высокую должность и обладал высоким положением. Но, нелюбимый пасынок, он не был посвящен совершенно ни во что.

За прошедшие полтора месяца Джек прочитал о Гидре всё, что смог найти. Все материалы, выгруженные в сеть Наташей Романофф, всё, что было в открытых источниках. Что-то рассказали Баки и Брок. Гидра была мощна и кошмарна, и Джек понимал, что Стив разгромил только американскую ветку. В Европе, в Азии, в Южной Америке могло твориться совершенно что угодно. Но Гильбоа… Кому нужна эта Гильбоа? Маленькая, не особо богатая страна, втиснувшаяся между Гефом и Францией, раздираемая бесконечной войной?

Джек был достаточно умён и образован, чтобы попытаться проанализировать известную ему информацию, исходя из обновлённых данных. Но всё это было домыслы, не факты. Да, если смотреть через призму Гидры, многие процессы в Гильбоа и многие действия Сайласа становились понятнее. Но Джек не мог сказать: вот там, там, там и там в Гильбоа базы Гидры, а вот там — тренировочные полигоны, а вот этот, этот и этот промышленники спонсируют Гидру. Он не знал наверняка.

И скорее всего, ему не поверят. Потому что как принц — и может не знать таких вещей?

Баки молчал, постукивая пальцами по рулю. Ему хотелось успокоить сына, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, как надо, они выгребут и из этого или свалят к хренам, захватив с собой Брока и Принца, но слова застревали в глотке. Баки сам понимал логичность обвинений. Знал Марию и то, что она просто так не станет сжимать зубы на горле, и что есть доказательства. Но от этого на душе становилось ещё гаже.

— Ты, главное, расскажи всё как есть, — не отрывая взгляда от дороги, попросил Баки. — Я знаю тех, кто будет спрашивать, если поверят, значит, полдела сделано. Если нет… я найду способ заставить их поверить.

— Джеймс, я расскажу всё, что знаю, — кивнул Джек, — но знаю я до смешного мало, понимаешь? Меня никогда не подпускали близко к чему-то серьёзному. Сайлас мне не доверял… да мне никто не доверял, кроме парней из сто двадцать седьмого.

Баки скрипнул зубами, из последних сил борясь с желанием послать всё к дьяволу, вывернуть руль, закинуть вещи в квинджет и улететь в какой-нибудь медвежий угол, где никого не будет ебать, кто они, откуда и сколько дерьма им пришлось перелопатить ради такой вот мирной жизни. Но он понимал — нельзя, не за это Джек боролся, поднимаясь раз от раза, не такой жизни хотел.

На стоянке Баки закурил, не обращая внимания на запрещающие знаки, обернулся к Джеку.

— Иди, пропуск тебе оформлен. Брок проводит до нужного этажа, а я не могу, прости. Но я буду ждать здесь сколько потребуется.

Джек обнял отца и пошёл к вычурно-современному зданию ЩИТа. По одной только архитектуре он бы никогда не определил, что здесь находится секретная военизированная организация. С тем же успехом это могло быть здание какой-нибудь интернет-корпорации.

Он поднялся на восемнадцатый этаж, вошёл в нужный кабинет, поздоровался с хищной брюнеткой, представившейся Марией Хилл, и со Стивом, увидеть которого здесь просто не ожидал.

Первая половина допроса была не такой уж и сложной. Анкетные данные, краткая биография, семейное положение, ближайшие родственники. Джек назвал ближайшим родственником Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, потому что так и было. Баки был его отцом не только на бумаге, не потому, что был женат на его матери, а просто потому, что он был отцом. Только с ним Джек в полной мере осознал значение выражения «кровь не вода». Джеку даже документы переоформили на новую фамилию — он так захотел.

— Что же, это всё прекрасно, мистер Барнс, но не могли бы вы объяснить, как вышло так, что наследный принц, майор разведки оказался в Америке и так удачно попался на глаза вашему, как вы изволили заметить, ближайшему родственнику, о котором предположительно ничего не знали? Ни год назад, ни позднее, а тогда, когда с Джеймса Барнса наконец сняли все подозрения в связях с Гидрой, оправдали, признали героем войны?

— Мария, — Стив поджал губы.

— Капитан, вам не так много известно о майоре, чтобы доверять ему, так что прошу не мешайте, — строго заметила Хил.

Стив сложил руки на груди, отходя к зеркальной стене, за которой сидели ещё с десяток агентов, делая записи, проверяя всё, что говорил Джек.

Джек спокойно пожал плечами.

— До шестнадцатого октября прошлого года я находился в заключении в апартаментах наследника в королевском дворце Гильбоа в Шайло. Без предъявленного обвинения и вынесенного приговора. Шестого октября ко мне пришёл мой кузен по матери, Эндрю Кросс, и предложил покинуть заключение, — спокойно начал рассказывать Джек. — Я согласился. Эндрю психопат, и я предполагал, что он играет в свою игру, но на тот момент наши цели совпадали. Эндрю помог мне выбраться из дворца, вручил документы и дебетовую карту. Сутки я провел в доме Кроссов в Шайло. Потом меня перевезли через французскую границу и вручили билеты на самолет до Бостона. Восемнадцатого октября я прилетел в Бостон. Как оказалось, мне каким-то образом оформили двойное гражданство, так что виза не понадобилась.

Джек отпил воды.

— Я арендовал квартиру на западе Бостона. Прошёл полное медицинское обследование в клинике. В том числе сдавал анализ ДНК на генетические нарушения. Мне обещали, что эти данные — врачебная тайна, и я не представляю, как они оказались в открытом доступе и стали доступны кому бы то ни было. Насколько мне известно, это незаконно. До двенадцатого апреля текущего года я жил в Бостоне и зарабатывал фрилансом как переводчик. Двенадцатого апреля ко мне пришёл Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс и предоставил документы, из которых следовало, что именно он, а не король Сайлас Бенджамин, является моим биологическим отцом. До этого момента я не представлял, что не являюсь родным сыном Сайласа Бенджамина. Да, я знал о Джеймсе Бьюкенене Барнсе — как о герое второй мировой войны, снайпере Ревущих Коммандос, поскольку проводил исследование о Ревущих Коммандос во время учёбы в парижской военной академии. Но я не связал человека, который ко мне пришёл, с погибшим героем второй мировой. Не связал сразу. Джеймс сказал мне, кто он. Я поверил не сразу. До двенадцатого апреля я вообще не знал, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс жив,  тем более — что он имеет ко мне какое-то отношение, мисс Хилл.

Мария натянуто улыбнулась.

— Проверить связь Джонатана Барнса с рынком фальшивых документов, — громко сказала она. — Вы утверждаете, что не знали ранее о Джеймсе Барнсе, хотя это именно его силами ваш отец занял престол Гильбоа.

— Мария, ради бога, его тогда и на свете не было, — вновь вступился Стив.

— Можно вас, капитан, на пару слов?

Они отошли в дальний угол, но Мария и не думала понижать голос. Дернув Стива за ворот форменной куртки, она раздражённо зашипела.

— Роджерс, не помогаешь мне делать мою работу, так хотя бы не мешай! Ты здесь только потому, что хочешь защитить дорогого тебе человека! Вот и защищай! Всем будет легче, если мы расколем его до того, как он окончательно влюбит в себя твоего Барнса.

— Баки не нуждается в мой защите, — ответил Стив.

— Интересно, — протянула Мария, возвращаясь к столу, за которым сидел Джек.

— Так вот, как вы, офицер разведки и наследный принц, могли не знать, кто возвёл вашего отца на престол — это первое, и второе — кто может подтвердить ваши показания о нескольких годах заключения?

— Дурак был. Я знал лишь то, что обсуждали при мне Сайлас Бенджамин и Роза Бенджамин: Сайлас сверг предыдущего короля Абадона и был коронован по просьбе народа, — усмехнулся Джек. — Этот же факт прописан во всех современных учебниках истории Гильбоа, по которым я учился. Вы правда думаете, что человек с таким самомнением, как у Сайласа, поделится с кем-то тем фактом, что восшествию на престол он обязан чужим рукам? Да он целую историю придумал про то, что его господь благословил — про корону из бабочек, он её на каждом публичном выступлении повторяет. Может, и сам в это верит. — Джек откинулся на спинку стула. — О том, что я был в заключении, напрямую знали: Сайлас Бенджамин, Роза Бенджамин, Мишель, моя сестра; Люсинда Вольфсон — она два года содержалась вместе со мной; Томасина Карроу, глава личной службы безопасности короля; дворцовая охрана и горничные Хлоя и Бернадетта, не знаю их фамилий. Косвенно могли знать мои сослуживцы из сто двадцать седьмого разведывательного. Мы поддерживали отношения, но в заключении у меня не было возможности с ними связаться. После освобождения я до недавних пор тоже не связывался с ними, чтобы не компрометировать.

— Какова причина того, что вы оказались заперты под домашним арестом? — усмехнулась Мария.

Стив подобрался. Он слишком хорошо знал Хилл, чтобы не понимать, она нащупала какую-то точку и будет давить, пока не сломает Джека или пока он не скажет то, что она хочет услышать.

— Я гей, а гей не может быть наследником и уж тем более не может претендовать на престол Гильбоа, — спокойно ответил Джек. — Такова позиция короля. Вместе со мной в заключение была помещена моя номинальная невеста, Люсинда Вольфсон. По приказу короля я должен был сделать ей ребенка, которого король собирался воспитывать сам как «нормального». За два года Люсинда не забеременела, и её освободили. Меня — нет.

Мария ещё часа два «издевалась» над Джеком, переспрашивая одно и то же, лишь немного меняя формулировки вопросов, ходила кругами, но в конце концов ударила ладонями по столу, поднялась.

— Информация будет проверена и вам сообщат о принятом решении по вашему вопросу. Пока можете быть свободны, вас проводит кто-нибудь из агентов.

— Я сам провожу мистера Барнса, — безапелляционно заявил Стив.

— Какой же ты иногда придурок, Роджерс, — едва слышно возмутилась Мирия им в спину. — Что только Шэрон в тебе нашла?

— Я и сам хотел бы знать, — ответил тот, нажимая на кнопку вызова лифта.

— Шэрон? — спросил Джек, поводя плечами, чтобы сбросить напряжение. — У тебя есть девушка? Слушай, мне обещали, что будет два дня допросов, а меня отпустили — ещё даже не вечер. Что-то пошло не так?

Стив вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Как же он устал отвечать на этот вопрос, кто бы знал. И если кого другого он мог спокойно послать по известному адресу, то точно не Джека.

— Нет у меня девушки. Шэрон, она… внучатая племянница Пегги Картер. После моей разморозки Шэрон сватали мне чуть ли не всем ЩИТом. Мы дружим, не особо распространяясь об этом. Нам обоим удобно, чтобы нас считали парой. Меньше вопросов и сплетен в прессе, если у национального героя есть боевая подруга, практически жена.

Они вышли на подземную парковке.

— А отпустили тебя потому, что Мария узнала всё, что смогла…

— А если чего-то не знает Мария Хилл, значит, этого и не было, — добавил курящий около машины Баки, раздавил окурок в левой руке, ссыпав пепел в карманную пепельницу, подошёл, обнял Джека. — Как ты, малыш?

Джек ненадолго прижался к отцу.

— Нервничаю, — признался он. — Я сказал Хилл, что меня посадили, потому что наследник-гей — позор короны, но, может, дело было ещё и в том, что меня короновали, когда Сайлас пропал после покушения? Впрочем, я всё равно так и не понял, за что отсидел три года. Прихоть короля. Пусть проверяет. Даже если спросить Сайласа, сегодня он назовёт одну причину, завтра другую, через неделю третью, а через месяц вообще заявит, что меня никогда не было.

Стив отвёл взгляд.

— Твои слова подтвердила Люсинда Вольфсон. Она с семьёй перебралась в Швейцарию. Мария сознательно утаила, что с твоей невестой, Джек, ЩИТ связался в первую очередь. Её показания подтверждают каждое сказанное тобой слово, и про Сайласа добавила много «хорошего». Езжайте домой. Отдохните, а мне ещё работать.

Баки благодарно кивнул. Он прекрасно знал, что если бы Стив не маячил за спиной чрезмерно усердной Марии, то Джека он не увидел бы ещё очень долго.

— Стив, не надо чувствовать себя виноватым, — улыбнулся ему Джек. — Это разведка, это проверка, это нормально, в конце концов. Я бы скорее удивился, если бы ЩИТ принял меня с распростёртыми объятиями на основе одного только анализа ДНК. ЩИТ Баки мучили год, несмотря на то, что он герой второй мировой и всё такое, а я кто? — Он хлопнул Стива по плечу. — Всё в порядке. И спасибо.

— И правда, поехали. — Баки обнял Стива, похлопал его левой рукой по спине. — Приходи сегодня пораньше, пусть Хилл сама разбирается. Тебе самому не помешало бы отоспаться и начать снова жрать как следует.

Стив пожал плечами и, махнув на прощание рукой, ушёл обратно в здание.

Уже в Башне, накормив оставшегося сегодня в полном одиночестве Принца и поставив перед Джеком тарелку с пастушьим пирогом, Баки сел напротив, внимательно разглядывая сына.

— А ты любишь театр? — ни с того ни с сего спросил он.

— Оперу и балет не люблю, — покачал головой Джек. — К обычному театру равнодушен. Я кино люблю, только у меня никогда не получалось ходить в кино так часто, как хотелось бы. А ты?

— Кино люблю, особенно современное. В сороковых мы со Стивом ни одного сеанса не пропускали. Как только лишний четвертак в кармане появлялся, шли в кино. Здесь в гостиной экран со стену размером, мы с Броком часто там матчи или фильмы смотрим. А Стив говорил, что ему сама атмосфера кинотеатров нравится: ряды сидений, запах карамели и попкорна, темнота. Романтик, — улыбнулся Баки, а потом воровато оглянувшись, сунул руку за пазуху и достал оттуда сложенный вчетверо листок. — Смотри, что у меня есть, только Стиву не говори, что я показал.

На обычном альбомном листе простым карандашом был нарисован уснувший в кресле Джек.

— Я такой? — удивился Джек. — Я правда такой? Баки, ты хулиган! Вдруг Стив огорчится?

Он взял листок и вгляделся.

— Стив очень хорошо рисует, — сказал он и без всякой связи добавил: — Надо будет вытащить его в кино. Какие фильмы он любит?

— Он с сороковых не рисовал, а тут… — Баки улыбнулся, сложил рисунок и спрятал. — Я должен был тебе показать. Стив — особенный человек. Не знаю, как объяснить, он никогда ничего для себя не просит и не делает, и вот такие вот вещи обычно остаются незамеченными. Стив любит документалистику, историческое кино, но с удовольствием пойдёт и на последний блокбастер, лишь бы время нашёл.

— Я попробую его уговорить, — улыбнулся Джек. — Скоро будут показывать «Сознание воды» — трейлер интересный, хочу посмотреть. Пойдёте с нами с Броком?

— Двойное свидание? — подмигнул Баки. — Только ты уверен, что надо с собой брать родителей?

Джек серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Стиву так будет спокойнее, — сказал он. — Что-то старое — поход в кино с тобой, что-то привычное — вы с Броком, что-то новое — я. Он не очень-то хорошо вписался в это время, я прав? Чёрт, я сам ещё толком не вписался, а был оторван от реальности всего-то три года, мне даже газеты приносили. Но все эти смартфоны, голографические экраны, Джарвис — я до сих пор не привык. Чувствую себя как в грёбаной фантастике, в киберпанке.

— Меня не было рядом, когда Стива разморозили. — Баки посерьёзнел, с него слетела привычная смешливость. — Никого не было рядом. Не знаю, как он справился, как он до сих пор справляется. Когда я начал осознавать себя, когда вспомнил его достаточно, чтобы подпустить к себе ближе, чем на несколько метров, понял, что у Стива всё ещё никого нет. Он будто в янтаре застыл без движения.

Баки налил чай в высокие кружки, поставил одну перед Джеком.

— Он не рассказывал ничего про себя. Так что я не знаю. Иногда мне кажется, что он и не адаптировался, только смирился с тем, что ничего не может изменить, и охотнее всего занял бы моё место в криокамере.

Джек отпил чай. Идеальное сочетание крепости, температуры и сладости, всё как он любил.

— Самонадеянно попробую его расшевелить, — сказал он. — Но теперь я понимаю, почему он живёт здесь, а не у себя. С вами он чувствует себя живым. Слушай, а где Брок? Девятый час уже, а его всё нет.

Баки нахмурился. Хоть и прошло то время, когда Зимний болезненно реагировал на отсутствие командира рядом, но Баки всё равно старался не выпускать его из виду и просил всегда отзваниваться, если задерживается.

— Может, с ребятами своими где застрял, — деланно равнодушно отозвался Баки, набирая номер Брока и вслушиваясь в длинные гудки, будто они могли ответить.

— У него же нет миссий сегодня? — встревоженно спросил Джек. — У вас все миссии совместные.

— Нет, конечно, — буркнул Баки, набирая сообщение за сообщением, стараясь достучаться хотя бы до Стива, тоже где-то запропастившегося. — Мстители иногда работают одни, чаще — со СТРАЙКом, конечно, но и тех одних тоже могут заслать куда-нибудь. Но Брок не мог не маякнуть.

— Успокойся, — Джек положил ладонь на руку Баки. — Всё с ним в порядке. А что не отзвонился — посмотри пропущенные звонки. Может, он в зале с кем-то застрял, а телефон в раздевалке, и он не слышит.

Пропущенные и правда были и даже одно сообщение. Видимо, Баки был так поглощён проблемами Джека, что ни на что не обращал внимания.

Прочитав сообщение, он только глаза закатил.

— Папочка не придёт сегодня домой, — Баки подхватил пробегавшего мимо Принца. — Пьянка у них по поводу очередной несостоявшейся любви Милза, и Брок приползёт утром. Пойдём, что ли, кино посмотрим. Или ты к себе? Скоро Стив вернётся, если не решил тоже ночевать на базе, как все последние дни.

— Кино посмотрим, — ответил Джек, быстро набивая смску Стиву с вопросом, придёт ли он и будет ли смотреть с ними кино. — Давай какую-нибудь старинную старину, вроде «Кошмара на улице Вязов»? Я его в первый раз в четырнадцать посмотрел, потом две ночи не спал со страху. А Мишель вообще после первого же появления Фредди завизжала, сбежала и досматривать не стала.

— Это что за фильм? Не видел, но если хочешь, почему нет, у Тони в фильмотеке даже «Прибытие поезда» имеется.

Стив вышел из лифта как раз, когда Баки с Джеком только устроились на диване, обложившись всякой вкусной дрянью, поздоровался и, приняв душ, присоединился, устроившись рядом с Джеком.

— Что за фильм?

— «Кошмар на улице Вязов», — ответил, хрустя попкорном, Баки. — В рецензии написано — один из лучших фильмов ужасов.

Стив с Баки не могли смотреть молча, они ругали главных героев, пытаясь доказать им, что в реальной жизни их бы давно сожрали, критиковали любые их действия, а когда на экране появился Фредди, Баки вскочил на месте.

— Стиви, гляди! Красный череп!

— И ведь тоже немец, — заметил Джек, которому про Красного Черепа рассказывали и Стив, и Баки. — Может, у них это национальное?

Баки толкнул Джека в бок и поднял вверх бионическую руку, напрягая сервоприводы, заставляя пластины беспорядочно калиброваться, делая протез похожим на сумасшедшего кибернетического ежа.

— Но я всё равно круче! — подвёл он итог.

Дальше просмотр пошёл бы в относительной тишине, если бы Баки мог спокойно усидеть на месте, не вскакивая каждый раз, как видел Фредди, наигранно вскрикивая вместе с главными героями, закрывая лицо ладонями, а Стив не смеялся открыто, в голос, сам того не замечая, привалившись к плечу Джека.

Джек то и дело прижимался щекой к волосам Стива, они всё время сталкивались пальцами в пакете с чипсами и прижимались плечами.

— А хороший фильм, — улыбнулся Джек, когда пошли титры. — Всё такое милое и наивное, прямо ностальгия пробирает. Мир без интернета, без мобильных телефонов… У меня в ванной в академии, кстати, были вот такие же краны, крестом, и я их побаивался.

Баки глянул на часы, поднялся, потягиваясь.

— Так, детки, папочка Баки отчаливает спать, а вы тут не шумите. Это у вас выходные, а мне аналитиков завтра пытать. Стив, ты завтра спишь, а не мчишься на базу! Понял? — почти приказал он, развернулся к Джеку, обнял его. — Добрых снов.

И ушёл к себе, насвистывая под нос. И Принца с собой забрал.

Стив вытянул ноги, спихнув на пол диванные подушки, закрыл глаза.

— Может, ещё кино посмотрим? — предложил он.

— Там ещё семь частей, — улыбнулся Джек, как бы невзначай погладив Стива по бедру. — Вторая и третья — самые лучшие.

Вторую часть смотрели в тишине, Стив то и дело вырубался, роняя голову на грудь, а в конечном итоге и вовсе как-то незаметно сполз, устроив голову на плече у Джека и уснул, не досмотрев и до середины.

Джек честно досидел фильм до конца, хотя голова у Стива оказалась тяжёлая. Потом выключил телевизор, уложил Стива на диван, укрыл лежащим на спинке пледом и ушёл к себе.

Принимая душ и надевая пижаму, Джек размышлял, чего в заснувшем Стиве было больше — усталости или доверия? Джеку, конечно, хотелось, чтобы доверия, но это вполне могла быть и усталость.

 

 

###  **7**

 

Стив, набирая очередной совершенно бесполезный отчёт для Фьюри, то и дело косился на развёрнутый экран видеонаблюдения. Для посторонних могло показаться, что слишком ответственный Капитан Америка контролирует работу кого-то из новичков, и только Баки знал, за кем так пристально следит его лучший друг.

— И долго ты плясать вокруг него будешь? — Баки высунулся из-за плеча, подкравшись совершенно бесшумно.

— Это…

— Это не то, о чём я думаю? Брось, Стиви. Сколько мы знакомы? Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты на Джека смотришь? И ты его на-ри-со-вал.

— И ты не против? — Стив сцепил руки в замок, натягивая на себя то самое выражение лица, которое помогало продавать снег зимой.

— Ты, конечно, тот ещё экспонат музейный. Практически мамонт, — хохотнул Баки, усевшись напротив и закинув длинные ноги на стол. — Но я уверен, что ты моему мальчику точно ничего плохого не сделаешь. Так что дерзай.

— Ага, — нахмурился тот. — Ты меня ещё благослови и в лоб чмокни.

— Я могу!

— Иди отсюда, — отмахнулся от него Стив.

Он хотел было уже спуститься и пригласить Джека сходить вместе на обед в столовую или просто принести ему чаю, но пискнувший телефон перечеркнул все его благие начинания.

— Баки, в конференц-зале через пятнадцать минут и вызови СТРАЙК, похоже, у нас… пиздец.

Брок во главе СТРАЙКа был в конференц-зале не через пятнадцать минут, а через десять. Он вопросительно посмотрел сначала на Баки, а потом на Стива.

— Читаури? Гидра в Белом доме? Конгресс в полном составе захватили в заложники? — спросил он.

Открыв взмахам руки все окна разом, Стив обвёл взглядом присутствующих.

— Не так глобально — захват отработанной нефтяной платформы в Баренцевом море, где сейчас развёрнута бактериологическая лаборатория, и это касается нас, потому что ООН запрашивает помощь. Что конкретно там изучается, неизвестно, но нам поставлена задача разобраться, что произошло, и ничего не разнести. Последнее сообщение от научных сотрудниуов лаборатории с отчётом пришло шесть часов назад и с тех пор тишина. Рамлоу, идёшь ты и возьми ещё пятерых бойцов. Барнс, готовься к ближнему бою. На сборы полчаса. Все свободны.

— Вот в такие моменты, — проверяя пистолеты в оружейке, сказал Брок, — я рад, что Джек не прошёл тесты в Страйк. Не пойми меня неправильно, он смелый парень, но у него куда лучше получается работать мозгами. Позвони ему, предупреди, что к ужину не вернёмся — сам знаешь, такая поебень по времени непредсказуема.  

Баки, уже полностью упакованный в тактический костюм, выцепил из кармана телефон, отзвонился сыну, кратко рассказал, что и как, пообещал быть осторожным, не соваться под пули и всё такое, и предупредил о возможной задержке.

Как же он соскучился по полевой работе! Тот единственный раз, когда его выпускали погулять вместе с Мстителями, был так давно, что он успел известись от безделья и загонять молодчиков Брока до такого состояния, что те шарахаться от него начали. Баки казалось, он просто достал абсолютно всех, вот Стив и расщедрился, взяв его на миссию, хотя тут явно полезнее был бы Старк.

В джете Стив в очередной раз обрисовал ситуацию, напомнил не забыть респираторы, каждому лично вбил в коммуникаторы схему буровой установки, но отдельно подчеркнул, что научники могли понастроить что-то самостоятельно и придётся разбираться уже на местности.

— По одному не ходить! Намордники с лица не снимать! Стрелять только в крайнем случае! Всё, выдвигаемся!

Они высадились на платформе и рассредоточились. Буровая как вымерла. Свистел ветер, об опоры бились волны, кричали какие-то птицы, и это были единственные звуки, которые слышал Брок. Но стоило им открыть двери во внутренние помещения, как их оглушили вопли ярости. На Брока бросился какой-то неадекват в хаки и получил пулю в лоб.

— Психотропное воздействие, — рявкнул Брок в коммуникатор. — Намордники не снимать, беречь оборудование, беречь ученых.

— А как их отличить, командир? — спросил Таузиг.

Брок пристрелил ещё одного камуфлированного берсерка и ответил:

— Противник в камуфляже, остальных фиксировать.

Стив перехватил щит поудобнее и двинулся вперёд, пригибаясь почти к самому полу, в спину ему дышали Таузиг и Милз.

По данным, что Стиву предоставили по запросу из ООН, на платформе работали пятьдесят три человека — обычные учёные: инфекционисты, иммунологи. Разрабатывали какие-то сверхсекретные составы вроде сыворотки, однажды бесповоротно изменившей когда-то Стивена Роджерса. ООН курировала эти разработки неофициально, поставляла образцы и штаммы известных вирусов.

Сейчас платформа казалась мёртвой, застывшей в море железной махиной без единой искры жизни. На первой же лестнице, уводящей куда-то в темноту, Стив чуть было не споткнулся о распростёртые тела. Среди них не было ни одного в белом халате. Высвечивая фонариком лица и сравнивая со списком, Стив с каждой минутой убеждался, что и не будет. Вся лестница была залита кровью, будто эти молодчики не просто столкнулись в превосходящим противником, а вдруг разом сошли с ума, развернулись и перестреляли друг друга.

— Таузиг, левый коридор, — скомандовал Стив. — Милз, на тебе остальной периметр. Я иду дальше.

— Кэп?

— Отставить разговоры, Джон, выполняй.

— Есть выполнять, — отчеканил Таузиг.

Впереди были ещё одна лестница, ещё коридор, резко забирающий вправо, и снова тела растерзанные, изувеченные, они тянули руки куда -то в темноту, стараясь дотянуться до чего-то невидимого, непонятного Стиву. Он выносил двери ударом ноги, осматривал пустующие лаборатории с разбитым оборудованием. Дышать становилось всё труднее.

Стянув намордник, Стив глотнул воздуха и тут же закашлялся. Горло резануло острой болью, в глазах поплыли цветные круги, утягивая сознание в темноту. В себя Стив пришёл, прижимая какого-то задохлика в белом халате к полу, выбив при этом у него из дрожащей руки окровавленный скальпель. Плечо тянуло, глаза заливало чем-то красным, липким.

— Отпусти, — прохрипел «белый халат», перестав вырываться. — Пусти, антидот уже подействовал. Я больше не опасен.

Отпрянув от научного руководителя, Тау Юхассона, если он правильно помнил его имя, Стив сполз по стене, потянул вниз респиратор.

— Какого чёрта у вас здесь творится? — просипел он, стараясь не двигаться.

Создавалось впечатление, что он пролетел через всю станцию, проламывая головой стены. Все кости болели, суставы крутило нудной болью, а ногу он, похоже, всё-таки сломал.

— Внештатная ситуация, — отмахнулся учёный, вводя себе в вену какой-то белёсый раствор. — Мы бы справились сами, но передатчик полетел, не смогли связаться с центром на материке, и они прислали вас.

— То есть из пострадавших только наёмники? — Стив закашлялся. — Где ваши люди, профессор?

— Они заперты внизу, как только газ рассеется, двери автоматически откроются. А я вышел вас предупредить. У вас, молодой человек, странная реакция на токсин. Вы предпочли причинить боль себе, чем свернуть шею мне. Занятно, очень занятно.

Брок проследил, чтобы подволакивающий сломанную ногу Стив забрал данные. Скомандовал складировать трупы наёмников в джет — пусть следователи ЩИТа разбираются, кто это и откуда, не брокова забота. И позвал:

— Барнс, к точке сбора.

У Стива всё похолодело внутри. Он уже в красках представил, как Баки, тоже стянув намордник, вдохнул полной грудью эту гадость, что у него в мозгу что-то щёлкнуло, выпуская из тёмных глубин Зимнего убийцу, истирая Баки в пыль, как тот показался из дальнего прохода, волоча на себе тщательно спелёнутую тушку.

— Смотрите, кого я поймал, — по приглушённому респиратором голосу было понятно, что Баки доволен, даже улыбается во все тридцать два зуба. — По нижнему ярусу бегал, духов боялся, в тени стрелял. Весёлый малый.

— Забирайте, — скомандовал Стив ближайшему бойцу. — Профессор, вам точно не нужна никакая помощь?

— Нет, молодой человек, а вот от вашего участия в тестировании я бы не отказался, — облизнулся Юхассон.

— Не вы один, профессор, — покивал Баки, подпихивая Стива в спину.

В джете Брок наложил Стиву шину на сломанную ногу и велел сидеть смирно.

— Будешь дёргаться, срастётся неправильно, придётся опять ломать, а тебя обезболивающие не берут, — проворчал он. — Баки, отзвонись Джеку, что мы возвращаемся. Хотя… — он задумался, — мне ещё груз сдавать и отчёты писать.

У Стива зверски болела голова, он старался даже дышать через раз, а двигаться сил не было совершенно. Он смежил веки, не слушая, как Брок полощет мозги Милзу за просранный пистолет, а Баки воркует с сыном, хвастаясь, что лично поймал целого командира наёмников, ничего ему не сломал, и вообще: Стив впервые не смотрел ни на кого «тем самым взглядом».

Стоило джету мягко опуститься на крыше башни Старка после того, как Брок вместе с пленным и СТРАЙКом были закинуты на базу, Баки вызвал медиков.

— Пойдём, Стиви. Не нравится мне, что ты до сих пор молчишь.

— Голова болит, — сквозь зубы прошипел Стив, прижавшись горячим лбом к плечу Баки.

Была уже глубокая ночь, но Джек не ложился — дожидался, пока вернутся свои.

Вышел их встречать, подошёл к Стиву, подставил плечо.

— К медикам, — согласился он. — Это ненормально, что у тебя так долго болит голова. Джеймс, подхватывай с другой стороны, и давай его в лазарет.

Ещё где-то час Стива обкалывали какими-то детоксами, вливали через капельницу глюкозу и физраствор, брали на анализ кровь, и кололи что-то ещё, пока его тело не вспыхнуло жаром, выводя оставшуюся дрянь с потом.

Баки сполз на пол рядом с койкой, на которой наконец-то уснул его единственный друг, человек, который был не только его настоящим, но и помнящим и любящим Баки из прошлого.

— Я помню, что не раз сидел вот так вот и молился всем богам разом, чтобы он не умер, — признался Баки, поглаживая живыми пальцами большую ладонь Стива. — Обещал отдать что угодно. Сейчас вот точно так же себя ощущаю, хотя знаю, что и без врачебной помощи сыворотка пережгла бы любую дрянь.

Джек положил руки ему на плечи.

— Пойдём домой, — сказал он. — Стив сейчас будет спать и проснётся здоровым. А тебе надо поесть, ты сегодня сильно потратился. Я ужин приготовил. Со Стивом всё будет в порядке.

Поднявшись и поправив одеяло, укрывающее Стив до середины груди, Баки вышел следом за Джеком.

Баки никогда особо не нравилась башня, но вот в такие моменты он действительно ценил гостеприимство Тони за то, что не надо было мотаться через половину города в больницу и все родные рядом.

— А твой день как прошёл? — поинтересовался Баки, поедая вкуснейшие спагетти с морскими гадами.

— Аналитика, — пожал плечами Джек, накручивая спагетти на вилку. — И пострелял в тире после работы — мне не нравится, что я не смог пройти в СТРАЙК. Не потому, что я туда рвусь, просто хочу знать свои пределы. Я их ещё не достиг. На полевую работу я как раз пока не рвусь, я вообще не хочу работать под Броком, это плохая политика. Но вот думаю: аналитика аналитикой, но не попробовать ли мне себя в чём-нибудь ещё? Пока не решил. Будет возможность расширить специализацию — обязательно расширю. Слушай, а что со Стивом случилось? Ты в порядке, Брок в порядке, а он что? Опять с одним щитом против армии?

— Думай, — пожал плечами Баки. — Я поддержу любое твоё решение, если только ты с крыши не решил шагнуть без страховки. Но СТРАЙК — это не то место, куда тебе стоит стремиться. Прости, но не хочу, чтобы тебя посылали, как нас, любые дыры и проёбы ЩИТа затыкать.  Мне Стива с Броком достаточно. Мог бы — давно бы поседел. И если у Брока ещё хватает мозгов не лезть вперёд, игнорируя приказы и инструкции, то у Стива такой функции от рождения не предусмотрено. Газа он надышался и рванул в одиночку постигать новые горизонты. А ногу он сам себе сломал.

Баки со вздохом отодвинул пустую тарелку, глянул на часы, понимая, что спать ему сегодня всё же придётся одному, так как Брок, скорее всего, останется ночевать на базе. Смысл возвращаться, если до рассвета всего час и ещё два — до побудки.

Джек нарезал малиновый чизкейк, взял себе кусочек, остальное пододвинул к Баки.

— Ты ложиться сегодня будешь? — спросил он. — Я, пожалуй, нет. Лучше вообще не ложиться, чем проспать два часа и потом снова скакать. Нет, на фронте мы вообще спали когда придётся сколько получится, но я всё-таки не на фронте. Знаешь, странно, что Сайлас не задействовал ресурсы Гидры, чтобы окончательно разделаться с Гефом. Все эти бесконечные стычки на границах… Когда меня захватили в плен, Геф как раз выдвинул танки против нас, «голиафы». И я всё понять не мог — почему они просто не сомнут нас танками? Или почему Сайлас — он же верховный главнокомандующий — не прикажет вооружить войска противотанковыми пушками или хотя бы противотанковыми ружьями? Ведь это глупость какая-то — танки против пехоты, пехота против танков. Так не воюют. В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Время работы с Сайласом я почти не помню, — признался Баки. — Только что-то на уровне звериных инстинктов: Зимний, как животное, чувствовал любого человека. К кому-то тянулся, на других кидался, если не держать за «ошейник», а иным пытался нагадить в тапки. В Сайласе Зимний не ощущал угрозы, он ему банально не нравился. Глупый, недальновидный, с завышенным чувством собственной значимости, и он панически боялся Актива. — Баки постучал пальцами бионической руки по столешнице. — Разберёмся, что и как. Мне кажется, там всё не так просто. Очень может быть, в Гильбоа действительно нет ни одной базы Гидры, потому что королевство само как база. Слишком всё странно.

— Вот и мне странно, — согласился Джек. — Ну так как, попробуешь поспать или займёмся чем-нибудь?

— Да смысл уже ложиться, — отмахнулся Баки. — Либо в зал спущусь, либо на диван кино смотреть залягу, может, чуть позже к Стиву уйду, не хочу, чтобы он один просыпался, неправильно это. А ты, малыш, лучше бы всё-таки поспал. Вон и Принц всё никак не может успокоиться.

— Пап, если я два часа просплю и потом встану, буду разбитым весь день, — отмахнулся Джек. Понял, что сказал, и настороженно посмотрел на Баки. — Прости, само вырвалось. Просто понимаешь… ты сказал сегодня, что во всём меня поддержишь, и это было так… — Джек взмахнул рукой, не находя слов. — С Сайласом я всю жизнь чувствовал себя обязанным. А ты, вот так просто…

Баки молча поднялся, подошёл к Джеку и сграбастал его в объятия, прижимая голову к груди, поцеловал в макушку.

— Малыш, я очень люблю тебя, и ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько счастливым меня делаешь одним своим существованием, — выдохнул он, погладил сына по спине и тут же улыбнулся, сбрасывая с себя всю серьёзность. — А пойдём «Улицу Вязов» досматривать?

— Как раз времени до подъема на два фильма, — согласился Джек, не торопясь высвобождаться из объятий. — А Принц днём отоспится. Он же кот.

 

 

 

###  **8**

 

Напившись утром крепчайшего кофе, Джек и Баки спустились на медицинский этаж. Сегодня Стив был единственным пациентом, и к их приходу уже препирался с врачом, настаивая, что совсем здоров и готов покинуть палату.

— Снова на позицию, да, Стиви? — улыбнулся Баки, входя в палату. Поставил на столик рядом с по-военному заправленной койкой кружку с чаем и кусок пирога на яркой тарелке, обнял, похлопал по плечу. — Отлежался бы. Какой-никакой, но отпуск.

— Бак, хоть ты не начинай, — Стив радостно накинулся на предложенное лакомство под осуждающим взором врача. — Мне отчёты писать надо, чудика того допрашивать. Для того, чтобы в кабинете сидеть, много здоровья не надо.

— Я рад, что ты в порядке, — улыбнулся Стиву Джек. — Просить тебя не подставляться снова бессмысленно, да?

— Так вышло, — ответил Стив, не пытаясь оправдаться.

— Конечно, — протянул Баки. — У тебя разве когда по-другому получается?

Не став спорить, Стив поднялся, подхватил с кресла форменную куртку.

— Всё равно не хочу здесь оставаться. На мою жизнь больниц хватит. Брок передавал какие-нибудь новости? Удалось расколоть того молодчика? — он тут же будто натянул на себя непробиваемый панцирь Капитана.

— Молчит, — поморщился Баки. — Тебя дожидается.

Джек протянул Стиву костыль-финку.

— Держи и не прыгай, — велел он. — Кость ещё неделю будет срастаться, тебе же врач сказал.

Стив благодарно кивнул и поковылял к лифту, опираясь на костыль. Наверху, в апартаментах Баки, он сразу же схватился за телефон, принялся названивать в ЩИТ, с кем-то там ругался, расхаживая по гостиной, чуть припадая на ногу, но в итоге сел, устроив пострадавшую конечность на диване.

— Выходные у меня на три дня, — хмуро возвестил он.

— Вот и хорошо, — в тон Стиву ответил Баки, отбирая у него телефон. — И без тебя разберутся. Но, чувствую, если ты уйдёшь в отпуск, Земля сойдёт со своей орбиты.

— А мне пора, — Джек поправил галстук. — Баки, ты сегодня едешь в ЩИТ, или мне свою машину взять?

— Мне тоже отчёты писать надо, — ответил Баки. — Так что вместе поедем. А ты не скучай и к Старку не ходи, он плохо на тебя влияет.

— Да, мамочка, — буркнул Стив, провожая Джека грустным взглядом.

Баки проследил, куда он смотрит, цыкнул и закатил глаза, обозвав лучшего друга труслом.

В машине, пока Баки пробирался сквозь пробки — хорошо ещё ехать недалеко, но не настолько близко, чтобы можно было дойти от Башни до здания ЩИТа пешком, — Джек сказал:

— Пока вас не было, мы немного пообщались с Тони. Он мне признался в странном.

Баки глянул на сына.

— Даже представить боюсь, в чём конкретно.

— Мне показалось, он хочет, чтобы все Мстители жили в Башне, вместе с ним. Будто без вас ему одиноко. Он жаловался, что Клинт не привозит семью. Сказал, что собирается поговорить со Стивом про некоего Уилсона. И, что даже согласился на тебя, меня и следующее, пушистое, поколение Барнсов. — Джек хмыкнул. —  У вас были конфликты в прошлом? Он странно к тебе относится.

— Зимний его родителей убил. Пусть по приказу и после кодировки в мозг, но такое не прощают так просто, не забывают. Он смотрит на меня и видит Зимнего, особенно когда я в тактическом. Но это не единственная причина,— усмехнулся Баки. — До моего появления Стив принадлежал Тони практически единолично, — он опустил окно, закурил, — а когда я свалился на них с гелликерриеров, всё как-то разладилось. Стив прыгал вокруг Зимнего, пытаясь его социализировать, вернуть права, даже Брока из Рафта вытянул, куда того упрятали после госпиталя, а это, на минуточку, секретная правительственная тюрьма. Туда если попадают, то вроде как с концами. Её, понятное дело, и штурмом брали, и изнутри взламывали, но Стив как-то смог всё провернуть официально, с бумагами, а это уже из разряда чудес. И ни разу меня не упрекнул ни в чём. Тони не смог так же. Я понимаю, он по-своему пытается оберегать каждого, облагодетельствовать всех, кто попадает в поле зрения, пусть непрошено и не всегда удачно, а я немного выбиваюсь: опасный, непредсказуемый, возможный враг, полностью «подчинивший» себе Капитана Америка. Я даже как-то думал, что он влюблён в Стива, хотя… До сих пор так думаю.

— Тони не относится к тебе как к врагу, — покачал головой Джек. — Иначе он не собирался бы отдать тебе джет. Я думаю, он испытывает противоречивые чувства, но ему, похоже, привычнее игнорировать их, чем разбираться с отношениями с людьми. — Джек помолчал. — Кстати об отношениях. Пап, ты не будешь против, если я подкачу к Стиву? Он мне очень нравится.

— Малыш, с чего мне быть против? — улыбнулся Баки, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, выруливая в сторону подземной парковки. — Мне главное, чтобы ты был счастлив. Ты тоже нравишься Стиву, очень нравишься. То, что я тебе сейчас скажу, — остановив машину на личном парковочном месте, он обернулся и сделал страшные глаза, — является ужасной тайной. Но и не сказать не могу. Стив, он… — Баки пожевал губу, подбирая слова. — У него опыт каких-либо отношений равен нулю, понимаешь? Ты не смотри, что он большой и сильный, что лезет в самое пекло, в личном Стив очень застенчив.

— Ох! — не смог сдержать удивления Джек. — Неужели так и не нашёлся кто-то достаточно смелый? Но ты меня озадачил. У меня опыт отношений… специфический. Клубы и все такое, сам понимаешь. По большей части. Разве что Джозеф… — Джек задумался. — Но я тебя понял. Спасибо.

 

 

***

Стив бездумно щёлкал пультом, переключая с канала на канал. На животе у него, свернувшись клубочком, спал заметно подросший Принц.

Отбросив пульт в сторону, Стив лёг удобнее, закинув руки за голову. Не любил он выходные, точнее не так: он не любил бездействие, когда и шевельнуться толком не получается из-за какой-то травмы и становишься бесполезным. В такие дни на него накатывала хандра — странное чувство вины перед всем миром. Но зато можно было, никуда не торопясь, не перескакивая с мысли на мысль, покопаться в себе, разобрать по полочкам накопившиеся воспоминания, понять что-то для себя важное.

Например, как сильно Башня поменялась с появлением Джека.

Стиву зажмурился.

Джек будил в нём странный голод, аналогий которому Стив в себе никак не мог обнаружить. Поначалу он никак не разделял Баки и Джека, смотрел на них, выискивая общие черты, и от этого сердце в груди тревожно тянуло. Но потом, присмотревшись, познакомившись с беглым принцем поближе, Стив понял — они действительно разные, совершенно непохожие друг на друга. Отец и сын. И чувства они в нём будили разные.

К Баки Стив тянулся, как к отголоску прошлого, путеводной нити, протянувшейся сквозь время, выдержавшей все шторма. Он любил Баки до невозможности трепетной любовью как продолжение самого себя, без какого-либо сексуального подтекста. А вот с Джеком всё было сложнее и проще одновременно.

Стив не пытался найти в сыне лучшего друга его самого времён их бруклинского детства, он не видел в Джеке Баки, он просто прикипел к нему настолько, что теперь вырвать чувства к нему можно только с куском сердца. Стив не назвал бы это любовью, слишком скупым и блёклым ему казалось это простое слово. Джек жил в его мыслях и лишь своим присутствием заполнял дни теплом.

Если бы Стив умел правильно ухаживать, говорить нужные слова, он обязательно бы попробовал объяснить Джеку всё, что к нему чувствует, но слов не находилось, да и хвалёная суперсолдатская смелость куда-то улетучивалась, стоило Джеку Барнсу оказаться в пределах видимости.

В дверь постучали, и в нее, не дожидаясь ответа, тут же ввалился Тони.

— Привет, Кэп, — ухмыльнулся он. — Я тут тебе принес как выздоравливающему… — Он плюхнул на журнальный столик перед Стивом здоровенную фруктовую корзину и упал на диван рядом. — Кот, — Тони потыкал в Принца пальцем. Тот отмахнулся лапой, и Тони отдернул руку. — До сих пор не могу поверить, что принял в своем доме принца Гидру и его кота! Кота, ты только подумай! А что я буду делать, если ты решишь завести собаку, а? Если Барнс-старший вздумает держать у себя кайманову черепаху — ему бы подошла, кстати. У нас будет зверинец?

Стив дотянулся до корзины, цапнул оттуда банан.

— Тони, это всего лишь на время, не переживай, скоро все разбредутся по собственным норам, — попытался успокоить его Стив и откусил сразу половину банана.

— Не хочу, — буркнул Тони. — Не хочу, чтобы разбредались, понимаешь? Я один в этой Башне — да в ней же призраки заведутся! И вообще, это Башня Мстителей, Мстители должны в ней хотя бы изредка жить. Не хочешь пополнить команду крылатым, а? Сэм Уилсон? Я как раз разработал новую модель крыльев. Поверь, они лучше, чем старая, никакой киборг крыло так просто не оторвет.

Стив поднялся на локтях, глянул на странно откровенного Тони.

— Сэм давно рвётся в бой, — подтвердил он, стараясь не акцентировать внимание на неожиданном признании Тони, прекрасно зная, как тому потом будет неловко, — и с радостью впишется в команду. Как по мне, он засиделся на гражданке. Центр реабилитации не даёт ему того адреналина, что получаешь в реальном бою. Он даже с Баки брататься пробовал. А каймановая черепаха — это интересно, как раз думал, что подарить Баки на день рождения. Тони, ты… Спасибо.

— Не-не-не! — вскинулся Тони. — Никаких черепах! Ты вообще эту тварь видел? — Он быстро подвесил перед Стивом изображение со старкфона.

Стив подался вперёд, рассматривая на голограмме огромного монстра, раскрывшего клюв.

— Ты смотри, чтобы Баки не пронюхал о том, что вообще кого-то, кроме кота, можно, а то Башня в зоопарк контактный превратится. В Бруклине он домой таскал всех подряд, от котят до уток. И недовольно сведённые вместе брови миссис Барнс никогда его не пугали.

— Нет! — возмутился Тони. — Никакого зоопарка! Где я найду столько обученных проверенных людей, чтобы за ним следить? Звони Уилсону, зови его к нам, ему хватит обычных медиков. Отведу ему сорок первый этаж, прямо под принцем Гидрой.

— Господи, Тони, я же просил не называть так Джека, — Стив нахмурился.

— А вот ему смешно! — Тони наставительно поднял палец. — Вот скажи, тебе чувство юмора в Арктике отморозило, или ты всегда такой был? Джек, конечно, тот ещё Барнс, но он, знаешь, показатель того, каким был бы наш дедуля из криокамеры, если бы получил нормальное образование. Умный, знающий, с человеческим чувством юмора, умеет слушать, умеет понимать.

— Баки умный, — привычно кинулся на защиту лучшего друга Стив. — И умеет всё, что ты там перечислил. Джек более открыт миру, вот и вся разница. И в Арктике мне не отморозило ни чувство юмора, ни чего-либо ещё.

Переложив Принца на подушку, Стив поднялся и доковылял до кухни. Сунул нос в холодильник, но не найдя ничего готового, со вздохом закрыл дверцу, уставившись на бумажку с распорядком кормления кота.

— Тони, может, ты хочешь чаю или кофе? Могу оладий нажарить.

Совсем недавно Стив очнулся в новом мире, лишившимся всего, и долгое время не было никого, кого он мог бы назвать хотя бы друзьями, а сейчас, стоя на кухне, он вдруг осознал, что начинает обрастать семьёй, пусть даже и не было кровного родства с людьмих, окружающими его: Баки, Джек, Брок… Тони вот.

— Соберу ему кибернетического мыша, — заявил Тони, поднося к коту руку и быстро отдергивая, чтобы Принц не успел за него ухватиться. — Да, давай кофе. Такой, знаешь, черный, чтобы гвоздь не тонул. И оладьи — оладьи это хорошо… Почему Джек отказывается пробовать мои машины? У меня отличные машины, он принц, «бугатти» или «мазератти» ему пойдут. Его «хонда» оскорбляет мое чувство прекрасного.

— Джек прежде всего военный, — ответил Стив, доставая с верхней полки глубокую миску. — И ему пока ещё странно получать что-то просто так. Предыдущая жизнь приучила, что за всё надо платить. А может, он хочет сам заработать на машину. И его «хонда» не так плоха. Баки вон себе танк всё купить обещается.

— Куда ему ещё танк! — возмутился Тони. — Получит джет — и будет с него! А с принцем Гидрой я поговорю, вот увидишь! Одеться у моего портного он не отказался. Значит, и тут не откажется. — Тони помолчал и добавил: — Правда, оплатил все сам. Надо с ним поговорить насчет вложений, а то профукает. И не забудь позвонить Уилсону. Вот прямо сейчас скажи Джарвису, что ты хочешь позвонить Уилсону, и говори с ним, пока… что ты там делаешь? Яйца разбиваешь? Пользуйся возможностями современных технологий, Кэп! Они для этого и созданы.

— Тони, разбить пару яица и набрать телефонный номер я могу и без применения современных технологий, — расхохотался Стив. — У Сэма сейчас семинар в центре ветеранов. Он всё равно телефон отключает, так что подслушать наш разговор прямо сейчас тебе не светит. Сиди и пей свой кофе.

Оладьи удались на славу: золотистые, пышные. Поставив перед Тони огромную тарелку с исходящей жарким ароматом горкой оладий и креманку с вишнёвым вареньем, Стив сел напротив, размешивая в чашке с чаем сахар.

— Тони, я хотел тебя кое о чём попросить. Я хочу начать разбирательство по поводу возможной связи Гильбоа с Гидрой, но ни прямых, ни косвенных доказательств у нас нет. И мне покоя не даёт затянувшаяся война королевства с северным соседом. Там дело нечисто, но спутники ЩИТа я использовать не имею права. Можешь глянуть, что происходит на границах?

Тони прожевал измазанную вареньем оладью, облизал пальцы и сказал:

— Джарвис, подбери все данные о войне в Гильбоа, спутниковые снимки максимального разрешения, все такое. Стив тебе скажет, что ещё надо.

— Да, сэр, — раздался с потолка мягкий баритон. — Хочу заметить, что на многих объектах в Гильбоа стоит защита от просмотра со спутников. Мне попытаться преодолеть её?

— Как интересно. Взломай там всё, вплоть до камер смартфонов,, — азартно выпалил Тони. — Только аккуратно. Слушай, Стив, а как получилось, что наш принц Гидра — на самом деле совсем не принц Гидра? Не в смысле, что он не принц, как это получилось, я примерно представляю, старший Барнс горяч, как доменная печь, но почему он ни о чем не в курсе? Да и вообще, кто нормальный будет отправлять обученного офицера на полевые операции? Его же натаскивали на штабную работу, это же очевидно.

— Мне кажется, король прекрасно знал, чьих детей воспитывает, — промокнув губы салфеткой, ответил Стив. — Не тебе мне рассказывать, на что способен Баки в полевых условиях, ты видел, что умеет Зимний. И скажи, что не испугался бы, узнав, что отец твоих детей не ты, а вот такой вот киборг. Король Гильбоа боится Джека настолько, что готов лично подписать ему смертный приговор, несмотря на общественное мнение, но не может. Жена не оценит. А королеву обижать — значит портить отношения с её братом, Уильямом Кроссом, который в кулаке держит все финансе до промышленность. Вот он и сживал Джека со свету по-тихому, чтобы никто придраться не смог. И никогда не видел в нём наследника, а для чего делиться и откровенничать с человеком, которого мечтаешь похоронить?

— Урод, — буркнул Тони. — Гребаный гидровский урод. Но насчет принцессы ты не прав. Она копия папочки, и вовсе не Барнса. Бывает такое, когда разнояйцовые близнецы от разных отцов. Так что Мишель Бенджамин, то есть уже Мишель Шепард — королевская дочка. — Тони перетащил Принца к себе на колени. — Джек, кстати, до тюрьмы был тот ещё оторва, почти как я до Пеппер. Девки на него прямо вешались. А он, оказывается, гей. Вот не повезло парню. Ты не подумай, я не в том смысле, что быть геем отстойно. Просто если он по мужикам, а король навязал ему в тюрьме бабу, которую Джек должен был обрюхатить, это же… я не представляю… Это пытка!

Откинув в сторону погнутую чайную ложку, Стив поднялся, зашипел от боли, прошившей ногу.

— Я ещё спрошу с него за всё, Тони.

Стив не знал Сайласа Бенджамина, не понимал его, как не понимал любого человека, творящего зло намеренно, чтобы что-то кому-то доказать, занять какое-то место и удержаться на нём всеми правдами и неправдами. Стив не знал Сайласа ни как короля, ни как простого человека.

Как только Баки нашёл сына, он заморочился и нарыл на того всю доступную информацию, используя все возможные связи, даже угрожал кому-то. Но данных всё равно было ужасающе мало. Стив, знавший историю Джека из первых уст, с каждым днём склонялся к мысли, что, возможно,  придушить короля Гильбоа собственными руками, чтобы уже точно не ожил, будет логичным поступком и добрым делом.

 

 

###  **9**

 

— Молодец, Джек, — Брок окунул отбивную в кляр и выложил на сковороду. — У тебя неплохо получается.

— Понял. — Джек занялся отбивными. Готовки было много, но похвала согрела — Брок вообще был на неё скуп, и «неплохо» от него равнялось «отлично» от Баки. — Стив придет к ужину?

— Стив-то придет, главное, чтобы Старк не завалился, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Готовить на нашего мультимиллиардера я не подписывался.

— У тебя получается лучше, чем у его поваров, — пожал плечами Джек. — И иногда ему одиноко.

— Я не нанимался его развлекать. Мне вообще идея супергеройского общежития не особо нравится.

Джек посмотрел на Брока. Тот резал овощи на салат.

— В этом что-то есть, — возразил Джек. — Смотри на это иначе: жилье в Нью-Йорке офигительно дорогое, никто из нас просто не смог бы позволить себе такие апартаменты на Манхэттене, какие есть у нас здесь. Бесплатное медицинское обслуживание, доставка продуктов и так далее.

— Вечеринки Старка, — сморщился Брок. — Вездесущий Джарвис. Да нет, ты прав, конечно, просто кто сказал, что я люблю Манхэттен?

— А ты бы хотел, детка, дом в пригороде, белый заборчик и собаку? — не мог не вставить свои пять центов подтачивающий ножи Баки. — С барбекю на заднем дворе по воскресеньям, после похода на службу в церковь?

— Иди ты! — огрызнулся Брок. — За заборчик с собакой! Просто я люблю Квинс, понял? Это для тебя за пределами Бруклина и Манхэттена Нью-Йорка нет.

— Кстати, пап, — сказал Джек, переворачивая отбивные на огромной сковороде, — ты давно обещал мне показать Бруклин. Или мне Стива попросить?

— Не был в Бруклине с сороковых, — задумчиво протянул Баки, отложив последний нож в сторону. — Да и помню о том времени удручающе мало. Так что прости, но это тебе к Стиву. Он по первости, как разморозился, весь Нью-Йорк обошёл пешком. Может, интересное что покажет, да и при памяти он. — Зайдя к Броку со спины, Баки мурлыкнул и потёрся щекой о его плечо. — Хочешь, мы переедем? В любой момент!

— Отсюда до базы близко, — ответил Брок. — Тащиться по пробкам — буэ. А в метро меня с моим арсеналом просто не пустят. Хочет Старк терпеть наше невъебенное обаяние — пусть терпит.

Джек рассмеялся.

— Брок, когда ты сможешь погонять меня по тестам? — спросил он.

— Давай недели через две, ты ещё не совсем в форме, — ответил Брок.

Обняв Брока, Баки и не думал его отпускать, а так и стоял, устроив голову у него на плече, расслабленно наблюдая, как тот заправляет салат.

— Давно что-то пиздеца не было, — немного помолчав, поделился своими мыслями Баки. — Не нравится мне это затишье. Будто готовится что-то глобальное. А мы, как обычно, ни сном ни духом.

— По работе соскучился? — Стив практически вывалился из лифта. От него пахло гарью и ещё какой-то дрянью, костюм был прожжён в нескольких местах. — Могу осчастливить. Поедешь разбирать завалы в Детройте? Там промышленная химлаборатория на воздух взлетела три часа назад, как раз нужны горячие головы.

Баки молча показал ему средний палец.

— Как знаешь. Привет, Джек… Брок, — поздоровался Стив, улыбнувшись.

— Привет! — Джек выложил на сковороду очередные отбивные. — Ужин почти готов, как раз успеешь привести себя в порядок.

Брок молча пожал Стиву руку.

Принц забрался на стол и почти подцепил когтистой лапой кусок мяса, но Брок перехватил его и поставил на пол. Принц обиженно завопил.

— Нет, мелкий, тебе нельзя свинину, — покачал головой Джек. — Насчет ощущения пиздеца Баки прав. Что-то такое надвигается, наши тоже нервничают. Кстати, Коулсон предложил мне подумать над тем, чтобы возглавить подразделение аналитики по Западной Европе. Не сейчас, не раньше чем через полгода. У меня только испытательный срок закончился. Что посоветуете?

— Я в этом ни ухом, ни рылом, — покачал головой Брок. — Делай, как лучше для тебя.

— Тут я с Броком солидарен, — покивал Баки, подцепив из тарелки бионическими пальцами дольку помидора. — Коулсон не стал бы предлагать, если бы считал, что ты не справишься.

— С чем? — Стив вышел из ванной, вытирая голову большим розовым полотенцем.

— Джеку предлагают возглавить подразделение аналитики, — подняв указательный палец вверх, провозгласил Баки.

— Гордый отец, — хохотнул Стив, проходя мимо Джека, похлопал его по плечу. — У тебя соус на подбородке.

— Это не соус, это кляр, — Джек вытер лицо и выключил плиту. — Всё, еда готова, давайте за стол.

Стив ел, то и дело бросая взгляды на Джека, чувствуя, как сильно соскучился за день. Ему нравились такие ужины, когда все его дорогие люди собирались за одним столом, ели, перебрасывались остротами. Тогда ему казалось, что мир вокруг будто замирал, останавливал свой нескончаемый бег, чтобы не тревожить их покой.

Телефон Баки, оставленный на диване, ожил какой-то залихватской песенкой.

— Та-ак, — подорвавшись с места, Баки подхватил мобильник и прижал его к уху. — На связи. Да. Конечно. Даже так? Доставишь? Вот спасибо, с меня причитается. — Нажав отбой, он радостно потёр руки. — А вот и пиздец, о котором я говорил. Похоже, Сайлас таки решился заказать тебя, малыш.

— Не понял, — Стив аж привстал с места.

— Бостонскую квартиру Джека обстреляли.

— Никто не пострадал? — спросил Джек. — Там же никого не было?

— Зашевелился старый пиздун, — проворчал Брок. — Баки, если это наемник, он ни хрена не знает. Ты же в курсе, как такие парни работают.

Сев обратно за стол, Баки взял в руки вилку.

— Не было, малыш, не волнуйся. Я на всякий случай оплачивал аренду квартиры, но там никто не жил. Карго наблюдал издалека. Я уже думал его отсылать, но всё не верилось мне, что Сайлас так просто тебя отпустит, особенно сейчас, когда Стив начал так активно под него копать. Вот и дождался. Понимаю, что вряд ли он использовал кого-то из своих, но Карго его всё равно доставит на всякий случай. Так хоть поймём, насколько этот идиот серьёзно настроен.

— Если квартиру просто обстреляли, это всего-навсего предупреждение, — заметил Брок. — Надо быть Зимним Солдатом, чтобы пристрелить кого-нибудь сквозь стену, сам знаешь. Наемные убийцы работают иначе.

— То есть я должен был испугаться и сделать — что? — спросил Джек.

— Начать паниковать, — ответил Стив, окинув хмурым взглядом Джека. — Делать глупости, носиться по Бостону в попытке спрятаться. Тебя выманить хотят и пристрелить от греха. Баки, у меня к тебе разговор, загляни, как освободишься. И спасибо, было очень вкусно.

Стив давно уже не поднимался к себе, предпочитая проводить всё свободное время у Баки, радуясь, когда удавалось застать там Джека, но сейчас он был слишком зол. С Сайласом надо было уже что-то решать.

Джек проводил Стива взглядом и принялся убирать грязную посуду в посудомойку.

— Сайлас считает меня идиотом? — спросил он. — После такого я бы просто сменил город, да на тот же Нью-Йорк. Сменил сферу работы. У меня же есть деньги, я мог бы просто спокойно жить и нигде не светиться. В Нью-Йорке восемь миллионов населения, он бы помер раньше, чем меня бы здесь нашли.

— Не совсем так, — покачала головой Брок. — Найти человека, если умеючи, достаточно просто. Находят даже тех, кто под программой защиты свидетелей — с новыми документами, на новом месте, с новой работой. А ты бы не стал менять документы, просто не смог бы. Тебя бы нашли по электронному следу.

— Ну так меня и сейчас могут по нему найти.

— Как только Старк на тебя вышел, ты стал невидимкой для любой системы слежения, кроме его собственной. Иы сейчас живешь в самом защищенном частном здании города и работаешь в самой защищенной организации. Даже в Пентагоне не безопаснее, — объяснил Брок. — Но один ты был бы беззащитен. Меньше года в Массачусетсе — даже оружие для самообороны не смог бы купить.

— Чем современнее город, тем проще выследить человека, малыш, — согласился Баки, набирая Карго сообщение. — Камеры на каждом углу, камеры в банкоматах. Отследить по платёжкам ещё проще. Сайлас связан с Гидрой, а там умеют искать, уж поверь мне, и подчищать за собой тоже умеют. Но здесь тебе ничего не угрожает, — он обнял сына, поцеловал в лоб. — Я поднимусь к Стиву. Не скучайте.

Джек покачал головой.

— В маленьком городе все на виду, в большом городе все на виду. Долбаное будущее. — Он налил себе чаю. — Знаешь, Брок, я удивлен, что Сайлас так поздно зашевелился. Я живу в Штатах уже сколько? — Джек задумался. — Больше восьми месяцев. А он спохватился только сейчас.

— Только сейчас понадобилось, — предположил Брок, — или только сейчас в Гильбоа под ним зашатался трон, и он решил, что ты ему все-таки конкурент. Мы пока не знаем, но Баки и Стив вытащат все, что только возможно, не сомневайся.

 

 

***

— Бак, давай пристрелим этого уёбка! — заявил Стив, стоило только дверям лифта открыться на его этаже.

— Кто ты такой и куда дел моего Капитана Не-выражайся?

— Я серьёзно.

— И я тоже, — Баки коснулся лба Стива ладонью. — Вроде не горячая. Что тебе взбрело? Ты же расследование хотел, всё по закону сделать?

Стив сдвинул в сторону наброски, достал из сейфа распечатки, что сделал Джарвис, разложил их на столе.

— Смотри, Гильбоа — маленькое королевство. На карте и не найдёшь, если не знаешь точно, где расположено. И, Бак, нет там баз, вообще ни одной базы на всей чёртовой территории. Гильбоа и есть база, испытательный полигон. Они и с соседями воюют только из-за этого. Как может передовое развитое королевство не справиться с танками более отсталого в экономическом и научном плане соседа?

Наклонившись над распечатками, Баки поднял одну из них.

— И что ты хочешь?

— Убить Сайласа Бенджамина.

— Стив… — Баки покачал головой.

Не то чтобы он сам не думал о таком варианте, не просматривал добытые планы дворца, выбирая маршрут до королевской спальни, не выяснял насчёт сигнализации и камер, но вот от Стива такого предложения не ожидал.

— Джек здесь в безопасности, — попытался он успокоить друга, хотя сам прекрасно понимал, что по большей части говорит всё это для себя.

— Запрёшь его в Башне? — между бровей Стива залегла суровая складка. — Он не согласится оставить работу. Да, здесь или на базе ему не угрожает ничего серьёзнее пролитого кофе, но по дороге может случиться всё что угодно. Ты готов рискнуть сыном только из-за принципов, которые даже у меня сейчас отошли на задний план? — Стив сжал плечо друга. — Я ради тебя был готов пойти на что угодно, теперь это касается и Джека. Даже если мне придётся переступить черту, я сделаю это.

Баки вернулся в смятении. Включил кофемашину, сел за стол и уронил голову на руки. Он понимал, что Стив прав, понимал, что промедление опасно, понимал, что заранее согласен на всё, что тот предложит.

— Барнс, что ты задумал? — спросил Брок, когда Баки вернулся. — Что вы с Кэпом задумали? Не говори, что ничего, я знаю, когда у тебя бывает вот такая рожа.

— Мы убьём Сайласа, — вскинулся Баки, заходил по кухне. — Не будет никакого расследования и разбирательства. На Стиве план, на мне вооружение.

— Я в деле, — кивнул Брок. — Что? Хрен я останусь «на хозяйстве». Джека предупреждать будешь? Его же найдут, будут звать обратно. Или не будут?

— Захочет править — отпущу, но прежде вычищу эту дыру, выжгу огнём оттуда Гидру, если потребуется, с половиной населения. И нет, я не хочу говорить Джеку, но это надо сделать. — Баки обнял Брока, притёрся к его груди. — Я не хочу его потерять.

— Хочешь, я с ним поговорю? — Брок растрепал длинные волосы Баки. — Или ты его потом просто перед фактом поставишь?

— Сам должен, но не подойду же я к нему со словами — эй, сынок, ничего страшного, если мы с мужиками завалим твоего отчима? — скривился он, но, потянувшись, обвил руками крепкую шею Брока, лизнул его нижнюю губу. — Я сам расскажу, где он?

— Пошёл железо потягать перед сном, — Брок поцеловал Баки. — Упорный парень, настойчивый. Тесты он точно сдаст, но в СТРАЙК я его все равно не возьму. Да он и не рвется.

— Спасибо.

Баки спустился в зал, как только допил кофе и хоть немного собрался с мыслями. Почему-то сказать сыну что-то важное было намного сложнее, чем встать безоружным против автоматчика. Баки очень боялся, что Джек не поймёт, обвинит в излишней жестокости, но скрывать то, что намеревался сделать, не имел права.

Джек вышел из раздевалки, вытирая короткие волосы полотенцем.

— Папа? — удивился он. — Ты вроде кроме спаррингов со Стивом, и не тренируешься никак?

Баки сел на низкую скамейку и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, предлагая тоже присесть.

— Я мог бы сделать всё по-тихому, — начал он, сосредоточенно разглядывая собственную металлическую ладонь, — но не считаю правильным скрывать что-то от тебя, малыш. Разбирательства над Сайласом не будет, его не арестуют и не станут судить. Этого всего не будет.

Джек положил руку ему на плечо, сел рядом.

— Ты его просто убьешь? — спросил он. — Как вы просто в войну приходили и выносили базы Гидры?

— Да, Джек, мы его убьём, — Баки обернулся к нему, с беспокойством заглядывая в глаза, боясь увидеть там отвращение или ужас. — Как в войну. Я не хочу, чтобы у него была хоть какая-то возможность скрыться. Если захочешь, можешь потом сесть на трон, мы поможем вымести Гидру, или оставайся здесь. Но с Сайласом мы покончим, мы слишком боимся тебя потерять.

Джек помолчал, попытавшись представить пустоту на месте человека, в угождении и сопротивлении которому прошла почти вся его жизнь. Не смог. Наверное, это придет позже.

— Я бы сказал, что ради меня одного не стоит утруждаться, — произнес он, — но Сайлас творит беззаконие. Из-за него гибнут люди в стране, где я вырос и которую, несмотря ни на что, я все-таки люблю. Нет, я не вернусь туде, чтобы сесть на трон. Я не имею на него права и не хочу быть игрушкой в руках Кроссов или кто там сейчас реально держит власть. Просто, понимаешь, пап, если убить меня приказал не Сайлас, а это решение Гидры, за мной же все равно придут.

Баки недобро оскалился, притянул сына к себе, потрепал по волосам.

— Не дотянутся. Стив лично придушит любого, кто в твою сторону недобро глянет, малыш. Я хотел бы сказать, что дальше всё будет легко и просто. Хотел бы пообещать полную безопасность, но могу только сказать, что я, Брок и Стив, мы всё сделаем, чтобы тебе не пришлось жить в страхе.

Джек смущенно уставился на свои кроссовки.

— Так я со Стивом и не поговорил, — вздохнул он, — а вы сейчас уедете. Когда у него день рождения? Правда в День Независимости?

— Ещё успеешь, — Баки вытянул ноги, расправил плечи, будто многотонный груз сбросил. — Да и уезжаем мы не завтра. Сначала план разработаем нормальный, хотя Стив готов как есть отправиться. Очень ты ему в сердце запал. И, малыш, пригласи его уже куда-нибудь.

— Я сегодня собирался, — признался Джек. — Но е успел: вы так резво унеслись поговорить. Если он ещё не спит, поднимусь сейчас к вам, приглашу его показать мне Бруклин. Может, остались ещё подворотни, в которых вы дрались?

Баки улёгся на скамейке, искоса глянул на Джека, хитро улыбнулся.

— Он у себя рисует.

— Тогда завтра, — решил Джек. — Не стану его отвлекать. Он, знаешь ли, мне тоже очень нравится. Даже странно: я всегда западал на таких… хрупких парней. А Стив — прямая противоположность тому, что мне обычно нравится. И вот…

— Стив — это лучшее, что случалось с этим миром, — Баки приподнялся на локтях. — Сходи к нему сегодня, прямо сейчас. Отвлеки от мыслей.

— А про его день рождения ты мне так и не ответил, — Джек поднялся. — Мне, между прочим, ещё ему подарок искать. И тебе тоже.

— Стив родился четвёртого июля, — крикнул Баки ему вслед.

 

Стив замер напротив мольберта. Сегодня штрихи никак не ложились ровно, не получалось подобрать настроение так, чтобы поза не казалась искусственной, а линии плеч ломаными, карандаш всё норовил выскользнуть из пальцев, закатиться под сдвинутый к стене диван. Вроде бы раньше рисование, наоборот, успокаивало, приносило мир в его душу, помогало думать, анализировать ситуацию… Но не сегодня.

Скомканный лист полетел в угол.

Джек постучался в дверь и дождался, пока Стив откроет. Вид у того был усталый и раздосадованный, но при виде Джека он улыбнулся.

— Снова привет, — сказал Джек, входя. — Не сильно занят?

Посторонившись, Стив пропустил Джека в мастерскую, когда-то бывшую гостиной.

— Совсем не занят.

Он скосил глаза на чистый лист, прикреплённый к мольберту, втайне радуясь, что успел смять и выкинуть предыдущий набросок.

— Могу предложить минералку и вроде у меня есть холодный чай.

— Холодный чай — это хорошо, но подождет, — Джек подошёл к Стиву вплотную, взял за руку. — Стив, послушай. Ты мне очень нравишься, и я хочу предложить тебе встречаться.

Джек посмотрел Стиву в глаза, дожидаясь ответа.

Стив замер, застыл на месте. Ведь Джек и впрямь сказал то, что сказал? Он не мог ослышаться? Не мог принять желаемое за действительное?

— Да… я хочу, очень хочу. То есть, господи, Джек, — Стив обнял его, подхватил на руки, прижимая к себе что было сил, вдохнул лёгкий запах туалетной воды и самого Джека, дурманящий и такой сладкий.

— Эй, пусти меня, — засмеялся Джек, — я не ребенок!

Ему хотелось улыбаться от облегчения. Несмотря на все уверения Баки, Джек все-таки боялся, что Стив откажется. Капитан Америка — открытый гей? Джек сомневался, что Штаты настолько толерантны.

— Когда у тебя выходной? — спросил он, снова ощущая пол под ногами. — Я хотел попросить тебя показать мне Бруклин. Не Гринвуд и набережную, там я уже был, а настоящий Бруклин.

Утянув Джека на диван, Стив сел рядом, сжал его ладони своими.

— Баки тебе сказал, да? — спросил он и, дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, продолжил: — Я обязательно покажу тебе Бруклин, каким сам его люблю. Только подожди немного, мы закончим то, что начали, и обязательно прогуляемся по местам былой славы.

Стиву хотелось касаться Джека, провести ладонью по упрямой линии скул, очертить кончиками пальцев красивый абрис губ, коснуться ямочки на подбородке. Хотелось усадить его к себе на колени, обнять, наполниться им до краёв, надышаться, вобрать в себя как можно больше от Джека Барнса, чтобы он влюбился и точно так же не мог представить себе ни минуты раздельно.

Но Стив не знал, как правильно. На войне было не до любви, а до этого некому было объяснять и показывать. Потому Стив только ласково гладил длинные пальцы Джека и не мог не улыбаться.

 

 

###  **10**

 

Тони не отвечал на вызовы уже третьи сутки. Он, конечно, сказал, что будет где-то на конференции в Азии и, если кто решится ему названивать в эти дни, чтобы подумал хорошенько, но Стиву Тони сейчас был просто необходим.

— Не отвечает? — Баки попрыгал, проверяя, чтобы нигде не звенело и ничего не отваливалось с увешанного всевозможным оружием тактического костюма. — Я знаю код доступа, что ты так напрягаешься, Стиви?

— У друзей не воруют джеты, которые могут засветиться чуть ли не в дворцовом перевороте, — нахмурился Стив, в очередной раз набирая номер Старка, слушая длинные гудки и вежливый голос искина, уверяющего, что обязательно передаст сиятельному всё, что мистер Роджерс посчитает важным. — Но поведу тогда я.

Баки только закатил глаза. Он прекрасно знал, что тогда Стив вспылил, узнав о попытке покушения на Джека, но он так же и знал, что его лучший друг никогда не отступается от сказанных даже в запале слов. Баки был готов, что Стив начнёт затягивать, прорабатывая каждый их шаг, но ошибся. Стивен Роджерс не за красивый разворот плеч и звёздно-полосатый щит получил звание капитана ещё в сороковых. За одну ночь он не только составил подробнейший план дворца, руководствуясь рассказами Джека, но и полностью проработал всю операцию, заявившись с утра пораньше, разложил на кухонном столе чертежи нужных им зданий. Объяснять Стив тоже умел прекрасно, а вот повышенная ответственность и чувство долга перед тем, кого он называл друзьями, немного сдвинули все планы. Не мог Стив так просто взять квинджет Тони. Но даже у Капитана Америка не хватило, похоже, в итоге терпения дождаться, пока миллионер и филантроп нафотографируется с японскими школьницами и соизволит ответить на вызов.

— Вылетаем через час, — объявил он, набирая Джека, чтобы попрощаться и, наверное, в тысячный раз пообещать не совать голову дракону в пасть, причём сейчас это выражение даже не было фигуральным.

Баки курил на крыше, сбрасывая пепел вниз, на головы спешащих по своим делам прохожих.

Сколько он всего наворотил за годы службы на Гидру, и вспомнить вряд ли получится, даже с его почти идеальной памятью. Но сейчас впервые он делал что-то даже не для себя, а для важного человека, для сына. Баки не боялся напортачить или случайно самоубиться, не боялся перестараться и случайно спалить половину дворца. Его пугала перспектива лишиться Джека, не оказаться рядом в тот момент. когда ему может угрожать реальная опасность.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что убить Сайласа — это только половина дела? — на всякий случай спросил он у Стива, прекрасно понимая, что, если друг не согласится с его доводами, он справится и один, но хотелось, чтобы Стив правильно понимал сложившуюся обстановку.

— Понимаю, — Стив стоял рядом, вглядываясь в далёкий горизонт, краем глаза наблюдая за нервно подрагивающей рукой Баки, сжимающей тлеющую сигарету. — Неизвестно, он ли заказал Джека или это в Гидре подсуетились, заметив обострившееся внимание ЩИТа к беглому принцу. Джек, конечно, ничего не знает о реальном положении дел в королевстве, но всё равно является опасным свидетелем.

— Пытать будем? — Баки выпустил в небо тонкую струйку дыма.

— Если потребуется, Бак. Грузимся, Тони я ждать уже не считаю нужным.

Они погрузились. Стив повел джет, Брок устроился рядом, в кресле второго пилота.

— Роджерс, — окинув взглядом Кэпа в черном тактическом костюме, спросил Брок, — объясни мне, на кой чёрт ты с нами увязался? Ты не диверсант, как Барнс, у тебя нет опыта тайных операций, как у меня. Твой стиль — идти в лобовую, но здесь ведь совершенно не тот случай. Ты не умеешь действовать тайно, а для того, чтобы вынести всю Гидру в Гильбоа в лобовую, нас слишком мало. Даже со всем СТРАЙКом нас было бы слишком мало. Все-таки целая страна. Мы с Барнсом тихо вошли бы, тихо разделали короля и так же тихо ушли бы. У нас нет ресурсов, чтобы допросить всех и каждого и выяснить, где и в ком в Гильбоа засела Гидра.

— Мне всех не надо, Рамлоу, — ответил Стив, застёгивая последнее крепление. — Меня интересует только Сайлас, и вот с ним я бы крепко потолковал. Не дёргайся, мешать и лезть вперёд не буду. Я и без твоих подсказок знаю свои сильные и слабые стороны.

— Брейк, — рявкнул Баки. — У нас, между прочим, не так много времени, если вы забыли? Или устроим дневную экскурсию во дворец? Сомневаюсь, что нам так уж будут рады.

— Я бы предложил устранить и эту самую Томасину, — в который раз сказал Брок. — Подозреваю, что она и есть куратор Сайласа от Гидры.

— Зачем устранять? — Сжал кулаки до хруста. — Её-то как раз можно прихватить с собой и допросить. Уж дракон Его величества должен знать куда больше. Раз уж именно она выполняет всю грязную работы венценосного семейства.

Брок кивнул. Мысль была хороша, но, судя по рассказам Джека о Томасине, вряд ли её удастся расколоть так просто. Сама мысль о похищении Брока не смущала, он и не такое проворачивал.

Интересно, дамочка говорит на английском, или придется привлекать Джека как переводчика? Кажется, в ЩИТе он был единственным, кто хорошо знал гелвуйский. Хотя… Брок покосился на Баки. Барнс тоже знает, и ему по нервам Томасина поездить не сможет.

— Баки, будешь переводить? — спросил Брок. — Идея привлекать Джека как переводчика мне не нравится.

— Актив свободно общался на гелвуйском, — отметил он, занимая место за интерактивной панелью в салоне джета. — Так, крошка, раскрой-ка мне все свои тайны, — пробежался пальцами по вспыхнувшим кнопкам, загружая картинки со спутников Старка. — Я бы предпочёл вообще никак не задействовать сына, пусть уж только результат узнает. Может, её вообще в Штаты не везти, допросим по дороге и тело сбросим в Атлантике?

Стив осуждающе глянул из-за плеча, но комментировать не стал. Он был, в принципе, согласен с Баки, но такие методы не сильно поощрял. Вот только когда дело касалось семьи, все его принципы вылетали в трубу с таким свистом, что только успевай пригибаться.

— Баки, допрос на тебе, я её просто придушу.

— Что будем делать с королевой? — спросил Брок. — У них с Сайласом общая спальня.

— Вырубим. Она хоть как-то защищала сына, — отмахнулся Баки. — И меня, скорее всего, помнит, а значит, будет молчать. Роза женщина неглупая.

Брок хмыкнул, прикинув, что допрашивать Сайласа придется в этой самой общей спальне, а значит, королева будет присутствовать при допросе. Впрочем, её возможные психотравмы Брока не волновали. По его мнению, Роза сделала для сына недостаточно. Была куча способов вывести его из-под удара давным-давно, и ни один из этих способов Роза не применила. Значит, полюбуется на то, к чему привело её бездействие.

Они летели в молчании навстречу ночи. Брок не особенно беспокоился. Хотя Гильбоа и была пронизана Гидрой сверху донизу, она все же прикидывалась нормальной цивилизованной страной, а значит, патрули там по улицам не ходят. Судя по рассказам Джека, пробраться во дворец будет не так уж сложно. Конечно, у Джека устаревшие на три года сведения, и все же этот самый Эндрю Кросс прошёл во дворец свободно и вывел Джека без проблем. Правда, у Кросса могли быть сообщники во дворце, та же королева, но это не имело большого значения. Дворец не был укрепленной крепостью или секретной базой. И охраны в нем было не так уж много.

Джет оставили на небольшой полянке в нескольких километрах от Шайло в стелс-режиме. Стив на всякий случай включил аварийный маяк и настроил управление автопилотом, перекинув его на телефон, чтобы в случае чего умная машина Старка могла их подобрать хоть с крыши дворца, хоть с центральной площади.

— Выдвигаемся, — скомандовал он, подхватив на всякий случай винтовку.

Щит был слишком известным и заметным аксессуаром только одного суперчеловека на планете, чтобы вот так вот им светить.

Машину нашли быстро. Баки за секунду взломал замок старенького минивэна и клятвенно заверил Стива, что машину они вернут на место, как только закончат.

Брок молчал, привычно скользнув в рабочий модус. Они не собирались разделяться — незачем. Тайная операция, каких в его жизни были десятки.

Машина въехала в город. Брок осматривался. Широкие улицы, новые дома, прикидывающиеся старыми, много молодых деревьев. Дворец — странный гибрид современного небоскреба и классического дворца. Они подъехали к входу для прислуги. Там были ворота, у которых машину оставили, и камеры с множеством слепых зон. Или это не Гидра, или Гидра на своей территории слишком уж расслабилась.

Брок вскрыл замок — примитивный, даже не электронный, — и они вошли в почти не освещенный хозяйственный двор. Дверь была приоткрыта, около неё курил охранник, пялящийся в свой смартфон. Охрана не сдает смартфоны на время рабочей смены? Потрясающе.

Баки показательно закатил глаза и тенью метнулся за его спину, зажал металлической ладонью рот, пальцами второй руки надавив на сонную артерию. Перетащив бессознательное тело подальше в кусты и на всякий случай перехватив руки и ноги стяжками, Баки вышел на свет, жестами указывая двигаться дальше.

Они молча крались по едва освещенным коридорам дворца, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Стив шёл последним, мягко ступая и выставив вперёд дуло винтовки. Охранники им попадались ещё дважды. И если первые ещё хоть как-то делали вид, что работают, то двое других, подпирающих спинами косяки королевской спальни, и вовсе спали на посту, каким-то чудом сохраняя равновесие. Их сгрузили, тщательно связав, в небольшом кабинете левее по коридору.

Король мирно спал, раскинувшись в центре огромной кровати, и громогласно храпел, оттеснив супругу к самому краю.

Стив аккуратно, чтобы не причинить лишнего вреда, скрутил Розу по рукам и ногам, завернув её в тяжёлое покрывало и заткнув рот какой-то тряпкой, до того как она успела проснуться и хоть как-то отреагировать на незваных гостей у себя в спальне.

— А вот теперь пообщаемся! — усмехнулся Баки, стянув короля на пол за ногу.

Сайлас дернулся, попытался закричать, но Брок зажал ему рот ладонью в тактической перчатке.

— Будешь орать — убьем, — тихо сказал он, не углубляясь в подробности о том, что до утра Сайлас не доживет в любом случае.

— Актив! — прохрипел Сайлас. — Отставить!

Баки присел рядом на корточки, глянул насмешливо.

— Неправильно, Ваше величество, — постучал пальцем себе по виску. — Этот временно в отпуске, сейчас я за него. И вы отлично знаете, зачем я к вам заглянул на огонёк, не так ли?

Стив закатил глаза, усадил ошалело моргающую Розу в кресло.

— Не беспокойтесь, Ваше величество. У нас претензии только к вашему супругу. Если будете вести себя тихо, то утро встретите уже в постели.

— Твой ублюдок добрался до тебя! — прошипел Сайлас. — Посмотрим, как тебя опозорит этот пидорас!

Одним ударом правой сломав Сайласу нос, Баки молча вздёрнул короля на ноги, толкнул в сторону второго кресла.

— Добрался, — Стив встал за его спиной, опустив на плечи тяжёлые ладони, не давая пошевелиться. — И очень много интересного рассказал.

Баки выхватил тонкий нож и положил его на столик между королём и королевой.

— Твой ублюдок-пидорас пиздит как дышит, — пуская из носа кровавые пузыри, заявил Сайлас. — Больше его слушай!

Брок старался оставаться спокойным, но руки сами сжимались в кулаки. Во власти вот _этого_ Джек был тридцать лет?!

Баки помнил, что должен задать вопросы, помнил, что нельзя просто взять и нарезать Сайласа на ремни, но едва мог сдержаться.

— Стив, — просипел он, не в силах произнести хоть слово, чтобы не вцепиться зубами в дряблое горло королька.

Убрав руки с плеч Сайласа, Стив обошёл кресло, отпихнув Баки в сторону. Он видел, как того трясло от едва сдерживаемой ярости.

— Вы бы думали, что и кому говорите, Ваше величество, — усмехнулся он, расстёгивая перчатки. — Начнём с простых вопросов, и от того, что и как вы ответите, зависит исход этой ночи.

Стив нисколько не лукавил, хоть и не собирался оставлять Сайласу жизнь, но одно дело — быстро свернуть ему шею и совсем — другое оставить наедине с Баки Барнсом.

Брок сменил Стива, притиснув Сайласа к креслу. Тот ещё не испугался как следует — не то смелый ублюдок, не то просто глупый.

Первые вопросы были простыми — имя, возраст, даты биографии. Сайлас отвечал, булькая и кашляя. Брок поглядывал на Баки. Тот вроде бы успокоился, но именно вроде бы. Брок бы не поручился.

— А теперь обсудим вашего пасынка, Ваше величество, — Стив улыбнулся, подался вперёд, но тут же был перехвачен металлической рукой поперёк тела.

— Про сына я буду спрашивать сам.

Злость ушла, уступая место холодной кристально чистой ярости. Баки уже знал, как будет ломать Сайласу кости и заранее предвкушающе облизывал растягивающиеся в оскале губы.

— Это ты приказал оставить полк Джека без поддержки?

Сайлас оскалился:

— Приказал. Но этот ублюдок все равно выжил.

Он вздернул подбородок и с вызовом посмотрел на Баки.

— Его даже не покалечили. Были бы мозги — вышибло бы контузией, а так он через день на блядки понесся.

Баки молча ударил по печени.

— Отвечай только на заданные вопросы, — посоветовал Стив, до хруста сдавив предплечье Сайласа.

— Это ты приказал убить его любовника?

Сайлас съежился в кресло от удара и глухо вскрикнул. Некоторое время он глотал воздух, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, а потом выдохнул:

— Нет. Если бы я знал, что у этого сученыша ещё и любовник есть, я бы сам его пристрелил. Обоих.

Новый удар раздробил несколько рёбер. Ничего серьёзного, про себя ответил Стив.

— Уёбок, — прошипел Баки, стиснул зубы до скрипа. — Это ты приказал расстрелять Джека на заднем дворе зала Советов, когда он выступил против тебя? Это ты заставил его целовать твои ботинки?! Это ты…

Баки захлебнулся дыханием. Стив дернул его на себя, сжал в объятиях, не давая вырваться.

— Говори! — рыкнул он, не отпуская друга.

Сайлас самодовольно оскалился, показывая окровавленные зубы.

— Я, — заявил он. — Я король, и только я решаю, что будет с моими подданными. — Он сплюнул на ковер кровавую слюну. — И он целовал мне ботинки.

Стив всем телом ощутил, как затрясло Баки, как он едва различимо заскулил, будто бы от нестерпимой боли, вжался сильнее.

— Брок, уведи Баки, — попросил Стив. — Здесь я и один справлюсь. Пусть он отойдёт.

А сам наклонился поближе к Сайласу, заглянул в подернутые плёнкой сумасшествия глаза короля.

— Это ты приказал заточить принца вместе с невестой в покоях?

— Да! — ухмыльнулся Сайлас.

Брок, ухватив Баки за плечи, вывел его из королевской спальни и гладил по спине, пока тот, тяжело дыша, упёрся кулаками и лбом в стену, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда Баки немного попустило, Брок сказал:

— Пойдем отыщем Томасину. Она нам нужна, и её комнаты где-то во дворце. Западное крыло.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, Баки на миг прислушался к происходящему в королевской спальне, усмехнулся зло и потянул Брока в темноту коридора. Он шёл, не скрываясь, не стараясь хоть как-то смягчить шаг. Будь воля Баки, он бы сжёг дворец дотла вместе с теми, кто видел, что этот ублюдок творил с его сыном, и никто не вступился, испугавшись полоумного короля. Баки бы и Розу придушил голыми руками, но сильно сомневался, что Джек одобрит.

Томасина не спала. Они сидела на низкой банкетке перед зеркалом и расчёсывала волосы.

— Я знала, что ты придёшь, — спокойно сказала она, поднялась. — Я не стану кричать, но и говорить что-то против его величества тоже не стану. Можешь меня убить.

Брок оскалился. Приятно иметь дело с умным человеком. Похоже, именно Томасина заправляла тут всем от имени короля, пока тот галлюцинировал наяву о своем величии.

Брок стянул Томасине руки за спиной пластиковыми наручниками, залепил рот строительным скотчем и вздернул её на ноги.

— Это тебе сейчас так кажется, что ты ничего не скажешь, — шепнул он ей в ухо. — Посмотрим, как ты запоешь под пентоталом. Баки, куда её?

Баки взвалил Томасину себе на плечо и кивком указал на дверь.

— Уходим. Забираем Стива, закончим с Сайласом и ходу отсюда, — глухо отозвался он, не слабо приложив по заднице трепыхнувшуюся от известия о короле его помощницу.

Вернулись они как раз вовремя. Сайлас едва дышал, уронив голову на грудь. Стив пожал плечами и вытер окровавленные руки о пижамную куртку короля.

— Не сошлись во мнении. Баки, он твой. Пять минут и уходим. Успеешь?

Баки кивнул, глянул на заплаканную королеву, но не позволил Стиву увести её в другую комнату.

— Пусть смотрит.

Брок знал, что Барнс не был жестоким человеком. В нем даже жесткости не хватало. Он был безупречно функционален на боевых заданиях, но сейчас дело было в личном. Глядя, как пузырится кровь на губах Сайласа, Брок понимал, что тот не доживет до утра. Королева не сможет позвать на помощь — кляп не позволит. Но и Барнс не сможет просто оставить Сайласа умирать, потому что — вдруг кто-нибудь все-таки войдет в королевскую спальню до утра? Здесь была хорошая звукоизоляция, но такие, как Сайлас, живучи. Сейчас Броку было просто интересно, как именно Барнс его убьет.

Подхватив оставленный на столике нож, Баки любовно погладил лезвие.

— Если бы Стиву не нужна была информация, мы бы играли с тобой всю ночь. Сейчас так мало времени, а у меня и моего сына к тебе достаточно претензий, величество. — Баки сгрёб слипшиеся волосы Сайласа в кулак, дернул назад, задирая голову. — Ты выбрал не ту мишень, уёбок! Зря тронул моего сына! Думал, не узнаю или подох давно? Ничего, я на твоём примере покажу, что бывает с теми, кто трогает мою семью.

Баки потребовалось всего несколько взмахов ножом, чтобы подрезать сухожилия на руках и ногах, надрезать вены на запястьях, выпуская кровь, любуясь, как светлая обивка кресла напитывается багрянцем, становясь тёмно-бордовой, как Сайлас хрипел, дергался. Последним ударом Баки вбил стилет в горло короля, дробя позвонки.

В соседнем кресле рвалась из пут и глухо мычала королева. Брок глянул на неё в тот момент, когда у неё закатились глаза и она обмякла. Он переложил женщину на кровать, укрыл одеялом. Потом посмотрел на Томасину. Та остановившимся взглядом смотрела в никуда. По её щекам медленно текли слезы.

— В ванную оба, — скомандовал Брок. — Смойте с себя кровь и уходим. Идите, я пока присмотрю.

На борт джета они поднялись, когда небо на востоке только начало сереть, прогоняя ночную тьму. Баки свалил Томасину на одно сидений, тряхнул головой, откидывая со лба выбившуюся из хвоста прядь.

— Пристегните её, чтобы не убилась на взлёте, — Стив пробежался пальцами по кнопкам, оживляя приборную панель. Искоса глянул на мигающий красным передатчик, прекрасно зная, чьи вопли услышит, а потому махнул на него рукой, поднимая джет в воздух.

Брок пристегнул Томасину к одной из боковых скамеек, содрал с её рта скотч. Она дернулась, но не издала ни звука, только посмотрела на Брока с холодной ненавистью. Брок её взгляд проигнорировал. На него много кто так смотрел, бывало, что и Роджерс. Но у Брока была дубленая шкура, её не то что взглядами — и словами-то было не пронять.

Баки сел напротив Томасины, глянул остро, зло. Подобные ей не ломаются просто, их надо подтачивать годами, вытягивать информацию по крохе, а времени не было, зато под пентоталом и не такие разливались соловьём.

— Почему ты так верна этому чудовищу? — спросил Баки, совершенно не ожидая услыхать хоть какой-то ответ, но Томасина светло улыбнулась.

— Я умею платить за добро, пусть и совершённое лишь однажды. Он мой король, пусть даже и мёртвый. Никто другой не займёт его места. Даже твой сын.

— Я не хочу такой участи Джеку, — покачал головой Баки.

Ампула с зеленоватой прозрачной жидкостью со щелчком встала на место в пистолет.

Брок подошёл к Стиву.

— Ставь джет на автопилот, — сказал он. — И идите допрашивайте эту суку. Я посижу за штурвалом. И так все услышу.

Смуглая кожа Томасины покрылась мелкими бисеринками пота. Дракон мёртвого короля сопротивлялась как могла, кусая губы, отводя взгляд в сторону, но Стив умел ждать. Он не торопился задавать вопросы, сидел, разглядывая собеседницу, сцепив пальцы в замок.

— Пора, — объявил он, выпрямил спину.

Стандартные ответы на стандартные вопросы. Стив улыбался, раскладывая по полочкам жизнь этой странной женщины, разбирая её по кирпичикам, вытягивая самые постыдные вещи о королевской семье и самой Томасине, надо было просто задавать правильные вопросы.

Как и предполагал Брок, она знала непозволительно много даже для главы службы безопасности: о Гидре, о том, кто являлся отцом Джека, куда шли основные средства короны, почему война с Гефом продолжалась и кому это было выгодно, кто приказал убить Джозефа Лейсила. Томасина смотрела остекленевшим взглядом за спину Стива и говорила.

— Глава регионального ответвления Гидры в Гильбоа?

— Уильям Кросс, — выдавила она.

— Это он заказал Джека?

— Нет, Гидре принц нужен живым и на троне. Им легко управлять, — Томасина закашлялась, мотнула головой.

— Каким был последний приказ Сайласа относительно Джека?

Но Томасина не ответила, захрипела, давясь воздухом, рванула ворот наглухо застёгнутой блузки.

— Нет, не скажу! Оставьте короля в покое! — закричала она, забилась в ремнях безопасности, похоже, не сильно понимая, где находится.

Стиву её было даже отчасти жаль и, если бы не Джек, если бы Томасина не заперла его самолично на долгие три года, не смотрела, как он мучается, бросаясь на стены, умоляя выпустить, если бы она хоть на миг проявила жалость к принцу, он остановил бы Баки.

— Отпустите. Больно… — тонко скулила Томасина, глядя на Стива с какой-то болезненной обречённостью.

— У каждого короля должен быть дракон, — покачал Баки, подняв её голову за подбородок. — Но после смерти короля в драконе отпадает нужда.

И одним движением сломал ей шею.

— Мы над Атлантикой, — сказала Брок. — Снижаюсь. Крикните, когда опускать аппарель.

Ему не было жаль ни Сайласа, ни Томасину. Эти люди представляли опасность для семьи Брока, а значит, их надо было устранить. Вот и все.

 

 

###  **11**

 

Стив в очередной раз пригладил волосы, поправил ворот рубашки.

— Ты собираешься, будто ботаник, которого пригласила на бал самая красивая и популярная девочка школы, — расхохотался Баки, разлохматил Стиву волосы, поставив их торчком. — Поверь, так будет лучше.

Сглотнув, Стив вновь подошёл к зеркалу под оглушительный хохот Баки. Стив не был не уверенным в себе хлюпиком из сороковых, он через многое прошёл, хлебнул дерьма по полной, встречался с Пегги, самой красивой и боевой девушкой CНР. Но с Джеком он терялся, замолкал, стоило тому оказаться в непосредственной близости, и чувствовал себя тем самым доходягой из сороковых, которого накрывало приступом астмы, стоило красивой девушке к нему обратиться.

— Стиви, где легендарная капитанская отвага? — покачал головой Баки.

— Дома, со щитом остаётся, — буркнул в ответ Стив, набрасывая на плечи куртку. — Бак, я…

— Иди уже, горе-любовник. Вот почему я за тебя переживаю больше, чем за сына, а?

Стив обнял Баки, получил ответный хлопок по спине металлической ладонью.

Он сам пригласил Джека прогуляться по Бруклину, точнее, назначил время, выбрав самый благоприятный день, когда у Джека выходной совпадёт с его собственным, на что Баки в очередной раз закатил глаза и напомнил, что Стив вообще-то Капитан Америка и может свободно распоряжаться своим графиком и графиками всех, кто работает в ЩИТе, если где-нибудь не намечается тотального пиздеца. Но Стиву почему-то хотелось ухаживать за Джеком по всем правилам: с походами в кино, посиделками в милых кафешках, ласковыми несмелыми прикосновениями и поцелуями в щёку. Он не хотел форсировать события, только не с Джеком. Им хотелось наслаждаться, узнать полностью, распробовать самому и дать Джеку понять, кто такой Стив Роджерс без своего неизменного щита, звёздно-полосатой формы и целого багажа принципов.

Замерев в холле на первом этаже, Стив принялся ждать Джека, нервно теребя ключи от машины. Он бы, может, и цветы бы купил, если бы Баки его не оборжал, не обозвал викторианским девственником и не посоветовал лучше узнать адреса отелей и взять с собой презервативы.

Джек спустился через минуту, подошёл к Стиву, тронул его за руку и сказал:

— Привет.

Как-то так получилось, что Джек не видел Стива уже несколько дней, с того момента, как они с Баки и Броком улетели в Гильбоа. То ли Стив был занят, то ли скрывался, Джек не понял, но соскучился по нему страшно. Стив даже встречу эту назначил по телефону.

Джеку хотелось поцеловать Стива, хотя бы в щеку, но Брок и Баки в один голос умоляли его не гнать лошадей. Джек подумал и согласился. Сам он, дитя двухтысячных, представлял, что такое классическое довоенное ухаживание, очень смутно, но для Стива ведь все ещё были сороковые. Точнее, он сам все ещё был в сороковых. Сексуальная революция, безумие восьмидесятых, бесшабашность девяностых прошли мимо него. Так что Джек смирился с тем, что пока ритм их отношениям будет задавать Стив. Что там было-то? Никаких поцелуев до третьего свидания?

Они гуляли, никуда не спеша. Стив показывал Джеку свой собственный Бруклин, таким каким он его помнил, провёл по узким, совсем не туристическим улочкам, показал, где находился тот самый ломбард, в котором располагалась правительственная лаборатория, где были их с Баки дома. Он знал тысячу историй о каждом соседе, помнил всех, с кем когда-либо сводила его судьба и обо всех старался рассказать хоть что-то. Сводил Джека в парк, где любил рисовать, показал старый кряжистый дуб, где, если присмотреться, можно было в трёх метрах над землёй обнаружить едва видные, похожие на трещины имена, вырезанные когда-то очень-очень давно: Стив Р. и Баки Б.

Стив, нисколько не смущаясь посторонних, не реагируя на бросаемые в их сторону взгляды, держал Джека за руку крепко, не выпуская его ладони ни на миг, иногда ласково поглаживая внутреннюю сторону пальцем.

Джеку было действительно интересно слушать Стива. Город словно говорил с Джеком его голосом с неспешными, несовременными интонациями, вворачивая словечки, которые Джек скорее угадывал, чем понимал, потому что прежде встречал их только в словарях.

Они гуляли, и перед Джеком вставал призрак старого Бруклина — школа, в которой учились Стив и Баки, дома, в которых они жили, танцзалы, куда Баки ходил каждые выходные, таская Стива с собой, булочная на углу, мясная лавка, где можно было купить ливера на пятнадцать центов, зеленная лавка, где за бесценок отдавали помятые и начавшие портиться овощи и фрукты…

У Джека постепенно возникло ощущение, что Стив дарит ему свой город. Точнее, свой район, в котором он родился и вырос, который знал досконально. Это было странное чувство и немного неожиданное.

Джек не чувствовал Шайло своим, хотя город строился на его глазах. Не чувствовал своим пентхаус в новом, прямо к моменту окончания им академии построенном небоскребе. Только сейчас он понял, что всю жизнь был в Гильбоа чужаком. Он любил её нежно и горячо, он не знал другой страны, но сейчас — сейчас Стив дом за домом дарил ему Америку, и это было чудесно.

— Ты ходил в эту церковь? — спросил он, когда они остановились полюбоваться красивейшим псевдоготическим храмом.

Будто решив что-то для себя, Стив притянул Джека к себе, обнял со спины, устроив подбородок на его плече.

— Моя мама была ревностной католичкой и проводила в церкви всё свободное от работы и уходом за мной время, молила Бога дать мне хоть немного сил и отогнать от меня дрянного сынка Барнсов, — рассмеялся он. — Мы с Баки в какие только передряги не влипали. Он был той ещё занозой в заднице. А я — его вечной головной болью.

Стив вскинул подбородок, совсем как делал Баки, и светло улыбнулся.

Ему казалось, что он привёл Джека не на экскурсию, а домой, познакомить родню и соседей со своим возлюбленным. И Бруклин отвечал им взаимностью, открываясь давно забытым ощущением тепла.

Стив коснулся губами щеки Джека и отстранился.

— Не хочешь где-нибудь перекусить?

— Как раз хотел предложить, — улыбнулся Джек. — Что-нибудь очень американское, хорошо? Не пойми неправильно, я люблю европейские кухни, но… — он взмахнул рукой.

— На Кони-Айленд есть неплохой дайнер, — немного подумав, предложил Стив. — Я его нашёл, когда только вернулся в Бруклин после… после войны. Там такой клэм-чаудер — язык проглотишь, да и бургеры на славу. Я бы сказал, супергеройские. Только надо есть аккуратнее, чтобы не уделаться по самые уши.

Стив подхватил Джека под локоть, увлекая в нужном направлении.

В дайнере Стива узнали, всё же он частенько появлялся в новостях. Миловидная крутобёдрая официантка тут же подскочила, разулыбалась, увлекая куда-то подальше от основных столиков.

— Я уже думала, ты переехал куда, — радостно чирикнула она, хлопнув ресничками.

— Мисс, вы меня помните? — удивился Стив, явно беспокоясь, что слава бежит впереди него, и сейчас около их столика выстроится целая толпа жаждущих общения со знаменитым Капитаном.

— ещё бы не запомнить такого красавца, — она подмигнула длинными накладными ресницами. — Тебе как обычно? И что закажет твой друг?

— Стив, посоветуй? — попросил Джек. — Где побольше мяса и поменьше углеводов, хорошо? Брок меня жестко строит насчет режима питания.

Стив глянул в пёстрое меню.

— Собственно, и возьми чаудер, или ты против морепродуктов? А кто на кухне? — поинтересовался он у радостно подпрыгивающей на месте официантке, то и дело прижимающейся приличного размера бюстом к его плечу.

— Карлос, он у нас один за всех.

— У Карлоса стейки нежнейшие, а за бургер Брок с тебя живого не слезет.

Джек сделал заказ и ласково погладил Стива по руке, полюбовавшись, как вытягивается лицо у официантки. Он пил воду, пока ждал заказа, а потом спросил, неожиданно даже для себя:

— Вы… узнали в Гильбоа, отчего умер Джозеф Лейсил? Самоубийство или?..

Стив ждал этого вопроса, ждал и одновременно опасался, не зная, как Джек отреагирует, насколько новость затронет его. Такое не может не расстроить. Потому он накрыл ладонь Джека своей, сжал, погладил по запястью.

— Твоя мать… Это Роза приказала избавиться от него, пока не прознал Сайлас и не убил вас обоих.

Джек прошептал:

— Спасибо. — И уже громче добавил: — Что-то такое я и подозревал. — Он вздохнул и посмотрел в окно, за которым был вид на набережную. — Я никогда не вернусь в Гильбоа.

Стив сидел молча. Да и что тут скажешь? Жизнь Джека его же семья разрушала с самых первых дней, уничтожая всё что ему было дорого, только ради того, чтобы увидеть, как он прогнётся, сломается, падёт к ногам деспота, не способного оценить живой ум пусть и не родного сына. Сайлас каждое мгновение казнил Джека за грехи его матери, за то, что она не смогла пройти мимо Зимнего Солдата, очаровавшего её смертоносной хищностью.

— Дом там, где твое сердце, — уверенно сказал Стив.

Джек улыбнулся ему.

Расплатившись, они вышли из ресторанчика и двинулись по набережной. Джек заметил кинотеатр и остановился, разглядывая афиши.

— Давай сходим на что-нибудь? — предложил он. — «Молчание глубины» — я видел трейлер, должно быть интересно.

— Почти сто лет не был в кино, — улыбнулся Стив.

Оплатив в кассе два билета, они прошли в зал, уселись в удобные кресла. Как только погасили свет, Стив накрыл ладонь Джека своей, переплёл пальцы.

Как часто бывает, все самое лучшее в фильме собрали в трейлере. Джек огорчился было, но на экране были такие прекрасные приморские пейзажи и такие восхитительные подводные съемки, что Джек просто наслаждался ими и не почти не следил за сюжетом. Он держал Стива за руку, и ему было хорошо. Тепло и спокойно.

Он знал, что потом они приедут домой, и кто-нибудь приготовит ужин, и они с отцом будут разговаривать обо всем на свете, и рядом будет Стив, и отец будет за него радоваться, а не стыдить и угрожать. Что Брок расскажет какую-нибудь историю о ком-нибудь из Страйка. Что Принц будет гоняться за своей любимой робо-мышью, с которой он ободрал уже почти весь мех.

Когда они вышли из кинотеатра, уже совсем стемнело, с набережной потянуло холодом. Стив снял с себя куртку и накинул её на плечи Джека, чтобы тот не замёрз. Большим пальцем обвёл скулу.

— Можно? — спросил он, чуть склонившись над Джеком.

— Да, — улыбнулся ему Джек.

Куртка на плечи — это было так старомодно. И все же так мило. И от неё пахло Стивом.

Легко коснувшись своими губами губ Джека, Стив выдохнул, отстранился чтобы притянуть к себе ближе, обнять до хруста, поцеловать жадно, голодно, вылизывая влажную изнанку, забыв обо всём на свете. Он гладил Джека по спине, пил его дыхание, распадаясь на части, перерождаясь в кого-то нового.

Джек немного не ожидал такого напора, но с радостной готовностью ответил на него. Он притянул Стива к себе за бедра и целовал, насыщаясь за все голодные годы без любви, за все случайные встречи только для секса, словно наполняя собственную внутреннюю пустоту.

Прижавшись своим лбом ко лбу Джека, Стив счастливо рассмеялся.

Вот оно, то самое, настоящее, единственно верное, без фальшивой примеси фанатского обожания, без горечи одноразовых встреч, когда не знаешь, увидитесь ли вы снова, без лживых обещаний и клятв, без пресловутого «долго и счастливо». Стив чувствовал, что готов проживать этот момент до бесконечности, ощущать мягкость губ Джека, чувствовать уверенную хватку на своих бёдрах и чувствовать, как сердце вторит сердцу Джека. На сколько бы их ни свела судьба, Стив знал, что всё это время будет рядом, оберегать, защищая от всего мира, если потребуется. Он любил всем сердцем, всем своим существом. Это не было по-детски невинное чувство, как к Баки. Любовь к Джеку горела в груди, иссушая до самого донышка и в то же время наполняя до краёв той самой живительной влагой, о которой так любят писать поэты.

— Уединитесь! — свистнул им кто-то в спину.

Джек вздрогнул всем телом и отстранился. Тут же сказал:

— Извини… Старые привычки. Да и потом, для тебя?.. Как это будет для тебя? Капитан Америка, символ нации — гей. Ведь нас куча народу видела.

Стив вновь притянул его к себе, приобнимая.

— Знаешь, я достаточно сделал для этой страны, чтобы иметь право любить того, кого хочу. А мнение общественности — это мнение тех, кого не спрашивали. Поехали домой или ещё хочешь погулять?

Джек почувствовал, как его отпускает напряжение. Он потерся щекой о плечо Стива и сказал:

— Давай догуляем до стоянки — и домой. А завтра, если у тебя свободный день… Тебе не нужен натурщик для рисования?

— Как раз хотел попросить тебя мне попозировать, но завтра мне нужно быть на заседании ООН по поводу ядерного оружия, уеду сразу после обеда, и Николас предупредил, что заседание может затянуться на пару дней, — рассказал Стив, вновь взяв Джека за руку.

— Тяжко быть тобой, — вздохнул Джек. — Представляешь, мне до сих пор пишут бывшие заказчики, просят переводов на гелвуйский и с гелвуйского, и так жалеют, что я больше не занимаюсь переводами… А в ЩИТе я, оказывается, единственный аналитик со знанием гелвуйского, так что все материалы о Гильбоа идут через меня.

Стив искоса глянул на Джека, но не стал заострять внимание. Он прекрасно понял намёк, но что тут скажешь? Они сделали то, что были должны, и Стив нисколько не жалел о случившемся. Главное, что Джеку больше ничего не угрожало с этой стороны. Для Гидры он был не интересен, и Сайлас сам приложил к этому руку, держа пасынка в неведении по всем сколько-то важным вопросам.

До Башни доехали быстро, вечерние пробки как раз рассосались и на дорогах было свободно.

— Поужинаешь с нами, как обычно? — спросил Джек, входя со Стивом в лифт. — Сегодня Баки готовит.

— Конечно, но, боюсь, скоро меня выгонят жить к себе на этаж, — ответил Стив, нажимая нужную кнопку.

Баки был весь в работе. Мука, к радости неугомонного Принца, вертящегося под ногами и здорово мешающего, летала по всей кухне. На Баки сегодня напало творческое настроение, он не отходил от плиты уже который час, решив угостить родных чем-нибудь эдаким.

В итоге уже на столе стояла закутанная в полотенце супница с борщом, на сковороде шкворчала поджаристая картошечка, а в духовке доходили пирожки со всем, что было в холодильнике.

— О, явились! — Баки звонко чихнул и поинтересовался, грозно уперев руки в бока. — Небось есть не будете?

— Будем-будем, — заверил Джек. — А где Брок?

— Тогда мыть руки и за стол, — скомандовал Баки. — Придёт сейчас. В оружейку спустился новинку какую-то старковскую проверить. Сейчас маячок ему скину, чтобы поднимался.

— Да, миссис Барнс! Слушаемся, миссис Барнс! — раскланялся Стив и едва успел увернуться от пинка.

— Сейчас договоришься — и вообще голодным оставлю, — расхохотался Баки, выловив Стива на повороте и повиснув на нём, сдавив горло бионической рукой. — И вообще, бойся меня!

— Ты кибернетический ёжик? — просипел Стив, вспоминая, как славно они смотрели тогда фильм про не очень страшного чудика, блуждающего по снам.

— Иди ты… мой руки!

Джек рассмеялся и сел за стол. Насколько тяжко ему было во время «семейных» завтраков во дворце с неизменным омлетом от Сайласа, настолько же легко и свободно — за ужином с отцом, Броком и Стивом. С ними было хорошо, тепло и уютно. И Джек уже почти привык не ждать никакого подвоха, никакой неприятной неожиданности. Правда, это не значило, что неожиданностей не стоило ждать от него.

 

 

###  **12**

 

Брок после ужина вернулся в оружейку — изучать новинку. Стив извинился, погладил Джека по плечу и поднялся к себе. Джек, чтобы чем-то занять руки, сгрузил посуду в посудомоечную машину, повернулся к допивающему чай Баки и сказал:

— Я единственный среди аналитиков знаю гелвуйский, ты в курсе?

Баки пожал плечами.

— И какой вывод я должен вынести из твоих слов, малыш? То, что ты в курсе того, что творится в Гильбоа? — поднял на сына кристально честные глаза. — Я могу извиниться.

— А тебе есть за что? — искренне удивился Джек. — Есть шансы, что тело Томасины найдут?

— Там и искать не будут, сын. Но если ты хочешь вернуться, если тебе нужно королевство, то дай нам хотя бы выжечь там Гидру, — Баки со вздохом поставил кружку на стол перед собой.

Он почему-то не думал даже, что Джек может захотеть корону, не желал об этом думать, но в любом случае поможет, чтобы сын ни решил, куда бы не стремилось его сердце. Если Джек счастлив, то и Баки всё устраивало. Пусть даже и они будут жить на разных континентах.

— На хуя мне та корона? — спросил Джек. — Пап, ты опять себя накрутил? Теперь я понимаю, почему Брок иногда так глаза закатывает. Слушай, мне была нужна корона, когда она была единственной, не очень надежной гарантией того, что я останусь в живых, понимаешь? Чёрт, да я сам сейчас не смогу объяснить, — он хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Просто тогда… тогда это казалось важным. Как главный приз, как то, что мое по праву, как признание моих достоинств, как… не знаю. Сейчас я оглядываюсь и вижу, что все это не имело смысла. Потому что я не хотел власти, не хотел той ответственности, не хотел славы. Я хотел быть в безопасности и, может быть, чтобы меня любили. Честно, я не в состоянии понять, что на меня нашло тогда. Королевское воспитание? Роза всегда, всю мою жизнь говорила мне, что я буду королем. А я… у меня и своих-то целей не было. Какие свои цели могут быть у принца? Только благо королевства.

Джек плюхнулся на стул. Внезапно и остро захотелось выпить.

— Только я не принц, вот в чем штука. Я сын Зимнего Солдата. Я сам солдат, пусть и просиживаю сейчас штаны в штабе. Верховная власть — это не мое. А безопасность и прикрытая спина у меня есть и так. И спасибо и тебе, и Стиву, и Броку за это.

Поднявшись, Баки сдёрнул Джека со стула, прижал к себе, коснулся губами лба.

— Я люблю тебя и хочу дать лучшее, исполнить мечты, какими бы они ни были бы. И всё равно, что для этого нужно. Очень хотел бы, чтобы у тебя за спиной не было такого опыта, но именно он и сделал тебя собой: сильным, уверенным в своих решениях. — Баки погладил Джека по голове и добавил очень серьёзно. — Я горжусь тобой.

Джек почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь. Он ткнулся лбом в плечо Баки и так замер. И долго стоял, тяжело дыша.

— Сайлас ведь наговорил тебе гадостей про меня? — наконец выдавил он.

Усадив Джека на стул и поставив перед ним стакан с джином, Баки сел напротив.

— Собака лает, караван идёт. Я бы удивился больше если бы он разливаться соловьём начал и хвалить тебя. Сайлас мразь. Он заслужил то, что получил. Не думай о нём.

Джек глотнул джина и сморщился — вкус внезапно показался неприятным.

— Я тридцать лет ежедневно на него оглядывался, — объяснил он. — Трудно вот так сразу перестать. Я знаю, что его больше нет, я знаю в подробностях, как он умер, я знаю, отчего и почему он умер. Но, понимаешь, это такой большой кусок меня. Мрачный, тяжёлый, давящий, но важный. А сейчас его нет, и во мне дыра, которую я пока ничем не заполнил. Не нашёл, чем. Я любил его, я хотел заслужить его любовь, я ненавидел его, боялся… Так много чувств, и вот его нет, а чувства остались и направлены в никуда. Знаешь, я, наверное, к психотерапевту с этим обращусь. Токсичные родители и все такое. Сам я не справлюсь.

— Если тебе это нужно, малыш, — кивнул Баки.

Он всё никак не мог понять, почему никто другой, кроме Джека, сломленного, забитого, не нашёл в себе смелости пойти против Сайласа. Как тот же кристально чистый Шепард — да, Баки хорошо изучил всё, что происходило в Гильбоа, пока Джек жил там — не увидел гниль и мерзость своего короля? Почему остальные молча глотали? Чего они боялись? Сайлас Бенджамин был обычным человеком из плоти и крови.

Баки казнил сам себя, что не узнал раньше, дал свершиться злу, но очень надеялся, что смерть Сайласа принесёт мир в душу Джека хотя бы со временем.

— Шёл бы ты спать, хороший мой, — мягко сказал Баки.

— Папа, — поднял голову Джек. — Ты только не думай о том, что было бы, если бы ты узнал раньше, и там если бы… не знаю. ещё полтора года назад ты ничего бы не смог, вот и все. Так сложилось. Судьба, бог, рок, что угодно, да и какая разница? Все уже было так, как было. Ты мог погибнуть в любой момент за эти годы. Я мог погибнуть… да тоже в любой момент. Неважно. Все в прошлом.

— Ты во многом мудрее меня, малыш, — тепло улыбнулся Баки, выбил из пачки, лежащей рядом, сигарету, закурил, затянулся. — Что было, то было. Никогда не умел вот так философски относиться. Всегда рвался что-то кому-то доказывать. Тут не дадут Стив с Броком соврать. Если бы меня Стив не утащил насильно, не запер здесь, не привёл ко мне Брока, так бы и продолжал искать пятый угол. Хорошо, что мы нашлись друг у друга, малыш, а остальное выправим.

— Да, — кивнул Джек и тоже взял сигарету. Закурил, закашлялся, снова затянулся. — С фронта не курил. Я много думал об этом. О прошлом. Твоем, моем. Там столько дерьма, что, если все время оглядываться назад, мы же погрязнем в этом. В ярости, гневе, боли, жалости к себе, бессилии. Я не хочу. Я хочу идти вперед.

— Правильно мыслишь, — Баки раздавил в пепельнице окурок и забрал сигарету у сына, докуривая за него. — Не курил давно, вот и не стоит вспоминать и вообще, — он хлопнул ладонями по столешнице. — Детское время давно закончилось. Пожелай папе хороших снов, сходи поцелуй дядю Стиви, а лучше тащи и его в койку.

— Не, — Джек поднялся. — Мы танцуем в его ритме. Не хочу спешить. Тем более с ним.

— Я вообще-то про спать тебе говорю, про здоровый сон и ничего более, — подмигнул Баки. — А то он опять полночи простоит за мольбертом, а потом примчится чумной, вылакает весь кофе и весь день будет рычать на подчинённых.

— Пойду скажу ему, что днем свет лучше, — улыбнулся Джек. — Что ты ему подаришь на день рождения? Спрашиваю, чтобы подарки не пересеклись.

— Брок пообещал ему каску с мишенью на затылке. Я вообще хотел принудительно оплатить ему отпуск и поездку куда-нибудь во Францию, но ты же знаешь Стива, Америка без него пропадёт, так что с меня ему мотоцикл будет. Над его машиной даже Старк рыдает горючими слезами. Да и Стив ещё во время войны хотел. Посидим с Тони, переберём под супергеройские нужды.

— Точно не пересечемся, — кивнул Джек и поднялся. — Спокойной ночи, папа. И спасибо за Сайласа.

— До завтра, — махнул рукой Баки.

 

 

***

Стив мурлыкал себе под нос одну из тех весёлых песенок, что пели девочки из кордебалета, приплясывал на месте. Сегодня определённо был лучший день за… за всю его жизнь. Да и штрихи под карандаш сегодня ложились как надо, правильно повторяя абрис любимых губ.

Отойдя на пару шагов, он склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая Джека в парадной форме, Стив видел мельком такую фотографию у Баки. Идеальная память, подстёгнутая сывороткой, сработала, как надо, почти выжигая образ статного офицера где-то в подкорке.

Джек постучался в дверь и дождался, пока Стив ему откроет.

— Зашёл пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, — сказал он. — Не полуночничай, ладно?

Он притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал.

Втянув Джека в комнату и закрыв, не глядя, дверь за его спиной, Стив сжал Джека в объятиях, отдаваясь полностью поцелую, прикусывая сладкие, чуть пахнущие табаком губы, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке. Стив хотел Джека до цветных кругов перед глазами, но боялся поторопиться, сделать что-то не так, а потому отстранился, но не мог перестать гладить возлюбленного по плечам, касаться доверчиво подставленной шеи губами.

— Не буду, — хрипло ответил он.

Джек с трудом перевел дыхание. Он твердо обещал себе, что не будет спешить и к чему-то подталкивать Стива, но это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.

— Я где-то слышал, — прерывающимся голосом сказал он, — что рисовать лучше при естественном освещении, Стив. И у тебя выступление в ООН завтра. И послезавтра. Отдохни.

— Я почти закончил, не переживай, — Стив воровато оглянулся, зная, как стоит мольберт, и от двери совершенно не видно, что или кто там изображён. Он не хотел показывать портрет пока полностью не закончит. — Я зайду попрощаться перед отъездом, — прошептал Стив в губы Джека, снова его целуя, прекрасно понимая, что ещё пять минут — и не сможет никуда отпустить.

— Да ты вечером домой вернешься, — прошептал Джек ему в губы. — Просто позвони.

 

 

###  **13**

 

Брок и Баки лежали в кровати, восстанавливая дыхание после очередного раунда крышесносного секса. Брок поглаживал Баки по плечам и лениво целовал куда придется.

— Ты охуенный, — сообщил Брок.

— Я знаю, — мурлыкнул в ответ Баки, потерся скулой о плечо Брока и перелёг удобнее, устроив голову на груди любовника так, чтобы слышать, как сердце отбивает четкий мерный ритм, успокаиваясь. Обвёл пальцем сосок, поворошил густые волосы на груди Брока. — Мне с тобой охуенно, правильно. Люблю.

Коснулся губами левого соска и лёг обратно, наслаждаясь звенящей расслабленностью во всём теле.

— Давай поженимся, — неожиданно предложил Брок. — Сейчас двум мужчинам можно жениться. У нас уже и ребенок есть.

Баки замер, поднялся на локтях, серьёзно глянув Броку в глаза. Тот вроде не шутил.

— Поженимся? Я… — Баки сбился, закашлялся подавившись дыханием.

В его голове взрывались фейерверки, оглушая, выбивая последние ленивые утренние мысли. Он хотел, невероятно хотел этого — жить с Броком, принадлежать ему полностью, просыпаться вот так вот по утрам и любить друг друга.

— Да, да, господи, да! — завопил он, подпрыгнув на месте, навалился на Брока, целуя.

Брок, смеясь, гладил его по волосам, по плечам — живому и металлическому, по спине.

— Только не позволяй Старку организовывать свадьбу, — сказал Брок. — Скромная церемония, только свои… У нас сегодня выходной — сходим в муниципалитет, возьмем разрешение.

Удобно усевшись на бёдра Брока, Баки счастливо улыбнулся.

— Старк мужик хороший, я переживу без летающих жужелиц, плюющихся розовыми лепестками, зала на три тысячи человек, снимков на первых полосах и прочей ерундистики, но пригласить мы его должны. Я, ты, Стив с Джеком, Тони и Пеппер, кто там ещё? Роллинза звать будешь?

— Да я бы всех своих ребят позвал, — признался Брок. — Сам знаешь, до тебя у меня никого ближе их не было.

— Зови, — Баки снова устроился на груди Брока, подперев голову бионической ладонью. — И устроим вечеринку в лучших традициях Гидра-пати. У нас вон даже собственный принц есть. Покажем Тони, как правильно зажигать.

 

 

***

— Я связался с психами, — заявил вечером Тони, когда Баки продемонстрировал ему бумагу из муниципалитета. — Сначала Кэп засветился по всему Твиттеру и Инстаграмму, пока целовался с принцем Гидрой — хорошо ещё, самого принца не засветил! Люди требуют подтверждения или опровержения, вы в курсе, парни? Теперь вы? Что, захватите для свадьбы какую-нибудь небольшую страну? Кто приглашен? Я же приглашен, да? Не пригласите Пеппер — убью. И никаких празднований вне Башни, вы поняли?

Баки только рот успевал открывать, совершенно не поспевая за мыслью Тони. Они с Броком хоть и обговорили и дату, и общий план мероприятия, но не успели ещё озаботиться приглашениями. Баки хотел самолично подойти к Пеппер и пригласить её, хотя они особо-то и не пересекались, но он испытывал уважение к женщине, сумевшей прижать к ногтю такого, как Тони Старк. А потому считал её противником посерьёзнее того же Сайласа.

— Угомонись, гений и филантроп, — замахал Баки руками. — Как раз хотел с тобой обсудить, что и как, а ты тут устроил пляски. Будут все свои, только свои, понимаешь? Никого чужого, никаких Мстителей, пусть мы и живём тут большой дружной коммуналкой. Мы хотим видеть друзей, без всего этого. — Баки показал ладонями взрывы фейерверков. — А ты и Пеппер, вы свои, полудурки эти в костюмах из спандекса тоже свои, когда оставляют гонор и предрассудки за дверью. Стиву и то щит запрещу приносить, во избежание недоразумений. Так что прекрати гомон и давай подумаем, какой этаж занять под это дело, чтобы пьяный СТРАЙК ниоткуда не попадал. Чувствую, Тор припрется. Он запах выпивки улавливает лучше, чем овчарки наркоту на границе. Тоже, мне божество пьянства и безудержного веселья.

— Восьмой, — тут же сказал Тони. — Восьмой — как раз этаж для вечеринок. Что вы хотите? Фуршет и танцы? Банкет? Тематическую вечеринку в стиле тридцатых? Какой оркестр заказывать? Романофф позовете?

— Проведём церемонию и соберёмся это отметить. Всё! Никаких банкетов, никаких тематических вечеринок. Закажем доставку из ресторана, накупим выпивки. А оркестр и вовсе непонятно зачем. Твой Джарвис что только исполнять не обучен. Он лучше оркестра.

Баки глянул на Брока. Тот стоял, засунув руки в карманы старых тактических штанов, которые он носил как домашние, и ухмылялся. Потом похлопал Баки по плечу.

— Выпивка с меня, еда тоже с меня, — тут же заявил Тони. — Моя Башня, что хочу, то и делаю! Оркестр… ладно, хрен с ним с оркестром. Форма одежды? Смокинги, костюмы, кэжуал? Кто будет кидать букет невесты?

— Я, — оскалился Брок. — Суну в него гранату, выдерну чеку и кину. Не глядя.

Представив Брока в чёрном строгом костюме, Баки облизнулся, но тут же откинул эту идею. Он всё же хотел хорошенько повеселиться, а не трахнуть Брока прямо около алтаря, не сумев сказать главного.

— Повседневная, — улыбнулся он. — И букет я всё же брошу, прицельно, чтобы не отмахался.

— Кто не отмахался? — удивился Тони. — Так Романофф будет или нет? И я настаиваю на костюмах. Кэп в костюме — это выглядит круто.

— У Барнса нет костюма, — сообщил Брок.

— Я дам вам контакты моего портного, — тут же отреагировал Тони.

— Да куда же без неё? Кто ещё будет травить по пьяни бородатые русские анекдоты, мешать в баре что-то невообразимое, а потом выплясывать на стойке? — Баки прижмурился, вспоминая последнюю почти подпольную тусовку, когда его только отпустили на поруки Стива. — И хрен с вами! Костюм так костюм, но тогда за присутствие молодожёнов на всём празднике я не могу ручаться, — и жадно облизал Брока взглядом.

 

 

***

На Джека новость обрушили за ужином, и некоторое время он сидел, не в силах сказать ни слова.

— Я… — наконец выдавил он. — Папа, Брок, я так рад за вас! Когда свадьба? Где будете праздновать?

— В первых числах августа. Отмечать здесь в Башне будем, — Баки отрезал кусок карамельного пирога с пеканом для Джека. — Тони уже загорелся, надо будет периодически его одёргивать, а то, боюсь, торжество может перерасти в праздник национального масштаба.

— Что за праздник? — спросил только вышедший из лифта Стив. Ласково поцеловав Джека, он вопросительно глянул на Баки.

— А я замуж выхожу!

Стив хлопнул в ладоши и показал Броку большой палец. Тот ответил ему довольным взглядом.

— Сделаю из него честного человека, — совершенно серьезно объявил Брок.

Джек прыснул, а потом, покачав головой, сказал:

— Знаете, я совершенно не думал, что здесь, в Штатах, можно жениться людям одного пола. Хотя, когда начали принимать эти законы на уровне отдельных штатов, Сайлас просто пенился от негодования.

— Вот уж у старого пидораса спросить забыли, — хмыкнул Баки, откусывая сразу половину от куска, облизал губы.

— Баки, — Стив покачал головой.

— Что Баки? — вскинул брови тот. — Какое ему дело до Америки? У себя развёл непойми что — Фьюри до сих пор от масштабов охуевает — и всё туда же, диктовать другим, как им жить и кого любить. А вообще, Стиви, будешь подружкой невесты?

— Только если ты будешь весь в белом и с фатой, — расхохотался Стив и отправился мыть руки.

Баки испытующе посмотрел на Джека.

— Малыш, а ты бы хотел? — спросил он, кивнув на дверь за которой скрылся Стив.

Джек смущенно потупился.

— Я пока не знаю, папа. Рано об этом говорить. Кроме того, даже от намеков на то, что Капитан Америка — гей, чуть небеса на разверзлись. А уже если такое… Боюсь, Стиву не простят.

Иронично всплеснув руками, Баки подался вперёд и зашептал, чтобы даже суперслух не выдал его Стиву.

— Открою тебе одну маленькую тайну, малыш. Что я, что Стивен Роджерс, мы однолюбы. Это знаешь, когда раз и на всю жизнь, — он покосился на Брока. — Не ебёмся мы только ради удовольствия. Наверное, стоило рассказать тебе об этом раньше, но не подумал, если честно, что у вас это хоть как-то несерьёзно может быть. Так вот, Стив из той породы людей, кто плевать хотел на общественное мнение. Для него есть только тот узкий круг, кого он зовёт семьёй, а остальные — их мнение для него, как ветра вой за окнами Башни. Если у вас дойдёт до всего этого, принимай решение по сердцу, а не с оглядкой на общество и супергеройские заслуги Роджерса.

— Я понял, — коротко ответил Джек. — И мне надо будет хорошо подумать.

Ему действительно надо было как следует подумать над всем этим. Один партнер на всю оставшуюся жизнь — Джек даже никогда не представлял себе такого. Нет, он ничего не имел против Стива в таком качестве, просто… Баки, пожалуй, слишком торопится. Они со Стивом не признавались друг другу в любви, не давали клятв. Просто целовались. Хотя Джек знал, что готов и к большему. Но вот к насколько большему? Нет, он не будет спешить.

Вскоре Стив вышел из душа, поужинал тем, что для него оставил Брок, весело переговариваясь с Баки, вспоминая, как шумно и весело праздновались свадьбы у них в квартале, несмотря на бедность. Все соседи выносили столы, кто что мог приготовить из угощений, доставали из сундуков музыкальные инструменты, пели, веселились. Детвора бегала вокруг, мешаясь и выпрашивая сладости. И как бы плохо и голодно ни было, каждая свадьба, рождение у соседей детей были праздником, объединяющим квартал.

— А помнишь, как ты чуть не женился на Кенди Лу? — спросил Стив, хлопнув ладонью по столу и расхохотался. — Эк она удивилась, когда ты весь такой красивый в новенькой форме брякнулся перед ней на колени и давай клясться в любви.

— Я пьяный был, — сквозь слёзы хохотал Баки. — А потом мы с тобой несколько часов просидели под пирсом, прячась от её братьев, ещё бы не помнить.

Брок хмыкнул, представив себе эту картину. Джек улыбнулся.

— Ты и трезвый-то та ещё оторва, — сказал Брок. — Так что даже хорошо, что ты теперь не можешь напиться.

— Что, правда не можешь? — удивился Джек.

Баки только руками развёл.

— Пробовал, когда после Зимнего меня корёжить начало, а до Брока было не дотянуться. У Старка весь алкоголь выжрал. Он ещё за добавкой бегал, проверяя сколько в меня влезет.

Стиву не хотелось вспоминать то время, как он орался с Тони, тащил до ванной радостно блюющего алкогольной смесью, но совершенно трезвого Баки. Не самое лучшее времяпрепровождение — сидеть под дверью и вздрагивать из-за каждого вздоха и едва различимого всхлипа.

— Тебе, Бак, дури хватит и так учудить что-нибудь. Так что я даже рад, что алкоголь не придаст ускорения мыслям в твоей голове, а то Нью-Йорк только восстановили.

Всё же со временем Стиву пришлось не только смириться с присутствием Брока в их с Баки жизни, но и признать, что сам бы он не справился, не смог бы вытянуть друга из той бездны, куда его утягивал иногда просыпающийся Зимний. А с бывшим хэндлером, странно нежным и ласковым к своему подопечному, приступы со временем сошли на нет. Баки даже рассказывал, что они договорились с Зимним, сошлись на фетише имени Брока Рамлоу.

Брок поднялся, подошёл к Баки, растрепал ему волосы и поцеловал в висок.

— Вот буду я лет через пятнадцать старый хрен пенсионер, и будут все жалеть тебя, молодого, что тебе так не повезло с мужем, — вздохнул он. — Если меня раньше на миссии не ебнут.

— Переедем жить на Ривьеру, где я и продолжу любить с оттяжечкой своего старого хрена пенсионера, греть на солнышке и снова любить, понял? — без единого намёка на шутку добавил Баки. — А насчёт миссий, учти, детка, подохнешь — я за тобой последую!

Стив кашлянул и поднялся, понимая, свидетелем насколько личного они только что с Джеком стали. Он слишком хорошо знал Баки и понимал, что тот ни словом не соврал. Последует, только для начала доведёт туда же всех, кто был виноват в гибели Брока или не прикрыл вовремя, а потом и сам отправится следом. Потому как жить не сможет без сердца.

— Джек, не поднимешься ко мне? — попробовал перевести разговор Стив. — Хочу кое-что тебе показать.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Джек. — Пойдем.

ещё раз оглянувшись на вжавшегося лицом в живот Брока Баки, Стив увлёк Джека в сторону лифта. Он так и не ложился той ночью. Губы горели от поцелуев, а в сердце жарко полыхало, распахивая за спиной тяжёлые крылья. Стив рисовал, как никогда в жизни, вспоминая штрихами линию подбородка, сладкую мягкость губ, блеск серых искрящихся глаз. Он рисовал и ещё сильнее влюблялся в Джека, растворялся в этом чувстве. Если бы время не перевалило за полночь и если бы хватило смелости, Стив бы поднялся к Джеку, сжал его ладони в своих, коснулся губами каждого пальца и рассказал бы обо всём что жило, ширилось, полнилось в его груди, про то насколько Джек нужен и важен.

В лифте, Стив притянул Джека к себе, обнял. Джек тут же обхватил его руками прижался щекой к щеке. Они простояли так недолго — лифт звякнул, сообщая о прибытии на нужный этаж.

Мольберт стоял посреди гостиной, укрытый белой тканью. Стив напоследок прижался губами к виску Джека и отстранился, подошёл к картине и сдёрнул тряпку, открывая то, над чем трудился последние несколько недель.

Они стояли спина к спине, опираясь друг на друга — Джек и Баки — серьезные, похожие как две капли воды, и в то же время невероятно разные. Отец и сын. Джек в парадной форме Гильбоа, а Баки — в своей сержантской, с залихватски надвинутой на лоб фуражкой.

— Господи… — выдохнул Джек, вглядываясь в картину. — Это… это такой он был, да? Такой молодой… Стив, мы действительно настолько похожи?

— Внешне да, вы похожи, но на самом деле такие разные, — Стив улыбнулся, встав за спиной у Джека. — Совсем не похожие. — Коснулся губами местечка за ухом, обнял.

Джек качнулся назад, опираясь плечами о грудь Стива и чувствуя, как его прошивает желание.

— Семейный портрет, — сказал он, прижимая руку Стива к своей груди. — А знаешь, Сайлас отказывался от предложения Розы написать семейный портрет. Даже общих официальных фотографий в прессе не было — так он меня стыдился.

— Баки тобой гордится, — уверенно ответил Стив, коснулся губами мочки уха, прижал к себе сильнее, положив вторую ладонь Джеку на живот, погладил.

— Знаю, — улыбнулся Джек. — И это так странно. Я ещё не привык. Сайлас обесценивал все мои достижения, а Баки гордится даже тем, что я подобрал котёнка. Которого он, кстати, забрал себе.

Джек прижался ягодицами к паху Стива, чувствуя твердость.

Стива повело, он вздрогнул, сильнее вжался в возлюбленного, стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать в голос, не потереться членом о задницу Джека. Но не смог удержаться, лизнул его шею, оттянув ворот рубашки, жарко выдохнул в затылок.

Джек ахнул.

— Стив, — выдохнул он, гладя того по рукам, — ритм задаешь ты. Понимаешь?

Зажмурившись что было силы, Стив выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, отстранился, выпуская Джека из объятий. В голове мутилось, плыло от желания прикоснуться к коже, провести губами по изгибу шеи, коснуться ключиц. Стив мотнул головой, стараясь сосредоточиться.

— Я… мне… я смотрел в сети что и как, — признался он, жарко алея щеками. — Но там всё неправильно, механика… — Стив сбился, сжал кулаки, собираясь с мыслями. — У меня никого не было. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной.

Джек развернулся к Стиву, обхватил его за пояс и притянул к себе, притираясь пахом к паху.

— Моего опыта хватит на двоих, — пообещал он. — Будь уверен.

 

 

###  **14**

 

Стив бездумно поглаживал уснувшего у него на груди Джека. В голове было пусто и тихо, ни мыслей, ни эмоций, ничего — лишь блаженная пустота. Из тела будто бы вынули все кости, перемешали и забыли поставить на место. Пальцы на ногах до сих пор сладко подрагивали, мышцы тянуло, хотя и прошло — Стив скосил глаза на электронные часы — уже несколько часов.

Сглотнув вязкую слюну, он прижмурился, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Джека, потёрся щекой о его макушку. Стив не думал, что будет так. Если быть честным, он вообще не мог думать, когда Джек оплёл его шею своими руками, притягивая ближе к себе, когда зашептал на ухо, что конкретно уже давно хочет сделать со Стивом и что тот должен будет сделать с ним.

Жаркая волна смущения вновь прокатилась по расслабленному телу.

Это было каким-то сумасшествием, безумным горячим вихрем, закрутившим их обоих, сплавляя, склеивая две отдельные детальки пазла, идеально подошедшие гранями, в одну единственно верную картину. Стив не мог назвать произошедшее между ними сексом, язык не поворачивался описать всю ту бурю, искреннее желание прикоснуться, доставить удовольствие этим сухим пошлым словом. Между ними творилось волшебство, навсегда выжигая образ Джека у Стива в сердце, клеймя его.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Стив, коснувшись губами макушки Джека, чувствуя, как проваливается в сон. — Господь свидетель, как сильно я люблю тебя.

Джек проснулся, когда его телефон только начал вибрировать, ещё до звукового сигнала. Выключил будильник, пять минут понежился в объятиях Стива и встал, поцеловав Стива в щеку. Ему не хотелось вставать и не хотелось уходить, но сегодня был рабочий день. Обычный рабочий день после такой восхитительной ночи…

Джек потянулся, чувствуя, что его переполняет энергия. Потрясающая ночь. Потрясающий Стив. Не просто исполнение желаний тела, но нечто большее. Как будто Стив утолил голод, который мучил Джека всю жизнь, но о котором он просто не знал.

Уходить не хотелось. Хотелось нырнуть обратно под одеяло и ласками разбудить Стива. Хотелось вместе позавтракать и потом долго целоваться.

Джек вздохнул, быстро оделся, ещё раз поцеловал Стива, шепнул ему:

— Я в зал, а потом в ЩИТ.

Угукнув, Стив, не открывая глаз, сграбастал Джека в объятия, подмял под себя, слепо тыкаясь губами куда придётся.

— Стив, — Джек горячо поцеловал его. — Пусти. Мне пора.

С тяжёлым вздохом разжав объятия, Стив откатился в сторону и только тогда открыл глаза, сонно улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро.

Как бы он хотел наплевать на субординацию, воспользоваться хоть раз авторитетом в личных целях, позвонить Николасу и сказать, что Джек Барнс сегодня не появится на службе. А причины? Кого волнуют причины, если звонит Капитан Америка?

Джек поднялся, наклонился над Стивом, погладил его по груди.

— Буду думать о тебе весь день, — сказал он и вышел, чтобы не поддаваться искушению, не зацеловать такого вот мягкого, теплого, сонного Стива.

Потянувшись всем телом, Стив притянул к лицу подушку. Она всё ещё пахла Джеком и, кажется, даже сохранила его тепло. Длинно застонав, Стив сжал болезненно пульсирующий член и легко поднялся. Его тело пело, разгоняя в крови щекотные искорки пережитого ночью удовольствия.

Глянув на себя в зеркало, Стив не удержался от улыбки, сам удивляясь, насколько счастливой она вышла. Тронул пальцем только начавший сходить укус на шее, потёр его, непроизвольно прогнулся в спине, будто бы Джек был рядом, видел его и мог коснуться поясницы горячими руками, сжать ягодицы Стива, разводя…

— Душ! — сипло выдохнул он, выкручивая холодную воду на максимум.

Ледяная вода не помогала. Казалось, она испаряется, только коснувшись чувствительной, обжигающе горячей кожи. Руки сами собой тянулись к и не думающему опадать члену. Стив сгрёб в ладонь яйца и гортанно застонал.

 

 

***

Джек изо всех сил пытался настроиться на обычное утро рабочего дня. Не думать о ночи. Не вспоминать, как хорошо, как правильно ему было со Стивом. Не прикидывать, что многого они ещё не попробовали, но обязательно попробуют. Сегодня же вечером.

Он час отзанимался в зале, пытаясь заставить себя сосредоточиться на процессе. Принял душ. Оделся. И отправился к Баки и Броку завтракать, подозревая, что все, чем он занимался вечером и ночью, написано на его лице.

Стив спустился к Баки, как только посчитал, что успокоился, хотя губы нет-нет да растягивались в шальной улыбке.

— Даже так, — присвистнул Баки, стоило Стиву усесться за стол. — А сынок молодец, не растерялся.

— Господи, Бак, — Стив вспыхнул, уронил голову на скрещенные руки, чувствуя, как горят уши.

— А что такого? Секс — это лучшее, что придумало человечество после маршмеллоу, — расхохотался Баки, поставив перед Стивом большую тарелку с омлетом. — Да ладно, Стиви, не тушуйся, у всех это случается первый раз, и кто виноват, что ты ждал почти до ста лет, чтобы отхватить секса. Понравилось хоть?

— Как ты можешь спрашивать о таком личном?

— Ртом! — поддел Баки.

— Пап, не смущай его, — сказал вошедший Джек, целуя Стива в щеку и садясь рядом. — Не всем быть такими отвязными, как ты. О, омлет с креветками! Мой любимый. Брок, привет.

Он сел за стол и сразу потянулся к кружке с кофе. Все-таки Джек не выспался, хотя причина была хорошей.

— Мне вот одно непонятно, — Баки хитро сверкнул глазами. — Чего вы из койки-то выбрались? Стиви постеснялся отпросить тебя? Или…

— Баки! — Стив, не выдержав, ударил ладонью по столу, скривившись от звона подпрыгнувшей посуды. — Мне кажется, это как минимум не твоё дело.

Баки только руки вверх поднял, сдаваясь. Он и правда перегнул палку, и прекрасно понимал это, но никак не мог успокоиться, слишком ему было радостно за них обоих. Он прекрасно видел, с каким трепетным обожанием на Джека смотрит Стив, готовый чуть ли не пылинки сдувать с боевого офицера-разведчика.

Ухмыльнувшись про себя, Баки отпил из своей кружки. Оставалось надеяться, что и Джек так же серьёзен по отношению к Стиву, но в том, что его сын никогда не причинит Стиву боль намеренно, он нисколько не сомневался.

— Стиви, какие у тебя планы на четвёртое июля? — поинтересовался он, чтобы хоть как-то съехать с постельной темы.

— Никаких, — пожал плечами Стив, приканчивая омлет. — Хочу с Джеком сходить куда-нибудь, если он будет свободен.

— Но вечером домой?

— А что? — Стив нахмурился. — Только не говори…

— Нет-нет, я ничего и не говорю! Но как отец заявляю, ты должен привести моего сына домой ровно в девять!

Джек рассмеялся.

— Будем любоваться фейерверками с балкона? — спросил он. — Это же выходной день, я на него не планировал ничего, кроме поздравления Стива с днем рождения.

— Именно, — закивал Баки слишком подозрительно улыбаясь. — Ведь такой повод — день рождения национального достояния. ЩИТ всю неделю на ушах стоять будет. А ты, Джек, готовься, отбивать Стива от охочих до его внимания поклонниц и отмывать от губной помады. Хотя в прошлом году он чуть не подох мужественно на одной из миссий, лишь бы не идти на праздник.

— Стив? — Джек поднял бровь. — Обойдешься в этом году без миссий?

— Если Николас никуда не ушлёт, — кивнул Стив.

— Вот и договорились, — Баки хлопнул в ладоши и стал собирать со стола посуду. — Стив, подбросишь Джека? Мне сегодня в другую сторону.

— Конечно, пойду переоденусь, — ответил он и улыбнулся Джеку, невинно коснувшись губами его щеки. — Встретимся на парковке.

 

 

***

— С тобой было чудесно, — сказал Джек, пристегнув ремень. — Так жалко, что сегодня обычный день, не выходной.

Стив улыбнулся и погладил его по колену.

— Это, наверное, глупость, мы видимся каждый вечер и утро, — он смущенно скосил взгляд на Джека. — Не хочу с тобой разлучаться ни на минуту. Пообедаешь со мной?

— Обязательно, — кивнул Джек. — Я позвоню, когда у меня начнется перерыв на ланч.

У самого лифта на базе, когда Стив был уже готов притянуть к себе Джека для поцелуя, к ним размеренной походной подплыла Наташа, улыбнулась Джеку и, привстав на цыпочки. поцеловала Стива в щёку, пачкая щёку розовым блеском для губ.

— Это то о чём я думаю? — окинув взглядом Джека, спросила она.

— Доброе утро, Наташа, — нисколько не смутившись, поздоровался Стив. — Будь добра, поясни. Мысли читать не умею.

— О тебе весь интернет гудит. Глава фан-клуба объявил награду за нормальную фотографию тебя с тем неизвестным молодым человеком, — Наташа постучала указательным пальцем по губам. — Большинство сходится во мнении, что это какая-то акция в поддержку толерантности.

— Почему всем так интересно, что творится в моей спальне? — нахмурился Стив, погладил ладонь Джека. — И передай главе фан-клуба, что мы работаем на одном этаже, вот пусть сам подойдёт и спросит.

— Опа-па, мальчики, — стрельнула глазами она. — Я должна Марии двадцатку. Могли бы хоть подождать до Дня независимости.

Стив только глаза закатил, нажимая на кнопку этажа аналитиков.

Джек рассмеялся. Наташа ему нравилась. Он ещё не встречал женщин, подобных ей, но её смелость и сила ему очень импонировали.

— Я пока не готов позировать на камеры, — сказал он. — Но, если что, опыт у меня есть. — Он посмотрел на Стива. — Ты будешь официально объявлять о своей ориентации? Шум поднимется до небес.

— Не вижу причин, почему это должно хоть кого-то касаться. В моё время лезть в личное другого человека считалось неправильным. А теперь мне надо созвать конференцию только ради того, чтобы сказать: «Милые дамы, я гей и вам нечего здесь ловить»? — хмыкнул Стив. — Мне достаточно быть рядом с тем, кого я люблю. — Он улыбнулся тепло, провёл большим пальцем по скуле Джека, наклонился коснулся губ лёгким поцелуем. — Хорошего тебе дня, буду ждать приглашения на ланч.

Наташа показательно отвернулась, накручивая на палец длинную рыжую прядь, но стоило дверям лифта открыться на этаже Джека, упорхнула в неизвестном направлении.

Джек поцеловал Стива на прощание, потрясенный его косвенным признанием, и отправился в кабинет, где вместе с ним сидели ещё пятеро аналитиков. Он изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться на работе, а не на Стиве, но получалось пока не очень.

Стиву и самому было странно. Первые пятнадцать минут он сидел и слепо смотрел в тёмный экран монитора, стараясь собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли. Теперь он прекрасно понимал Баки, который первое время, когда они начали жить с Броком, выпадал из реальности, улетая куда-то далеко. И Стив не мог не согласиться с политикой ЩИТа о недопустимости личных отношений в рабочем коллективе. Как идти вперёд и думать о всеобщем благе, когда за спиной остаётся кто-то свой? Хорошо, что они с Джеком работали совершенно в разных подразделениях и Брок наотрез отказался даже рассматривать кандидатуру Джека для работы в СТРАЙКе.

Потом в кабинет ввалился вечно весёлый Сокол, потрясая какими-то бумажками — и понеслось. Стива снова рвали на части, таскали, как символ всего светлого, чтобы он постоял рядом, давя авторитетом и тяжёлым взглядом, хотя в голове у него все мысли упрямо вращались вокруг Джека.

 

 

***

За пять минут до начала ланча Джек отправил Стиву смску: «Ланч, столовая, сейчас?». Он волновался, как школьник, ожидая ответа. Что если Стив куда-то уехал? Что если он слишком занят? Что если…

Телефон пиликнул принятым сообщением как раз вовремя. Стив совсем потерялся во времени, решая дела, которые в сороковых его бы никогда не коснулись. Он был солдатом, стратегом, кем угодно ещё, но не политиком и тем более не хотел решать ничьи личные проблемы за счёт своего времени, а потому, быстро распрощавшись с Соколом, который жаловался на ущемление новичков, отправил Джеку ответ, мол, будет ждать его внизу, банально сбежал.

Завидев Джека, Стив улыбнулся.

— Привет.

Джек подался к нему, но поцеловать не решился. Не здесь, где толпилось столько народу. Он просто взял Стива за руку.

— Соскучился по тебе за полдня, — признался он.

В столовой всегда было многолюдно, но самый дальний столик, расположенный так, чтобы видеть оба входа и окна, всегда пустовал. За него садились только они с Баки и Броком, иногда почти не появляющийся на базе Клинт. Подхватив оба подноса, свой и Джека, Стив двинулся именно к нему.

Его раздражало всеобщее внимание, то, как другие агенты оборачивались, смотрели в спину Джека, что-то едва слышно обсуждая, будто они не имели права даже стоять рядом. Стив бы притянул Джека к себе, прижал, поцеловал, так, как хотелось с самого утра, чтобы отмести все слухи и домыслы. Но он не знал, как на всё это отреагирует Джек, привыкший скрывать личное, да и кому такая показуха будет приятна?

— Хочу домой вместе поехать, дождёшься? — спросил он, поставив подносы на стол.

— Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? — спросил Джек, начиная обедать. — Я в пять.

Целоваться со Стивом на публике, привлекая внимание всего ЩИТа, он не собирался. И так уже сплетни пошли гулять. Джек наелся публичного внимания к своей личной жизни ещё в Гильбоа.

Наколов на вилку брокколи, Стив развернул над столом голографические окна своего рабочего стола, быстро просмотрел список дел и сокрушённо покачал головой, понимая, что если даже сорвётся прямо сейчас то, скорее всего, не успеет.

— Освобожусь не раньше шести. Можешь меня дождаться?

— Дождусь, — кивнул Джек, прожевав фрикадельку. — Совсем загрузили?

Не то чтобы ему особо хотелось задерживаться, но ради лишнего часа со Стивом оно того стоило. Кроме того, работы хватало, вот только надо было предупредить Баки, что Джек приедет позже.

Они не спеша обедали, разговаривали о малозначащих пустяках, и в этом была своя прелесть. Джек то и дело невзначай касался руки Стива, улыбался ему. Правда, затылок и спину сверлили чужие взгляды, но к такому Джеку было не привыкать.

Разошлись они по своим этажам, обнявшись напоследок в лифте. Стив, не выдержав, притянул Джека к себе и, пока были закрыты створки, целовал жадно, голодно, будто бы они не провели эту ночь вместе без сна, наслаждаясь друг другом, а только что встретились после долгой разлуки.

Остаток дня пронёсся совершенно неожиданно. У Стива сложилось ощущение, что на него свалили всё, что только смогли. Гора бумажной работы и не думала уменьшаться, а, наоборот, росла на глазах. Но это что… Складывалось впечатление, что у него за день перебывал в кабинете весь ЩИТ. К нему заходили поздороваться, узнать какую-нибудь мелочь, просто обзначиться, будто у него над головой вдруг вспыхнул нимб или рога вылезли.

В какой-то момент Стиву малодушно захотелось запереться.

Когда голографические часы высветили пять вечера, Стив откинулся на спинку стула, только сейчас сообразив, что они с Джеком так и не договорились, где встречаются, а потому отправил СМС-кой: «Если ты не очень занят, можешь подняться ко мне? Жутко соскучился!»

Джек вошёл в его кабинет через пять минут. Окинул кабинет взглядом, хмыкнул:

— Впечатляет. А в шкафу костюм и щит?

Оторвавшись от монитора, Стив улыбнулся и, открыв верхний ящик стола, нажал на кнопку глушилки. Если на стоящие в лифте камеры ему было наплевать, то в своём кабинете он делал что хотел и не желал при этом никому ничего демонстрировать.

— Несколько костюмов, — поправил он, подходя к Джеку. — И щит, и дверь в личную душевую.

Обнял, уткнувшись носом в шею, расслабляясь, скидывая с плеч многотонный образ непоколебимого Капитана, становясь снова Стивом, без регалий и званий. Джек гладил его по плечам, по затылку, по широченной спине.

— Умотали? — спросил он. — На меня сегодня косились, как я давно не испытывал. Радует только, что это пустое любопытство, которое ни мне, ни тебе ничем не угрожает.

Стив коснулся губами шеи Джека, втянул носом его запах и с сожалением отстранился, доставая из настенного шкафчика коробку с чаем, вазочку с печеньем и небольшую голубую чашку, поставил на столик у дивана, предлагая Джеку присаживаться.

— Прости, что всё так. Вечно забываю, что моя жизнь мне и не принадлежит толком, — Стив поморщился, сел за свой стол, не глядя, набирая текст отчёта по последним миссиям СТРАЙКа. — Не так я хотел.

— Сколько раз ты здесь ночевал? — мягко спросил Джек, включив чайник. — Наверняка где-нибудь в шкафу прячутся подушка и плед, я прав?

— Да в правом верхнем ящике, — кивнул Стив, не отрываясь от работы. — Устал, хороший мой? А я тебя ещё здесь держу.

— Ничего, это не непрерывная круглосуточная атака на фронте, — ответил Джек, опуская в кипяток чайный пакетик. — Сколько тебе сахара?

Стив глянул на Джека, сместив в сторону голо-экраны, мигающие графиками и диаграммами, улыбнулся.

— Пей, я не буду, иначе до ночи здесь сидеть останусь.

— Не вижу связи, — сказал Джек, ставя перед Стивом чашку. Сахара он в неё не добавил — дома Стив всегда пил чай без сахара. — Я не особенно люблю чай, а для кофе уже поздно.

— У меня чай в последнее время плотно ассоциируется с тобой, хочется всё бросить, привалиться к плечу и никуда не спешить. — одними глазами улыбнулся Стив делая большой глоток, прижмурился. — ещё минут пять — и можно ехать.

Стиву нравился его кабинет, нравились окна, выходящие на восток, солнце, заглядывающее по утрам, тяжёлые железные роллеты, большой мягкий диван, на котором он скоротал не один десяток ночей, а больше всего Стиву в его кабинете нравился Джек.

Пальцы сами собой стучали по клавишам, заполняя прошения и приказы, но Стив исподволь разглядывал Джека, то, как он аккуратно держал чашку, как плавно двигался, гордо вскидывал голову, сам того не замечая.

— Люблю тебя, — негромко признался он, чувствуя, как в груди щемит от нежного ласкового чувства.

Джек вздрогнул от неожиданности. Это было… так сразу.

— Не думаю, что стою этого, — он покачал головой.

— Ты стоишь куда большего, — серьёзно ответил Стив, свернул все окна. Поднялся, подошёл, сел рядом, так, чтобы не коснуться ненароком. Стиву казалось, что он сделал или сказал что-то не то, расстроил самого важного человека, хотя и никак не мог понять, что не так. — Я не мастер признаний, — Стив глянул на свои ладони, сжал их в кулаки до хруста суставов. — Боялся ошибиться и, видимо, бегу вперёд паровоза. Поторопился. Знай, я… — он выдохнул. — Мои чувства они не обязывают тебя ни к чему. Ты невероятный настолько, что иногда мне кажется, что ты мне снишься. Ты сильный, несгибаемый… ты просто ты.

Стив дёрнул уголками губ, резко поднялся, достал из шкафа куртку.

— Поехали домой. Баки волнуется, наверное.

Джек подошёл к Стиву со спины, притянул за пояс к себе, поцеловал в загривок.

— Не сердись, — попросил он. — Я знаю, со мной бывает сложно. Мне просто нужно время на осознание, Стив.

Крупно вздрогнув, Стив покачал головой. Он не злился, точнее, злился, конечно, но не на Джека, а на самого себя, на своё неумение держать язык за зубами, прятать в себе то, о чём кричать хочется. Баки был таким же в сороковые — говорил, что думает, прямо в глаза, нисколько не тушуясь, и мог отстоять сказанное в любой драке, в отличие от Стива, слишком хилого, но такого же гонористого.

— Всё в порядке, не переживай, — соврал Стив. — Поехали.

Если Джеку нужно время, Стив даст столько, сколько тому понадобится, будет рядом, но не станет давить, лезть под руку. Стив прекрасно знал современные нравы, начитался в интернете, что-то случайно услышал из разговоров в столовой — секс не повод для отношений, он не повод даже порой имя назвать. И если сам Стив был из другого времени, то Джек никак не обязан соответствовать каким-то его представлениям.

Стив знал, что Баки поймёт, почувствует, как всегда понимал и чувствовал. И знал, что он не станет осуждать или винить, но с Баки можно будет посидеть в тишине, переваривая собственную поспешность. Стив будет рядом с Джеком так и до тех пор, когда тот это позволит.

На обратном пути до Башни Джек чувствовал тягостное непонимание, повисшее между ним и Стивом, и ломал голову, что бы с этим сделать. Но что он мог предпринять? Стив был дорог ему, был для него важен. Он был членом семьи, Джек не хотел другого любовника. Но Джек не знал, любит ли его. Ему действительно нужно было время.

Лгать Стиву Джек не хотел, а правда причинила ему боль. И Джек был в растерянности. Ему хотелось взять Принца и закрыться у себя на сорок втором этаже, но он понимал, что только обидит Стива сильнее, насторожит Баки.

Чувства — это сложно. Всегда было сложно.

 

 

###  **15**

 

Баки наблюдал за странными плясками Стива и Джека недолго, почти сразу сообразив, что между этими двумя всё как-то странно разладилось буквально за один день, хотя последнее время и Стив, и Джек ходили счастливыми и только что не светились. Что же могло перемениться настолько кардинально? Складывалось впечатление, что Джек откатился в состояние их первой встречи, и с большим удовольствием забился бы в самый тёмный угол своего этажа и не показывался бы оттуда. Стив и вовсе будто посерел весь, выгорел, если и улыбался, то картонно, фальшиво настолько, что зубы сводило. Он не перестал приходить на ужины и завтраки, но смотрел при этом так, что Баки жутко становилось.

— Так, Стиви, — Баки поймал его как раз после ужина и чуть ли не за ухо втащил в лифт, нажимая на кнопку его этажа. — Мы сейчас сядем, и ты мне расскажешь, какого дьявола у вас творится.

— Баки, мы сами разберёмся, — попытался отмахнуться Стив, но замолчал, получив металлической рукой по затылку.

— Ага, разберётесь, — цыкнул Баки. — Доразбирались уже. Джек не знает, куда спрятаться, голову в плечи вжимает, стоит тебе на кухню войти, — толкнул Стива на диван, нависнув над ним. — Что ты сделал моему сыну?

— Ничего, — Стив глянул так, что у Баки сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, пропуская удары. — Я сказал, что люблю его. Только это, и всё. Разве я мог причинить ему вред?

Выдохнув, Баки откатился в сторону, плюхнулся рядом, доставая сигарету из пачки.

— Ой, дурак, — протянул он, закурив. — Разве можно вот так вот нахрапом? Он всю жизнь получал по шее за свою любовь, только начал выползать из всего этого, и тут ты со своей любовью. Не мог подождать хоть немного? Чего тебе не хватало?

— Баки, я понимаю…

— Понимает он. — Баки выпустил струйку дыма в потолок, краем уха слыша, как усиленно заработала вытяжка. — Всё-то ты понимаешь, а что же тогда выглядишь так, будто жизнь кончилась? Ты ему нравишься, а любовь… Стив, любовь — сложная материя, особенно Джека, особенно для сейчас. Он не видел любви — никогда и ни от кого. Он боится принять приятие за любовь, боится причинить потом боль.

Стив съёжился на диване, подтянув ноги к груди, ткнувшись лбом в плечо Баки, чувствуя тёплую ладонь на затылке, он распадался на части, почти скулил, давая наконец выход страху.

— Друг мой Стивен, — тяжело вздохнул Баки, копируя Тора. — В первый раз, что ли, нас не любят те, в кого влюблены мы. Не мучай Джека, не смотри на него глазами побитой собаки. Радуйся хотя бы возможности находиться рядом, что он не улетел в Гильбоа, а остался рядом, и ты можешь его касаться. А любовь… разве тебе было плохо, пока ты не ляпнул о любви?

Баки посидел ещё со Стивом, молча гладя его по плечам и спине. Он знал, что терзает его друга, и этого всегда и боялся. Стив был идеалистом, верным своему слову, и когда влюблялся, это каждый раз было «навсегда», но из современного поколения мало кто мог потянуть такую ответственность. И, видимо, Джек оказался не готов.

Поднявшись на сорок второй этаж, Баки постучался в дверь и вошёл, не дожидаясь приглашения.

Джек стоял у балкона, смотрел на Центральный парк и курил.

— Ты пришёл рассказать мне, какое я дерьмо, что не ответил на светлые чувства Стива? — мёртвым голосом произнес он.

— Нет, — покачал головой Баки. — Ты ничего ему и его чувствам не обязан. Бывает так, что мы не любим тех, кто любит нас. Я пришёл попросить тебя не закрываться в себе, малыш. Нет для этого повода.

Джек повернулся к отцу.

— Я не знаю, понимаешь? Просто не знаю, Баки. Стив… у меня ощущение, что его чувство требует от меня так многого, а я… У меня пустыня там, где у него сады. Я не могу вот так смело сказать ему: «Я люблю тебя, Стив», потому что откуда я знаю, хватит ли меня надолго?

Он осунулся, под глазами залегли темные круги.

— Слишком высокая планка, — продолжил он. — Я… не дотягиваю.

Баки притянул к себе сына, обнял.

— Малыш, вот что ты навыдумывал? Что это за странное чувство несоответствия? Да и Стив от тебя ничего не требует. Он обозначил свою позицию, не более. Решил, что должен сказать. Он в этом весь — максимализм и излишняя отвага. Не представляешь, сколько он за всё это получал по зубам. — Баки усмехнулся, поцеловал Джека в макушку. — Ты хочешь быть рядом со Стивом?

— Сейчас — да, — выдохнул Джек. — Но откуда я знаю, что станет через год?

— Что-то ты не туда смотришь, малыш. Тебе сейчас хорошо рядом со Стивом? Тебя сильно напрягает то, как он себя ведёт, смотрит? Вот конкретно сейчас, без оглядки на далёкое «потом»?

— Да нет, — пожал плечами Джек. — Меня немного пугает его напор. Я не настолько хороший человек, чтобы быть объектом таких чувств.

Баки усмехнулся, взлохматив волосы Джека.

— Дурной ты, и всё. Не шарахайся от Стива, а то с него станется переехать обратно в свою квартиру в Бруклине, а будет слишком напирать — так и скажи. Он же не глупый и всё понимает, ну влюбился, с кем не бывает. Сын, живи сегодняшним днём, наслаждайся им и бери всё, что можешь и хочешь. С нашей работой завтра может и не наступить.

Джек опустошенно выдохнул.

— Проще сказать, чем сделать. Ладно, я попробую.

—Так, — Баки схватил Джека за руку, потянул за собой. — Пойдём, посидишь у нас, Брок там на кухне над чем-то колдует. Посидишь, попьёшь со мной чаю, кино посмотрим. Хватит прятаться по углам. Стива всё равно не будет ни сегодня, ни завтра, так что выдохни.

— Куда он делся? — спросил Джек. — У него день рождения завтра. У меня подарок готов.

— Фьюри сорвал его, — пожал плечами Баки. — Должен к вечеру быть, но не раньше, это точно. Стив ушёл со щитом.

— Папа, уже вечер, — встревоженно сказал Джек. — Посмотри, — он указал за окно. — Солнце почти село.

— К завтрашнему вечеру, малыш. Не переживай, он же не только громкое имя, — Баки в очередной раз обругал Стива последними словами. Вот что ему стоило отказаться? Баки понимал, что Стив не хотел мозолить глаза Джеку, вот и умчался по первой просьбе. — Вернётся. Да и раз СТРАЙК не вызвали, то точно ничего серьёзного. Стив не ходит с другими отрядами.

— Я не вижу ничего хорошего в том, что Стив умчался на задание в свой день рождения, — буркнул Джек. — Я настолько его обидел?

Усадив Джека за стол, Баки покосился на его пустую кухню и сел напротив.

— Не обидел, он видит, что тебе некомфортно в его присутствии, а постоянно сидеть на своём этаже он не может, вот и пошёл голову проветрить.

— И даже писать ему бессмысленно, на задании-то, — буркнул Джек. — И кота ты забрал. И Брок на меня сердится.

— А с Броком-то вы как умудрились лбами столкнуться? — изумился Баки.

— Да мы не сталкивались, просто у него такой мрачный вид всякий раз, как он на меня смотрит…

Баки только закатил глаза.

— Ты слишком мало знаешь Брока, малыш. Он всегда такой, даже со своими. Он тебя считает нашим ребёнком, не моим, а именно нашим.

— Пап, у него в последние дни такой вид. Что Брок по жизни выглядит как голодный волк, я давно привык, — усмехнулся Джек.

— Так иди и узнай, что ему не так. Смысл бегать от проблемы. И вообще, пойдем пожрём уже.

 

 

***

— Брок, — с порога спросил Джек. — Почему ты в последние дни такой мрачный?

— Жара, — буркнул Брок. — Ты разве не чувствуешь? Ненавижу Нью-Йорк летом. Духота, влажность, жарко и воняет. — Он сунул в зубы сигарету и закурил. — Свадьба в августе, в самое пекле. Будешь нашим свидетелем?

— Буду, — озадаченно сказал Джек. — Что, хочешь, чтобы и я пострадал в костюме? Так я привык, Сайлас другой одежды, кроме костюма и офицерского кителя, для мужчины и не признавал.

— А я предлагал в обычной одежде, нет, кое-кто захотел быть элегантным, — поддел Брока Баки. — А если серьёзно, попросим кондиционер выкрутить на максимум, а в Башне и метель при желании устроить можно.

Баки старался особо не тискать Брока, когда тот страдал от жары, зная особенности собственного метаболизма и повышенную температуру тела, лишь иногда прикасался ладонями, целовал невзначай.

— Пап, а тебе не жарко? Хотя у вас так кондиционер выкручен, что не перегреешься, — с облегчением сказал Джек. — Хотя все это глупости, конечно, — вздохнул он. — Что вы подарите Стиву? Я приготовил набор профессиональных масляных красок и кисти.

Гордо выпятив грудь, Баки рассказал про мотоцикл, который они с неделю с Тони перебирали по винтику, подгоняя под суперсолдатский вес, плюс всякие приятные бонусы, вроде встроенного маячка, навороченной противоугонки, глушилки сигналов и прочее-прочее-прочее. Тони, конечно, хотел накрутить побольше, но Баки удалось с боем отстоять и аутентичный дизайн, и минимум функций, которыми Стив всё равно пользоваться не будет. А главной своей заслугой Баки считал чёрный с хромом цвет мотоцикла, хотя Тони и настаивал либо на фирменном красным с золотом, либо хотя бы под цвет американского флага. Они орали друг на друга почти сутки, пока не сошлись на нейтральном чёрном, решив, что Стив, если что, сам может потом перекрасить, как ему захочется.

— А ты, Брок? — спросил Джек.

— Мотоциклетный навигатор, — ответил Брок. — Мало ли куда Кэпа занесет.

Джек понимающе кивнул. Он начал успокаиваться. Может, он и правда не все испортил? Может, все ещё можно будет исправить?

Ему вдруг остро захотелось поговорить со Стивом, но, если он на задании, лучше его не дергать. Да он и не ответит. Жаль, что они не попрощались с утра.

 

 

***

В третьем часу ночи Баки летел, не разбирая дороги, в госпиталь: его разбудил телефонный звонок и Наташа, странно-осипшим голосом просящая его приехать, потому что Стив… Дольше Баки слушать не стал, узнал адрес, шепнул Броку, что со Стивом всё очень плохо, и умчался.

Он не видел светофоров, сигналящих машин, не обращал внимания на полицейские сирены. Он должен был успеть.

В госпиталь ЩИТа будто вымер, или это Баки не видел никого, пока мчался по коридорам, чуть не пробивая стены, не вынося двери.

— Барнс, — Наташа махнула рукой, подзывая его. — Нужна твоя кровь, много. Стив в критическом состоянии, медики боятся переливать ему обычную кровь, у вас особая группа, только у вас двоих, Барнс, слышишь? Пока проверят совместимость с другими группами, время уйдёт.

— Куда? — только и спросил он, скидывая на руки Наташи свою куртку.

По тонкой прозрачной трубочке ярко-алой ниткой от Баки к Стиву тянулась жизнь. Один отдавал, делился безвозмездно, чтобы дать шанс другому, чтобы лучший друг, брат пережил эту ночь и продолжил бороться с несовершенством этого мира, хотя тот и не особо этого достоин.

Баки лежал на боку, упрямо боролся со сном и накатывающей слабостью и, не отрывая взгляда, следил, как медики суетятся вокруг Стива, вытаскивают пули, обрабатывают раны, накладывая повязки.

Чуть позже приехал Брок. К этому моменту Стива закончили оперировать, а Баки начали переливать плазму крови. Ему, в отличие от Стива, этот вариант подходил.

— Что случилось? — спросил Брок, садясь у кровати Барнса. — Кэп нарвался?

Слабо улыбнувшись, Баки коснулся ладонью бедра Брока.

— Одиночка, — едва слышно ответил он. — Стив должен был встретиться на пустующей базе Гидры, мы её разнесли в том году, с каким-то беглым учёным. Именно так значилось в деталях миссии. Наташа рассказала, что Стив едва успел задействовать маячок, его расстреляли, Брок. Его там ждали и просто расстреляли почти в упор. Аналитики ошиблись. Это была ловушка на Капитана Америка в его, сука, день рождения. — Баки стёр со щеки влажную дорожку, одну, другую, но слёзы и не думали прекращать течь. — Брок, отряд ведь чудом успел, понимаешь?

— Это не только аналитика. Это ещё и разведка, — сказал Брок, вытирая его слезы. — Миссия в Штатах? Или ты не в курсе?

— Канада, под Кадотт Лейк, ты должен помнить то место. Там глухие леса и бункер вниз на пять этажей уходит, армию спрятать можно. Узнаю, кто готовил миссию, придушу.

— Ему надо было взять СТРАЙК. Какая-то большая лажа с этой миссией, — покачал головой Брок. — Что вообще за бред — одиночные миссии для Кэпа? Он всегда был командным игроком.

Баки сполз с подушки, чтобы попытаться устроить голову на коленях Брока, но трубка, торчащая из вены, опасно натянулась, и ему пришлось, тяжело вздыхая, вернуться на место.

— Он взял прикрытие из бойцов Свонсона, но оставил их в джете. Спроси у Наташи папку с планом, там всё написано. Это не Стив выебнуться решил. Свонсон уже вытаскивал Кэпа и сюда вёз.

— Не даст мне Романофф папку, у меня допуска нет, — отмахнулся Брок и погладил Баки по живой ладони. — Ты под капельницей надолго ещё? Давай я Джеку позвоню.

— Полтора часа мне лежать, потом может ещё кровь понадобится, — слабо улыбнулся Баки, сжав его руку. — Позвони, пожалуйста. Но приезжать ему не стоит, всё равно его не пустят в палату.

— К Кэпу в реанимацию не пустят, к тебе пустят, — сказал Брок и набрал номер. Долго слушал гудки.

— Джек Барнс слушает, — раздался в трубке сонный голос.

— Баки и Кэп в госпитале ЩИТа.

— Что с ними?! — судя по голосу, Джек моментально проснулся.

— Кэп в реанимации, Баки — донор.

— Я приеду, — уже совершенно бодро сказал Джек. — Куда?

Брок назвал адрес.

— Я спущусь встречу тебя, — пообещал Брок. — Скоро будешь?

— Через полчаса, — сообщил Джек. — Уже еду.

У Баки сняли капельницу только через два часа. Врач, конечно, настоятельно просил не вставать и тоже отлежаться, не бежать непонятно куда, но Баки не мог находиться в пустой палате: как Стив, ему никто не говорил.

Выйдя в коридор, он поймал первую попавшуюся медсестру, но та лишь замахала руками и сбежала, открестившись срочными делами. Следующая подхватила Баки под локоть, помогла добраться до мягкого диванчика в холле и даже угостила чаем с печеньем, рассказав, что Стив Роджерс находится в тяжёлом состоянии, но он стабилен. Так что волноваться не стоит. Объяснила, как добраться до его палаты, но строго-настрого запретила в неё входить.

— Сэр, там есть окно. Попросите, вам поднимут жалюзи, и вы сможете за ним наблюдать. Ваш супруг с сыном как раз там.

Джек стоял у окна, глядя сквозь большое окно на Стива, и сжимал кулаки до боли. Брок положил руку ему на плечо.

Джек знал, что работа Стива опасна, знал, что сам он не имел отношения к подготовке последней миссии Стива, знал, что Стив опытный профессионал и здраво оценивает риски, но его все равно мучила вина. Все время казалось, что, если бы они со Стивом поговорили перед миссией, если бы Джек пожелал ему удачи, все бы обошлось.

— Вы здесь, — Баки подошёл, тяжело ступая, привалился к плечу Брока. — Он выкарабкается.

Слова, простые и понятные, такие всегда говорят в подобных случаях, но Баки старался уговорить самого себя поверить, не вздрагивать от малейшего писка сверхчувствительной аппаратуры, не вглядываться в бледное до синевы лицо Стива, не замирать взглядом на его грудной клетке, проверяя, дышит ли он. Сколько раз в сороковых он сидел рядом с лучшим другой, у его постели, держал в своих руках его слишком тонкую и хрупкую для мальчишки ладонь и беззвучно молился. Сейчас он уже и не помнил, к кому в детстве обращался, и ведь помогало. Стив вставал, перебарывал. Сейчас бы Баки снова воспользовался бы проверенным способом, но не помнил, кого молить.

Брок обнял за плечи обоих Барнсов.

— Кэп выживет, — сказал он. — Если он пережил семьдесят лет во льдах, а потом ожил, то это… Он выживет, вот увидите.

Джек горестно вздохнул. Посмотрел на Баки.

— Папа, ты-то как?

— Как будто бухал со Старком всю ночь, и лучше бы и правда бухал, — попытался пошутить Баки, но взгляд так и не мог оторвать от тонких трубочек, прозрачной паутиной опутавших Стива. — Он справится. Брок, принеси, пожалуйста, кофе, иначе я усну прямо тут.

А сам обнял со спины сына, устроив голову на его плече. Джек закинул руку назад, запутывая пальцы в отцовских волосах.

— Да тебя алкоголь не берет, — подрагивающим голосом сказал Джек. — Папа, ты не узнавал, когда Стива переведут в интенсивную терапию из реанимации?

— К полудню, если раньше не очнётся. Его ещё на месте удерживать придётся, чтобы не ускакал куда-нибудь вершить добро.

Баки иногда ненавидел ЩИТ. За себя он не умел бояться, трезво оценивая свои шансы и прекрасно зная, что где-то его ждёт персональная пуля, от которой уже не уйти. Но когда дело касалось Стива или Брока, он даже думать об этом не хотел, готовый запретить им обоим рисковать собой.

— Удержим, — пообещал Джек.

Вернулся Брок, протянул Баки и Джеку по стаканчику с кофе.

— Гадость, как любой кофе из автоматов, — сказал он. — Так и собираетесь торчать здесь все время? Идите позавтракайте, кафетерий уже открылся.

— Потом, — Джек отпил кофе и сморщился.

— Не могу я уйти, пока он не очнётся. В рожу ему дам и спать уйду, — буркнул Баки, в два глотка выпив отвратительно жидкий кофе.

 

 

***

Болело всё. Стив не понимал где он находился, только противный писк, ввинчивающийся в виски, не дающий заснуть, провалиться в чёрное ничто. Он постарался вдохнуть полной грудью, открыть глаза. Рядом что-то заверещало. Руки не слушались, язык во рту распух и не шевелился.

Кое-как разлепив веки, Стив уставился в низкий белёный потолок. Он не знал, как здесь оказался, и главное — где это «здесь». Последнее, что он помнил — это вспышки выстрелов, разрезающие пустоту, свист и гулкие удары щита, и боль, прошивающую тело с каждым попаданием.

Обессилено закрыв глаза, он прислушался. Где-то, будто за стеной, он слышал взволнованный голос Баки.

— Барнсы, уймитесь оба! — скомандовал Брок. — Он очнулся.

К Стиву вошли медсестра и врач, начали что-то делать, что-то говорить.

— Видишь, очнулся он, ещё и десяти нет, — сказал Рамлоу. — Прекратите психовать.

Баки выдохнул и будто бы сдулся, стал меньше, сполз на пол, уткнувшись лицом в колени, только сейчас полностью осознавая, насколько близко прошла костлявая от его лучшего и единственного друга, только зацепив его подолом балахона.

Он не видел, как у Стива вытаскивали из горла трубку вентиляции лёгких, как отцепляли какие-то датчики, заменяя их другими, как кололи препараты и Стив, слабо улыбаясь, пытался о чём-то хрипеть медсестре. Баки ничего не видел, он сидел, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, успокаивая взбесившееся сердце.

— Я же говорил, что он справится! — прошептал он, подняв на сына сияющие непролитыми слезами глаза.

  


 

 

###  **16**

 

Стива перевели в обычную палату лишь после обеда. Он стоически вытерпел все медицинские манипуляции, уколы и перевязки, ответил на вопросы Коулсона о миссии, детально описал всё, что запомнил.

— Отдыхайте, Капитан, и с днём рождения вас, — натянуто улыбнулся Коулсон, пожав Стиву руку.

— Спасибо, Фил.

Откинувшись на подушки, Стив закрыл глаза. Грудина, да и вся левая половина тела болели. Тугие повязки давили, не давая нормально вздохнуть. В последний раз он чувствовал себя подобным образом, навернувшись с хелликерриера, когда Баки, тогда ещё Зимний Солдат, вытер им все полы, а потом сам же и спас, вытащив из воды.

Стив не был фаталистом, но странную тенденцию в своей жизни не проследить не мог. В прошлый раз он попытался одному Барнсу навязать своё мнение, доказать, что тот — Баки, а не машина Гидры, и чем это закончилось? Вот и в этот раз пристал со своей любовью к другому Барнсу — и снова больничная койка, снова его собирают по частям.

— Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, да?

Стив повернул голову к двери и улыбнулся.

— Живой же.

— Живой, — согласился Баки, проходя в палату. — В тебе столько моей крови, что ты больше Барнс теперь, чем Роджерс. — Сел на койку, коснулся руки Стива, погладил по запястью, сжал ладонь. — Не пугай нас так, Стиви, пожалуйста.

— Не буду, Баки.

— Не будет он. Не верю я тебе, понял?

Джек стоял в дверях палаты, бледный до прозелени. Он не мог найти слов. Не решался подойти к Стиву. Не решался сделать ровным счётом ничего.

— Привет, — Стив улыбнулся Джеку. — Вечно от меня одно беспокойство.

Джек отлип от дверного косяка, подошёл к Стиву, наклонился над ним и поцеловал в лоб.

— Береги себя ради нас, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста.

— Нашёл кого просить. — Баки закатил глаза. — Он вечно, как бессмертный, с мины на мину прыгает. Ладно, пойду разорю кафетерий.

И вышел, притворив за спиной дверь. Баки видел, как Джек переживал, потому и дал им возможность побыть немного наедине. Вот только он прекрасно знал Стива и его привычку к неуместным высказываниям, потому и не надеялся, что всё у этих двоих пройдёт гладко.

— Стив, ты страшно нас всех напугал, — Джек сел на стул рядом с койкой, положил ладонь на руку Стива — ту, в которую не была воткнута капельница. — Но всё равно, с днём рождения тебя.

— Испортил я вам праздник. — Стив виновато потупился, опустил взгляд на их ладони, переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Джека, чуть сжал.

Он так боялся, когда очнулся, что Джеку будет всё равно, что он не приедет, и так издёрганный последними событиями. А Джек приехал, всё равно приехал и волновался, и, похоже, не спал ночь. В груди заныло. Стив сам для себя решил не надоедать, не давить, стараться особо не мелькать перед глазами, но сейчас он так нуждался в Джеке.

— Ещё отпразднуем, — пообещал Джек, глядя на Стива. — У тебя пальцы холодные. Большая кровопотеря была. Баки тут с трёх часов ночи, я с пяти утра.

— Езжайте домой, поспите.

— Успеем ещё, — Джек сильнее сжал пальцы. — Но ты действительно очень сильно меня напугал, Стив. Не надо так, пожалуйста.

Стиву нечего было ответить. Он с беспокойством рассматривал Джека, подмечая болезненную бледность, тёмные круги под глазами, дрожь крепкой ладони. Чуть сдвинувшись, Стив потянул Джека на себя.

— Полежи со мной немного, пожалуйста.

Джек послушался, заметив:

— Придут медсестры и прогонят. Ты только что из реанимации, Стив.

Он аккуратно улегся на узкой койке, скинув кроссовки, стараясь не задеть Стива, который был весь в повязках.

Кое-как натянув на Джека тонкое одеяло, Стив не удержался и погладил его по спине, радуясь хотя бы такой возможности прикоснуться.

За последние дни он много думал, перебирал варианты развития событий. Аналитический склад ума именно сейчас только мешал, подсовывая самые логичные варианты, и ни один не устраивал Стива. Не хотел он сдаваться без борьбы, но Баки ясно дал понять, что с Джеком нельзя нахрапом, он не вражеские войска, не политики, которых можно задавить авторитетом. Но совсем ничего не делать Стив не мог.

И сейчас ему вдруг показалось, что всё к лучшему. Пусть он подставился совершенно по-идиотски, не проверил, как делал всегда, поступившую информацию, а схватился за миссию не глядя. Но зато Джек не шарахается, не сбегает при первой же возможности.

Стив сглотнул, зажмурившись. Только бы это была не жалость.

— Больно? — спросил Джек. — Ты быстро восстанавливаешься, но это не значит, что, когда ты ранен, тебе не больно.

— Больно, — признался Стив.

Никого никогда не интересовало, больно ли ему. Все привыкли, что суперсолдатские кости срастаются за неполные трое суток, синяки и гематомы сходят к вечеру, и с более серьёзными ранениями разогнанный организм Капитана Америка тоже справляется в разы быстрее. И никому не приходило в голову, что боль-то никуда не уходит. Не действуют на таких, как они с Баки, обезболивающие.

Джек поцеловал Стива в плечо — в узкую полоску кожи, не скрытую бинтами.

— Не надо так с собой, — попросил он.

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал Стив.

Он готов был сейчас обещать что угодно, хоть вообще на время оставить службу, лишь бы горячие сухие губы Джека продолжали касаться чувствительной кожи, а он сам продолжал так доверчиво льнуть к плечу.

— Прости, — сказал Джек. — Со мной правда сложно.

— Давай не будем об этом, — попросил Стив. — Пусть всё идёт, как идёт.

Они лежали в обнимку на одной койке и молчали. Джек прислушивался к дыханию Стива и очень скоро задремал, держась за его руку.

Баки, сожрав по нервяку всё, что только можно было купить в кафетерии госпиталя, заглянул в палату — узнать поедет ли Джек домой, всё равно Стиву нужно было отдыхать, да и самому Джеку было бы неплохо поспать нормально, чтобы не светить бледным лицом, и остановил медсестру, выглянувшую из-за его плеча.

— Мистер Барнс, — зашипела она, стараясь оттолкнуть его в сторону. — Ваш сын нарушает распорядок.

Баки, недолго думая, подхватил её на руки и вынес в коридор.

— Пусть спят, — ответил он, загородив дверь широкой спиной. — Вам ли не знать Роджерса. Он до сих пор здесь только потому, что Джек за него волнуется.

— А ещё потому, что у него из живота четыре пули выковыряли, — добавил подошедший Брок, который успел где-то вздремнуть. — Мисс… — он присмотрелся к бейджу медсестры. — Мисс Дуглас, Кэп остаётся на койке и никуда не бежит только из-за того, что его удерживает мистер Барнс-младший. Так что не шумите. Пусть спят.

Обняв Брока, Баки бросил последний взгляд на закрытую дверь палаты Стива.

— Поехали домой, а? Я сварю тебе самый вкусный кофе.

 

 

***

Стив пролежал в больнице неделю, и каждый вечер после работы Джек приезжал к нему и оставался до полуночи. Потом ехал домой, съедал остывший ужин и ложился спать, чтобы с утра перед работой снова заехать в госпиталь. Он забросил тренировки. Зато они со Стивом каждый час обменивались смсками.

Медперсонал готов был молиться на Джека. Капитан Америка был известен нелюбовью к больницам и сбегал, как только мог хоть как-то стоять на ногах, а тут он с видом приговорённого к казни выполнял все предписания, слушался и вообще вёл себя как примерный пациент.

Стива выписали в полдень, когда Джек был на работе. Его встретил только Баки, которому так никто и не смог объяснить важность рабочего распорядка, а потому даже Фьюри смотрел сквозь пальцы на полное игнорирование Барнсом-старшим графика.

— С выздоровлением, — Баки хлопнул Стива по плечу и протянул ему связку воздушных шариков под весёлое хихиканье медсестричек. — Домой или сразу на Базу рванём?

— Домой, — кивнул Стив, подхватив сумку с вещами в одну руку с шариками, а в другую — щит. — Тот аналитик, что мне детали для миссии подготовил, хоть жив?

— Жив, — оскалился в ответ Баки. — Этажи теперь метёт, его Тони отправил в помощь своим роботам-уборщикам. Он то ли племянник, то ли шурин, я так и не понял, одного из членов совета. Бездарь, пьянь и раздолбай этот мальчишка. Решили родственничка уму-разуму поучить, запихнули в отдел к Джеку, посадили на самое беспроблемное направление, — начал рассказывать Баки, выворачивая на машине со стоянки госпиталя. — А учиться он не захотел, решил, что сам справится, дело ведь плёвое — суперами, будто в компьютерной игре, управлять. Вот мальчишке и объяснили, каково это бывает, когда у героя всего одна жизнь и он не воскреснет в точке сохранения. И Стив, ещё раз — и я лично тебя уволю, понял? Мне свои нервы важнее твоих устремлений. Про Джека я вообще молчу.

Стив только кивнул. Да и что тут скажешь?

Он был рад вернуться в Башню, сидеть на кухне, наблюдая, как Баки, в сотый раз ругая его на чём свет стоит, готовит ранний обед, заваривает чай. Хотелось дождаться вечера и побыть с Джеком без зоркого присмотра докторов, уложить его спать пораньше, а потом снова встретиться за завтраком. На то, что Джек останется у него, Стив уже и не надеялся.

— Так, — Баки грохнул крышкой сотейника. — Заканчивай думать. У тебя всё на лице написано, Стиви. Я уже говорил это Джеку и хочу повторить тебе. Живи сегодняшним днём. Неужто ты не проживёшь без клятв и уверений во взаимности? Радуйся тому, что у тебя уже есть.

 

 

***

Джеку было странно после рабочего дня не срываться в больницу, а спокойно ехать домой. Стива выписали, и забирал его из госпиталя Баки. Джек хотел быть уверенным в том, что Стив действительно в порядке, но он знал, что, если что-то не так, Стив ни за что не признается.

Джек вернулся домой, поднялся на свой этаж, переоделся в домашнее. Окинул взглядом комнаты, пустые и прибранные. Вздохнул, увидев лазалку для кота — надо бы её перенести к Баки, но она такая громоздкая…

Джек спустился на этаж к Баки и Броку, надеясь, что Стив там, а не закрылся у себя. И что Брок не станет слишком уж ругаться из-за пропущенных тренировок.

Дверь Джек открывал с некоторым трепетом.  

Стив дремал, вытянувшись на диване, придавленный сверху изрядно подросшим Принцем. Наглый котяра, раскормленный Баки до совершенно невозможных размеров, умудрился влюбить в себя абсолютно всех обитателей Башни и потому вечно где-то пропадал, возвращаясь только к ужину, чтобы сожрать свою порцию и прийти к кому-нибудь на колени гладиться и, тихо поуркивая, рассказывать на своём кошачьем языке, как прошёл его день. Вот и сейчас он тарахтел, как небольшой бульдозер, удобно устроившись на животе Стива.

Джек сел на пол рядом с диваном и погладил Принца. И подумать только, ведь это ещё котёнок! Ему и года нет!

Принц был красивым: чёрные полоски по серо-коричневой шерсти, белые лапки, белая манишка и совершенно роскошные белые усы. Джек жалел, что не сфотографировал котёнка, когда только подобрал его. Интересно было бы сравнить.

И надо бы поискать ветеринарную клинику поблизости. Принца пора было кастрировать, пока он не переметил всю Башню. Да и вообще неплохо бы показать врачу, проверить, что и как.

Стив потянулся, чуть не сбросив Принца на пол, едва успев перехватить съезжающего с живота кота. Открыв глаза, он сел, заметив Джека, устроившегося на полу.

— Ты чего здесь? — спросил Стив.

— Мне уйти? — спросил Джек, забирая Принца и устраивая его у себя на коленях.

Потерев лицо, Стив подвинулся, освобождая больше места.

— Почему ты на полу? — и улыбнулся. — Я рад тебя видеть.

Джек улыбнулся в ответ и перебрался на диван, к Стиву под бок.

— Потому что диван был занят, — объяснил он. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Где ещё болит?

— Я крепкий, — ответил Стив, коснулся губами макушки Джека, прижал к себе посильнее, наконец наслаждаясь близостью, не боясь оборвать какой-нибудь проводок или повредить капельницу. — Всё прошло. Шрамы — и те сойдут через неделю. Завтра хочу вернуться на Базу, правда, пока как кабинетный работник.

— А почему тогда на Базу, а не в ЩИТ? — спросил Джек, чувствуя, как его отпускает напряжение. — Оттуда ездить дольше, а новичков гонять ты всё равно пока не можешь.

— Как говаривал Брок — если мне запретили тренироваться, то это не значит, что я не могу орать с шезлонга, — рассмеялся Стив. — СТРАЙК сопровождает в полном составе Наташу и Клинта в какой-то жопе мира. Надо присмотреть за отбором новичков, пока Брок будет носиться где-то в степях Монголии, да и, может, ночевать там первое время буду, чтобы не мотаться.

— Чувствую себя совершенно бесполезным, — вздохнул Джек. — Все чем-то заняты, а я сижу на аналитике.

Ласково погладив Джека по спине, Стив покачал головой.

— Благодаря вашей работе мы возвращаемся с меньшими потерями, чем могли бы, не ввязываемся в совсем уж сомнительные мероприятия, избегаем половины международных конфликтов. Мы, Мстители, — сила, а вы — разум, направляющие.

— Наверное, — хмыкнул Джек. — А где Брок и Баки? Они в это время уже обычно дома.

— У Брока вылет на миссию… — Стив вытянул из кармана джинсов мобильный телефон, глянул на время. — Через четыре часа, готовятся. Длительные командировки бойцам не в новинку, но подготовиться надо бы как следует. Там людей почти нет, обычная связь не ловит, чтобы до кого-то докричаться, надо неделю бежать по степи и бить половником в пустое ведро. А Баки, скорее всего, ходит следом, рассказывая, как будет скучать, и непрозрачно намекает ребятам Брока, что он с каждым из них сделает, если с командиром хоть что-то случится. Но Баки там тебе ужин оставил, подогреть только надо.

— Ты-то ужинал? — спросил Джек, не торопясь вставать, хотя был голоден. Известие о том, что Баки и Брок сегодня не дома, его почему-то обрадовало. — Мы с тобой вдвоём. Я рад.

Принц соскочил с его колен и принялся играть с меховой мышкой.

— И я до сих пор не отдал тебе подарок на день рождения, — вздохнул Джек. — Подождёшь, пока я за ним схожу?

Выпустив Джека из объятий, Стив снова потянулся, поднялся.

— Пока разогрею тебе поесть. Баки решил меня на год вперёд накормить, так что я-то как раз не голоден.

Поставив разогреваться лазанью и достав из холодильника картофельный салат, Стив поставил на пол миску с кормом для Принца.

Джек вернулся через несколько минут с большим пакетом из Modern Art и вручил его Стиву.

— С днём рождения, — сказал он. — Я плохо в этом разбираюсь, но надеюсь, что тебе понравится.

Принц с урчанием пожирал кошачьи консервы. Джек с напряжением следил за тем, как Стив заглядывает в пакет.

Стив с изумлением рассматривал краски и кисти, именно такие, как сам хотел купить, но первое время он и не думал, что вернётся к рисованию. Стив от нечего делать заходил в художественные лавки, удивляясь разнообразию ассортимента, но ничего не покупал. Зачем, если душа не лежала к рисованию после смерти Баки, а потом и вовсе не до того было? Только с появлением в его жизни Джека Стив снова взялся сначала за простой карандаш. Потом Тони где-то откопал его ещё довоенный набор пастели, а вот краски всё никак не хватало времени выбрать.

— Боже, Джек, — Стив обнял его, прижал к себе крепко-крепко. — Спасибо.

Наклонившись, он на пробу коснулся губами губ Джека, легко целуя. Джек ответил на его поцелуй с жадностью. Он изголодался по Стиву.

Выдохнув в губы Джека, Стив с сожалением отстранился, коснулся ладонями его скул.

— Тебе надо поесть, хороший мой. Пока я ещё хоть что-то соображаю.  

Он усадил Джека за стол, поставил перед ним тарелки, но не мог не касаться, слишком соскучившись по его теплу, запаху, по ощущению его тела в своих руках.

Джек ел быстро. Ему хотелось оказаться со Стивом в спальне и не вылезать оттуда по меньшей мере сутки.

— Завтра выходной, — сказал он, отодвигая пустую тарелку. — А у тебя? Суббота ведь.

— На Базу хотел, — отозвался Стив, не отрывая взгляда от губ Джека. — Но больничный ещё. Не поеду.

Мысли из головы будто вымело. Он подхватил Джека на руки, ухватив ладонями под ягодицы, прижал к себе, жадно целуя, вылизывая желанные губы.

— К тебе или ко мне? — спросил Джек, ненадолго оторвавшись от Стива. — Давай ко мне.

До лифта добирались на ощупь. Стив гладил, целовал Джека, не спуская его с рук. Кое-как нажал кнопку вызова и нужного этажа. В горле клокотал голодный рык. Только бы хватило выдержки добраться до спальни, а не разложить Джека прямо в его гостиной.

Джек возбуждённо рассмеялся, почувствовав пол под ногами, и потянул Стива в спальню.

— Не выпущу тебя отсюда до завтра, — сказал он.

А Стив бы и вовсе не выбирался из постели, касался бы, любил своего Джека, пока их обоих не оставили бы силы.

 

 

###  **17**

 

Брок в очередной раз поправил галстук, купленный специально для свадьбы. Оглядел себя в зеркале с ног до головы. Он ещё никогда так не наряжался. Бывало, ему случалось надевать парадную форму на награждение, но сшитый на заказ костюм в его жизни был первым.

— Я тебе всю жизнь буду это припоминать! — сказал он Баки, поправляя бутоньерку в петлице.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — мурлыкнул Баки, которого вело от одного взгляда на будущего супруга.

Брок в любой одежде был шикарным мужиком, без одежды ещё лучше, но строгий костюм-тройка менял его до неузнаваемости. Баки не мог думать ни о свадьбе, ни об ожидающих их гостях, ни о чём. Все его мысли крутились вокруг Брока, которого хотелось разложить прямо тут и взять по слюне, зажимая его рот ладонью.

Тряхнув головой, Баки прочистил горло и отвернулся к зеркалу, убирая волосы в хвост.

— Пора! — предупредил Стив, постучавшись в дверь.

Джек заглянул в комнату. Он был в новом костюме цвета голубиного крыла.

— Папа, Брок, машина ждёт, — сказал он.

— Джек, если это лимузин, я тебе ноги выдерну! — рыкнул Брок.

— Не лимузин, — хмыкнул Джек. — Просто представительский седан. Будете умеренно шикарны.

 

 

***

Баки почти не помнил официальную церемонию, лишь множество счастливых лиц друзей и хороших знакомых вокруг и глаза Брока, в которых было столько всего намешано, что слов в английском, да и любом другом языке было бы недостаточно, чтобы всё рассказать. Баки не помнил, как по памяти произносил слова клятвы, не помнил, что именно умудрился пообещать, помнил лишь прикосновения тёплых рук, кольцо на безымянном пальце и поцелуй, вкус которого не смогут стереть даже обнуления.

— Люблю тебя, — жарко прошептал Баки, прижимаясь Броку.

Брок ещё раз горячо поцеловал его.

Город накрыло августовской жарой, но в муниципалитете был на максимум выкручен кондиционер, в машине был кондиционер, а в Башне была лучшая в городе система климатизации. Так что Брок смирился с костюмом. Тем более что Баки от вида Брока в костюме совершенно ошалел.

Джек со Стивом были свидетелями на регистрации бракосочетания. Стив тоже был в костюме — Джек видел его в костюме в первый раз. Стиву шло.

Тони и остальные ждали их в Башне.

Когда уже нужно было ехать обратно в Башню, Баки, не выдержав, взобрался Броку на колени, дрожащими пальцами расстегнул пуговицы пиджака и жилетки, пробрался под рубашку и со стоном вжался, припал губами к его шее, прикусывая.

— Хочу тебя, — почти взмолился он, совершенно не обращая ни на кого внимания. — Не могу. Хочу.

Джек только хмыкнул и повёл машину так быстро, как это допускалось правилами.

— Папа, десять минут, — сказал он. — Стив, мы же предупредим остальных, что молодожёны немного опоздают?

— Да, — прохрипел Брок, подставляя шею. — Или много.

Стив кивнул, стараясь не обращать внимание на стоны за спиной, хотя это, чёрт возьми, заводило не по-детски. Он быстро набрал Тони сообщение, что они немного задержатся по не зависящим ни от кого причинам, и вновь всё внимание перевёл на дорогу, на Джека, сидящего рядом, на его подрагивающие на руле руки.

— Чувствую, опоздают не только молодожёны, — ослабив узел галстука, сказал Стив, жарко алея щеками.

Никогда ему не приходилось бывать настолько близко от тех, кого захлёстывала настоящая, воспламеняющая всё вокруг страсть. Баки стонал, почти выл, подавая бёдрами, явно не совсем соображая, где он находится, тёрся о Брока, шептал, что он с ним сделает, когда…

Стив был готов проклясть модифицированный слух.

— Давай оставим их в машине, — предложил Джек, загнав машину в гараж. — Они ж до лифта не дойдут.

— Барнс! — рыкнул Брок. — Я не собираюсь отдавать супружеский долг на заднем сиденье машины, как подросток!

— Поебать, — жарко выдохнул Баки и сжал член Брока сквозь несколько слоёв ткани. — Детка, либо ты меня здесь, либо я тебя в лифте.

Стив выбрался из машины, захлопнул дверцу. Он почти завидовал сейчас Баки, его открытости.

— Рано или поздно они придут в себя, — заметил Джек, беря Стива за руку и ведя к лифту. — За себя я не так уверен.

Едва дверцы лифта раздвинулись с мелодичным звоном, Джек толкнул Стива внутрь, прижал к стене и поцеловал. Стив застонал, вжимаясь в Джека. Его вело, внутренности скручивало от желания рвануть на Джеке рубашку прямо здесь, в лифте.

Они вывалились из лифта на сорок втором этаже, едва не вышибли дверь в апартаменты Джека и повалились на диван, сдирая с себя пиджаки и галстуки.

— Остальные… подождут, — выдохнул Джек, прижимаясь к Стиву бёдрами.

 

 

***

Баки только что не мурлыкал, как обожравшийся сливок кот, прохаживаясь между друзей, принимая поздравления, похлопывания по спине. Его тело пело, звенело от удовольствия, от чувства полного удовлетворения, вытраханности, хотя Баки всё равно предвкушающе улыбался в ожидании ночи.

— Подарки на этот стол, — командовал Тони. — Не открывать подарки, у себя откроете.

Играла негромкая приятная музыка — удивительно удачно подобранный микс из хитов самых разных лет. Джек без пиджака и галстука, в слегка помятой рубашке, учил танцевать Стива, брюки которого словно пережили торнадо.

Брок раскинулся в низком кресле с бокалом в руке и поглаживал по бедру Баки, когда тот подходил поближе.

— Торт! — скомандовал Тони. — Свадебный торт!

— А вы знаете, — сказала Пеппер, — что нижний корж этого торта — это тот самый свадебный пирог, который надо положить под подушку, чтобы приснился суженый?

— Боюсь, его сейчас растащат в мгновение ока, — расхохотался Баки, помогая Броку подняться.

Трёхэтажная нежно-голубая конструкция с красной звездой на самом верху обескураживала. Баки обошёл торт трижды по кругу, подцепил пальцем крем, отправив его в рот, прижмурился от удовольствия.

— Брок? — позвал он, взяв в руки нож.

Когда они отрезали изрядный кусок торта и показательно измазали друг друга, Баки наконец выдохнул, полностью осознавая произошедшее. Он стал мужем Брока, совсем стал, будто подписал пожизненный контракт, потому как не отпустит и сам не уйдёт, что бы ни происходило с ними. Это ощущение окрыляло, будто наполняя гелием весь организм. Баки был оглушающе счастлив. Он танцевал, смеялся, чуть не своротил к чертям весь торт, когда пытался достать звезду с верхушки. В какой-то момент он выловил из толпы Стива и утянул его в дальний угол, где было чуть тише.

— Я счастлив, Стиви, — признался он, обнимая друга. — Бог свидетель, или кто там за него, я невозможно счастлив.

— Рад за тебя, дружище, ты заслужил это, — искренне улыбнулся Стив, хлопая Баки по спине.

— Баки потрясающий, — тем временем говорил Джек Броку. — Я так рад за вас.

— Баки сумел отпустить прошлое, — отозвался Брок. — И тебе бы не помешало. Новая страна, новая работа, новый любовник, новый Джек. Ты даже фамилию сменил. У тебя семья другая.

Джек задумался.

— Проще сказать, чем сделать.

Брок пожал плечами.

— Можно копаться в прошлом и перееживать из-за того, что было. А можно выстраивать что-то новое. Твой выбор. Сил хватит только на что-то одно.

Когда уже изрядно перевалило за полночь, а гости и не думали расходиться, Баки молча утащил Брока наверх, подмигнув Стиву и пожелав Джеку доброй ночи. У Баки на супруга было ещё очень много планов, и он нужен был ему ещё относительно трезвым.

Но гости, похоже, и не заметили пропажи виновников торжества. Наташа в углу резалась с Таузигом в карты на раздевание и, судя по довольному лицу великана, сливала не первую партию. Тор травил малопонятные, но уморительно смешные асгардские байки. Джек отбивался от внимания мелкого вертлявого Паркера, которого пригласили так, за компанию, и наливали только лимонад, как бы тот ни просил хоть чего-то другого. Бартон вместе с Мэй метали вилки в какой-то аляповатый плакат.

Народ развлекался, живо напомнив Стиву праздники в старом Бруклине.

Джек подошёл к Стиву, обнял его сзади, устроил подбородок на плече.

— Тебе как будто одновременно радостно и грустно, — сказал он.

— Это светлая грусть, — отозвался Стив, погладив Джека по рукам. — Вспоминаются сороковые. Одно дело — прожить все эти годы, меняясь, перестраиваясь, а совсем другое — перескочить во времени. Поначалу не понимал, зачем меня разморозили, жил механически: просыпался, ел, ездил в ЩИТ, на миссии, тренировался. Даже пару раз просил, чтобы вернули обратно. У меня в этом времени не было никого.

— А потом появился Баки, — сказал Джек. — Стало легче?

— И труднее одновременно, — признался Стив, наблюдая за веселящейся толпой. — Он и в сороковых был центром моего мира, единственным, кто понимал и всегда поддерживал, шёл следом. Но он не помнил меня, не помнил своего прошлого и был уже совершенно не тем Баки. Не спал ночами, а лишь сидел в углу, смежив веки, пока не рассветало, искал Брока, оживал только при упоминании его имени. Но Баки был хотя бы жив, мне этого хватало, чтобы хоть как-то держаться. С Броком он оттаял, начал снова меняться. Я не ждал, что он станет прежним, просто хотел, чтобы он был счастлив, и вот мы здесь. — Стив светло улыбнулся, поцеловал ладонь Джека. — Я всегда мечтал погулять на его свадьбе.

— И даже неважно, что это свадьба со стрёмным горелым мужиком, — хмыкнул Джек. — Но им и правда очень хорошо вместе. Знаешь, я не особо в курсе того, что творилось в гей-тусовке Гильбоа… разовые встречи всё-таки не то что постоянные отношения. Никогда не был знаком ни с одной парой. Но сейчас я хотя бы могу посмотреть, как выглядят нормальные постоянные отношения не по расчёту, а по любви. Для меня это важно, потому что я сам ничего не умею.

— Как ни странно это говорить, но Брок с Баки — самая нормальная пара из всех, кого я видел в этом веке. У них есть чему поучиться, — согласился Стив.

— Нам так точно, — согласился Джек. — Потому что чему я могу научиться у Тони? Изводить Пеппер, которую он любит без памяти? А Наташа и Клинт вообще за гранью. Хотя что-то в Клинте есть…

— У Клинта семья и дети, иногда мне кажется, что Наташа тоже его ребёнок, отбившийся от их стаи, блуждающий где-то рядом, но не смеющий подойти ближе. — Стив коснулся губами скулы Джека. — Такое ощущение, что мы, Мстители, все немного ущербные в общечеловеческом плане, не умеющие ничего делать как надо, кроме как разрушать мир вокруг и самих себя. На кого ни глянь, в кого ни ткни, попадёшь в одиночку, упорно делающего вид, что его всё устраивает.

— Но ты теперь не такой, — Джек прикусил его за мочку уха. — И Баки с Броком не такие. Знаешь, Стиви, не забывай, что ты не только боец, но и художник. Это тоже важно. Это о созидании, а не о разрушении, понимаешь?

Стиву хотелось рассказать Джеку, чего ему стоили все эти перемены и кто подтолкнул, хотелось признаться в слишком многом и настолько сокровенном, что это вновь могло отпугнуть, а Стив умел учиться на своих ошибках. А потому не стал ничего объяснять, рассказывать, как до знакомства с Джеком сутками мог сидеть перед чистым листом, как ломал и выкидывал карандаши, портил холсты, не в силах даже наметить хоть что-то. И что именно Джек, как путеводная нить Ариадны, вывел его на свет, показал, что не обязательно гробить себя, замыкаться, выползая только ради того, чтобы погреться в лучах чужого счастья, которому, как бы ни хотелось, Стив не мог быть сопричастным.

— Пойдём ко мне, — предложил Джек. — Завтра выходной. Можно будет никуда не спешить. Погулять по городу или съездить куда-нибудь. Хочешь?

— Хочу, — ответил Стив, развернувшись в объятиях лицом к Джеку, поцеловал его. — Пойдём, пусть народ веселится. Когда они ещё соберутся такой компанией.

У Джека Стив никуда не торопился, медленно расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, снял её, повесил на спинку стула, пока Джек был в душе. Стив любил его с каждым днём всё сильнее и отчётливо понимал, что отпустит, если Джек захочет уйти, но сам никогда не сможет забыть, посвятить себя кому-нибудь другому.

— Ты опять загрустил, — Джек вышел из ванной в одном только полотенце, обернутом вокруг бёдер. Подошёл к Стиву, обнял его, погладил по груди. — Нам надо завести собаку, Стив. Какую-нибудь смешную мелкую собаку, и чтобы она тебе улыбалась, и ты улыбался ей. Корги или что-то в этом роде.

— И Тони снова устроит форменную истерику, — рассмеялся Стив, чмокнув Джека в нос. — Но твоё предложение мне нравится, раз уж Принц насовсем перебрался к Баки.

Отстранившись, Стив отправился в ванную, отмылся до скрипа, скидывая с плеч усталость и невесёлые мысли последних дней. Баки учил его жить одним днём, радоваться даже мелочам, говорил, что это хоть и сложно, но здорово упрощает жизнь, стоит только привыкнуть.

Стив растёр лицо, глянул на себя в зеркало и чуть было не дал сам себе в лоб, настолько потерянным выглядел его взгляд.

— Что же тебе неймётся, Стивен? — спросил он сам у себя, умылся холодной водой и вышел к Джеку, очень надеясь, что тот ещё не спит.

Джек не спал. Он валялся в кровати поверх покрывала уже даже без полотенца и перелистывал альбом репродукций Нормана Рокуэлла.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, повернувшись к Стиву, — я всё время боюсь сделать в отношениях что-то не то. Мне тридцать, а у меня ведь никакого опыта постоянных отношений и никакого положительного примера. Сайлас и Роза — это династический брак, даже не смешно. А на Брока и Баки я всё ещё смотрю как на чудо. Понимаешь? Слишком боюсь облажаться и оттолкнуть тебя. Я до тебя даже ни с кем не спал вместе — в смысле сна, а не секса. Так много всего, чего я не умею и не знаю, Стив… — он вздохнул и отложил книгу. — И я до сих пор не понимаю, какой я. Сайлас говорил одно, Баки — совсем другое, и я в замешательстве. Может, психотерапия поможет, не знаю. Должна помочь.

Устроившись рядом, Стив перетянул Джека себе на грудь, так, чтобы видеть его лицо, погладил по спине, провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника, обводя каждый позвонок, не без удовольствия чувствуя, как откликается тело Джека.

— Отношения — очень сложная материя, непонятная, как танцы на углях, неправильно наступишь — обожжёшься. Всё, что я знаю об отношениях, подсмотрено у других. Но знаю лишь одно — страх убивает всё светлое, что в нас есть. Такое ощущение, что мы с тобой бредём в темноте на ощупь. Сайлас, сознательно уничтожая тебя, мстил Розе за неверность и за невозможность в том числе жить с другой семьёй. А Баки... ты не думай, что он только от большой любви гордится и хвалит. Жизнь научила его разбираться в людях, как никого из нас. Он прагматик, хоть и скрывает это очень удачно, он видит все проёбы, замечает тёмные пятна даже там, где никто другой не в состоянии их увидеть, но и светлое он видит намного вернее.

— Ко мне он пристрастен, — Джек льнул к Стиву, чувствуя, как его отпускает напряжение дня. — Я его единственный кровный родственник. — Он поцеловал Стива в ямочку между ключиц. — Может, хватит нам разговаривать? Хочу тебя.

 

 

###  **18**

 

На следующий же день после свадьбы, когда большинство гостей только расползлись по свободным комнатам отсыпаться, подозрительно бодрый и инициативный Баки ураганом промчался по своему этажу, заглянул к Стиву и, не найдя там никого, отправился к сыну. Стучаться он не стал, здраво понимая — не услышат, а сразу ввалился в спальню, плюхнулся сверху, сначала растолкав Стива, а потом полез щекотать Джека.

— Сколько спать можно? — поинтересовался Баки, завалившись на место кое-как вставшего Стива. Который, как был, нисколько не смущаясь наготы, прошёл мимо, зевая и потирая лицо.

— Это тебе чего не спится? Заездил Брока до обморока?

— Стиви, в отличие от некоторых, Брок уже давно на ногах, вещи собрал и джет подготовил, — Баки вытянулся поверх одеяла, закинув руки за голову.

— Свадебное путешествие? — Стив высунулся из-за двери ванной с зубной щёткой во рту. — А от нас тебе что нужно?

— А как же отеческое напутствие выслушать? — Баки удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Я слушаю, — сонно пробормотал Джек. — Очень внимательно.

И сунул голову под подушку. Они со Стивом, по ощущениям Джека, всего часа четыре как уснули.

— Э, нет, так не пойдёт, — Баки прошёлся пальцами по рёбрам сына, пощекотал торчащую из-под одеяла пятку. — Я, между прочим, скучать буду.

— И мы будем, — подтвердил Стив. — Но часов через восемь.

Он уже успел ополоснуться и впрыгнуть в домашние штаны, да и вообще выглядел достаточно отдохнувшим.

Джек дёрнул ногой и стукнул Баки подушкой. Попытался стукнуть. Потом сел, зевнул и потянулся, кое-как пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Особенно по семейным завтракам и ужинам, — сказал он. — Ты только представь, что мы со Стивом с нашими-то навыками будем готовить!

— Главное, Башню не спалите, Тони нам этого не простит, — усмехнулся Баки и покачал головой. — Я к ним со всей душой, а они про завтраки…

Стив стащил Баки с постели за ногу и закинул на плечо.

— Вот я тебе сейчас подробно объяснять буду, как и по чему мы особенно скучать будем, — ответил он, хлопнул Баки по заднице. — Джек, поднимайся на крышу, отправим твоих родителей путешествовать, разорим их холодильник и обратно спать. Только тс-с, Баки об этом знать не обязательно, — и снова приложил извивающегося друга широкой ладонью по заднице.

Уже в лифте, когда Стив-таки поставил его на ноги, Баки глянул на него серьёзно, без тени улыбки.

— Стив, если причинишь Джеку боль или хоть как-то обидишь, пока меня не будет, я не посмотрю на то, что ты мой лучший и единственный друг, придушу собственными руками. Он не ты и даже не я, его нельзя брать измором. Понял?

Нахмурившись, Стив кивнул.

 

 

***

Джек провалялся в постели до полудня, пропустив и отлёт молодоженов, и завтрак, и возвращение Стива. Он выполз из-под одеяла, когда солнце уже стояло высоко. Привёл себя в порядок, оделся в домашнее и спустился в апартаменты Баки и Брока. Надо было проведать Принца, найти Стива и погуглить ветеринарную клинику.

Баки Джек собирался предъявить уже кастрированного кота. Смысла в том, чтобы позволять Принцу, не выходящему на улицу, метить углы в Башне, Джек не видел. В том, чтобы пускать в размножение уличного беспородного кота, смысла не видел тоже. Баки мог думать об этом что угодно — правила содержания беспородных домашних животных в городе Джек выучил наизусть. К тому же, кастрированные животные дольше живут, а при том, какие сроки жизни Тони озвучил для суперсолдат, это было немаловажно.

Стив обнаружился на кухне, дожаривающий гору оладьев. Вот уж что он умел и любил, так это печь оладьи и, благодаря упорству Наташи, тонкие блинчики. Но сегодня хотелось порадовать Джека именно оладьями. Брок бы, конечно, не оценил такой завтрак, но иногда же можно.

На столе уже стояли вазочки с вареньем и густой тягучей карамелью.

— Выспался? — спросил Стив, поставив перед Джеком тарелку.

Джек притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал.

— Выспался, — сказал он. — Во сколько мы уснули, часа в четыре? Спасибо за завтрак.

— В половине пятого, — ответил Стив, погладив Джека по голове,  улыбнулся. — Какие у тебя планы на остаток выходного дня?

— Кроме как найти Принцу ветеринарную клинику, чтобы свозить его туда в следующие выходные — никаких, — сказал Джек и принялся наворачивать оладьи. — Потрясающие. Очень вкусно.

— Чувствую, Баки не будет рад такой заботе, — покачал головой Стив. — И никакие доводы не помогут. Он, похоже, мечтает окружить себя кошками, но тут закономерно против Брок и Тони, так что у Баки одна надежда на Принца была. А насчёт клиники у Джарвиса спроси, пусть интернет прошерстит насчёт отзывов.

— Если Принц начнёт метить — а он начнёт, — Тони выставит нас всех вместе с котом и будет прав, — сказал Джек. — У нас была одна разведывательная операция, мы отсиживались в амбаре, полном кошек, и какой-то кот пометил автомат Майка Тейлора. Воняло ужасно, и даже чистка не помогла. Баки сам же рад не будет, если Принц пометит что-то из его кожаных вещей. А Баки любит кожу, сам знаешь. Проще уговорить Тони взять полдюжины котят из приюта, чем удалить запах кошачьих меток.

— Вот и озадачь Джарвиса, пусть подыщет что-нибудь подходящее, — покивал Стив, наливая Джеку кофе, а себе чай. — А сами можем сходить куда-нибудь. Правда, в кино сейчас ничего интересного.

— Можно просто по набережным погулять, — предложил Джек. — Или сходить в галерею, посмотреть картины. Съездить на Кони-Айленд. Отыскать какой-нибудь экзотический ресторанчик, русский или там вьетнамский, и поужинать.

— На Брайтоне много аутентичных русских ресторанчиков. Наташа всё обещала затащить на pelmeni, но не сложилось, — Стив отправил посуду в посудомойку, вытер стол. — Можно на пляж сходить.

— Брок говорил, русская кухня достаточно экзотична, но вдруг нам понравится? — улыбнулся Джек. — Джарвис, мне нужна лучшая ветеринарная клиника поблизости от Башни. Задача — кастрация кота.

— Да, мистер Барнс-младший, — отозвался Джарвис. — Данные будут в вашем телефоне.

— Запиши нас с Принцем на прием в следующую субботу, — попросил Джек.

— Да, конечно, — раздалось из динамиков.

— Ну вот, — улыбнулся Джек. — Полдела сделано. Поехали развлекаться?

Стив вытянулся по стойке смирно и отдал честь, улыбаясь.

— Слушаюсь, майор Барнс.

Собирались быстро, не то чтобы куда-то опаздывая, но Стив упорно отводил от Джека взгляд, чтобы снова не утянуть его в койку, не зажать в лифте, вылизывая доверчиво открытую шею, не облапать, забираясь под футболку.

— На машине или освоим мотоцикл? — спросил Стив, когда они спустились на парковку.

— Мотоцикл, — обрадованно кивнул Джек. — У тебя есть запасной шлем? Чёрт, надо было куртку взять.

Он никогда в жизни не ездил на мотоцикле, но ему очень хотелось. И было немного страшно. А ещё Джек очень хотел посмотреть и опробовать тот мотоцикл, который Стиву подарил Баки.

— Шлемов-то два, — задумчиво протянул Стив, оглядев Джека с ног до головы, а потом расстегнул и снял свою куртку. — Надень.

Мотоцикл, а точнее чёрный хромированный монстр, очень мало походил на так любимую Стивом классику мотостроения, но всё равно впечатлял нисколько не меньше. Огромный, под стать суперчеловеку, которому он был подарен. Тони долго распинался, рассказывая о подарке, а Стив только головой качал и радовался, что Баки явно тоже приложил руку к созданию этого чуда. Одно зажигание от отпечатка ладони на ручке переключения скоростей чего стоило. Этот монстр только что летать и плавать не умел.

Перекинув через него ногу, Стив удобно уселся в обитом чёрной кожей седле, сжал его бёдрами и хлопнул ладонью позади себя.

— Садись.

Джек застегнул стивову куртку, которая оказалась не так велика, как он боялся, надел шлем, уселся на пассажирское сиденье и обхватил Стива за пояс. Погладил по животу, прижался грудью к спине.

— Поехали! — сказал он.

Мотор взревел, оглашая тишину парковки.

Стив не гнал, ему нравилось ощущение едва сдерживаемой мощи в руках, нравилось, что достаточно повернуть ручку — и они унесутся вдаль на сумасшедшей скорости, нравилось ощущать руки Джека на своей талии, чувствовать спиной его тепло. Можно было легко представить, что они мчатся по пустой дороге где-нибудь в Неваде или Техасе, а вокруг лишь поля и бесконечные просторы, куда ни взгляни. И больше никого на свете нет — ни сигналящих им вслед машин, ни выскакивающих на дорогу пешеходов, ни мигающих светофоров. Они только вдвоём под высоким бескрайним небом.

До Брайтона добрались достаточно быстро. Мотоциклу не надо было стоять в пробках.

Джек, весь вибрирующий от мощи мотора и близости к Стиву, снял шлем, повертел его в руках и повесил на предплечье. Огляделся и потянул Стива к берегу, к кромке воды. Сегодня там было довольно много народу — в жаркий августовский уик-энд многие нью-йоркцы выбрались сюда отдохнуть.

С моря дул прохладный влажный ветер, и Джек подставил ему раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, — я, наверное, не смог был жить далеко от океана. Шайло, Бостон, Нью-Йорк... — Он стянул с себя куртку и вернул её Стиву. — Жарко.

Стив снял футболку, потянулся к солнцу, разминая мышцы спины.

— Первое, что я сделал, как очнулся в этом веке, — это отправился на пляж купаться, несмотря на то, что была только весна и здесь обретались лишь русские, которые, похоже, вообще никакой погоды не боятся.

— Я бы не рискнул купаться так близко к городу, — покачал головой Джек, любуясь Стивом. Не удержался и погладил его по спине. — Ты так соскучился по открытой воде?

Стив подался к нему, обнял, зарываясь носом в волосы на макушке.

— Скорее купался в первый раз, старался хоть что-то наверстать из того, что не успел до войны. До всего этого. — Стив напряг руку, чувствуя, как под кожей перекатываются мускулы. — Купание было смерти подобно, а на войне не до того было.

— Давай не будем о войне, — Джек потёрся виском о плечо Стива. — Знаешь, в Гильбоа я только на фронте чувствовал себя действительно нужным. На своем месте.

— Мы оба солдаты, — ответил Стив, отстранился, расстелив куртку на песке, сел сам и притянул к себе Джека, усадил так, чтобы обнимать со спины, удобно устроив голову на плече.

С Джеком было спокойно и правильно, будто они были знакомы ещё с сороковых и знали друг о друге всё. Стив смотрел на далёкий горизонт, бездумно водя губами по шее Джека, целуя за ухом, сгиб шеи.

Стив помнил наставления Баки, знал, что нельзя гнать коней, но как же трудно было молчать о таком важном, как собственные чувства. Он прекрасно понимал, что Джек не обязан его любить, Стиву хватило бы и приятия, лишь бы не потерять возможность быть хоть как-то рядом.

Джек нежился в объятиях Стива и думал о том, что влюблён-то он в него наверняка, об этом можно было бы себя и не спрашивать. Влюблён, и хочет быть рядом, и оставаться вместе, и не только в крышесносном сексе дело. Просто… он так настраивался на постепенное развитие отношений, на то, что они со Стивом будут делать небольшие шаги навстречу друг другу, и это займёт время. Притирка, постепенное узнавание. А Стив вот так вот резко сорвал дистанцию, и Джек оказался не готов. Он подспудно ждал подвоха и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Ужинали они в странном месте «U Vasi». Стив долго выбирал, проглядывая совершенно непонятные названия, даже полез в онлайн-переводчик. В своё время, когда он только поступил на работу в ЩИТ и Наташа узнала, куда по вечерам таскается символ нации, то дала только один совет:

— Никогда не проси у русских подсказать тебе в выборе еды. Иначе весь ресторан сбежится поглазеть, как сумасшедший американец давится холодцом или селёдкой под шубой, запивая какой-нибудь настойкой на зверобое.

Погуглив, Стив тогда решил вообще не связываться с русскими. Потому как «сельдь под шубой» была каким-то гастрономическим ужасом, а зверобой и вовсе оказался страшно ядовит в тех количествах, из которых делали настойку. Про холодец он вообще не понял, но вид разрубленной свиной головы и её же ног надолго отбил тягу к экспериментам.

— Я буду вторую и третью страницу, — ткнул пальцем Стив.

— Мне borshz, rasstegai и vinegret, — заказал Джек.

— Алкоголь? — спросил официант.

— Пока без алкоголя, — ответил Джек. Посмотрел на Стива и объяснил: — Борщ есть в польской кухне, я его пробовал, мне понравилось. Винегрет изначально из французской кухни, но я хочу попробовать русский вариант. Пить водку я не собираюсь, я её не люблю, а национальных русских напитков не так уж и много.

— Kvas, — блеснул знанием русской кухни Стив. — Но я его не люблю, точнее, пробовал и не понял, а вот компот клюквенный понравился.

Поковырявшись вилкой в какой-то kashe, Стив скривился и отставил её в сторону, принявшись за мясо. Вот что у русских было вкусным, так это разные вариации мясных блюд и выпечка.

Джек ел, заказав из напитков вишнёвый компот. Он уже знал, что в США долго было запрещено высаживать вишнёвые деревья, а когда запрет сняли, черешня уже настолько вошла в обиход, что с вишней никто не стал заморачиваться. Но вишнёвой кислинки ему иногда не хватало.

— Надо будет зайти в русский магазин, — сказал он, — купить замороженной вишни и попросить Брока испечь вишнёвый пирог. Он будет не такой сладкий, как черешневый, но я люблю кисло-сладкое. А ты?

Стив вытер губы салфеткой, разглядывая какую-то певичку, извивающуюся вокруг стойки с микрофоном и отчаянно фальшивящую.

— Равнодушен к сладкому, а вот кислое, пряное и солёное... — ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от девицы на сцене. Очень уж она была похожа на Лоррейн, связистку из штаба разведки. Те же миндалевидные глаза, тонкие руки с крупными, почти мужскими ладонями и при этом женственность, возведённая в степень, вычурная, ненатуральная.

Джек глянул на певичку, отметив, что она не русская, а скорее откуда-то с юга бывшего СНГ. Она пела что-то протяжное, и интонации были совершенно ненатуральные. Но ей хлопали, подзывали к столикам. Ностальгия принимает странные формы.

Джек задумался, нет ли признаков ностальгии у него, и с удивлением понял, что нет. Он не скучал по Гильбоа. Не скучал по Шайло — подделке под Нью-Йорк: оригинал оказался куда притягательнее. Не скучал по матери и сестре. Как будто три года тюрьмы выжгли в нем саму способность испытывать любовь хоть к чему-то, связанному с заключением: семье, королевскому дворцу, городу, стране, за которую он воевал.

— Ты хорошо стреляешь? — спросил он Стива.

— Неплохо. Но не люблю это дело, моё — сойтись в рукопашную. Это Баки снайпер от бога, ещё до Гидры бил без промаха на полкилометра, а Зимнего прокачали так, что с нормальной винтовкой и два — не расстояние, — ответил Стив.

— Когда я получил диплом Парижской военной академии с отличием, надеялся — вот сейчас Сайлас оценит меня, примет всерьёз… — усмехнулся Джек. — Знаешь, даже странно: у большинства подростков есть период отрицания авторитетов, а у меня его словно и не было. Всё-таки верховная власть изрядно заморачивает голову, даже самым близким. Ладно, не стоит об этом. Пять лет офицером разведки — хороший опыт.

— Потому я и держался всегда подальше от власти, — Стив потёр затылок. — Надо уметь врать, хорошо, качественно, чтобы тебе верили не один-два человека, а целый народ. Вот тут бы я и провалился. Одно дело — улыбаться с плакатов, призывая поддержать правительство, а совсем другое — влезать во всё это… — Стив махнул рукой, подзывая официанта, расплатился, оставив щедрые чаевые. — Поехали домой?

Стиву от этого разговора было страшно не по себе, будто Джек что-то вызнать пытается, не напрямую, исподволь. Хотелось тряхнуть его за плечи, спросить, в чём дело, но Баки строго-настрого запретил давить, и тут Стив не мог не согласиться.

— Давай поедем на смотровую площадку Бруклинского моста? — предложил Джек. — Полюбуемся Манхэттеном. А потом домой. Я так люблю Бруклинский мост… — мечтательно улыбнулся он. — Эта история про двадцать слонов меня с детства радовала.

Несмотря на летнюю августовскую жару, на мосту было ветрено и прохладно. Накинув Джеку на плечи свою куртку, Стив замер у него за спиной, почти не касаясь, он стоял и смотрел, как внизу проплывают мелкие прогулочные суда, как чайки, забирая вираж за виражом, пикируют в воду, вылавливая мелких рыбёшек. Он любил Нью-Йорк, любил Бруклин. Эта часть города была слишком ярким отражением его души, больше похожей на старое лоскутное одеяло, чем на что-то целостное, потрёпанное ветрами и временем.

— Давай как-нибудь покатаемся на фуникулёре, — Джек показал на далёкий вагончик, карабкающийся по невидимому в сумерках канату. — И на пароме по Гудзону. Я хочу посмотреть на город с воды. — Он качнулся назад, прижимаясь к Стиву. — Такой чудесный вечер. Знаешь, я в Шайло каждый свободный вечер проводил в клубах, иногда сутками там зависал. Столько слышал про клубы Нью-Йорка, но веришь — совершенно не хочется. Повзрослел, наверное.

— Всего пару раз был на танцах с Баки, — улыбнулся Стив, коснувшись губами скулы Джека. — На следующих выходных у нас поход к ветеринару с Принцем, но, если он быстро оклемается, можно второй день посвятить исполнениям желаний Джонатана Барнса. Знаешь такого?

— Что-то слышал, — улыбнулся Джек. — Джарвис прислал мне сообщение. Нашёл клинику, куда Принца можно будет просто сдать утром и забрать вечером, когда он отойдёт от наркоза. Так что день у нас будет свободен. Только придётся не кормить бедолагу с вечера — представляешь, как он будет возмущаться?

— И скакать по постели, требуя обслужить его высочество, — согласно кивнул Стив, застёгивая на Джеке свою куртку и протягивая шлем.

Джек притянул Стива за плечи к себе и поцеловал.

— Дойдём до мотоцикла, тогда и надену, — сказал он. — Стоянка-то вооооон где, — он указал в сторону Манхэттена. — Просто прогуляемся по мосту. Знаешь, с этого моста столько раз фотографировали, а всё равно хочется сделать снимок. Надо будет поискать альбом с видами города. Такой, знаешь, большой, листов на тысячу.

Стив приобнял Джека, пока они медленно шли, наслаждаясь видом.

— Я столько раз приходил сюда рисовать, садился и пропадал на полдня, приходя в себя только на закате с десятком разных набросков. Мог просидеть и до ночи, наблюдая, как на город опускается темнота, как вспыхивают далёкие огни.

— Они ведь были совсем других оттенков в твоё время, — Джек указал на оранжевые линии городских огней. — Лампы накаливания и всё такое. И город, наверное, пах совсем по-другому. Знаешь, может, это просто мнительность, но в Шайло мне всё время казалось, что пахнет смертью. Такой сладковатый трупный запашок. Город построен на местах самых ожесточенных боев. Символ мира и всё такое. Только страна так и не прекратила воевать. Знаешь, я в курсе современной истории и знаю, сколько воевала и воюет Америка, только здесь с Гражданской войны никогда не было военных действий на территории страны. Так что что бы там ни говорили о порочности Штатов, для своих граждан это мирная страна.

Огни яркими бабочками вспыхивали, разгоняя вечерние сумерки. Чёрный мотоцикл с утробным урчанием нёсся по заполненным машинами улицам. А Стив чувствовал, что почти летит, оторвался от земли и парит в этом сказочном сиянии, мчится среди космической бесконечности, скользит среди мириадов звёзд.

Хороший вечер хорошего дня подходил к концу. Заведя мотоцикл на стоянку, Стив снял шлем, повесив его на ручку переключения скоростей. Он знал, что сегодня всю ночь простоит у холста, выводя очертания Бруклинского моста и две маленькие фигурки на нём, утопающие в звёздном сиянии.

 

 

###  **19**

 

Баки позвонил на четвёртый день отдыха Джеку прямо на рабочий номер, не дожидаясь вечера. В окне видеосвязи виднелось невероятно голубое небо и пальмы. Баки улыбался, рассказывая о каких-то бабочках размером с добрую тарелку, колдовских закатах, прыжках голышом через костёр, и вдруг замолк, вглядываясь в далёкое лицо сына.

— Малыш, с тобой всё в порядке, или этот олух царя небесного опять что-то наворотил? — спросил он, стряхивая с волос песок.

— Всё в порядке, пап, — улыбнулся Джек. — Это не Стив. Это я. — Он помолчал и признался: — Наследие Сайласа, наверное. Всё время жду от Стива подвоха. Всё слишком уж хорошо. Понимаю, что я неправ, наверное, но… — он вздохнул.

— Поговори с ним! — Баки придвинулся ближе к камере. — Стив из тех людей, что никогда не станут юлить и уж тем более врать. Не заложена в Стивене Роджерсе такая функция.  Он ответит как есть. Малыш, Стив прямолинеен до безобразия, за что получал в детстве всегда и ото всех. И поверь, уж кто-кто, а он нисколько не изменился.

— Папа, о чём поговорить? — удивился Джек. — О том, что передо мной все мои любовники так или иначе заискивали из-за моего статуса и титула? Но ни статуса, ни титула уже нет. И если честно, я совершенно не понимаю, что Стив во мне нашёл. Мог бы выбрать кого-нибудь лучше. Моложе. Не такого изломанного.

— Вот и спроси. Чего гадать? — Баки улыбнулся, протянул руку к камере, будто хотел потрепать сына по волосам. — Никто лучше самого Стива не развеет твои сомнения. Береги себя, малыш. Не загоняйся. Люблю тебя и страшно скучаю.

Экран мигнул, отключаясь.

Джек хмыкнул и с минуту посидел, ничего не делая. Хорошо, что, когда Баки позвонил, в комнате никого не оказалось — Стив сегодня был на Базе, и Джек решил не ходить на ланч. На прослушку и камеры Джеку было наплевать. Он привык жить под постоянным прицелом. Хотя, конечно, зря Баки звонил в рабочий скайп. Впрочем, неважно.

Стив приехал домой ближе к десяти вечера, быстро принял душ, чувствуя, как тело расслабляется, сбрасывая дневную усталость. Он, конечно, знал, что Брок командир что надо и его бойцы по праву считаются лучшими из всех групп огневой поддержки, но и представить себе не мог, как тяжело поладить с уже сработавшимся отрядом, решившим, как в детстве, проучить новенького учителя.

Поначалу Стив, внимательно следивший за тренировкой бойцов СТРАЙКа, недоумевал, как эти увальни и недотёпы вообще умудряются сдавать нормативы, как всё это терпит острый на язык и скорый на расправу Рамлоу, пока не поймал насмешливый взгляд единственной девушки в отряде.

Далее тренировка пошла как надо. Бойцы выкладывались на полную, демонстрируя чудеса маневренности в тяжелом обмундировании, стреляли от бедра и почти всегда точно в цель. Брок мог бы гордиться своими подчинёнными. Но всё это неслабо высосало сил у Стива. Не думал он, привыкший отвечать только за самого себя, что всё настолько сложно.

Поднявшись на этаж Джека, он негромко постучал, надеясь, что тот не спит, а если уснул — чтобы не разбудить. Джек открыл почти сразу, обнял на пороге, взъерошил Стиву волосы.

— Ты совсем вымотался, — сказал он. — Идём, я сейчас ужин разогрею. Заказал в китайском ресторане.

Принц вился у его ног и привставал на задние лапы. Подхватив кота на руки, Стив вошёл на кухню.

— Не понимаю, как Брок с таким удовольствием возится со своим отрядом, будто со щенками играет. Они меня умотали за один день так, что сказать страшно, — сел за стол, устроив Принца у себя на коленях.

В мурчащем тёплом кошачьем тельце была какая-то странная магия. Стоило запустить пальцы в мягкую шёрстку, как все проблемы переставали казаться такими страшными и неразрешимыми, многое отходило на задний план, становясь мелким и незначительным. Будто вся вселенная закручивалась вокруг жмурящегося и когтящего колени Стива Принца.

— А как твой день прошёл? — поинтересовался он.

Звякнула микроволновка. Джек поставил перед Стивом еду.

— Как обычно. Баки звонил, говорил, что скучает. Рассказывал про бабочек и прыжки через костёр. По-моему, они с Броком там вовсю зажигают. — Джек налил себе минералки и сел за стол напротив Стива. — Ходил к психотерапевту — ну, я к нему всегда по средам хожу. Отбивался от Тони — он что-то загорелся вручить мне тот мерседес, который мы на свадьбу брали. Еле отмахался. Нет, я понимаю, машина представительского класса, но зачем? Я в таких на всю оставшуюся жизнь наездился. Будет напирать — куплю себе списанный полицейский хаммер, перекрашу и буду на нём ездить. Знаешь, от некоторых высокородных привычек отказаться сложно, а некоторые сами отваливаются. Видимо, гены докера Барнса во мне сильнее генов промышленника Кросса. Привычка к роскоши отвалилась почти сразу.

— Докер Барнс был тем ещё модником и любителем красивой жизни, — расхохотался Стив, уплетая курицу гун-бао. — Только на неё денег никогда не хватало, вот и вкалывал от зари до зари, чтобы быть самым модным в квартале и чтобы сестрички могли щеголять в платьях, которые их подружкам только грезились. Это влияние Зимнего так охладило стремление Баки к роскоши, хотя гедонистом он быть так и не перестал.

— Нет, вот чувство стиля у меня осталось, — улыбнулся Джек. — И привычка к хорошо сшитым костюмам тоже. На меня с детства шил королевский портной. Сайлас сам не свой был до костюмов. Всегда бесился, когда видел меня в чём-то, кроме костюма или кителя. Я немного о другом. Я раньше, — Джек посмотрел на свои руки, — всегда носил кольца, если не был на фронте. Тяжёлые такие дизайнерские серебряные кольца. Коллекционировал их. А сейчас не хочу. По городу ездил исключительно на лимузинах, с охраной. В клубы ходил с охраной. Вот это отвалилось. И знаешь, это мелочи. Осталась самая гадость. — Джек помолчал, глотнул воды. — Мне с детства внушали, что у меня не может быть друзей. Ну потому что принц — одна ступенька до короля, а у короля друзей не бывает. Я не верил — я думал, что сам по себе такой замечательный, и меня будут ценить просто за то, что я — это я. Но что я такое, если убрать титул? Да ничего. Ко мне липли и на меня вешались всю жизнь только потому, что у меня были деньги и какое-то влияние. Даже Джозеф — ты же знаешь про Джозефа? — пытался использовать меня как объект ЛГБТ-пропаганды. Подставил меня страшно, не знаю, каким чудом я тогда выкрутился. Или не чудом. Может, мать подсуетилась. Не хочу в это лезть. Ко мне нормально относились только в сто двадцать седьмом, и то поначалу косились из-за титула. Я всю жизнь с этим прожил. — Джек помолчал. — Чёрт, не знаю, как объяснить.  

Стив отложил палочки, постучал пальцами по столу, старательно собираясь с мыслями. Сколько же всего приключилось с Джеком за тридцать лет его жизни, что он настолько растерян и совершенно утратил веру в людей. Стиву страшно делалось, стоило только представить, через что пришлось пройти Джеку, пока он не встретил Баки. И что ещё могло произойти, не реши Баки вдруг заморочиться с поисками хоть какой-нибудь родни.

— Ты это ты, Джек. Такой, какой есть. Без громкого титула и королевства за спиной. — Стив поднялся, подошёл к Джеку, забрал у него из рук стакан. — Тебя окружали люди под стать твоему отцу. У власть имущих чересчур много завистников. Кому-то кажется, что будь они на твоём месте, то смогли бы лучше прожить эту жизнь, но справиться и не сломаться дано ой как не многим. — Сжав ладони Джека в своих, Стив поднёс их к губам, аккуратно коснулся каждого пальца поцелуем. — Ты просто не представляешь, насколько ты сильный и независимый, несмотря на весь ужас, что пришлось пережить. Ты справился, выстоял, не сломался, не утратил самого себя. Ты живой, невероятно яркий, иногда ослепляешь настолько сильно, что я теряюсь, не зная, достоин ли находиться рядом. Ты светишься изнутри каким-то своим собственным незамутнённым обстоятельствами светом. За одну твою улыбку я готов весь этот мир кинуть к твоим ногам.

Джек огромными глазами смотрел на Стива и молчал. У него подрагивали губы. Он не находил слов.

— Но… я сломался, — наконец тихо произнес он. — Если бы Баки не пришёл ко мне, я бы спился к лету. Я не сбежал из тюрьмы сам — мне устроили побег. Я просто сидел в Бостоне и переводил, чтобы не свихнуться от безделья.

— Нет, родной, не сломался. Ты был близок, держался из последних сил, но нашёл в себе что-то, чтобы поверить совершенно незнакомому человеку, довериться ему, открыться, пойти следом. Ты не озлобился на мир за несправедливость, что творил Сайлас. Ты встал на ноги сам. Да, Баки помог, поддержал, но справился со всем ты сам, понимаешь?

— Ты правда так думаешь? — с надеждой спросил Джек.

— Конечно, да, Джек, — Стив сжал ладонями его лицо, заглядывая в глаза. — Ты невероятный, ты смог пройти через такие испытания без какой-либо поддержки, выбраться и отстоять самого себя. Ты сильный, смелый. Господи, Джек… я так сильно люблю тебя.

Джек прижался к Стиву, спрятал лицо на его плече. Его трясло, и он никак не мог справиться с дрожью. Она прокатывалась по телу волнами, такая сильная, что стучали зубы. Подхватив его на руки, Стив, не глядя, дошёл до дивана, сел, не выпуская Джека из объятий, укачивая, прижимая к себе сильнее, гладил по спине, плечам, волосам, поцеловал в лоб. Ему так хотелось, чтобы Джека наконец отпустили демоны, терзающие, выматывающие последние силы. Стив не знал, достоин ли доверия и места рядом, но больше всего на свете он мечтал, чтобы Джек был счастлив.

Наконец Джек задышал ровнее. Дрожь почти утихла. К нему на колени запрыгнул Принц и принялся топтаться, покрутился, лёг и замурлыкал.

— Спасибо, Стив, — наконец сказал Джек. — Мне… мне нужно время, чтобы всё это переварить. Но всё равно спасибо.

Он прижимался к Стиву так тесно, словно пытался забраться под кожу. Словно ему было нестерпимо холодно.

Натянув на них троих плед, Стив немного сполз по спинке дивана, удобнее укладываясь сам и устраивая Джека с Принцем.

— Джарвис, свет на три тона темнее, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Гостиная погрузилась в приятный полумрак.

— А спать удобнее в кровати, — через некоторое время сказал Джек почти обычным голосом. Принц мурлыкал у него на груди так, что даже Стив ощущал вибрацию. — Нам ведь завтра работать. Ты снова со СТРАЙКом?

— Я со СТРАЙКом, пока меня никуда не дёрнут или Брок не вернётся из путешествия, — вздохнул Стив. — Как он им головы только не пооткусывал. Пойдём и правда в постель. Можно я останусь сегодня с тобой?

— Стив, — Джек приподнял голову, — я тебя когда-нибудь просил уйти? Или, если уж быть совсем точным — когда мы в последний раз спали порознь?

— Привычку переть напролом мне очень тяжело изжить, — повинился Стив. — Не хочу тебя оттолкнуть, обидеть. Но я действительно слишком давлю на тебя…

— Ну, что у тебя тяжелый характер, было известно ещё с двадцатых годов, — хихикнул Джек. — Да и у меня не лучше. Пойдём спать, что-то я вымотался. Завтра будет легче. И тебе тоже.

Стиву не спалось. Сон ускользал от него, не давая погрузиться в дрёму, отпустить себя, отдохнуть как следует. Но и вставать, уходить в студию, в которую превратилась его гостиная, не хотелось совершенно. Джек так доверчиво льнул к его груди, и казалось неправильным оставлять его одного именно сегодня.

В голове роились мысли, толкались, вытесняя друг друга. Стив пытался разобраться в себе, своей почти болезненной привязанности к Джеку, и никак не мог уловить чувство противоречия, которое у него возникало каждый раз до Джека, когда Стиву хоть кто-то нравился. С сыном Баки всё было по-другому, в разы острее, чувственнее, и в то же время Стив не боялся продолжения, он бы вообще хотел связать свою жизнь только с ним, с Джеком. Но это было чем-то из разряда невероятного.

Провалявшись без сна, Стив поднялся задолго до рассвета, поцеловал Джека, переоделся и вышел на пробежку.

Джек начал день с тренажерного зала. Они со Стивом были на диво синхронны: пробежка в Центральном парке у Стива, зал у Джека. Завтрак в отсутствие Брока и Баки готовили вдвоём.

Вчера Джек уснул быстро, но с утра всё раздумывал над тем, что сказал ему Стив. Он понимал, что Стив, похоже, действительно его любит и сильно идеализирует. Но даже на идеализацию можно опереться: лучше похвала, чем упрёки.

Джеку сильно не хватало обратной связи — положительной обратной связи. Он к ней не привык и теперь прокручивал в голове каждое слово Стива. Джек привык думать о себе вопреки тому, что лил ему в уши Сайлас, но для внятной самооценки этого было недостаточно. И вот вчера Стив сказал ему, каким он Джека видит, и это было странно, хорошо и дико. Потому что в таких словах Джек никогда себя не оценивал. Не думал, что он — такой.

Но если поразмыслить… Если поразмыслить, Стив, пожалуй, был прав. Потому что Джек не просто выжил, несмотря на все старания Сайласа его угробить, но и многого достиг. Высокое для его лет воинское звание, пусть в Америке оно и не считалось. Поддерживающее окружение. Интересная работа в интересном месте. Чёрт, его любовником был сам Капитан Америка! Может, это и правда значит, что Джек чего-то да стоит?

И ещё были Брок и Баки. Джек достаточно изучил отца, чтобы понимать: Баки ценит его не только из-за кровного родства. Поступки тоже много значат. Вот Принц… Казалось бы, такая мелочь, но так сильно влияет.

Про Брока и говорить нечего: тут не было оправдания кровным родством, и Брок не отличался всепрощением, терпением, не раскидывался похвалами направо и налево. Брок всегда говорил то, что думал, чаще матом.

Джек принял душ, вернулся к себе и начал готовить завтрак.

Стив вернулся, прихватив в пекарне на углу свежих круассанов с марципановой начинкой, проводил взглядом чинно вышагивающего в сторону лифта Принца, как-то договорившегося с Джарвисом, и вошёл в гостиную.

— Представляешь, сегодня одного бедолагу в парке белки обокрали подчистую — пока он с газетой медитировал над кофе, они стащили у него все пять пончиков.

Поцеловав Джека, Стив выложил на большую тарелку круассаны.

— Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь после пробежки, — сказал Джек, переворачивая на сковороде бекон. — Сначала позавтракаешь или в душ? Знаешь, я в Гильбоа каждое утро начинал с газет, а теперь мне странно, что кто-то их ещё читает. Все новости есть в интернете.

Пробравшись ладонями под домашнюю футболку Джека, Стив погладил его по животу, коснулся губами шейных позвонков.

— Надо бы в душ, но я совершенно не могу от тебя оторваться, — ответил он, притёршись бёдрами к заднице Джека.

Джек подался назад и сокрушенно вздохнул.

— Нам на работу выезжать через сорок минут. Я хочу… — он откинул голову Стиву на плечо. — Просто не могу позволить себе опоздать. Я не Баки, которому Фьюри прощает нарушения регламента.

— Я быстро, — жарко выдохнул Стив. — Только приласкаю немного.

Развернув Джека в себе лицом, лизнул его губы и опустился на колени, стягивая с Джека штаны вместе с трусами.

Стив любил такие вот утренние ласки, когда Джек вспыхивал от пары прикосновений, громко стонал, отдаваясь наслаждению, и бурно кончал, выгибаясь в руках Стива. И уже после, расслабленный, садился за стол, сметая всё, что бы ни поставил перед ним Стив.

Джек едва успел выключить плиту. Каждый раз, когда Стив вот так набрасывался на него, Джек изумлялся: его можно так хотеть? Так горячо, искренне, неподдельно желать?

Все мысли вышибло из головы от прикосновений Стива.

Стив сосал жадно, гладил горячими ладонями задницу Джека, его длинные ноги, готовый кончить сам от его протяжных просительных стонов.

Проглотив всё до капли, Стив поднялся, поправил на Джеке одежду и, смущённо прикрыв ладонью мокрое пятно на своих штанах, поцеловал в губы и умчался в душ, напомнив возлюбленному, что у них не так много времени.

Джек рассмеялся, покачав головой и чувствуя слабость в ногах. Всему, что Стив умел в сексе, его научил сам Джек. Но Стив оказался очень одарённым и талантливым учеником.

Раскладывая еду по тарелкам, Джек размышлял о том, что это странно — быть постоянно с одним партнером. Джозефу Джек верность не хранил. Даже в голову не приходило. Да и Джозеф, насколько знал Джек, тоже не отличался постоянством. Для гей-тусовки Гильбоа это было нормально. Ну, для клубной тусовки.

Но теперь Джеку не хотелось чего-то нового. Хотелось постоянства, привязанности, совместного сна, общих завтраков. Секса не по пьяни. Возможности поговорить в постели. Хотелось свиданий и совместных прогулок, каких-то общих дел.

Наверное, дело в том, что Джек наконец повзрослел. В том, что образ высокородного повесы, каким его знал весь Шайло, для него неорганичен. Чужая шкура.

Джек задумался о том, почему он так вёл себя в Шайло, и хмыкнул. Он ухитрился забыть, что у него не было выбора. Клубы и девки были прикрытием для шашней с парнями. Джек не мог позволить себе постоянного партнёра. Принцу бы не простили. Джек был известен прессе, примерно как Стив в Америке, и если бы он засветился с тем же Джозефом так, как засветился Стив, Сайлас бы его просто удавил за замаранную честь королевской семьи.

Странно, что меньше чем за год здесь Джек почти забыл об этом.

Стив не любил торопиться, а меньше всего он любил опаздывать, но любая спешка искупалась сытым довольством в глаза Джека, его мягкой тёплой улыбкой, от которой на душе самого Стива становилось светлее.

Быстро прикончив завтрак и благодарно поцеловав Джека, Стив отправился к себе на этаж одеваться. Как бы это ни было странно и неудобно, ему проще было именно так, чтобы оставить Джеку хоть какую-то свободу, хотя они практически жили на сорок втором этаже.

— Буду ждать на парковке, — махнул рукой Стив, нажимая кнопку лифта.

Джек спустился на парковку через пять минут. Жара всё ещё держалась, и на работу он ездил не в костюме, а в рубашке без галстука и легких летних брюках.

Было утро, довольно раннее, но город уже проснулся. Подкидывая на ладони ключи от «хонды», Джек предложил:

— Поехали сегодня на моей?

Стив с сожалением покачал головой, притянул Джека к себе, поцеловал жадно.

— Мне на Базу. Просто хотел попрощаться перед отъездом. Хорошего тебе дня. И если что — звони.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Джек, погладил Стива по щеке. — Не загоняйся слишком сильно.

 

 

###  **20**

 

Джек ловил Принца, чтобы засунуть его в переноску. Кот решил, что с ним играют, и носился по всем комнатам, скакал по диванам, распушив хвост, и всячески развлекался.

— Стив, помоги! — взмолился Джек.

Если бы это было так просто! Принц, заметив второго «игрока», совсем разошёлся, сверкая глазами и мягко отбиваясь лапами. Он категорически отказывался быть пойманным.

— Иди сюда, — Стив подкинул на ладони игрушечную мышь и метнул её в сторону, готовый в момент подхватить кота. Но не тут-то было. Полосатый паршивец лишь припал на передние лапы и задрал трубой хвост. — Сзади заходи.

— Как он может так быстро скакать, если он такой раскормленный! — возмутился Джек, падая в кресло. — Принц, иди сюда.

Кот сделал к Джеку несколько шагов, а потом упал на бок в солнечное пятно и довольно в нём растянулся.

Подхватив Принца на руки и запихнув его в переноску, Стив налил себе воды и выхлебал в три глотка.

— Его явно Баки чем-то из своей химии подкармливает, — усмехнулся он, слушая гневное ворчание из-за зарешёченной дверцы. — Не мог он сам по себе так вымахать.

Глянув на часы, Стив хлопнул по коленям.

— Поехали, забросим этого разбойника в клинику и поедем кататься на пароме. Сегодня очень жаркий день обещают, можно ещё за город выбраться искупаться.

— Ты ещё скажи, ему сыворотку суперкота кто-то втихую колет, — усмехнулся Джек. — Пройдёмся пешком, тут полтора квартала. Потом вернёмся, соберёмся — и на паром.

Подхватив переноску, Стив взвесил её в руке.

— Не может нормальный котёнок быть таким огромным, тяжеленным и так носиться при этом. Дело ясное, что дело тёмное. Надо у Баки выпытать, чем он его кормит помимо обычного корма, — подмигнув Джеку, Стив нажал на кнопку лифта.

В ветклинике их уже ждали, улыбчивая медсестра забрала переноску и едва не выронила её из рук, покосившись на Джека со Стивом.

— Сколько, говорите, вашему котёнку?

— Я подобрал его в апреле, при первом осмотре ветеринар говорил, что ему примерно три месяца, — отчитался Джек. — Сейчас должно быть семь. Зубы у него поменялись два месяца назад.

Окинув Джека странным взглядом, медсестра заглянула в переноску.

— Кто тут у нас такой большой мальчик? — заворковала она, открывая дверцу.

— Я бы вам не советовал это делать здесь, — посоветовал Стив и замолк под уничижительным взглядом, мол, и без вас, уважаемый, разберёмся как-нибудь.

Стив только хмыкнул.

Принц будто почувствовал, что от него явно ждут подвоха, и нисколько не разочаровал — чинно вышел из переноски, распушив хвост и гордо вскинув морду, всем своим видом показывая, что человек его хозяина — идиот и совершенно ничего не смыслит в котах.

— Мерзавец, — восхитился Стив и сел рядом с заполняющим положенные бумаги Джеком.

— Зато Баки его любит, — меланхолично ответил Джек и спросил у медсестры: — Когда его можно будет забрать?

— В шесть вечера, — ответила она. — Он не ел сегодня утром?

— Не ел со вчерашнего вечера, — ответил Джек.

— Отлично, — кивнула медсестра. — Приезжайте за ним в шесть.

На улице было душно, парило. В нескольких метрах над асфальтом воздух зыбился от жара. Глянув на безоблачное небо, Стив снял бейсболку и надел её на Джека. Идти, конечно, до Башни было всего ничего, но сегодняшний день грозил побить все возможные температурные рекорды.

— Давай на машине? — спросил Стив. — Там кондиционер есть.

— Давай, — Джек нахлобучил бейсболку на Стива обратно и объяснил: — Терпеть не могу головные уборы. Офицерская фуражка была вечным моим страданием.

Пожав плечами, Стив подхватил Джека под руку. На них всё меньше и меньше обращали внимания. Новость о том, что всеобщий любимец Капитан Америка был замечен в обществе неизвестного молодого человека, очень смахивающего на его боевого товарища Джеймса Барнса, облетела все сайты, газеты и телеканалы. Что Стив, что пресс-служба ЩИТа отказывались хоть как-то комментировать ситуацию. Со временем сплетни сошли на нет, общественность поутихла. Стиву даже какое-то время перестали приходить в офис ЩИТа любовные послания от экзальтированных поклонниц, но жизнь вскоре вошла в привычную колею. Снова повалили открытки, признания в любви, но теперь среди них всё чаще и чаще встречались предложения поужинать и провести хотя бы одну ночь вместе от мужской половины населения.

Выставив кондиционер на приемлемую температуру, Стив завёл мотор, глянул на Джека, снова ему поражаясь. С того разговора прошла без малого неделя, и Стив чувствовал, что его принц начал наконец раскрываться, тянуться к нему, будто наконец поверил, хоть немного перестав сомневаться в искренности чувств Стива. Джек чаще касался, замирал в объятиях, не желая подолгу разрывать их, стал спокойнее, не вздрагивал, не скашивал невзначай взгляд, ожидая удара, не прислушивался к тишине. Джек будто расцветал с каждым днём всё сильнее, чаще улыбаясь, дурачась со Стивом.

— Паром или сначала купаться?

Джек задумался.

— Давай паром, — сказал он. — А куда мы поедем купаться? Ты знаешь какой-нибудь не слишком людный пляж?

— Знаю, — кивнул Стив, выводя машину из гаража. — У Тони есть дом в пригороде, там дикий закрытый пляж в небольшой бухте. Территория охраняется, и чужие только если с воды попасть могут, а мы не чужие, у нас ключи есть.

Джек рассмеялся.

— Главное — всё успеть до шести, — сказал он. — Не хочу оставлять Принца в клинике на ночь. Знаешь, у меня ведь никогда не было домашних животных. Мать их терпеть не могла. И у Тони не было, мы с ним об этом говорили. Но ему не так уж и надо. А у меня есть Принц, пусть Баки его и забрал себе. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Давай после парома купим какой-нибудь еды на вынос, чтобы искупаться и пообедать.

Стив согласно сжал колено Джека.

На пароме было многолюдно. Туристы гомонили, фотографировались, чуть ли не вываливаясь за борт. Стив с первой же минуты пожалел, что не выкупил все билеты заранее, очень надеясь, что надвинутая кепка и солнечные очки помогут ему остаться неузнанным.

С воды веяло прохладой, паром споро шёл по Гудзону под звонкий голос экскурсовода, рассказывающего об истории того или иного здания и Нью-Йорка в целом. Джек с интересом слушал, смотрел на город с воды, но не фотографировал — не было привычки.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь туристом в своем родном городе? — спросил Джек, когда паром подходил к причалу. — Странно, наверное.  

— Слишком многое пропустил. Это интересно — узнавать то, что известно каждому школьнику, и да, немного странно не знать таких мелочей. — Стив помог Джеку спустится по трапу. — Здесь неподалёку неплохой гриль-бар, можно взять на вынос и поесть уже на пляже. Или ты что-то другое хочешь?

— Пусть будет гриль-бар, — согласился Джек.

Время было не обеденное, но народу в гриль-баре всё равно было много. Они взяли разного мяса с салатом на вынос, а потом Джек заглянул в «Старбакс» и купил себе и Стиву фраппучино.

— Что ты сейчас рисуешь? — спросил он, пока они шли до стоянки.

— Стараюсь по памяти воспроизвести итальянскую деревушку Бормио, в километре от неё квартировался наш полк. Баки часто туда бегал, помогал местным старикам за молоко и что-то из овощей. Помню, там была сеньора Франческа — очень строгая дама, у неё муж и двое сыновей погибли во время налёта, но она наотрез отказывалась принимать помощь от кого-то из американцев, а вот в Баки влюбилась с первого взгляда, расцвела. Рассказывала потом, что он так похож на её Сантини улыбкой, — ответил Стив, поправляя зеркало заднего вида.

Дом Тони впечатлял. Они с Джеком в него заходить не стали, всё же приехали купаться, а не рассматривать владения Старка. Хотя сам Стив никак не мог понять любовь Тони к стеклянным, насквозь прозрачным стенам. Зачем он вообще взялся восстанавливать дом, с которым у него было связано много не самых лучших воспоминаний, да и жить он здесь явно не собирался?

Джек принимал все выверты Тони Старка как данность. Он помог Стиву вытащить шезлонги на берег и начал раздеваться. Вокруг не было никого — так странно после многолюдного Нью-Йорка.

Переодевшись в плавки — нормальные плавки, а не этот мешковатый кошмар до колен, модный сейчас, — Джек повернулся к Стиву.

— Пошли пугать акул!

Подхватив Джека на руки и закинув его себе на плечо, Стив с гиканьем и хохотом кинулся в воду. С Джеком хотелось всего: и ласковой нежности на публике, и такого вот безудержного веселья, когда толком не понятно, где чья рука, и уединённости, чтобы никого вокруг, и можно было касаться так интимно и трепетно.

Стив плавал, нырял, утаскивая Джека на глубину, щекотал, лез целоваться, слизывая с любимых губ соль.

Они наплавались и нанырялись в прохладной воде Атлантического океана. Наконец Джек выбрался на берег и, не вытираясь, плюхнулся в шезлонг.

— Тони говорил, где-то в Башне есть бассейн, — сообщил он, — только он сам не помнит, на каком этаже. Надо Джарвиса спросить.

Он дотянулся до полотенца, вытер лицо и грудь, потом взял телефон.

— Охренеть, уже половина пятого!

Стив стоял, раскинув руки, вбирая в себя солнечный свет и тепло, явно наслаждаясь жаркой погодой. Он не мёрз даже в сильные холода, но жару любил особенно, будто бы она растапливала в нём намерзающие за год на сердце арктические льды, так и не растаявшие полностью после его разморозки.

— Поедим и поедем? — спросил он, не без удовольствия разглядывая раскинувшегося в шезлонге Джека, только сейчас вспомнив, что крема от загара они не взяли.

Джек был красив. Солнце вызолотило кожу, подчёркивая перекатывающиеся мышцы. Если бы у них только было побольше времени… Стив зажмурился, кусая губы.

— Да, — кивнул Джек.

Он любовался Стивом, его безупречностью античной статуи. И недоумевал всякий раз, как осознавал, насколько Стив его хочет. Джеку иногда казалось, что хочет Стив постоянно. Он был жаден до секса, и Джек просто не понимал, почему Стив ждал так долго. То, что всё это желание было направлено на него, на Джека, иногда озадачивало, а иногда почти пугало. Джек не был суперсолдатом, у него был достаточно стандартный рефракторный период, и Джек немного боялся, что Стиву станет его мало.

Сев прямо на песок рядом с шезлонгом, Стив опёрся спиной о бедро Джека, достал из бумажного пакета термоконтейнер с мясом и овощами-гриль, повёл носом и протянул Джеку.

— Так, у тебя говядина. У меня рыба и курица.

Стив умело орудовал бамбуковыми палочками одной рукой, другой поглаживая Джека по бедру, жмурился на ярком солнце и вообще ощущал себя до невозможности счастливым, то и дело поглядывая на Джека.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он, заметив перемену настроения любовника.

Джек прожевал кусочек баклажана и ответил:

— Ты хочешь меня почти всегда. Я так не могу. Я не супер, я обычный человек. Это меня смущает. Не пойми меня неправильно, мне льстит твоё внимание, но я за тобой не успеваю.

Стив закусил верхнюю губу, чувствуя, как щёки вспыхивают жарким смущённым румянцем.

— Тебя невозможно не хотеть, но я умею себя контролировать. Повышенное либидо — одна из особенностей разогнанного на максимум сывороткой метаболизма. Я привыкну, адаптируюсь, потерпи немного.

Стив знал, что с таким, как он, сложно, почти невозможно обычному человеку. Но никогда не думал, что в отношениях камнем преткновения может стать именно этот вопрос, так как сам себя считал сухарём асексуальным. Но рядом с Джеком все установки посыпались в первый же день.

— Сам потерпи, — хмыкнул Джек. — Притрёмся. Договорились же как-то Баки и Брок. Тебе в этом плане хуже, чем мне — ты хочешь постоянно, я — время от времени. Не обидно?

— Чего мне обижаться? — Стив улыбнулся, отставив пустой контейнер в сторону. — Ты хочешь меня, твоё тело откликается на мои прикосновения, реагирует, пусть и не так часто, но поверь, этого достаточно. Мне хватает ощущать себя желанным и без секса. А нерастраченную энергию, так сказать, выплёскиваю на холсты.

— Интересно, куда девает излишек энергии Баки? — Джек доел и сложил контейнеры один в другой. — Как он вообще ухитряется усидеть на месте? Он вообще устает?

— Баки почти не спит, всё время чем-то занят. В зале за день вырабатывает недельную норму обычного человека. Раньше его держали на препаратах, глушили потребности организма в движении. Мне Брок рассказывал, как Зимнего иногда срывало. Если миссии были затяжные, он отпускал его побегать. Сейчас проще, Баки может свободно пользоваться залом. Но чтобы нам с ним серьёзно физически вымотаться, нужно очень сильно постараться.

Стив поднялся, собрал салфетки и контейнеры обратно в бумажный пакет, чтобы выбросить по дороге.

— Так, ещё раз искупаемся или сразу поедем?

— Поедем, — Джек встал и начал переодеваться. — Я немного беспокоюсь за Принца, хотя если бы с ним случилось что-то не то, мне бы позвонили.

Он погладил Стива по спине и поцеловал в лопатку.

— У тебя на плечах веснушки.

Стив и сам переживал за кота, хотя и не был таким уж ярым кошатником, как тот же самый Баки, ему хватало присутствия хвостатого на одном с ним этаже, он не старался вечно погладить, потискать Принца, но не мог не переживать. Всё же кастрация, как ни посмотри, это операция под общим наркозом.

До клиники добрались буквально за пять минут до назначенного времени. Встретила их та же медсестра, но от былого благодушия не осталось и следа, ещё и руки были исцарапаны в кровь.

— Ваш тигр не сдавался до последнего, — сказала она, протягивая Джеку бумаги на подпись. — Бился, пока анестезия не подействовала. И как очнулся, орал так, что остальные животные распереживались.

Принц буйствовал в переноске, кидался на решётчатую дверцу и вопил.

Джек просмотрел бумаги, расписался и оплатил счёт. Подхватил переноску.

— Спасибо вам, — сказал он. — В декабре придём на прививки.

Принц продолжал буянить и в машине.

— Свободу котикам, — проворчал Джек. — Мне кажется, если дома я его немедленно не покормлю, он меня сожрёт.

— Можешь за меня прятаться, — расхохотался Стив, въезжая на парковку. — И не с такими справлялся. Но что-то мне подсказывает, нам в ветклинике вряд ли будут рады, да и сам Принц их надолго запомнит.

Стоило открыть дверцу, кот с пронзительным мявом унёсся на кухню, заворчал, затопал вокруг пустой миски, недобро поглядывая.

— Сейчас, подожди, — всплеснул руками Стив. — Откуда такая нетерпеливость?

Вытряхнув в миску ровно одну банку корма, быстро убрал руки, слишком уж у Принца был красноречивый взгляд.

Кот принялся есть с чавканьем и урчанием. Джек спокойно смотрел на него.

— Ветклиника и не такое видела, я думаю, — сказал он. — Издержки работы суперсолдатом — огнестрельные ранения, издержки работы ветеринаром — поцарапанные руки. Принц, ты ж лопнешь сейчас!

Кот вылизал миску и сел рядом, умывая мордочку. Выглядел он совершенно как обычно, будто и не было никакого наркоза и операции.

— Чем займёмся вечером? — спросил Джек. — Я бы почитал. У Кинга вышла новая книга, «Мистер Мерседес». Люблю Кинга. Ты его читал?

— Читал, но мне только «Долгая прогулка» понравилась. Антиутопия с очень интересным идеологическим и социальным подтекстом. Я не против провести вечер в тишине. Ты будешь читать, а я — рисовать, — предложил Стив.

— Договорились, — Джек взял с полки толстый том. — А мне больше всего нравится «Оно» и весь цикл «Тёмной Башни». И «Мешок с костями». И «Мареновая роза». — Он рассмеялся. — Кажется, мне вообще всё у него нравится.

 

 

###  **21**

 

Баки лежал на мелком белоснежном песке в позе морской звезды, надвинув на лицо соломенную шляпу. Это, наверное, был его первый отпуск в прямом, настоящем смысле слова, когда совсем никуда не нужно было бежать, ни о ком не надо было думать и заботиться. Он уже успел наплаваться и наныряться до чёрных точек перед глазами. Наловил рыбы, натаскал мидий, даже приволок какого-то неизвестного морского гада и запихнул всё это многообразие в холодильник.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он.

Вот только почему-то никак не получалось ни о чём не думать. Мысли так и крутились вокруг Джека и его взаимоотношений со Стивом.

Брок выбрался из воды, встал над Баки и затряс над ним головой. Капли падали на разогревшуюся на солнце кожу, и Баки смешно поеживался.

— О чем переезжаешься? — спросил Брок, плюхнувшись на песок. — Опять небось о ерунде.

— Если она под два метра ростом и мотает нервы моему сыну, то да, о ерунде, — Баки сдвинул шляпу так, чтобы видеть супруга. — Ты ещё сильнее загорел, — улыбнулся он.

— Испанские корни, всё такое, — Брок длинным ласковым движением погладил Баки по спине. — Барнс, Джек и Кэп — взрослые мальчики. Разберутся сами. Джек сам кому хочешь нервы на кулак намотает, тебе ли не знать. Он не нежная незабудка, которая кукожится от мрачного взгляда. Наломать Кэпу бока, если что пойдет не так, за ним не заржавеет.

Баки легко поднялся, стряхнул налипший песок.

— Знаю, но не могу не беспокоиться. Это странно, Брок, и непонятно. А вообще давай жрать, — пихнув Брока в бок, Баки двинулся вдоль линии берега в сторону их бунгало, светя голой задницей.

Остров был совсем крошечным, всего сто пятьдесят шагов в поперечнике, и совершенно безлюдным: лишь их маленькое бунгало, пальмовые заросли и крикливые птицы где-то в листве. Не то чтобы Брок был таким уж фанатом робинзонады — питались они преимущественно тем, что сами добывали, — но после Нью-Йорка безлюдье было приятным. Секс, рыбалка, купание, снова секс, сон, и так по новой. Блаженное безвременье. Впрочем, островок был не так уж далеко от цивилизации, здесь даже мобильная сеть ловила. Хотя, конечно, спутниковые старкфоны ловили где угодно.

Брок запёк рыбу на углях — остатки утреннего улова. Они с Баки поели, перебрасываясь незначащими репликами, потом Брок выкинул пальмовые листья, которые использовались вместо тарелок, и сказал:

— На самом деле понятно, почему тебя так кроет. Ты пропустил тридцать лет джековой жизни, а жизнь эта была дерьмо. Нет, конечно, если брать за эталон Зимнего Солдата, Джек легко отделался. Но с точки зрения нормальной человеческой жизни — дерьмо оно и есть дерьмо. Ты не успел. Не мог успеть, на самом деле. Ну даже если бы ты знал, что Роза от тебя родила, и забрал Джека ещё тогда — куда бы ты его дел? В Гидру? Без вариантов. — Брок закурил, протянул пачку Баки. — Но сейчас ты его вытащил, прикрыл, и он справляется. А лезть в чужую койку — последнее дело. Даже если это койка твоего единственного сына и твоего лучшего друга. Нет, правда, Барнс, ты офигел дёргаться. Всё у них нормально. Будет что-то не так — пойдут к тебе за советом. Радуйся, что Джек вообще приходит. Мне в его годы уже и в голову бы не пришло о чем-то советоваться с отцом.

Баки глянул из-за отросшей чёлки, забрал пачку, выбив и себе сигарету, прикурил, выпуская в синее небо колечки дыма.

— Это странно — быть отцом. Не думал никогда, ну, после Гидры, что у меня будет ребёнок, — Баки вытянулся на бамбуковой циновке. — Сын… Мне почти сотня, я замужем за мужиком и у меня сын. Согласись, на анекдот похоже. Знай отец, что так будет, придушил бы ещё в колыбели, — хмыкнул он. — А вообще, вернувшись с войны, я и правда хотел выбрать одну из тех горячих цыпочек, что вечно крутились рядом, и сделать приятно родителям, наделать ей кучу Барнсов. Но судьба неумолима и не позволила мне жизнь сломать.

Баки любовно погладил ногу Брока.

— Это называется умным словом «гетеронормативность», — сообщил Брок. — Что? Я не только стрелять и бить морды умею. Всё сложилось, как сложилось. И спасибо ещё раз, что вытащил меня из Рафта.  

— Как же орал Стив! Впервые, кстати, — оскалился Баки. — Стокгольмский синдром мне приписал и ещё кучу всякой хрени. Таскался вместе со мной к мозгоправу. Солдат соскучился по своему дрессировщику, — цокнув языком, снова затянулся. — Он мне сказал, что ты умер.

— Почему ты не поверил? — спросил Брок.

— Ты не мог умереть, — взгляд Баки остекленел. — Я бы почувствовал. Всегда чувствовал, когда с тобой что не так, и тут бы почувствовал. Стив не знал. Он видел твоё имя в списках пропавших без вести и сказал, что ты умер.

— Но как-то ты всё же выяснил? — поинтересовался Брок. — Меня законопатили в Рафт, как только шкура поджила. Без суда, без приговора, так… Оттуда не выходят. Даже лестно — меня, обычного мужика, засунули в супертюрьму для суперлюдей.

Губы Баки дрогнули.

— Стив нашёл, когда я попросил обнулить меня, чтобы не помнить, не искать в каждом втором, чтобы не сбежал, раз уж Стиву так нужен я рядом.

— Я помню, какой ты был тогда, — покачал головой Брок. — Сразу ко мне кинулся, хотя я был уверен, что меня бы мать родная не узнала со всеми этими ожогами. А ты узнал. — Он помолчал. — Мне всё время казалось, что от меня несёт палёным.

— Ты был моим, как и я твоим. Не только винтовка принадлежит хэндлеру, но и хэндлер винтовке, — Баки проследил пальцем уродливые бугрящиеся шрамы, исчерчивающие левую половину тела Брока. — Тяжело жить без направляющих и ориентира, не понимать кто ты, где и что все вокруг хотят. Я ждал тебя.

Брок некоторое время ничего не говорил.

— Роджерс поначалу следил за мной, как тюремная овчарка, — наконец сказал он. — Его попустило, только когда ты начал вспоминать и восстанавливаться быстрее, чем прогнозировали твои мозгоправы. Когда ты впервые заволок меня в койку, я думал, он меня придушит на месте. «Как ты смеешь пользоваться его беспомощностью», «раскатаю в хлам, если ты причинишь ему боль», и всё такое.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на человека, способного действительно причинить мне боль, — Баки дёрнул Брока на себя, провёл живой рукой по спине. — Я был верен только тебе. Остальных убивал, как только выпадал случай. Стив не понимал, что творилось в моей голове, почему ходил за тобой, не отставая ни на шаг.

— Да это и не его дело, — сказал Брок. — Просто ёбаная ревность. — Он поцеловал Баки. — Ты сейчас почти так же ведешь себя с сыном, как Стив с тобой, вот и всё.

— Стив надеялся, что, вспомнив себя, я избавлюсь от прошлого в виде бывшего дрессировщика.

— Кэп временами до жути наивен, — Брок расслабленно распластался на Баки. — Это он провёл шестьдесят шесть лет в заморозке. Тебя-то замораживали не так часто и не сказать, чтобы уж очень надолго. У него не было жизни эти годы, а у тебя была. Говённая, но была ведь. Интересно, до него наконец дошёл этот факт?

— Дошёл, когда я за тебя ему в морду двинул, — Баки выводил пальцами живой руки узоры на спине Брока, обводил проработанные мышцы. — Он тогда сказал, что ты меня используешь, чтобы не вернуться в Рафт.

Брок только плечами повёл.

— Я уцепился за тебя не поэтому, — сказал он. — Знаешь, я думал, он на дыбы встанет, когда я предложил тебе пожениться.

— Кстати, почему? — Баки преувеличенно равнодушно откинулся на спину, глядя в небо. — Стив бы тебя отпустил, он обещал, если мне полегчает, отпустить, а ты не ушёл.

— Потому что ты мой, — уверенно сказал Брок. — А я не бросаю своих. И потому что я не дурак — отказываться от такого потрясного мужика. Ты мой, Барнс, понял? — Брок ухватил Баки за подбородок и заставил смотреть себе в глаза. — И хуй-то там я уйду.

— Кто тебя отпустит-то? — прищурился Баки, поднял правую руку с кольцом на безымянном пальце. — Вот это вот навсегда, понял? Не соскочишь теперь! Трахаться до конца дней будем! Кстати, насчёт трахаться. — Баки сжал ягодицы Брока.

Брок толкнул его бёдрами.

— Посмотрим, что ты запоёшь лет через двадцать, — буркнул он. — Я уже не нежная абрикоска, а через двадцать лет вообще буду вяленый урюк.

Лизнув левую щёку Брока, Баки прижмурился, заурчал, сильнее прижимая к себе.

— Мы это уже обсуждали, повторить? Ты мой, вместе с идиотскими загонами и возрастом, мой до самого донышка, и будешь моим, сколько бы тебе ни стукнуло, — Баки почти рычал, притянув Брока к себе ближе за загривок. — Я тебя, блядь, пометил, застолбил уже очень давно, и никуда ты не денешься, абрикоска!

Брок хрипло рассмеялся, потирая плечо, на котором красовалась круглая метка — след укуса, которую Зимний Солдат когда-то оставил своему хэндлеру. Баки рыкнул, широко лизнул метку, заурчал, боднув в плечо, и поднялся, прижимая Брока к себе, не давая ступить ногами на песок, внёс в бунгало, повалил на огромную, королевских размеров постель.

В них обоих было слишком много дерьма, как личного, так и того, в которое приходилось вмазаться по ходу жизни, у каждого имелось личное кладбище, уходившее далеко за горизонт, со своими скелетами и призраками, комплексы и загоны, вера в собственную невъебенность и до странного трепетное нежное отношение к другому.

Брок знал, что никто из тех, кто имел хотя бы отдаленное представление об их личных историях, этого не понимает, но ему было насрать. Вот Джек — тот принял Брока рядом с отцом без вопросов, и его отношение не изменилось, когда его полностью посвятили в их историю. Брок ценил Джека ещё и за это.

Отпуск или свадебное путешествие, как бы пошло это ни звучало, был хорошей идеей. Остров, океан, небо, и только они вдвоём наедине с целой вселенной, с душой нараспашку и только ради друг друга.

Когда наступала ночь и Брок засыпал на циновке на пляже или в гамаке, устав за день, Баки выходил к океану, садился у самой кромки воды, чтобы набегающие волны лизали голые ноги, и сидел почти до рассвета, вспоминая всё, что с ним происходило, выстраивая свою жизнь, словно разодранную киноплёнку, по кадру, склеивая, заполняя пробелы. А потом ополаскивался и возвращался к супругу, потому что не было ценнее момента — просыпаться утром вместе.

 

 

***

— Прозвучит странно, но я не особо хочу возвращаться, — сказал Брок за завтраком за день до отлёта. — А ты?

— Совсем не хочу, — подтянув ноги к груди, ответил Баки. — Давай его купим, чтобы остров был только наш, свой собственный кусочек рая, а?

— И выдадим всем и каждому, что мы живём не только на зарплату Щита, потому что ограбили Гидру? — хмыкнул Брок. — По-моему, об этом даже Кэп не догадывается.

— Не подумал, — Баки поскрёб затылок, сбил резинку с хвоста. — И Стив точно не поймёт. Что будем делать?

— Уговори Старка подарить нам этот остров, чтобы он пореже видел наши отвратительные рожи, — предложил Брок. — Никаких коммуникаций, жопа мира — ему это недорого встанет.

— Но уезжать всё равно не хочу.

Баки вытянулся на песке. Он уговорит Тони. Нет, даже не так, скорее намекнёт про себя и сорок кошек, которые ждут не дождутся его, Баки, внимания, напомнит о грифовой черепахе, крокодиле для Брока и вообще Тони же хочет, чтобы друзьям было комфортно? Да он сам выкупит для них половину архипелага, лишь бы Башня не превратилась в какой-то момент в филиал контактного зоопарка.

Очень хотелось и правда купить остров. Забросить ЩИТ и еженедельное спасение мира и увезти сюда Брока, чтобы он не сигал вместе с почти бессмертными суперами под пули, а был рядом живой, здоровый, чёрный от загара, чтобы улыбался мягко, без звериного оскала, который обязательно вернётся, стоит им пересечь границу США. И они смогут любить друг друга бесконечно долго.

Брок лёг на песок рядом с Баки, взял его за правую руку, проводил взглядом птицу, пронёсшуюся с севера на юг.

— Выйду в отставку — и купим этот остров, — сказал он. — Или другой. А сюда будем мотаться на выходные, только не в сезон ураганов. Жить здесь всё время на самом деле не так весело, Барнс. И телевизор не ловит. Ты же любишь смотреть бейсбол.

— Хороший план, командир, — ответил Баки, сильнее сжав его ладонь.

А небо над ними было высокое и синее-синее.

 

 

###  **22**

 

Джек сидел на скамье в Центральном парке и любовался осенними листьями. Октябрь. Пряный запах опадающей листвы, холодок по утрам, высокое небо. Джек любил осень.

Послезавтра ему исполнялся тридцать один год. День рождения приходился на субботу, и это радовало, как в детстве. Наполняло предвкушением, к которому примешивалась лёгкая тревога: вдруг у Стива, Баки или Брока снова будет миссия?

Джек помахал рукой Стиву, который вышел на свою ежедневную пробежку. Сам он пришёл в парк просто за компанию — и чтобы полюбоваться осенью.

Заходя на десятый круг, в очередной раз обогнав запыхавшегося и едва переставляющего ноги Сэма, Стив остановился около скамейки, поприседал.

Сегодня выдался на диво солнечный день. Золотистая листва сверкала мелкими капельками росы, воздух звенел прохладной свежестью.

— Не замёрз ещё? — спросил Стив Джека. — Принести тебе кофе?

Джек протянул ему бутылку с водой и показал стакан из «Старбакса».

— У меня тёплое пальто. И кофе ещё есть. Пей.

Выхлебав половину бутылки, Стив поцеловал Джека и, дождавшись Сэма, вновь сорвался с места.

— Читер! — заорал ему вдогонку Сокол и растянулся на скамейке.

Стив прекрасно помнил о приближающемся празднике. Помнил о нём и Фьюри, на стол которого легло сразу несколько заявлений на выходной за свой счёт, считай, всего состава Мстителей и всех бойцов СТРАЙКа, кто был близко знаком с младшим Барнсом, но все приготовления держались в строжайшем секрете. Баки так вообще очень успешно делал вид, что на все выходные сваливает по каким-то шибко важным делам в Алабаму и прихватит с собой Брока, чтобы тот не скучал дома в одиночестве.

Джек протянул Сэму вторую бутылку с водой.

— Тягаться со Стивом в беге — последнее дело, — сказал он. — Ты же и сам прекрасно это знаешь.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Зато весело.

Стив долго думал, что же подарить Джеку такое, чтобы не повторяться ни с кем и сделать в то же время приятно. Он никогда не был силён в выборе подарков, предпочитая рисовать портреты или что-нибудь мастерить, но Джек был особенным, да и Стиву никак не удавалось выбрать из того многообразия, что он уже нарисовал, что-то одно.

Он не Баки, которого Стив поймал совершенно случайно в коридоре, поинтересовавшись, что тот будет дарить сыну, и завис, получив честный ответ. Ещё с неделю ходил потом следом, отговаривая, увещевая, мол, мстить в его возрасте таким образом за кастрацию Принца — это мелко и вообще неправильно. Джек же хотел как лучше. В итоге пришлось идти к Броку. Тот хоть и поржал, но пообещал поговорить с супругом. Впоследствии прислал Стиву сообщение о том, что вопрос улажен и беспокоиться больше не стоит, по крайней мере именно по этому поводу, так как он не знал, куда теперь развернётся фантазия Баки.

На последний круг Стив заходил под свист и улюлюканье Сэма.

Обратно в Башню возвращались втроем. Джек шёл рядом со Стивом, время от времени касаясь его горячей руки, и думал о том, что надо бы купить перчатки. А ещё — о том, что он понятия не имеет, как организовать празднование собственного дня рождения и кого пригласить, и не поздно ли уже приглашать. Наверное, стоит посоветоваться с Тони.

Сэм вышел из лифта на сорок первом этаже — он жил под Джеком. Стив и Джек — на сорок втором.

Ополоснувшись, Стив вышел в гостиную в одном полотенце, другим вытирая голову.

— Сами завтрак готовить будем или к Баки пойдём?

Пока Баки с Броком отдыхал где-то на островах, Стив привык сам кормить Джека или сидеть рядом, наблюдая как тот жарит бекон и взбивает яйца. Вот и сегодня завтрак готовил Джек — огромная яичница со сладким перцем и жареные сосиски с фермерского рынка недалеко от Башни.

— Как ты думаешь, — спросил Джек, — если я закажу столик на четверых в субботу в «Временах года», это будет нормально для празднования дня рождения? Никогда не организовывал ничего подобного сам.

Стив вздрогнул, чуть не резанув себе по пальцу, глянул на Джека из-за плеча. Отложил нож в сторону, отправив нарезанный хлеб на тарелку.

— Четыре, говоришь, — чесанув затылок, Стив постарался как можно непринуждённее улыбнуться. — Да, вполне. Определился, кого звать будешь?

Он никогда не умел сам устраивать праздники, а тут загорелся, решив порадовать Джека, но совершенно не знал, как теперь быть. Ну, предположим, ресторан можно будет потом отменить, заплатив неустойку, а с Джеком? Он-то сейчас начнёт обзванивать гостей, а в ответ слушать придуманные на ходу отговорки или и вовсе неловкое молчание.

Но разве возможно спорить с Баки, когда он упирается рогом? Вечеринка так вечеринка. Сюрприз! А как, подскажите, сохранить всё в тайне, когда видишь, как родной человек переживает?

— Мы с тобой и Брок с Баки, — пожал плечами Джек, ставя перед Стивом тарелку. — Все свои.

— Так Баки вроде куда-то отправляют, — ответил Стив, накалывая на вилку кусок яичницы. — Долго ты протянул с приглашениями.

Джек огорчённо вздохнул.

— Он мне не говорил, — сказал он. — Жаль. И, скорее всего, Брока тоже? — Он встряхнулся. — Значит, только мы с тобой.

— Только давай тогда попозже? С самого утра буду на Базе, к четырём, боюсь, не успею, — отозвался Стив, коснувшись ладони Джека. — Не страшно?

Джек только пожал плечами.

— Тогда я закажу столик на шесть, — сказал он. — Если сильно задержишься, просто сниму бронь. — Он улыбнулся. — Три последних года я вообще не праздновал. Узнавал даты по газетам. Так что всё в порядке.

Он быстро поел и, допивая кофе, спросил:

— Ты сегодня в штаб или на Базу?

Стиву хотелось обнять Джека, прижать в себе и всё-всё рассказать, пусть не будет сюрприза, пусть Баки потом ему откусит голову, но так было нельзя.

Телефон тренькнул принятым сообщением.

«Только посмей мне всё испортить!»

И парочка зверского вида смайликов.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стив поднялся, собрал тарелки и загрузил в посудомоечную машину.

— Сегодня и завтра в штабе, разбираю завал отчётов по летним миссиям.

— Поедем вместе? — спросил Джек.

Ему было не то чтобы грустно, но как-то пусто. Он действительно хотел общего праздника, но, видимо, стоило озаботиться организацией раньше. Жаль, что Баки на миссии. Забыл или не знает?

Впрочем, на тридцатилетие Джек получил отличный подарок — только сейчас он сообразил, что Эндрю Кросс пришёл к нему и помог сбежать именно в ночь перед днём рождения. Лучшего подарка Джек ещё не получал и вряд ли получит, а значит, и переживать не о чем.

— Конечно, и вечером заберу тебя, — ответил Стив, застёгивая пуговицы рубашки.

 

 

***

Два дня тянулись страшно долго. Стив весь извёлся, издёргался. Казалось, что он поступает неправильно, обманывает Джека, и это выгрызало его изнутри.

Ранним субботним утром Стив не выдержал, потому поднялся ещё до рассвета, принёс в спальню портрет Джека с ещё сильнее подросшим Принцем на руках, который рисовал, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с чувством противоречия, поставил напротив кровати, укрыв белым полотнищем, на кухонный стол выставил тарелку с пирожными и ушёл, поцеловав ещё спящего Джека.

Джек проснулся поздно — он решил пропустить тренировку. И проснулся он один — Стив уже уехал и не стал его будить.

Рядом, на подушке Стива, спал Принц. Джек погладил кота и только тогда встал. Спросонья он едва не споткнулся о накрытый тканью портрет. Сдернул полотенце и долго разглядывал, прикусив губу.

Картина была прекрасная. Джек не знал, в каком стиле Стив рисовал. Это было что-то близкое к классике, но не совсем классика. Принц на портрете довольно щурил зелёные глаза, а сам Джек улыбался, глядя куда-то в сторону.

Джек точно знал, что не позировал ни для чего подобного, а значит, Стив рисовал полностью из головы. И у него отлично получилось. Джеку очень понравился портрет.

Джек улыбнулся, отнёс картину в кабинет и прикинул, что её можно будет повесить в простенок между книжными стеллажами.

В кухне Джека ждали пирожные, которых ему, вообще-то, было нельзя. Зато самые любимые. Джек позавтракал сладким и прикинул, чем бы заняться. Баки и Брок в отъезде, Стив на работе, на улице дождь — даже не погулять.

Он почитал новости в интернете, а потом взял книгу и устроился в кресле.

Стив загонял СТРАЙК, по крайней мере тех, кто в субботы обретался на Базе, до полного изнеможения. Его грызло чувство вины, что уехал, оставил Джека в такой день одного, но смотреть возлюбленному в глаза не было никакой мочи. Он точно бы сдался ещё с утра, а так удавалось хоть как-то себя занять, не коситься нервно на молчаливый телефон, не бросать взгляды на решившие сегодня никуда не торопиться стрелки часов. Трижды отправлял сообщения о том, как сильно скучает.

В гостиную Стив вошёл ровно в пять.

Джек встретил его улыбкой.

— Картина прекрасная, — сказал он. — Повешу ее в кабинете. Спасибо.

— С днём рождения, родной, — улыбнулся в ответ Стив, обнял, зарываясь носом в волосы на макушке Джека, прижал к себе крепко-крепко, стараясь хоть так извиниться за сегодняшний день, своё отсутствие и то, что собирался сейчас сказать.

Сглотнув, Стив отстранился.

— Я отменил бронь в ресторане.

— Почему? — удивился Джек.

У него было странное, приятно-меланхоличное настроение.

— Не хочешь ехать куда-то в такую погоду? — он кивнул на окно, в которое лупил дождь. — Замёрз? Хочешь горячего чаю?

— У меня есть идея получше.

Стив завёл Джека в лифт, нажав на кнопку предпоследнего этажа, где вообще редко кто бывал. Тони держал его на особый случай.

Двери открылись в темноту. На плечи Джека легли ладони Стива, подтолкнули чуть вперёд, заставляя сделать шаг. Джек шагнул, прислушиваясь, определяя запахи. Пахло ванилью и чем-то ещё, слышались какие-то шорохи и как будто дыхание множества людей. Джек почувствовал, как по коже пробегают мурашки.

Свет вспыхнул, ослепляя.

Со всех сторон грохнули голоса, поздравляя, просто крича от переизбытка чувств.

Баки подскочил к Джеку, ткнулся губами ему в лоб, щёку, сжал в объятиях и закружил, что-то радостно выкрикивая.

Джек, приоткрыв рот от изумления, смотрел на комнату, полную людей, украшенную сотнями разноцветных воздушных шариков и транспарантом «С днём рождения, Джек!», на огромный торт на накрытом столе, на аплодирующих и поющих «С днём рождения тебя!» людей. Он знал их всех. Он совершенно не ожидал, что они захотят его поздравить.

Тут были Стив, Баки и Брок, все Мстители, включая Брюса Беннера, весь СТРАЙК, Пеппер Потс. Даже Тор был.

Гости один за одним подходили, поздравляя, обнимали, желали кто во что горазд.

Баки расстарался, самолично украшая помещение, три дня убив на поздравительный плакат, измазав в краске всю студию Стива, благо тому было не до беспорядка. Прошёлся по всем кондитерским, что насоветовала ему Пеппер, перепробовал больше сотни тортов, а потом чуть ли не блевал ванильным кремом, но нашёл идеальное исполнение. Собачился с кондитерами, утрясая дизайн и размеры, чуть не извёлся, когда доставка из-за погоды опоздала на полтора часа.

Брок ржал, обзывая Баки долбанутой мамашей, о которых так любят рассказывать во всяких идиотских телешоу, но помогал, как мог.

За большими панорамными окнами грохнул фейерверк.

Джек ахнул от восторга.

— Спасибо! — подрагивающим от волнения голосом сказал он. — Спасибо вам всем огромное!

Потом повернулся к Стиву, ухватил его за плечо и добавил:

— Всё-таки ты умеешь врать, а? Ни слова мне не сказал!

Взгляд Стива сделался настолько растерянным и несчастным, что Баки не выдержал и пришёл другу на помощь.

— Не умеет, пришлось угрожать чуть ли не каждый день, чтобы он всё тебе не вывалил.

Джек обнял Баки и прошептал ему в ухо:

— Спасибо, папа! Это… это круто!

Джек был так обрадован праздником и тем, как много собралось людей, которые действительно хотят его поздравить, что совершенно забыл о том, что день рождения — это ещё и подарки. Поэтому, когда Тони подошёл к нему и протянул перевязанную фиолетовым бантом коробочку, Джек некоторое время с недоумением смотрел на неё.

— С днём рождения, принц Гидра! — ухмыльнулся Тони. Он встряхнул коробочку и сунул её в руки Джеку. — Больше ты не будешь позорить мою Башню своим выкидышем японского автомобилестроения!

— Тони, не будь так груб! — укорила его Пеппер и протянула Джеку большой прямоугольный сверток, перевязанный аквамариновой атласной лентой. — С днём рождения, Джек!

Праздник был великолепным, ярким, блестящим. Баки постарался на славу, но Стиву было муторно. Он так и знал, что всё это молчание выйдет боком именно ему, но сделанного уже не воротишь, а потому он пил фруктовый пунш, общался с друзьями и натянуто улыбался, стараясь не попадать на общие фотографии.

Джек подошёл к нему с бокалом шампанского, когда Стив сидел в низком кресле в углу, взял его за подбородок и приподнял голову.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил он. — Ну же.

Подняв глаза на Джека, Стив неуверенно улыбнулся. Он прекрасно понимал, как выглядит, что ему лучше было бы постараться следить за лицом и не портить праздник, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Джек наклонился и поцеловал Стива.

— Прекрати накручивать себя, — сказал он. — Это прекрасный праздник, я всегда такой хотел. Спасибо, что удержался и промолчал. У меня ещё в жизни не было настолько приятных сюрпризов, Стив. И твой подарок… он великолепен.

Притянув Джека к себе ближе, Стив уткнулся ему в живот, чувствуя, как горит лицо, как отпускает напряжение, рассасывается горечь на языке.

— Это не подарок. Подарок будет позже, — ответил Стив, выпустив Джека из объятий.

— Значит, у меня будет два подарка, — сказал Джек. — Потому что портрет — это тоже подарок. И не спорь. Сегодня мой день, я главный.

— И не собирался спорить, — улыбнулся Стив.

Тор снова пил на скорость, но на этот раз уже с Роллинзом. Наташа о чём-то шушукалась с Пеппер и хохотала при этом так громко и заливисто, что к ним начали прислушиваться. Баки сожрал половину торта и релаксировал в углу на диване, поглаживая ошалевшего от громкой музыки Принца. Стив с Джеком танцевали, будто были совершенно одни, глядя друг другу в глаза, не обращая внимания на радостные выкрики, вспышки фотографирующего происходящее Джарвиса.

Притянув голову Джека ближе к себе, Стив поцеловал его.

Ближе к ночи, когда веселье начало утихать, а гости — расходиться, Джек подошёл к Баки.

— Папа, это был лучший день рождения в моей жизни! — сказал он. — Спасибо за такой подарок!

— Малыш, всё для тебя, — улыбнулся в ответ Баки, обнял, похлопал по спине. — Так, пока Стив с Броком оттащат подарки к вам, пойдём-ка со мной, свой подарок тебе наконец вручу.

В гостиной Баки ценил полный бедлам: все подушки были стащены вниз, разбросаны по полу, плед валялся в дверях спальни, пол на кухне напрочь залит водой, а миска Принца перевёрнута.

— Вот засранец, оставили-то ненадолго, — всплеснул руками Баки, едва не уронив задремавшего у него на плече Принца.

— Пап, ты решил подарить мне енота? — осторожно спросил Джек. — Или мартышку?

— Я уже и сам об этом думаю, — хмуро ответил Баки, переступая через лужу. — Джерри, блядь, где ты?

По полу застучали коготки крохотных лапок, в гостиную, смешно ковыляя, вбежал маленький лопоухий щенок.

— Корги! — Джек немедленно узнал породу. — Уэлш-корги! Да ещё весь рыжий! Сколько ему, три месяца, четыре?

— Четыре, — Баки поднял с пола любимый плед Брока, уделанный непойми чем, скривился. — Джерри, что ты за зверь такой, а?

Щенок плюхнулся на задницу и смешно наклонил голову, вывалив розовый язык.

— Короче, — Баки потёр переносицу. — Этот зверь теперь твой. С днём рождения сын, все приблуды для него в подарках найдёшь.

— Я в офигении, — признался Джек и взял щенка на руки. Тот немедленно облизал ему лицо. — Пап, с ним мне понадобится твоя помощь. Он совсем маленький, его надо выгуливать четыре раза в день, а я работаю.

Джек подумал ещё и о том, что корги хоть и маленькая, но овчарка, а значит, дрессировать его надо так же жёстко, как любую другую овчарку. И о том, что Стив будет рад. Потому что они думали о собаке и обсуждали породы.

— Пока мелкий, за ним я приглядывать буду, мне незачем в ЩИТ таскаться, я не обязательный Роджерс, который катается только по доброте душевной, —  махнул рукой Баки, начиная прибираться. — Если уехать куда надо будет или вызовут, догситтера вызовем. А потом Стив будет на Базу брать, там тренер хороший, правда, ни меня, ни Брока он на дух не выносит из-за Гидры, но сам по себе мужик неплохой. — Наступив во что-то босой ногой, Баки тяжело вздохнул. — Всё, забирай и уматывай, только утром не забудь занести Джерри ко мне.

— Завтра же воскресенье, — удивился Джек. — У меня выходной.

— Занеси! И не спорь с отцом, — отмахнулся Баки.

Джек расхохотался и ушёл.

В его апартаментах весь журнальный стол в гостиной был завален подарками. Стив и Брок сидели в креслах и пили — Стив чай, Брок что-то крепкое. Джек опустил Джерри на пол. Тот немедленно отправился к Стиву.

— Подарок от Баки, — сказал Джек. — А Принца он себе оставил.

— Привет, малыш, — Стив подхватил щенка на руки, подцепил пальцем бляшку на ошейнике. — Джерри. Как та мышка.

Щенок, покачнувшись, поставил лапы Стиву на грудь и принялся деловито вылизывать его подбородок.

— Не пойду туда, пока Барнс порядок не наведёт, — заявил Брок. — Он ведь наводит?

— Наводит, — кивнул Джек. — Джерри устроил тот ещё погром. Стив, его надо будет дрессировать. Поговоришь на базе с тренерами?

— Поговорю, — кивнул он, соглашаясь. — И бегать с собой брать буду, как только подрастёт. — Стив глянул на Брока и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Спасибо.

Брок кивнул и пожал ему руку.

— Бегать с корги, Кэп, тебе придётся о-о-очень медленно, — сообщил он. — Для бега надо было брать грейхаунда или там ирландского волкодава.

Джек хмыкнул, сел прямо на пол у журнального стола и принялся разворачивать подарки. Первым ему под руки попался подарок от Пеппер — здоровенный альбом с видами Нью-Йорка, от старинных до современных.

Джек поглядел на Стива.

— Ты сказал Пеппер, что я хочу альбом с видами города?

Ссадив Джерри на пол, Стив вновь взял в руки кружку, прикидывая, какую из комнат отдать щенку, пока он маленький и дурной, и одним глазом поглядывал на Джека.

— Нет, я ничего не говорил, а она не спрашивала, — покачал головой Стив, в очередной раз поражаясь проницательности мисс Поттс.

Джек взял следующий пакет — тяжёлый. Он помнил, что этот пакет в камуфляжной бумаге ему вручил Роллинз, сказав, что это от всего СТРАЙКа.

В пакете оказался именной бронежилет, и Джек расхохотался, увидев его.

— Я кабинетный аналитик! — выдавил он. — Куда мне такое носить?

— Лучше он есть и его не надо, чем он нужен, а его нет, — сказал Брок.

В коробочке, подаренной Тони, оказались ключи и документы на «шевроле камаро».

— Чёрт, Тони такой Старк, — вздохнул Джек. — Он подарил мне спортивный автомобиль. Разумеется, красный.

— Не удивлюсь, если в салоне золотые вставки будут, — расхохотался Стив, наблюдая, как Джерри пытается отгрызть ему палец на ноге. — И ты просто последний звездец не застал, когда за оружие весь ЩИТ взялся, да и во время «Озарения» аналитики немало народу вынесли. Думаешь, почему вы каждые три месяца нормативы по стрельбе сдаёте?

Стив знал, что его подарок в самом низу, под всеми коробками и свёртками — обычный конверт с двумя входными билетами на смотровую площадку Ниагарского водопада. И ещё знал, что они там будут совершенно одни, если не считать музыкантов небольшого оркестра и троих официантов.

— Я думаю, там будет кожаный салон и деревянная отделка, — Джек принялся распаковывать подарок от Брока. — Золото — это пошло и несовременно.

Он вытащил из коробки «глок» и удобную кобуру к нему. Взвесил пистолет в руке, примерился, целясь в сторону.

— Идеально. Спасибо, Брок. Завтра буду его пристреливать.

— Послезавтра, — сказал Брок.

— Почему? — удивился Джек.

— Потому что.

Стив потёр переносицу, отвёл взгляд и поднялся, налив себе ещё чаю, а Броку виски в пузатый стакан.

— Насчёт пошлости соглашусь, но Тони, как ты сам сказал, такой Старк, и тут дело скорее в принципе — всё, чего касается Тони Старк, должно быть роскошным, — подытожил Стив, вновь садясь в кресло.

Нераспакованных подарков оставалось всё меньше и меньше. Наконец Джек взял небольшой конверт, в каких обычно дарят деньги, и открыл его. В конверте оказалось два билета на смотровую площадку Ниагарского водопада. На завтра.

— О! Вот оно что, — Джек с улыбкой посмотрел на Стива. — Как будем добираться?

— А я вам джет одолжу, — усмехнулся Баки, входя в гостиную, сел на подлокотник дивана рядом с Броком, опёрся на его плечо. — Любовь моя, ты долго здесь заседать будешь? Я уже всё убрал.

— Стив, ты умеешь пилотировать джет? — спросил Джек.

Брок потёрся щекой о локоть Баки.

— Сейчас пойду, — сказал он.

— Стив всё умеет, но помалкивает, чтобы ему Фьюри совсем на шею не сел, — ухмыльнулся Баки, сдавая друга с потрохами. — И помнишь, я давал тебе почитать, как устраивать место для щенка? — Стив кивнул. — Не забудь ему пелёнку впитывающую рядом с местом постелить, он пока терпеть не умеет, а утром занесёшь малыша.

Баки поднялся, подошёл к Джеку, присел рядом с ним на корточки и обнял. Не то чтобы он так уж хотел когда-нибудь обзавестись детьми. После Гидры и вовсе откинул эту идею как несущественную. Куда ему теперь-то, когда у него был Брок? Но Баки был рад, что нашёл Джека.

— Малыш, я люблю тебя и ещё раз — с днём рождения.

Джек, немного смущаясь, поцеловал Баки в небритую щеку.

— Спасибо, папа.

 

 

###  **23**

 

Стив проснулся от того, что кто-то старательно вылизывал его лицо, тихонечко поскуливая. Придавив Джерри к постели рукой, Стив попытался снова закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон, но щенок имел явно другие планы, принявшись отбрыкиваться всеми четырьмя лапами.

— Что такое? — зевнув, Стив сел.

Джерри тут же свалился с постели и поковылял вон из спальни, оглядываясь на проснувшегося хозяина, чтобы тот и не подумал улечься обратно. Пришлось подниматься.

В гостиной, как ни странно, был относительный порядок.

Джерри подошёл к пелёнке и сел напротив, как бы показывая, что он всё сделал правильно, но теперь-то некуда. Стив вздохнул.

— Молодец, — похвалил он, убирая за щенком, постелил чистую пелёнку и отправился в душ, хотя до подъёма оставалась ещё пара часов, и можно было доспать.

Джек проснулся, когда Стив вернулся с пробежки. Проснулся, но ещё не встал. Они с Джерри перетягивали верёвку с двумя теннисными мячиками на конце. Всякий раз, когда Джерри опирался лапами о кровать, Джек его спихивал.

— Я ленюсь, — гордо сказал он Стиву. — А ты как всегда.

— Ленись, — многозначительно покивал Стив, заваливаясь рядом, ткнулся холодным носом подмышку Джеку. — Но предлагаю всё же вставать, завтракать и отправляться. У нас сегодня насыщенная программа.

— Значит, встанем, — Джек отнял у Джерри верёвку и зашвырнул её к двери. Щенок немедленно помчался за ней. — Форма одежды?

— Удобная, — улыбнулся Стив, вытянувшись в полный рост на кровати. — И дождевики захватить надо бы, если ты хочешь покататься на «Деве Тумана». Кораблик к самому подножью водопада подходит.

Стив не стал рассказывать, что Ниагара полностью их на все двенадцать часов, и там не будет надоедливых туристов, только они двое и величие водопада.

— У меня нет дождевика, — сказал Джек. — Может, там можно будет купить?

Он встал, поцеловал Стива и отправился в душ.

Завтрак был достаточно лёгким, но сытным. Стив напёк оладий и настругал фруктовый салат, а потом подумал и на всякий случай сделал сэндвичей в дорогу и термос с кофе. Все сувенирные лавки и закусочные сегодня были закрыты, а ужин он заказал на семь вечера, когда уже темнело и работники включали подсветку водопада.

Они зашли к сонному Баки и вручили ему Джерри, а потом поднялись на взлётную площадку, где наготове стоял джет.

— Не летал на нем с тех пор, как Баки привез меня сюда, — сказал Джек.

Стив внёс вещи, закрепил на всякий случай, чтобы не ловить потом по всему салону.

— А ты попроси, он и тебя пилотировать научит, — предложил Стив, запуская приборную панель, вбил координаты и на всякий случай, скорее по давно выработанной привычке, настроил автопилот. — Он до войны бредил самолётами, но его не взяли в лётное. Пристёгивайся.

— Зато теперь у него есть собственный, — Джек сел в кресло второго пилота и пристегнулся. — Куда сажать будешь? Там есть подходящая площадка, или придётся топать пару миль от какой-нибудь поляны в лесу?

— Всё продумано, — загадочно ответил Стив.

Долетели быстро и спокойно. Стив не Баки, не стал выделываться перед Джеком, выписывая кренделя в воздухе, от которых у него самого желудок по старой памяти подскакивал к самому горлу. Джет приземлился на совершенно пустой парковке всего в нескольких метрах от входа в парк при водопаде, где их уже ждали.

— Мистер Роджерс, мистер Барнс, меня зовут Рой, сегодня я буду вашим экскурсоводом и куратором. Если вы решите прогуляться в одиночестве, можете связаться со мной вот по этому номеру, и я сразу же подойду. К вашим услугам также электрокары. Оранжерея с бабочками откроется через два часа, приносим извинения за технические накладки.

Джек бросил на Стива удивлённый взгляд.

— А где туристы? — спросил он. — Я думал, здесь всегда полно народу.

Ему под ноги спланировал алый кленовый лист. Джек поднял его, повертел черенок в пальцах, вдохнул запах осени.

— Сегодня здесь только мы, — Стив поднёс к губам руку Джека, поцеловал в центр ладонь. — Куда хочешь сначала?

— Не знаю, — рассеянно ответил Джек, оглядываясь. — Ты выкупил весь Ниагарский водопад? Надеюсь, не совсем? Всё-таки природное достояние двух стран…

— Только американскую часть. Давай тогда в ботаническом саду погуляем, а там решим?

— Давай, — согласился Джек.

Они бродили по осеннему саду, читали таблички с названиями деревьев и их историей.

— Надо будет весной слетать в Вашингтон, — сказал Джек. — Посмотреть на цветение сакуры.

Он взял Стива за руку — она была горячей, а у Джека зябли пальцы: он не захватил перчатки. Стив сжал ладонь Джека, согревая, подвёл к лавочке, достал из рюкзака плед, постелил его.

— Садись, сейчас кофе налью, он ещё должен быть горячим.

Стиву нравилось вот так вот заботиться о Джеке, нравилось, как он чуть смущался, опуская ресницы, едва заметно розовея щеками.

Сев рядом, притянул Джека к себе, обнял за плечи. Джек доверчиво привалился к нему и пил кофе, любуясь листопадом.

— А какая в Нью-Йорке зима? — спросил он. — Бостонская как-то прошла мимо меня. В Гильбоа вот даже снег не каждый год выпадает.

— Ветрено и погода меняется моментально, — ответил Стив, наблюдая за кружащими листьями. — Мокрый снег в лицо, не особенно холодно. Но тут кому как. Тони уже с октября начинает кутаться и жаловаться на сквозняки, хотя, по мне, минус пять — совсем не холодно.

— И никакого белого Рождества? — спросил Джек. — Поставим в этом году ёлку? Надо будет ещё игрушки выбрать. Как ты отмечал прошлое Рождество? С Баки?

— На прошлое Рождество город засыпало снегом так, что движение встало, и в ЩИТе объявили внеплановый выходной. Не всех же джетом на работу доставляют, — улыбнулся он. — У меня сохранились игрушки ещё с сороковых. Знаешь, такие стеклянные, сейчас и не найдёшь ничего похожего, Баки у меня их уже год безуспешно выпрашивает. — Стив достал телефон и развернув голо-экран, вывел туда рисунок, сделанный явно обычной ручкой на обратной стороне какого-то документа — улыбающийся Баки, а на указательном пальце его металлической руки висела стеклянная избушка. — Но можно и новое что-то купить или тематическое. В магазинах чего только нет.

Стив сделал пару глотков кофе, свернул экран. Он любил и ненавидел Рождество очень долгое время. Особенно когда очнулся в двадцать первом веке и понял, что вселенная в очередной раз посмеялась, не давая подохнуть, как того хотелось.

— Сначала с матерью отмечали, потом, когда я подружился с Баки, то уже двумя семьями, было весело…

— А у нас всегда была рождественская месса — проповедь, хор. Постов, правда, никто не соблюдал, в Гильбоа вообще очень странная разновидность христианства. Обязательный семейный ужин — терпеть их не мог. Утром подарки под ёлкой, и не дай бог не угадать с подарком родителям… — Джек покачал головой. — Ёлку всегда наряжали слуги. Я в детстве так хотел, чтобы мне тоже позволили её наряжать, но мать запрещала накрепко. Давай, когда начнутся рождественские базары, сами выберем ёлку и игрушки?

Кивнув, Стив поднялся, убрал термос обратно в рюкзак. Когда встал и Джек, скатал плед.

День выдался на диво солнечный. Ниагара оглушающе грохотала, сияла в солнечных лучах, отражая многоцветие трепещущей в водной дымке радуги.

Стив с Джеком бродили по безлюдным аллеям, останавливались на смотровых площадках, чтобы сфотографировать красивые виды, попытаться запечатлеть всё грозное величие водопада. Рядом с пещерой Ветров специально для двух посетителей на скамейке лежали дождевики. Стив набрал номер Роя и попросил провести к подножию водопада Фата.

Экскурсовод возник будто из-под земли, обряженный в точно такой же жёлтый дождевик. Он вёл их по влажным от брызг бетонным ступенькам, но Джек его не слушал. Этот день, день только для них двоих, который создал Стив, что-то излечивал в нем. Что-то усталое, израненное, надломленное вновь становилось целым.

Вчера Баки создал радость общности, яркий праздник с шумом, смехом, музыкой. Сегодняшний день был совсем другим и очень подходил именно Стиву — он был такой же вдумчивый, созерцательный и глубокий.

Они спустились к подножию водопада, и Джек задрал голову, глядя на потоки — тонны и тонны — рушащейся воды. Стив обнял его за плечи, и это было так хорошо, так правильно, что на глазах Джека выступили слёзы. Но от водопада летели брызги, и этих слёз никто не заметил.

На «Деве тумана», курсирующей у подножия водопада, а в этот раз никуда не торопившейся, они спокойно перекусили. Рой даже позаботился и принёс откуда-то столик и два складных стула, а сам скрылся в рубке, понимающе хмыкнув, когда Стив притянул к себе Джека ещё в пещере Ветров и ласково поцеловал, слизывая с его губ водяные брызги.

Водопад ревел, и Джек чувствовал, как вода уносит и разбивает о камни всё его проклятое прошлое, все его страхи и усталость. Рядом был Стив — надежная опора, неизбывное постоянство. Джек понимал, что, когда этот день закончится и они со Стивом обнимут друг друга, обнажённые, магия момента никуда не уйдеёт. Опираясь на этот день, опираясь на Стива, Джек сможет жить, больше не оглядываясь назад.

Когда начало темнеть, Стив глянул на часы и повёл Джека обратно. На дальней смотровой площадке, куда не долетали водяные брызги и не так сильно ощущался по-осеннему холодный ветер, был накрыт столик на них двоих, рядом, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, застыли трое официантов, готовые в любой момент угодить важным гостям, и на высоких стульях рассаживались музыканты, подключая аппаратуру.

На столике вспыхнули и таинственно замерцали электрические свечи. Джек подумал, что купит домой много-много свечей, самых разных. И однажды расставит их везде и зажжёт. Чтобы было тепло, и пахло нагретым стеарином, и свет — жёлтый, мягкий.

Джек взял Стива за руку.

— Ты последний истинный романтик.

Стив подвёл Джека к столику, усадил его, подав официантам знак выносить блюда. Они ужинали, негромко переговариваясь, за спиной музыканты исполняли инструментальные аранжировки любимых песен как Джека, так и Стива.

Он не думал, что день пройдёт так удачно, хотя планировать его начал загодя, договариваясь, утрясая все возможные моменты, впервые действительно пользуясь своей известностью. Ему хотелось не поразить Джека размахом, а побыть с ним наедине в одном из самых романтичных мест, постоять, обнявшись, дать почувствовать тепло, твёрдость плеча.

Подавали их любимые блюда и привычные Джеку европейские вина. Звенели, соприкасаясь, бокалы. Они со Стивом почти не разговаривали, понимая друг друга, казалось, без слов.

Когда принесли десерт, Джек сказал:

— Спасибо, Стив. Это был невероятный день. Совершенно прекрасный. — Он лукаво улыбнулся. — Думаю, ночь у нас будет не хуже.

Когда с десертом было покончено, Стив поднялся и подал руку Джеку. Они кружились в танце, смеялись, прижимаясь друг к другу, и Стив заново влюблялся в Джека, в его улыбку, звёздную россыпь мерцающих искорок в глазах, плавность уверенных движений. Он смотрел на Джека, не замечая, как проваливается в пропасть, как падает, чтобы взлететь в небеса только ради него; всё, весь мир, вся вселенная ради него.

И не важно, что вечер подходил к концу, что джет дожидался их на парковке. Стив любил Джека и каждый день посвящал именно ему.

Когда зазвучала Desert Rose в мягкой джазовой аранжировке, Джек притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал. Они целовались долго, почти до финальных аккордов, а потом Джек сказал:

— Хочу домой. Хочу тебя. Дома. Долго.

Джет летел на максимально возможной скорости. В груди Стива клокотал голодный рык, он смотрел только перед собой, чтобы не сорваться, не наплевать на всё, не перетащить Джека к себе на сиденье, пробраться ладонями под одежду, коснуться горячей кожи.

Стив сглотнул, сжав кулак до хруста.

Стоило джету приземлиться на крыше Башни, Стив подхватил Джека на руки, удерживая одной ладонью под ягодицами, чтобы тот спокойно мог обхватить его ногами, и быстрым шагом рванул в сторону лифта, не слыша и не замечая ничего вокруг, видя только алые влажные губы самого важного и желанного человека.

Джек не заметил, как они добрались до сорок второго этажа, как открыли дверь. Да это было и неважно. Важен был Стив, его желание и его страсть.

Они добрались до спальни, оставляя везде сброшенную одежду, и просто рухнули друг в друга, как будто не виделись три месяца.

И было хорошо, жарко, сладко до сведённых судорогой мышц, было правильно, так, как надо, только для них двоих. Пусть Стив с Джеком не говорили о своей любви, не признавались друг другу, их тела, их сердца знали правду, резонируя в одном ритме, сливаясь и перемешиваясь, становясь одним целым на каком-то другом, высшем уровне.

Они любили друг друга настолько сильно и полно, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Позже, когда выровнялось дыхание, и Стив устроил голову у Джека на груди, слушая его сердце, а Джек ерошил его волосы, Джек сказал:

— Собаку-то мы у Баки и забыли.

Рассмеявшись, Стив зажмурился, боясь проснуться именно в этот момент, когда он настолько счастлив, что даже немного страшно: а вдруг это сон, сладкая обманка подсознания, и он снова откроет глаза на диване в гостиной Баки, будет шататься привидением по Башне, пугать остальных жителей супергеройского общежития кругами под глазами и ввалившимися щеками, слушать увещевания Баки о том, что так нельзя себя изводить. Но под ухом размеренно билось сердце, отдаваясь набатом где-то внутри самого Стива, клеймя его.

— Ничего, уже поздно, они спят, скорее всего.

— Ага, — Джек зевнул и погладил Стива по загривку. — Давай и мы спать. Я больше не принц, мне завтра работать. Да и принцем я не особо бездельничал.

Стив натянул на них одеяло, удобно устроив голову на плече Джека, пожелал спокойной ночи и закрыл глаза. И тут понял, что Баки-то был целиком и полностью прав. Завтра не существовало, было только сегодня, и только они решали, каким именно оно будет.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он, касаясь губами виска своего принца.

— И я, — тихо, почти неслышно отозвался Джек.

Сердце в груди Стива замерло, пропуская удар, и понеслось вскачь, отбивая какой-то совершенно сумасшедший ритм. Он лежал, слушая дыхание Джека, и улыбался, не мог не улыбаться, вспоминая, с чего всё началось: с Баки, который вдруг озаботился поисками родни, хотя никогда особо-то и не был семейным человеком, с поездки в Бостон и объявления о том, что отдаётся котёнок в добрые руки. Кто бы знал, что вместе с ним в добрых руках нуждался потерянный и практически раздавленный обстоятельствами, но сильный и невероятно отважный сбежавший из королевства Гильбоа принц.

 

 

 

###  **The End**

 


End file.
